The Emperor´s First Hand
by Sevotharte
Summary: Die JediRitterin Depa Billaba verfällt der dunklen Seite der Macht und wird zur ersten Hand des Imperators. SideStory zum SWRoman Shatterpoint
1. Begegnungen

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 1.: Begegnungen**

Coruscant, die Zentralwelt der Republik, ein Planet gesäumt von endlosen Wolkenkratzern.Eine einzige Stadt, die voller Leben geradezu pulsiert. Besucher aus allen Teilen der Galaxis treffen täglich zu Tausenden hier ein, um diese atemberaubende Hauptstadt zu bestaunen.  
Viele Touristen zieht es dabei zu einer kolossalen Pyramide.  
Es ist der riesige Jedi-Tempel, der viele Wesen immer wieder in seinen Bann zieht.  
Der Tempel ist die Heimat der Jedi, der selbsternannten Beschützer der Republik.  
Touristen haben nur die Möglichkeit, den Tempel von außen zu besichtigen.  
Der Zugang zum Tempel ist nur den Jedi-Rittern selbst und nur wenigen auserwählten Besuchern gestattet.

So ein Besucher war heute Senator Palpatine von Naboo. Der Botschafter Naboos trug die traditionellen blau-grünen Senatsgewänder, sein Haar war braun und von feinen Silbersträhnen durchzogen.  
Seine hellen blauen Augen schienen die Umgebung in sich aufzusaugen, als er an der  
Seite seines Freundes, Meister Jorus C´Baoth durch die weiten Korridore des Tempels schritt.  
Der alte Jedi-Meister trug eine dunkelbraune Robe, hatte graues Haar und seine Hand griff immer wieder unbewußt an sein glitzerndes Medaillon, welches unter seinem Bart kaum zu sehen war.

Palpatine erfüllte es immer wieder mit einer Art Nervenkitzel, unbemerkt unter seine größten Feinden durch ihr heiligstes Sanktuarium schreiten zu können.  
Schließlich war er niemand Geringeres als Darth Sidious, der Lord der Sith, ein Meister der dunklen Seite.  
Wie alle Sith-Lords vor ihm gab es auch für ihn nur ein Ziel:  
die endgültige Vernichtung der Jedi.  
Doch Sidious würde nicht den Fehler begehen, unüberlegt loszuschlagen und blind auf alle Jedi im Tempel zuzustürmen. Nein, er würde warten. Denn er gehörte dem neuen Orden der Sith an.  
Ihr Begründer Darth Bane hatte die Zweier-Regel entwickelt.  
Es sollte nur noch einen Meister und einen Schüler geben, die im Geheimen arbeiteten und sich im Verborgenen hielten.  
Die neuen Sith würden die Jedi von innen heraus zu Fall bringen und Lord Sidious sah nun endlich die Zeit gekommen, die ersten Schritte in diese Richtung zu machen.

"Es ist jedes Mal immer wieder etwas Besonderes, durch diesen Tempel gehen zu können,  
mein alter Freund. Er ist von außen, wie von innen ein glänzendes Beispiel der Kunst." sprach der Senator im freundlichen Plauderton.

C´Baoth nickte zustimmend "Seine Schönheit ist unbeschreiblich, da stimme ich euch zu Senator.  
Aber die Besonderheit dieses Ortes ist, daß es ein Platz der Ruhe und Meditation ist.  
In diesen wechselhaften Zeiten sehnen wir uns geradezu nach dieser Abgeschiedenheit und Harmonie. Und hier..." er breitete die Arme in einer alles umfassenden Geste aus "..ist diese Ruhe vorhanden."  
Palpatine nickte stumm und folgte seinem Freund weiter durch die Halle.

Plötzlich hielt er inne, als sie die Trainingsräume erreichten.Darth Sidious war sich sicher, er hatte eben eine Störung in der Macht gespürt.  
Und es war nicht das erste Mal.  
Schon öfters spürte er diese Präsenz, eine dunkle Flamme in der Macht. Er wußte nie, von wem diese Störung ausging, doch jetzt war er sich sicher. Diese Präsenz war ganz in seiner Nähe.

C´Baoth mußte bemerkt haben, daß Palpatine stehengeblieben war, denn er dreht sich um und machte ein fragendes Gesicht "Senator, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sidious schreckte kurz aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er C´Baoths fragende Blicke auf sich gerichtet spürte. Schnell hob er abwinkend die Hände "Nein, es ist nichts, mein Freund. Ich hatte mich nur gerade gewundert, wo wir hier sind. Dieser Teil des Tempels ist mir völlig unbekannt."

Der alte Jedi-Meister lächelte freundlich "Oh, verzeiht. Ich hatte gedacht, wir nehmen heute eine Abkürzung durch die Trainingshallen.  
Es ist der schnellere Weg zu meinem Quartier."

Palpatine zeigte eine interessierte Miene "Tatsächlich? Würde es euch etwas ausmachen mir diese Trainingsräume zu zeigen?  
Ich würde sie gerne sehen..."

Jorus C´Baoth nickte leicht "Ja, warum nicht."  
Der alte Jedi gestikulierte mit der Hand, ihm zu folgen und Palpatine folgte ihm in die große Trainingshalle.

Zu seiner Überraschung waren dort nur zwei Personen zu sehen, die gerade trainierten.Sidious entdeckte auf den ersten Blick, daß es sich bei einem Jedi um Meister Windu handelte. Seine Trainingspartnerin kannte er jedoch nicht.

Der Senator fragte leise "Wer ist diese junge Frau, mit der Meister Windu dort kämpft?"

"Oh, sie heißt Depa Billaba und sie ist die Padawan-Schülerin von Meister Windu." erwidert der alte Mann.

Palpatine hob fragend eine Braue "Ich hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß Meister Windu eine Padawan hat..."

Meister C´Baoth drehte leicht den Kopf "Nun ja, eigentlich nimmt sich Meister Windu nu selten einen Padawan als Schüler. Er glaubt, daß er als Lehrer nicht begabt genug ist. Aber bei Padawan Billaba hat er wohl eine Ausnahme gemacht. Soviel ich weiß, hatte Mace ihr einst das Leben gerettet. Ihre Eltern wurden von Piraten angegriffen und ermordet.  
Padawan Billaba war die Einzige, die überlebt hat. Es war anscheinend der Wille der Macht, daß Mace sie fand.  
Noch ungewöhnlicher war natürlich die Tatsache, daß dieses Mädchen stark in der Macht war. Mace sah es als seine Bestimmung an, sich um das Kind zu kümmern.  
Ich denke, er macht als Lehrmeister gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Figur..."

Stumm verfolgten beide den Lichtschwertkampf.Sidious konnte auf den ersten Blick sehen, daß ihr Kampfstil etwas Besonderes war.  
Es war etwas, daß er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.Der Kampf wurde mit vielen Sprüngen geführt, die Bewegungsfolgen waren abgehackt,  
ja fast unvorhersehbar.  
Die Schwertschläge wurden mit einer unglaublichen Kraft und Präzision ausgeführt, daß es beinahe schon surreal wirkte.  
Doch Sidious sah nicht nur das Äußere, er öffnete sich den Strömungen der Macht und blickte in das tiefste Innerste der Jedi.

Beide Kämpfer nutzten die dunkle Seite der Macht Sie waren so tief in der Dunkelheit versunken, daß sie nicht zu bemerken schienen,  
wie nah sie sich am Abgrund bewegten.

Er nahm ihre Gefühle wahr:es war eine Art destruktives Verlangen, eine unbändige Lust, um jeden Preis siegen zu wollen.  
Eine Art zu kämpfen, die den Sith sehr ähnelte.  
Doch eines schien den Meister von seinem Padawan zu unterscheiden. Meister Windu war ein Musterbeispiel der Selbstbeherrschung.  
Er wirkte ruhig, ja beinahe gelassen.  
Er ließ die starken Emotionen, die ein Kampf mit sich führte, nicht die Oberhand gewinnen.  
Die dunkle Seite strömte durch ihn hindurch, aber er ließ sich nicht von ihr beherrschen.

Bei seinem Padawan sah es jedoch anders aus.Sidious bemerkte sofort, daß es ihre Präsenz gewesen ist, die er immer wieder gespürt hatte.  
Und nun wußte er auch, warum ihm ihre Präsenz so vertraut war. Das Mädchen hatte eine natürliche Begabung für die dunkle Seite der Macht. Ihr Geist glich einer schwarzen Flamme, die nicht verlöschen wollte.  
Der Padawan versuchte, diese Flamme in ihrem Inneren zu kontrollieren, doch der Funken glühte stets weiter und wartete beharrlich darauf, sich in ein dunkles verschlingendes Höllenfeuer zu verwandeln.

Sidious würde dies für seine Zwecke nutzen. Der dunkle Lord würde diese Flamme weiter entfachen und dafür sorgen,  
daß es zu einem vernichtenden Inferno werden würde.

_Ich fühle es, dieses Kind wird mir in Zukunft noch sehr nützlich sein.  
Bald, sehr bald gehörst du mir..._

Darth Sidious gestattete sich ein kurzes Lächeln, bis sein Gesicht im nächsten Augenblick wieder die vertraute Miene des Karrierepolitikers Palpatine zeigte.

Der Senator warf dem Jedi-Meister einen anerkennenden Blick zu"Ich muß gestehen, daß mich dies sehr beeindruckt. Auch wenn ich nicht viel vom Schwertkampf verstehe..."

Der Jedi-Meister lächelte stolz "Was sie hier sehen, ist die siebte Form des Lichtschwertkampfes."

Der Senator wölbte eine Braue "Tatsächlich? Ich dachte, es gäbe nur sechs Formen...?"

"Nun ja, diese siebte Form wurde erst vor kurzem von Meister Windu selbst entwickelt Sie wird Vaapad genannt und sie ist die tödlichste Form von allen. Meister Windu ist der einzige Meister, der diesen Kampfstil perfektioniert und gemeistert hat.  
Und Depa Billaba ist seine einzige Schülerin, die mit ihm zusammen Vaapad studiert.  
Es wundert mich nicht, daß Mace nur seinem Padawan in der Kunst des Vaapad unterweist. Es ist die gefährlichste und mächstigste Lichtschwertkampfform, denn wer im Vaapad kämpft, überläßt seinen Geist dem Strom der dunklen Seite.  
Für einen Jedi ist es daher immer äußerst riskant, sich auf Vaapad einzulassen."

Innerlich verzog Sidious sein Gesicht  
_Seine einzige Schülerin? Bald wird sie MEINE Schülerin sein!_

Die Augen des Sith-Lords glitzerten gierig, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die beide Duellanten richtete.  
Er mußte zugeben, daß Windu eine tödliche Kampftechnik entwickelt hatte.  
Nicht einmal Sidious selbst wußte etwas von dieser siebten Form.  
Und diese Unkenntnis ließ ihn fast vor Wut beben. Für ihn war Wissen Macht.  
Nichtwissen war hingegen etwas, daß er sich nicht leisten konnte.  
Als Meister der Sith war er ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer, der wie sein Schüler Darth Maul die vierte Form bevorzugte.  
Es war eine schnelle Art zu kämpfen, die es ihm erlaubte, seine Gegner schnellstmöglich ohne viel unnötige Bewegungen zu eliminieren.

_Wie würde wohl ein Kampf aussehen, wenn sich ein Meister der vierten Form und ein Vaapad-  
Meister gegenüberstehen? _fragte er sich.

Aber er würde es sicher irgendwann in ferner Zukunft herausfinden Windu war nach Meister Yoda das zweitwichtigste Mitglied im Rat der Jedi und zweifellos würde er ihm dann höchstwahrscheinlich im Kampf gegenüberstehen.

Er freute sich schon darauf, diesen Tag zu erleben, wo er den Jedi-Tempel dem Erdboden gleichmachen würde.  
Und er, Darth Sidious würde derjenige sein, der ihren Untergang besiegeln würde...

Wieder zeigte er ein kurzes geheimnisvolles Lächeln und drehte dann seinen Kopf, um dem alten Jedi-Meister in die Augen schauen zu können "Mein Freund, ich möchte gerne Meister Windu kurz Hallo sagen. Schließlich ist er ein Freund von Finis Valorum und Finis´ Freunde sind auch meine Freunde."

"Natürlich, ich bin mir sicher, daß Meister Windu sich freuen wird, euch zu sehen." antwortete er lächelnd.

Palpatine erwiderte sein Lächeln.Er hatte Jahre damit verbracht, Freundschaften innerhalb des Ordens zu schließen.  
Die Jedi hielten nicht viel von Nicht-Jedi und Außenseitern, doch Palpatine hatte als Politiker und Freund des Obersten Kanzlers einen nicht unbeachtlichen Einfluß.  
Es war für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen, Jedi zu finden, die ihm vertrauten und ihn als Freund betrachteten.  
Natürlich nutzte Sidious dies für seine Zwecke aus.

_Studiere deinen Feind. Finde seine Schwächen und mache sie dir nutzbar._

Dies war eine Lehre, die ihn sein Meister Darth Plagueis immer wieder vor Augen geführt hatte.

_Schlage sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen. _

Oh ja, das würde er tun und er würde sogar Gefallen daran finden, seine Gegner zu manipulieren. Nicht umsonst hat ihn Darth Plagueis den Sith-Namen Darth Sidious gegeben, Meister der List und Manipulation.

Palpatine beobachtete, wie Meister Windu und seine Padawan ihren Kampf beendeten.

Beide schienen erschöpft zu sein. Ein Netz aus Schweißperlen überzog ihre Gesichter.  
Mit einem Wink führte ihn C´Baoth in das Zentrum der Trainingshalle.

Der dunkelhäutige Korun-Meister verneigte sich leicht, als er Palpatine mit C´Baoth kommen sah."Meister Windu, es ist schön euch wiederzusehen. Meister C´Baoth war so freundlich und hat mich hier ein wenig in diesem Tempelkomplex herumgeführt. Dadurch hatte ich das Vergnügen, euch beim Kämpfen zuzuschauen. Es ist immer wieder eindrucksvoll, wie die Jedi auf elegante Art und Weise mit ihren Lichtschwertern umgehen. Für jemanden wie mich, der absolut nichts vom Schwertkampf versteht, war es eine wahre Augenweide. Es sah beinahe wie ein Tanz aus. Wie ein ritueller Schwerttanz, den man in manchen alten Religionen noch vorfindet."

Der glatzköpfige Jedi-Meister nickte freundlich, er war es nicht gewohnt, Kompliment zu hören. Erst recht nicht von einem Poltiker wie Palpatine "Ich danke euch, Senator Palpatine. Seid ihr wieder zu Besuch bei Meister C´Baoth?"  
Der Senator klopfte seinem Freund C´Baoth kurz auf die Schulter "In der Tat. Meister C´Baoth hat mich auf eine Tasse Stimtee eingeladen und da konnte ich natürlich nicht Nein sagen."

Palpatines Blick wanderte zu seinem Padawan hinüber "Meister Windu, mein Freund hat mir erzählt, daß diese junge Dame hier eure  
Padawan-Schülerin ist?"  
Er wartete, und sah, wie Windu schließlich nickte und sie ihm vorstellte

"Ja, Senator, darf ich Euch meine Padawan, Depa Billaba vorstellen?"

Das Mädchen blickte zu Palpatine auf. Sie hatte lange dunkle, schwarze Haare, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren und sie trug die typische weiß-braune Robe eines Padawans. Ihre Augen waren dunkelblau und ihre Hautfarbe war nur einige Nuancen heller, als die dunkle Haut ihres Meisters.

Sie verbeugte sich höflich "Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch kennenzulernen, Senator."

Doch Palpatine winkte ab "Oh, es besteht kein Grund, so förmlich zu sein, Padawan Billaba. Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Senator."

Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und reichte ihr seine Hand.In diesen einen kurzen Augenblick, als sich ihre Hände berührten, konnte Sidious etwas spüren.  
Es war beinahe so, ob hätte er zu der Padawan-Schülerin eine Verbindung in der Macht wahrgenommen.  
Fast wäre er vor Überraschung vor allen Anwesenden zusammengezuckt, doch er konnte sich zusammenreißen und verzog keine Miene.

Stattdessen zeigte er sein strahlendes Politiker-Lächel "Nun, Padawan Billaba, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald irgendwann im Senatsgebäude wieder. Wie ich höre, ist Meister Windu in letzter Zeit oft dort aufzufinden."

Die Padawan nickte stumm und Mace erwiderte "Nun ja, in letzter Zeit nehmen die Probleme in der Republik immer mehr zu und  
Kanzler Valorum verlangt fast täglich die Anwesenheit eines Ratsmitglieds der Jedi. Aber als Politiker wissen sie ja darüber sicher am besten Bescheid."

Der Senator von Naboo seufzte"Gewiß, in letzter Zeit nimmt die Korruption und Bürokratie im Galaktischen Senat beunruhigende Formen an. Doch ich kann euch versichern, daß der Oberste Kanzler alles in seiner Macht Stehende versucht, um diesem Problem ein Ende zu setzen. Deshalb sollten sowohl wir einfachen Senatoren, wie auch die Jedi Kanzler Valorum so gut es geht unterstützen."

Meister Windu warf Palpatine einen zustimmenden Blick zu "Ja, Senator, ihr habt Recht. Die Jedi werden ihren Teil dazu beitragen, dem Kanzler zu helfen."

Mit diesen Worten deutete er erneut eine leichte Verbeugung an und verließ dann gemeinsam mit seiner Padawan den Trainingssaal.

Der Senator sah ihnen noch eine Weile stumm nach, bis er schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem alten Jedi widmete

"Ich glaube, ich könnte jetzt eine Tasse Tee vertragen. Was meint ihr?"

C´Baoth zeigte ein freundschaftliches Lächeln und bedeutete ihm, den Weg zu seinem Quartier fortzusetzen.

In seinen Gedanken ließ Sidious bereits sein erstes Treffen mit Windus Padawan Revue passieren. Er war sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Begegnung.Endlich hatte er neue Figuren für sein inszeniertes Spiel entdeckt.  
Jetzt mußte er nur noch die Geschichte ins Rollen bringen, denn er war der Erzähler, der Regisseur seines eigenen Stückes.  
Somit stand er außerhalb der geplanten Geschehnisse und sein einziges Handeln würde nur noch darin bestehen, die Schicksale seiner auserkorenen Figuren in die von ihm gewählten Bahnen zu lenken.

Grimmig lächelte der Meister der Sith unter seiner verborgenen Maske

_Gut, alles verläuft so, wie ich es vorausgesehen habe..._


	2. Wiedersehen im Senat

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 2.: Wiedersehen im Senat**

Das Senatsgebäude auf Coruscant stellte einen Gebäudekomplex dar, dessen abgerundete, bläuliche Kuppel dem objektiven Betrachter deutlich ins Auge fiel. Umgeben von den üblichen Wolkenkratzern gehörte das Senatsgebäude wie auch der Jedi-Tempel zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten der galaktischen Hauptstadt. Innerhalb der massiven Türme des riesigen Regierungsgebäudes befanden sich die vielen Büros der unzähligen Senatoren, sowie des Kanzlers der Republik.

Vor Kanzler Valorums Büroeingang standen Jedi-Meister Mace Windu und seine Padawanschülerin Depa Billaba. Der hochgewachsene Korun-Meister seufzte traurig, als er in Depas kobaltblaue Augen sah "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Depa. Dieses Treffen mit dem Kanzler ergab  
sich so kurzfristig, ich konnte da nichts mehr machen."

Seine Padawan lächelte, doch ihre Enttäuschung war ihr deutlich in ihrem Gesicht anzusehen "Es ist doch nicht so schlimm,  
Meister. Dann machen wir unsere Meditations-Übungen halt ein anderes Mal. Soll ich wieder vor dem Büro auf euch warten?"

Der Jedi-Meister runzelte die Stirn "Ich weiß leider nicht, wie lange dieses Gespräch mit dem Kanzler dauern wird. Wahrscheinlich werde ich wieder einige Stunden fortbleiben. Wenn du willst, kannst du zum Jedi-Tempel zurückkehren und dort auf  
mich warten." Depa nickte "Das werde ich machen, Meister. Danke."

Stumm sah sie ihrem Meister hinterher, wie er hinter den Türen des Kanzlerbüros verschwand. Sofort positionierten sich die schwarzgekleideten Senatsgardisten vor dem Eingang und Depa seufzte leise.

Als sie den Korridor zum Turbolift zurückgehen wollte, hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Verwundert drehte sie sich um und entdeckte den Senator von Naboo, der ihr eiligen Schrittes hinterherlief. Sie verneigte sich leicht "Hallo, Senator." Der Senator schenkte ihr  
ein warmes Lächeln "Was für eine angenehme Überraschung, euch hier zu treffen, Padawan Billaba. Ich nehme an, Meister Windu hat wieder ein Treffen mit dem Obersten Kanzler?"

Depa stieß seufzend die Luft aus "Ja, so ist es. Wir sind gerade eben erst hier angekommen."

Der Senator nickte verständnisvoll "Nun, Meister Windu ist als Mitglied des Rates zweifellos eine bedeutende und angesehene Persönlichkeit. Der Kanzler verläßt sich auf ihn und seine überaus hilfreichen Ratschläge."

"Ja, natürlich. Ich weiß, ich sollte stolz auf Meister Windu sein, doch manchmal wünschte ich mir, mein Meister würde kein Ratsmitglied sein."

Palpatine legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihr tief in die Augen "Ich weiß, daß es schwer für euch sein muß, Padawan Billaba. Daher erlaubt mir, euch ein wenig aufzuheitern. Ich hätte zwar gleich ein Treffen mit Senator Aks Moe von Malastare, aber wenn  
ich vor der Wahl stünde, die Zeit mit einem langweiligen Senator oder einer charmanten Padawan-Schülerin zu verbringen, würde ich mich ohne groß nachzudenken für das Letztere entscheiden. Daher frage ich euch, wollt ihr nicht mit mir ein Restaurant hier in der  
Nähe besuchen? Ich würde mich sehr über eure Gesellschaft freuen."

Depa sah ihn überrascht an "Aber Senator, habt ihr nicht ein Treffen mit dem Senator von Malastare?"

Doch Palpatine winkte ab "Padawan Billaba, ihr müßt wissen, daß ich im Gegensatz zu Meister Windu nicht so sehr an Termine gebunden bin. Dies sind die wenigen Vorteile des Senatorendaseins."

Die Jedi-Schülerin lächelte "Ich danke euch, Senator. Und ich nehme euer Angebot gerne an."

Darth Sidious nickte zufrieden. Endlich hatte er die Gelegenheit, ein wenig Zeit allein mit der Padawan zu verbringen.

Auch die Abwesenheit ihres Meisters war für ihn ein willkommener Vorteil. Er könnte sich in Ruhe mit ihr unterhalten  
und herausfinden, wo ihre Wünsche und Schwächen lagen...

Das Restaurant, welches sie besuchten, hieß "Nubian". Es war spezialisiert auf Gerichte un Köstlichkeiten des Planeten Naboo, Palpatines Heimatplaneten. Sidious hatte bewußt diesen Ort ausgesucht. Jedoch nicht nur wegen dem Essen. Die Besonderheit dieses Lokals bestand  
darin, daß die Esstische in kleinen, abgeschiedenen Räumen voneinander getrennt waren.

Der perfekte Ort, um mit dem Padawan eine vertraute Konversation führen zu können.

Sie saßen sich an einem Esstisch aus feinsten Ebonitholz gegenüber. An den Wänden hingen Hologramme, die den Palast von Theed und die vielen verschiedenen Wasserfälle Naboos zeigten. Im Hintergrund hörte man das leise Plätschern eines Springbrunnens, der sich in  
der Mitte des Restaurants befand.

Depa gefiel das Lokal. Sie sah sich interessiert um und genoß die angenehme Atmospähre. Nur selten verließ sie mit Mace den Jedi-Tempel. Meistens waren sie entweder auf einer Mission auf irgendeinem Planeten im Outer Rim oder sie  
besuchten das Senatsgebäude.

Daß sie nun einfach zur Entspannung an einem anderen Ort sein konnte, war für sie eine völlig neue Erfahrung.

Palpatine spürte, daß sich die Padawan-Schüleri in dieser Umgebung sichtlich wohl fühlte.

Er lächelte freundlich "Gefallen euch die Holos von Naboo? Es ist ein schöner Planet, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, wunderschön. Ich habe über Naboo einige Berichte in unserer Jedi-Bibliothek gelesen. Doch ich muß zugeben, daß ich diese  
Bilder von Naboo zum ersten Mal sehe. Die Landschaft ist wirklich atemberaubend." antwortete sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme. Palpatine zwinkerte ihr zu "Wenn euch schon die Landschaften beeindrucken, sollten sie erst recht von unserem Essen angetan sein. Spezialitäten aus Naboo sind galaxisweit eine Delikatesse und ein wahrer Genuß für den Gaumen." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach einem Tablett und stellte verschiedene kleine Teller auf den Tisch. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen erzählte er ihr von den Gerichten, die sich auf ihrem Tisch befanden "Ich habe hier eine bunte Auswahl zusammenstellen lassen. Hier haben wir unsere beliebten Shuura-Früchte, dort sind verschiedene Sorten Fisch, die aus den vielen Bergseen stammen. Und natürlich der berühmte Naboo-Früchtecocktail. Laßt es euch schmecken, Padawan Billaba." Depa nickte und nahm sich von jedem Teller etwas heraus. Das Essen schmeckte ihr sehr gut und es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Essen, welches sie normalerweise im Jedi-Tempel vorgesetzt bekam. Im Tempel war das Essen meistens sehr einfach gehalten. Es waren Suppen, die nicht besonders schmackhaft waren. Vor allem Meister Yodas berühmter Wurzel-Suppeneintopf veranlaßte viele Jedi dazu, an manchen Tagen freiwillig eine Diät zu halten. Der Gedanke daran brachte Depa dazu, leise zu lachen. Der Senator blickte sie überrascht an "Padawan Billaba?" Und Depa schüttelte erheitert den Kopf "Nun, ich mußte gerade daran denken, daß meine Freunde im Tempel wahrscheinlich auch gerade zu Mittag essen. Aber das Essen bei uns ist leider nicht so gut wie in diesem Restaurant hier."

Palpatine lachte nun ebenfalls "Ah ja, ich erinnere mich gut daran, daß Meister C´Baoth immer wieder gerne über euer Essen meckert. Nichtsdestotrotz soll es angeblich sehr gesund und nahrhaft sein..."

"Nun, es ist für einen Jedi normal, schlicht und einfach zu leben. Und diese Regel gilt auch für unser Essen. Leider." bemerkte sie mit rollenden Augen.

Der Senator nickte ihr anerkennend zu "Ich bewundere immer wieder von neuem, wie pflichtbewußt und konsequent die Jedi nach ihren Regeln leben. Aber ich kann mir auch vorstellen, daß dies sicher nicht so einfach ist. Besonders wenn man als Padawan wie ihr im Schatten des berühmten Jedi-Meisters Windu lebt."

Sidious spürte sofort, daß Depa leicht verunsichert wirkte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte eine nachdenkliche Miene "Es ist in der Tat nicht leicht, die Padawan-Schülerin von Meister Windu zu sein. Fast jeden Tag sehe ich in vielen Gesichtern meiner Lehrer diese Erwartungshaltung. Sie denken alle, ich würde später in Meister Windus Fußstapfen treten und ein genauso großartiger Jedi werden wie er. Doch ich selbst fühle mich dabei irgendwie unwohl. Ich habe Angst, ihre Erwartungen, die sie in mich setzen, nicht erfüllen zu können. Es ist wie eine unsichtbare Last, die man ständig auf seinen Schultern mit sich herum trägt..."

Palpatine sah ihr mitleidvoll in die Augen und nahm sanft ihre Hand in die Seinen und drückte sie freundschaftlich "Ich kann euch nur allzu gut verstehen, Padawan Billaba. Falls ihr jemals Probleme habt oder wenn ihr jemanden braucht, der ein offenes Ohr für euch hat, so zögert nicht, mich aufzusuchen. Ich bin immer für euch da und werde euch zuhören." Depa lächelte erleichtert "Ich danke euch, Senator."

Palpatine reichte ihr ein Glas gefüllt mit süßlich riechenden Naboo-Früchtesaft "Diesen hier müßt ihr unbedingt kosten. Und ich wäre froh, wenn ihr mir erzählen würdet, wie ihr zum Padawan von Meister Windu geworden seid. Sicherlich ist es euren Eltern nicht leicht gefallen, euch gehen zu lassen..." Sidious schnitt bewußt dieses Thema an, wohlwissend, daß Depa sicher etwas von dem Vorfall mit den Piraten erzählen würde. Und er würde ihr erneut auf seine verständnisvolle Art und Weise Mut zusprechen und mehr und mehr ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Depa machte ein trauriges Gesicht "Meine Eltern wurden damals von Piraten entführt und ermordet. Sie haben nie erfahren, daß ich eine Jedi geworden bin."

In Palpatines Miene spiegelte sich Anteilnahme und Traurigkeit wider und er reichte Depa ein Stofftuch, als ihr die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht rollten. Seine Stimme klang vor Trauer fast ein wenig heiser "Das tut mir wirklich leid, dies zu hören. Ich kann euren Schmerz sehr gut nachvollziehen. Meine Eltern wurden ebenfalls von einem Unbekannten ermordet." Tatsächlich sprach Palpatine dieses eine Mal die Wahrheit. Er erinnerte sich nur lückenhaft an jenen Tag, an dem sein Meister, Darth Plagueis seine Eltern tötete und ihn dann zu seinem Schüler machte. Doch Sidious empfand weder Trauer, noch Zorn, wenn er an diesen schicksalshaften Tag zurückdachte. Es geschah alles zum Wohle der Sith und alle Verluste, die er hinnehmen mußte, würden ihn nur näher zu seinem Ziel, seiner Bestimmung bringen: Er würde herrschen. Über die gesamte Galaxis. Darth Plagueis hatte es selbst vorausgesehen _ Du bist ein besonderer Sith, Darth Sidious. Du wirst das vollbringen, was Hunderte von Sith vor dir nicht geschafft hatten. Du wirst die Jedi auslöschen und dann wirst du dich selbst zum alleinigen Herrscher, zum Imperator ausrufen. Dies ist dein Schicksal..._

Darth Sidious war nicht so abergläubisch wie sein Meister Darth Plagueis. Er glaubte nicht an den Willen der Macht. Nein, er würde sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen. Sein Traum von der absoluten Herrschaft war noch in weiter Ferne, aber er wußte, daß sein alter Meister nicht gelogen hatte. Plagueis, der Weise hatte tatsächlich einen Blick in die Zukunft erhaschen können, seine Zukunft...

Die Padawan-Schülerin starrte ihr Gegenüber überrascht an "Oh, das wußte ich nicht, Senator. Anscheinend haben wir beide nun wohl etwas gemeinsam." Palpatine nickte "Ja, manchmal holt einen die Vergangenheit immer wieder ein. Das Einzige, was man dann in so einem Moment machen kann, ist den Blick nach vorne zu richten. Es ist unsere Pflicht, auch für diejenigen weiterzuleben, die uns schon seit langer Zeit verlassen haben. Nur so können wir ihr Andenken in Ehren halten." Sidious war überrascht, wie leicht es war, seine Gesprächspartnerin mit seinem mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck seine angebliche Trauer vorzugaukeln. Depa nickte stumm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Hände. Der Sith-Lord lächelte zufrieden. Sie fing langsam an, ihm zu vertrauen. Das wurde ihm klar, als Depa beschloss, ihm mehr von ihrer Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

"Damals hatten uns Piraten überfallen und gefangengenommen. Sie wollten ein Druckmittel haben, um meine Familie zu erpressen. Meine Eltern wehrten sich natürlich und wurden dabei getötet. Ich habe als Einzige überlebt. Dank Meister Windus Hilfe. Er hat mich gerettet und gab meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn, als er sich entschloss, mich zu seiner Schülerin zu machen. Ich verdanke ihm eine Menge." Ihre blauen Augen glänzten in warmen Licht, als sie für einen kurzen Moment an ihren Meister dachte. Sidious hätte am liebsten mißbilligend die Augen zusammengekniffen. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, daß Depa anscheinend so sehr an ihren Meister hing. Ihre starke Bindung würde auch seine Pläne erschweren, die Padawan-Schülerin zur dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren.

_Ein Machtblitz soll diesen dummen Jedi-Meister treffen. Jetzt auf der Stelle! _dachte er wütend. Doch dann beruhigte er sich wieder und sammelte seine Konzentration, um nicht seine Maske des einfühlsamen Poltikers zu verlieren. Er nickte ihr zu und nahm sein Glas  
in die Hand "Dann laß uns die Gläser erheben und auf euren Retter anstoßen. Auf Meister Windu." Depa hob ebenfalls ihr Glas und strahlte "Ja, auf Meister Windu."

Die Padawan und der Senator verbrachten noch einige Zeit im Restaurant. Depa erzählt ihm von ihrer Ausbildung im Tempel und er machte ein paar Witze über einige seiner Senatorenkollegen. Fast eine Stunde später warf Palpatine einen Blick auf sein Chrono am  
Handgelenk und seufzte "Ah, es ist wieder an der Zeit, in mein Büro zurückzukehren. Die Arbeit ruft. Wieder einmal."

Depa stand bereits von ihrem Sitz auf "Ja, ich mun nun auch wieder zum Tempel zurück. Meister Windu wundert sich wahrscheinlich schon,  
wo ich bleibe." Der Senator lächelte freundlich und reichte ihr die Hand "Ich hoffe, daß wir das irgendwann wiederholen können, Padawan Billaba. Sie könnten mich ja demnächst mal in meinem Büro besuchen, wenn sie wieder im Senat sind. Ich würde mich sehr über  
eure Gesellschaft freuen."

Depa nickte "Ja, gerne. Wir könnten ja unsere Comlink-Nummern austauschen. Ich bin jederzeit im Tempel zu erreichen."

"Nun, dann freue ich mich jetzt schon auf unser nächstes Treffen." antwortete er mit strahlenden blauen Augen.

Die ersten Schritte waren gemacht und Sidious war sehr zufrieden, wie das erste Gespräch mit seiner zukünftigen Schülerin abgelaufen ist. Es würde in Zukunft noch weitere Treffen zwischen ihnen geben, da war er sich sicher. Er würde ihr väterlicher Freund werden, ihr  
zweiter Mentor. Und am Ende würde sie ihn Meister nennen...


	3. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 3.: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Die Monate vergingen wie im Flug. Depa Billaba war inzwischen 19 Jahre alt geworden und hatte als Schülerin des berühmten und beliebten Jedi-Meisters Mace Windu eine angesehene Position innerhalb des Ordens erreicht. Voller Stolz wurden im Tempel die heldenhaften Geschichten des Meister-Schüler-Duos erzählt. Sie übernahmen immer die schwierigsten Missionen und lösten sie jedes Mal mit Mut und Geschick.

Ihr letzter Auftrag hatte sie zum Schmugglermond Nar Shadaa geführt. Eine Welt, die von den Hutts und den gefährlichsten kriminellen Organisationen der Galaxis regiert wurde. Dort ist es Mace und seiner Schülerin gelungen, einen dunklen Jedi aufzuspüren und erfolgreich gefangenzunehmen. Bei dem Jedi handelte es sich um den Corellianer Terius Cley. Dieser hatte unbemerkt ein Sith-Holocron aus dem Jedi-Archiv gestohlen und es heimlich studiert. Das gefährliche Wissen um die dunkle Seite der Macht hatte ihn zu einem dunklen Jedi werden lassen, von dem eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr ausging.

Schnell hatte der Rat der Jedi reagiert und Meister Windu und seine Padawan losgeschickt, um sich um den verlorenen Jedi zu kümmern. Ohne große Probleme ist es ihnen gelungen, Cleys Spur bis nach Nar Shadaa zurückzuverfolgen.

Auf einem verlassenen Flugdeck ist es schließlich zum unausweichlichen Kampf gekommen. Die violette Klinge von Meister Windu und die grüne Klinge seiner Schülerin wirbelten als perfekte Einheit in völliger Synchronität um ihren Gegner umher. Binnen weniger Minuten ist es ihnen bereits geglückt, dem verblüfften Cley seine Schwerthand abzutrennen, um ihn so zur Aufgabe zu zwingen.

An jenem Tag füllte sich Mace´s Herz mit Stolz. Er hatte erlebt, daß Depas Fechtkunst die seine bei weitem übertraf. Sie hatte täglich unaufhörlich trainiert und machte mehr und mehr Fortschritte im Vaapad.

Inzwischen mußte Mace anerkennen, daß sie es bei der siebten Lichtschwertform zur Meisterschaft gebracht hatte. Depa hatte alle ihre Prüfungen zur Ritterschaft bestanden und

Mace war bereit, sie in den großen Ratsaal der Jedi zu geleiten. Die entscheidende  
Nacht war angebrochen...

Depa war leicht überrascht, daß der Rat sie noch zu so später Stunde zu einer Sitzung einlud. Im Vorzimmer erwartete sie bereits ihr Meister. Er lächelte und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, als er Depa erblickte.

Verwirrt trat sie an seine Seite "Meister Windu, ist irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert? Was will denn der Rat von mir?"

Ihr Meister verneigte sich vor ihr "Depa, du warst eine gute Schülerin und ich habe mir die größte Mühe gegeben, dich so gut zu unterweisen, wie einst Yoda mich unterwiesen hat. Die Zeit ist nun gekommen, daß wir nicht länger Meister und Schüler sind. Es wird Zeit, daß wir von heute an auf einer Stufe stehen werden..."

In diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die riesigen Flügeltüren und Depa folgte ihrem Meister in einen in Dunkelheit gehüllten Ratsaal. Plötzlich hörte sie das vertraute Geräusch von Lichtschwertern, die alle zur selben Zeit aktiviert wurden. Alle Ratsmitglieder standen im Kreis um sie herum und erhoben ihre Schwerter.

In der Mitte befand sich Meister Yoda und schwebte auf seinem Repulsorsessel zu ihr heran "Tritt vor, Padawan." Depa nickte und kniete nieder.

Der grünhäutige Jedi-Meister sah auf sie hinab "In Tapferkeit, Anstand und Redlichkeit sollst du dich üben. Depa Billaba, kraft der Befugnis des Rates und im Einklang mit dem Willen der Macht ernenne ich dich zu einem Jedi, Ritter der Republik." Mit diesen Worten schnitt er mit seinem Lichtschwert ihren dünnen geflochtenen Haarzopf ab, den sie immer als Zeichen ihres Padawandaseins getragen hatte. "Erhebe dich, Jedi-Ritter Billaba."

Depa stand auf und langsam ging im Saal die Wandbeleuchtung an. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Meister, der ihr mit stolzer Miene die Hand schüttelte "Ich gratuliere dir zu deiner Aufnahme in die Jedi-Ritterschaft, Depa." Die Jedi-Ritterin strahlte "Danke, Mace."

Einige Tage später erhielt sie eine Einladung von Senator Palpatine. Er wollte ihr zur bestandenen Ritterschaft gratulieren. Depa besuchte immer wieder gern den Senator in seinem Büro. Für sie ist er zu einem guten Freund geworden, der immer für sie da war und ein offenes Ohr für ihre Probleme hatte. Die Jedi-Ritterin konnte mit dem Senator im Gegensatz zu ihrem ehemaligen Meister Windu über alles reden. Der Korun-Meister war eher ein ruhiger Mensch, der nicht viel sprach und am liebsten seine Zeit im Meditationsraum verbrachte. Der Senator hingegen redete viel und gern mit ihr. Obwohl er kein Jedi war, hatte Depa großen Respekt vor ihm. Für sie war er ein charismatischer Politiker, der die Leute in seiner Umgebung faszinierte. Depa bewunderte ihn dafür, wie er sein Leben ganz der Republik widmete und wie er ihr von seinen Plänen erzählte, einmal selbst in Zukunft Kanzler werden zu wollen und die Republik in ein neues, goldenes Zeitalter zu führen.

Er besaß etwas, daß die einfachen Wesen nie erfassen konnten und niemals erlangen würden. Es war eine Art selbstbewußte Zielgerichtetheit, die sich auf alles und jeden zu richten schien.

Seine Worte von damals blieben ihr immer noch lebhaft in ihrem Gedächtnis haften. Er sprach mit einer Selbstgewißheit und einer Intensität, daß es Depa förmlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte

"Wir alle überlassen uns einem großen, mitreißenden Strom, dem Schicksal. Und dann verschwinden wir alle. Unser Leben verbraucht. Ohne zu wissen, wer wir überhaupt waren. Doch es gibt diese einzigartigen Personen, unabhängig von ihrer Rasse oder Herkunft, die es in der Hand haben, diese Galaxis zu bewegen, sie zu verändern. Sie besitzen etwas Besonderes, es ist ihnen angeboren. Ich will es wissen! Was bin ich in dieser Galaxis? Was ist mir bestimmt zu tun? Kann ich etwas verändern?" Seit diesem Tag war sie von ihm beeindruckt gewesen und hatte sich selbst geschworen, ihn zu unterstützen. Denn sie glaubte fest daran, daß er von allen Poltikern der  
Einzige war, der tatsächlich etwas bewirken könnte.

Die junge Frau sah in ihm einen zweiten Lehrer, der ihr immer wichtige Ratschläge und Lektionen gab. Darüberhinaus mochte sie auch sein Büro selbst. Es war schlicht eingerichtet, die Wände und Bodenteppiche waren in dunkelrot gehalten. An den Seiten standen einige Bronziumskulpturen und in der Mitte befand sich sein langer Schreibtisch, vor dem eine Couch und mehrere elegante Sitzsessel aneinandergereiht waren.

Als Depa von Palpatines Sekretär in sein Büro geführt wurde, kam ihr der Senator bereits mit einem breiten Lächeln entgegen "Ah, Jedi Billaba, willkommen. Ich gratuliere euch zu eurem Aufstieg in den Stand eines Jedi-Ritters. Ich habe immer gewußt, daß ihr eine außergewöhnliche und begabte Jedi seid. Daher freue ich mich umso mehr, daß der Rat der Jedi euch nun endlich für eure heldenhaften Taten belohnt hat."

Depa lächelte verlegen "Danke, Senator. Ich habe nur meine Pflichten im Dienst der Republik erfüllt, wie jeder andere Jedi auch."

Palpatine schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein herzliches, ja beinahe väterliches Lächeln "Oh, wie bescheiden die Jedi doch immer sind. Das Lob habt ihr euch redlich verdient, ehrlich. Ich habe es schon oft betont, ihr seid die begabteste Jedi, die ich je kennengelernt habe."

Depa nickte unsicher und erwiderte "Ich danke euch, Senator."

Palpatine schien ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen zu schauen, dann legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr, ihm auf den Balkon seines Büros zu begleiten. Sein Gesicht wirkte ernst, als sie gemeinsam auf den unendlichen Verkehrsstrom am Himmel Coruscants hinausstarrten

"Ich werde in zwei Wochen auf eine diplomatische Mission nach Naboo reisen müssen. Vielleicht habt ihr schon davon gehört, daß die Probleme mit der Handelsförderation immer mehr zunehmen. Deshalb werde ich mich mit einer Delegation der Neimodianer treffen und ich hoffe, daß es mir gelingt, eine diplomatische Lösung zu finden. Wenn nicht, könnte es im schlimmsten Fall sogar zu einem Krieg kommen..."

Die Jedi-Ritterin sah ihn bestürzt an "Ich hatte zwar in den Holonet-Nachrichten Berichte darüber gesehen, aber daß die Lage so schlimm ist, wußte ich nicht."

Der Senator seufzte und drehte sich dann zu ihr um "Jedi Billaba, ich habe eine Bitte an euch. Ich möchte, daß ihr mich nach Naboo begleitet. Als meine Leibwächterin. Es werden zwar auch die üblichen Senatsgardisten zu meinem Schutz mitreisen, aber ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ein Jedi an meiner Seite wäre."

Depa runzelte die Stirn "Glaubt ihr, daß die Neimodianer vorhaben, euch etwas anzutun?"

Der Senator schüttelte unwissend die Schultern "Wer weiß? Die Neimodianer sind ein hinterlistiges Volk, ich traue ihnen nicht."

Sie nickte nachdenklich "Wenn dem so ist, werde ich euch gerne begleiten, Senator. Und ich hoffe, daß sich eure Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiten werden."

Palpatine lächelte traurig "Das hoffe ich auch, Jedi Billaba. Das hoffe ich auch."

Als Depa sein Büro verlassen hatte, setzte sich Palpatine an seinen Schreibtisch. Er drückte mehrere verschiedene Knöpfe und vor ihm erschien ein geheimer Holoprojektor. Er aktivierte das Gerät mit einer Handbewegung und vor ihm erhitzte sich die Luft, als sich dann ein flackerndes Abbild seines Schülers Darth Maul bildete.

Die geisterhafte Projektion verbeugte sich und fragte  
"Womit kann ich euch zu Diensten sein, mein Meister?"

"Ich will, daß du unverzüglich eine Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger engagierst. Sie sollten auf Entführung spezialisiert sein. Ich brauche sie in genau zwei Wochen auf Naboo. Läßt sich das einrichten?"

Sein Schüler verbeugte sich erneut "Natürlich, Meister Sidious."

Der Sith-Lord lächelte und faltete zufrieden die Hände "Gut, sehr gut."

Es wurde dem Senator von Naboo ein republikanischer Kreuzer für seine diplomatische Mission zur Verfügung gestellt.Für Depa war es das erste Mal, daß sie in einem Schiff dieser Größenordnung flog.  
Sie unternahm mehrmals Kontrollgänge und mußte ständig darauf achten, sich nicht in den unzähligen Korridoren des Kreuzers zu verlaufen.  
Sie wurde von Stunde zu Stunde nervöser, als ihr klar wurde, daß dies ihre erste Mission ohne Meister Windu sein würde. Zwar hatte sie schon öfters Personenschutz-Aufgaben übernommen und war eigentlich auch darin geschult, doch die Aufregung wollte sich nicht legen.

Senator Palpatine hatte ihr immer wieder versichert, daß er Depa vertraute und sie für ihn als Leibwächter immer die erste Wahl gewesen sei. Doch Depa seufzte nur, und hoffte, daß sie ihrer Aufgabe gewachsen sein würde.

Es waren bereits zwei Tage vergangen und Depa traf nach einen ihrer üblichen Sicherheitskontrollen den Senator auf der Brücke. Er trug eine elegante Robe in schwarzen und violetten Farben und unterschied sich dadurch deutlich von seinen Begleitern. An seiner Seite standen sein Adjutant Uv Gizen und sein persönlicher Berater Sate Pestage, die ihre gewöhnliche graue Dienstkleidung trugen. Depa Billaba machte eine höfliche Verbeugung, als sie vor ihnen stehenblieb

"Senator Palpatine, ich habe soeben meinen Kontrollgang beendet. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Der Senator nickte "Danke, Jedi Billaba. Vielleicht solltet ihr euch nun ein wenig ausruhen. Wir werden in wenigen Stunden Naboo erreichen."

Die junge Frau lächelte müde "Ja, das werde ich machen. Bis dann, Senator."

Palpatine und seine Begleiter blickten ihr nach, als sie die Brücke verließ und in Richtung der Schlafquartiere verschwand.

Sein Berater Sate Pestage machte ein zweifelndes Gesicht "Ich frage mich, ob es klug war, diese junge Jedi als euren Leibwächter zu bestimmen. Sie scheint noch ziemlich unerfahren zu sein..."

Doch Palpatine lächelte zuversichtlich "Sie mag zwar noch jung an Jahren sein, doch ihre Fähigkeiten sind bemerkenswert. Hab´ keine Angst, Sate. Sie wird ihre Aufgabe erfüllen."

Für Darth Sidious war diese diplomatische Mission eigentlich relativ belanglos. Er nutzte sie lediglich als Vorwand, um Depa zu testen.  
Er wollte wissen, wie empfänglich die Jedi für die dunkle Seite war. Dieser Test würde ihm eine Antwort darauf geben. Sollte der Test jedoch nicht die gewünschten Ergebnisse bringen, würde er sie wohl töten müssen.  
Aber dies war eher unwahrscheinlich. Sidious zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, daß Depa die Richtige war. Jetzt mußte sie es ihm nur noch beweisen...


	4. Der Schritt in die Dunkelheit

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 4.: Der Schritt in die Dunkelheit**

Der Kreuzer des Senators von Naboo landete ohne Probleme in der Hauptstadt Theed.

Das Wetter war sommerlich warm und Palpatine fühlte sich wohl, endlich wieder in seiner Heimat sein zu können.

Der Gouverneur Sio Bibble empfing den Senator und seinen Stab bereits an der Dockbucht. Der alte Mann machte eine formelle Verbeugung "Senator Palpatine, es ist schön, euch wieder hier in Naboo zu haben. Wir haben bereits ein Haus für euch hier in Theed herrichten lassen. Es ist nicht weit vom Palast entfernt und liegt ganz in der Nähe des Sees. Außerdem hat mich Königin Amidala gebeten, euch zu bitten, sie heute nachmittag im Thronsaal zu besuchen."

Der Senator nickte "Vielen Dank, mein Freund. Ist denn die Delegation aus Cato Neimodia auch schon hier eingetroffen?"

"Ja, Senator, sie haben erst gestern ein Gästehaus hier in Theed bezogen." bestätigte der  
Gouverneur.

"Sehr gut, dann wollen wir uns nun gerne erst einmal in unsere Unterkunft zurückziehen. Ich muß mich noch mit einigen Formalitäten und Unterlagen auseinandersetzen, bevor ich die Verhandlungen mit der Delegation der Handelsförderation beginnen kann." erklärte der Senator in sachlichem Tonfall und ging bereits in Begleitung seines Stabes weiter zu den Luftgleitern.

Das Haus am See war eine prunkvolle Villa, die sich im Stadtteil der wohlhabendsten und einflußreichsten Adligen Naboos befand.

Depa stand eine Weile mit offenem Mund vor dem Eingangstor. Sie hatte noch nie eine schönere Villa gesehen. Auch das Innere des Hauses versetzte sie ins Staunen. Alles war luxuriös und stilvoll eingerichtet und jeder Raum war mit der fortschrittlichsten und modernsten Technik ausgestattet, die Naboo zu bieten hatte.

Es fiel ihr schwer, sich an diese Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Sie mußte sich immer wieder an eine der wichtigsten Regeln des Jedi-Kodex erinnern: Besitz ist verboten.

Deshalb bat sie den Gouverneur, ihr ein Zimmer zu geben, welches möglichst schlicht und einfach sein sollte. Sio Bibble starrte sie verwundert an und hatte bereits die Befürchtung, daß das Haus ihr wohl nicht gefallen würde. Und Depa mußte ihm dann erst lang und breit erklären, daß sie ihn mit ihrem Wunsch keinesfalls beleidigen wolle und es zur ihrer Art des Jedi-Daseins gehöre.

Palpatine ist dieser Vorfall ebenfalls nicht entgangen und er sprach dann seinerseits mit Sio Bibble, um Mißverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Depa machte ein dankbares Gesicht, als der Senator ihr in dieser Angelegenheit zu Hilfe kam "Danke, Senator. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, daß mich der Gouverneur wegen meiner Bitte für einen arroganten Jedi halten würde, der ständig irgendwelche Sonderwünsche hat."

Doch Palpatine winkte ab "Macht euch keine Gedanken, Jedi Billaba. Dieses Haus ist da, um unseren Aufenthalt hier möglichst angenehm zu gestalten.  
Ich will keinesfalls, daß ihr euch hier unwohl fühlt."

Depa war froh, daß der Senator sich trotz seiner vielen Arbeit die Zeit nahm, mit ihr zu reden und ihr zu helfen, wenn sie Fragen hatte.Dadurch fühlte sich die junge Jedi sicherer und faßte Vertrauen, ihre Rolle als persönliche Leibwächterin des Senators gewissenhaft erfüllen zu können. Am ersten Tag begleitete sie ihn zu einer Audienz bei der Königin von Naboo.

Sie führten ein relativ kurzes Gespräch, da Königin Amidala noch andere Gäste aus der gehobenen Gesellschaft und Politik in weiteren Audienzen erwartete.

Am zweiten Tag wurde es für Depa bereits ernst, denn das erste Treffen mit der neimodianischen Delegation stand auf dem Programm. Die Verhandlungen wurden in einem kleinen Saal abgehalten, der sich im Ratsgebäude befand.

Depa hatte sich speziell auf das Treffen vorbereitet und am Abend zuvor sämtliche Holovids der neimodianischen Gäste studiert. Sie wollte keine unvorhersehbaren Überraschungen erleben.

Bei den Neimodianern handelte es sich um Vizekönig Nute Gunray und seinen beiden Adjutanten Rune Haako und Daultay Dofine, die ihrerseits eine Abteilung Kampfdroiden zu ihrem Schutz mitgebracht hatten.

Bei den Gesprächen hielt sich Depa immer an der Seite des Senators auf. Der Vizekönig hatte sogar anfangs ziemlich verängstigt gewirkt, als er Depa erblickte "Eine Jedi, hier?"

Und Palpatine nickte höflich "So ist es, Vizekönig. Jedi Billaba ist zu meinem persönlichen Schutz hier. Es gibt keinen Grund, beunruhigt zu sein."

Der Vizekönig schien immer noch mißtrauisch zu sein, doch wagte er es nicht, sich über die Anwesenheit des Jedi zu beschweren.

Für Depa waren die Verhandlungen eine langweilige Angelegenheit. Es wurde viel geredet und diskutiert, ohne zu einem Ergebnis oder zu einer Einigung zu kommen. Depa mußte sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht vor allen Leuten einzuschlafen und unterdrückte immer den Drang, laut zu gähnen.

Auch die nächsten Tage und Treffen mit den Neimodianern verliefen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.

Depa glaubte nicht mehr daran, daß die Neimodianer irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches planen würden. Auch in der Macht fühlte sie, daß keine Bedrohung oder Gefahr von ihnen ausging. _Anscheinend war die ganze Aufregung umsonst. Hier wird nichts mehr passieren..._ dachte sie und empfand so etwas wie Enttäuschung, daß sie nichts zu tun haben würde.

Doch Depa ahnte nicht, wie sehr sie sich irrte. Der Lord der Sith zog im Hintergrund die Fäden und entschloss nun, seine Falle zuschnappen zu lassen.

Der Angriff geschah völlig unerwartet, als sie gerade mit einer Transportfähre auf dem Rückflug zur Villa waren.

Eine Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger eröffnete wie aus dem Nichts aus einer sicheren Deckung heraus das Feuer. Gezielt trafen die Blasterschüsse die Antriebswerke der Fähre, so daß sie wie ein lodernder Feuerball vom Himmel auf die Erde stürzte.

Benommen kletterte Depa aus dem brennenden Wrack und half Sate Pestage und Uv Gizen, hinunterzusteigen. Mehrere Senatsgardisten lagen bewußtlos oder tot verstreut auf dem Boden herum.

Depa suchte in den Überresten des Transporters nach dem Senator, doch von ihm fehlte jede Spur.

Verwirrt rannte sie zu Sate Pestage und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen "Der Senator, wo ist er? Warum ist er nicht hier?"

Palpatines Berater schüttelte hilflos den Kopf "Ich weiß es nicht. Offenbar haben sie ihn entführt..."

Die junge Jedi-Ritterin starrte ihn entsetzt an "Unmöglich! Das kann nicht sein! Habt ihr sie gesehen? Wohin sind die Entführer verschwunden?"

Pestage zuckte hilflos die Achseln "Ich...ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte sehen, wie jemand den Senator am Arm gepackt und aus dem Fahrzeug gezerrt hatte. Und dann waren sie schon verschwunden..."

Depa holte tief Luft und atmete sie langsam wieder aus. Sie wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall vor lauter Ungeduld die Fassung verlieren. Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und machte eine ernste Miene "Bitte, versuchen sie sich zu konzentrieren. Sie haben gesehen, in welche Richtung diese Leute geflohen sind. Sie müssen versuchen, sich zu erinnern!"

Der Berater fühlte sich in ihrem Griff deutlich unwohl und brachte einige Augenblicke lang überhaupt keine Worte heraus.

Depa war schon versucht, die Macht einzusetzen und in seinen Gedanken nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Doch sie hielt sich zurück und wartete, bis Pestage sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Ich glaube, ich kann mich da doch an etwas erinnern. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind sie in diese Richtung geflogen. Dort, wo die Lagerhallen stehen."

Die Jedi stieß erleichtert die Luft aus und rannte sofort los, um eine Fahrmöglichkeit zu finden. Zu ihrem Glück trafen gerade in diesem Moment Captain Panaka und die Soldaten der königlichen Leibgarde am Unfallort ein. Depa schnappte sich sofort einen ihrer Gleiter und wies Panaka an, sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern.

"Keine Sorge, Captain. Ich werde den Senator befreien und zurückbringen. Bin gleich wieder zurück." versicherte sie ihm mit einem selbstbewußten Lächeln und flog mit ihrem Gleiter davon.

Panaka sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und murmelte "Typisch, Jedi. Wollen immer alles im Alleingang erledigen..."

Wie ein Speederbike-Rennpilot schoß Depa in ihrem Gleiter durch den Abendhimmel. Durch die Macht versuchte sie den genauen Aufenthaltsort des Senators aufzuspüren.  
Palpatine war zwar machtblind, aber er hinterließ wie jedes andere Lebewesen seine Spuren.  
Durch ihre vielen Treffen wußte Depa, wie sich der Senator in der Macht anfühlte.  
Seine Präsenz war schwach, doch Depa konnte sie bis zu einer abgelegenen Lagerhalle zurückverfolgen. Schnell legte sie ihren Umhang in den Gleiter und griff nach ihrem Schwert.

In der Halle nahm sie eindeutig Lebenszeichen von mehreren Personen wahr. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat sie die Halle und murmelte leise "Ich hab´ da ein ganz mieses Gefühl..."

Das Innere der Lagerhalle war nur spärlich beleuchtet und so hatte die junge Jedi keine Schwierigkeiten, sich vorsichtig und unbemerkt heranzuschleichen.

Schon bald erreichte sie das Versteck der Entführer.  
Sie entdeckte Palpatine, der durch leuchtende Energiefesseln an die Wand gekettet worden war.

Seine Entführer waren eindeutig Kopfgeldjäger. Dies sah Depa bereits an ihren Waffen und ihrer Kleidung.  
Es waren zwei Gamorreaner, ein Rodianer, ein Wookiee und ein hochgewachsener Mann in einer alten mandalorianischen Silberrüstung.

Depa überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann für eine offensive Strategie. Sie aktivierte mit einem Zischen ihre grüne Klinge zum Leben und sprang in einem hohen Salto über ihre Gegner hinweg, um genau vor den Augen des Senators zu landen.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu "Senator, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Kopfgeldjäger "Seien sie vorsichtig! Das sind Kopfgeldjäger!"

Seine Stimme klang leise und sehr verängstigt und in Depa wuchs der Zorn, weil es diese Kriminellen tatsächlich gewagt hatten, diesen armen hilflosen Mann einfach zu entführen.

Sie zischte "Die Party ist vorbei! Legen sie sofort ihre Waffen auf den Boden! Ansonsten könnte es hier sehr ungemütlich werden..."

Doch der Mann in der Rüstung, offensichtlich der Anführer der Bande spottete "Nur weil du mit einem Lichtschwert herumfuchtelst, haben wir noch lange keine Angst vor dir. Mir scheint, du weißt wohl nicht, mit wem du es hier überhaupt zu tun hast. Wir sind Ex-Mitglieder der Schwarzen Sonne! Mit uns ist nicht zu spaßen, Jedi!"

Depa schenkte ihnen ein kaltes Lächeln "Ach ja? Wir werden ja sehen. Ich hab´ euch gewarnt!"

Wildes Blasterfeuer tauchte den dunklen Raum in ein gleißendes Blitzgewitter und die Jedi-Ritterin wehrte mühelos alle Schüsse mit ihrer Klinge ab.

Die Wände und der Boden waren durch die abgeprallten Laserstrahlen überall mit Löchern übersät. Über den Lärm des Feuers hinweg rief sie ihnen zu "Eure Taktik ist mehr als miserabel! Wenn ihr euer Feuer nicht bald einstellt, wird bald mit ziemlicher Sicherheit das ganze Gebäude über unseren Köpfen zusammenstürzen!"

Der Anführer hob seinen Arm und seine Kameraden stellten das Feuer ein."Also schön, Jedi. Wenn du nicht durch den Blaster sterben willst, werden wir dich eben im Nahkampf töten. Du wirst es noch bitter bereuen, dich in unsere Angelegenheiten eingemischt zu haben!"

Jetzt wurde es ernst. Der Mandalorianer griff nach einer Energielanze, während die grünhäutigen Gamorreaner mit ihren riesigen Äxten auf Depa losstürmten.

In der Lagerhalle entbrannte ein unbarmherziger Kampf.

Die Jedi wollte niemanden töten und beschränkte sich daher darauf, alle Angriffe mit ihrer Klinge abzuwehren. Das grüne Feuer ihres Laserschwertes traf immer wieder mit voller Wucht auf den harten Stahl der Nahkampfwaffen ihrer Gegner.  
Das Gefecht dauerte bereits Minuten an und keine der beiden Seiten schien die Oberhand gewinnen zu können.

Im Hintergrund verfolgte der Senator aus sicherer Entfernung das Geschehen. Bisher lief alles nicht so, wie er es sich eigentlich vorgestellt hatte.

Palpatine spürte, daß sich Depa aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund zurückhielt. Sie wendete ihre Vaapad-Technik nicht an. Und ohne Vaapad konnte sie sich nicht der dunklen Seite überlassen.

Darth Sidious beschloß, abzuwarten. Die Jedi war nur noch auf den Kampf konzentriert. Ihre mentalen Abwehrschilde waren gesunken, ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr vorhanden. Es würde für ihn ein Leichtes sein, nun unbemerkt in ihre Gedanken, in ihre Seele einzudringen. Dort würde er eine Antwort finden. Und dann würde er sich vielleicht dazu entschließen, sie mit seiner Hilfe in die richtige Richtung zu lenken...

Die Jedi kämpfte verzweifelt gegen drei Gegner, die sie aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig attackierten.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich in so einer schlechten Lage auf ihre Vaapad-Schwertkünste verlassen, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, von der dunklen Seite Gebrauch zu machen.

Sie hatte Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Über sich, über ihr Handeln.

Bisher war ihr ehemaliger Meister immer an ihrer Seite gewesen. Sie hatten sich in jedem Gefecht perfekt ergänzt und sind zu einer unbesiegbaren Einheit verschmolzen.  
Doch nun war Mace nicht da. Ihr Meister konnte ihr dieses Mal nicht dabei helfen, die schwarze Flamme in ihrem Herzen im Zaum zu halten.

_Noch nie lag mein Lichtschwert so schwer in meiner Hand wie heute. Es ist meine Angst, die mich von innen zerfrisst. Soll ich Vaapad einsetzen? Soll ich den wilden Dämon in mir von der Leine lassen und dabei das Risiko eingehen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren?  
Nein, ich darf jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren! Leg´ deine Gefühle auf Eis! Unterdrücke den Zorn! Laß es nicht soweit kommen, daß die dunkle Seite dein Tun beherrscht!  
Niemand außer dir bekommt die Zügel in die Hand!_ dachte sie mit angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck.

Depa spürte, daß sie nun immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurde. Wenn sie nicht bald etwas unternahm, würde sie den Kampf und damit auch ihr Leben verlieren.

Der Mandalorianer in der silbernen Rüstung schien ihre Unsicherheit zu spüren. Seine Energielanze summte bedrohlich, als ihre Waffen mit ganzer Kraft aufeinander prallten. Funken sprühten.  
Depas Klinge war mit seiner Lanze ineinander verkeilt.

"Respekt, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, meine Hiebe zu parieren. Aber wo bleibt deine Gegenwehr? Mir scheint, du läßt dich von uns nach Belieben durch die Gegend schubsen!" höhnte er mit modulierter Stimme durch sein Helmvisier.

Depa starrte ihn wütend an, aber ließ sich nicht auf seine Provokation ein.

Doch der Mandalorianer grinste unter seiner Maske und fuhr fort "Willst du wirklich eine Jedi sein! Du mußt wissen, daß wir Mandalorianer in den Zeiten der alten Republik gegen euch Jedi zu Tausenden gekämpft haben! Sie waren würdige Gegner und haben uns damals regelrecht auseinandergenommen. Aber was ich hier bisjetzt von dir gesehen habe, läßt mich doch stark daran zweifeln, daß du ein solcher Jedi sein willst! Du bist schwach und beleidigst meine Kriegerehre! Für uns Mandalorianer ist das Schlachtfeld ein heiliger Ort! Aber leider bist du keiner, der einem Krieger wie mir zur Ehre gereicht! Du bist es nicht einmal wert, von meiner Energielanze aufgespießt zu werden!"

Er rammte seine Lanze gegen ihr Schwert und Depa wurde durch den Zusammenstoß fast zu Boden geschleudert.

Kalter Angstschweiß tropfte ihr von der Stirn. Ihre Hände zitterten. Und in ihren Gedanken hörte sie die Stimmen der dunklen Seite.

Sie flehten sie an, ihrem Zorn freien Lauf zu lassen _In meinem Innern brodelt dieser Drang...Schwarze Wellen des Zorns ziehen mich hinab in einen tiefen Strudel. Ich versinke, gehe unter... _ _Die dunkle Seite...ich soll mich ihr ergeben, voll und ganz, mit Leib und Seele..._

Depa stieß einen verzweifelten Schmerzensschrei aus, als sie die Kontrolle verlor und ihren dunklen Emotionen freien Lauf ließ. Jetzt, in diesem Moment war die dunkle Seite bei ihr und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem wilden Gelb, als sie die beiden verblüfften Gamorreaner mit zwei schnellen gezielten Hieben niederstreckte.

Der Senator war nun völlig im Schatten versunken. Niemand konnte sehen, wie seine Augen  
nun ebenfalls in gelber Farbe erstrahlten.  
Er starrte in Depas Richtung und schwelgte in den dunklen Wellen, die von ihr ausgingen. Es berauschte ihn, erregte ihn und ließ seinen Körper voll freudiger Erwartung erbeben.

Noch nie hatte er so einen Ausbruch der dunklen Kräfte bei einer Person erlebt. Bei Darth Maul nicht, bei ihm selbst ebenfalls nicht. Es war die reine, rohe, unbezähmbare Energie, die die Jedi durchflutete.  
Er genoß es und sog mit gierigen Blicken jede Einzelheit in sich auf, versuchte ihre Wellen mit seiner dunklen Macht in Einklang zu bringen.

_Was für eine Kraft, so dunkel, so wild und aggressiv! Was für eine Schande, daß bereits Lord Maul mein Sith-Schüler ist. Die Jedi wäre eine ausgezeichnete Sith geworden. Was nun? Es wäre eine Verschwendung, ihr Potenzial ungenutzt zu lassen. Aber vielleicht gibt es da eine Möglichkeit... Ich könnte sie zu einem dunklen Jedi ausbilden. Meinem dunklen Jedi.  
Eine Verlängerung meines Willens, meiner Macht. Meine Hand... ja, die Hand des Imperators!_

Darth Sidious gestattete sich ein finsteres Lächeln. Er würde sich die Jedi nehmen, sie auf seine Seite ziehen. Sie würde ihm gehören. Ihr Körper, ihre Seele, ihr Leben. Sie würde ihm so ergeben sein, daß sie sogar für ihn sterben würde, wenn er es ihr befehlen würde.

Ja, er hatte sie bereits in vereinzelten Visionen der Zukunft erblickt. Er sah sie in dunklen, wallenden Roben. Und sie kniete vor seinem Thron.Sie würde sich ihm unterwerfen und ihm dienen. Für immer und ewig.

Der Sith-Lord beobachtete nun, wie Depa gegen den Mandalorianer kämpfte. Der Anführer hatte bereits seine zwei übriggebliebenen Kameraden angewiesen, zu fliehen. Jetzt war er allein, gefangen in einem Gefecht mit einer vollkommen entfesselten Jedi-Ritterin.

Palpatines Stimme erklang nun aus dem Schatten, dunkel und verführerisch "Sehr gut. Laß´ deinen Emotionen freien Lauf, mein Kind! Laß´ dich von ihnen durchströmen und vernichte diesen Verbrecher! Er hat keine Gnade verdient! Töte ihn! Töte ihn JETZT!"

Depa fühlte die Macht der dunklen Seite. Sie fühlte sich mächtig und stark an. Meister Yoda hatte ihr immer gesagt, daß die dunkle Seite nicht stärker sei, nur verführerischer. Wie sehr er sich doch irrte.  
Sie hatte die Macht in ihren Händen. Die Macht über Leben und Tod. Sie konnte entscheiden, ob dieser dumme Kopfgeldjäger ihre Gnade verdiente, oder ob sie ihm seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen sollte.

_Ja, Palpatine hat Recht. Ich sollte ihn töten. Ich WERDE ihn töten! Jetzt auf der Stelle! _dachte sie und näherte sich dem Mandalorianer mit einem unheimlichen Grinsen.

Der Kopfgeldjäger kämpfte nun verzweifelt um sein Leben. Seine Energielanze stach auf sie ein, streifte mit ihrer Spitze ihre Schulter. Die Jedi zischte wütend, als sie bemerkte, wie das Blut aus der offenen Wunde tropfte.

Sie sprang nun ihrerseits nach vorne und schlug ihr Lichtschwert mit unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit in einem horizontalen Bogen. Der Mandalorianer sah den Schlag nicht kommen und reagierte zu spät.

Depa hatte es geschafft, die Lanze an ihrem Griff zu treffen und entzwei zu teilen.

Der Mann sank besiegt zu Boden. Depas grüne Klinge war nur noch Zentimeter von seinem Hals entfernt.

Er bettelte "Bitte Jedi, ich gebe auf! Bitte tötet mich nicht! Ich flehe euch an!"

Depa starrte auf ihn hinab, das grüne pulsierende Feuer ihrer Klinge spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider "Ich soll euch Gnade gewähren! Einem Kopfgeldjäger, der es gewagt hat, den Senator von Naboo zu entführen? Ja, sogar sein Leben zu bedrohen!" Ihre Stimme klang kalt und herzlos.

Der Schatten in der Dunkelheit stimmte ihr zu "Ja, so ist es recht. Und jetzt bring´ es zu Ende. Vernichte ihn!"

Depa nahm die Worte des Schattens wahr und nickte. Sie holte mit ihrer Klinge zum tödlichen Schwertstreich aus... und hielt plötzlich inne.

Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte in seiner Hand etwas hinter seinem Rücken aus seinem Waffengurt ergriffen. Sie bemerkte ein kurzes Aufblitzen, als er es hervorholte. Es war eine graue Metallkugel. Sie piepte und blinkte.

_Ein Thermaldetonator! _schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Zu spät, Jedi! Ich werde nicht alleine sterben! Ich werde euch alle mit mir nehmen!" schrie der  
Kopfgeldjäger wütend. Sein Finger lag bereits auf dem Auslöserknopf... und drückte ihn.

In diesem Moment erwachte Depa aus ihrem dunklen Traum. Ihr Verlangen nach Vernichtung war plötzlich verschwunden. Das Einzige, was für sie jetzt nur noch zählte, war ein Leben zu retten. Dies war der Weg der Jedi. Ihre Aufgabe. Leben zu schützen.

Depa vollzog einen riesigen Sprung, in Richtung des Senators. Geistesgegenwärtig öffnete sie noch mitten in der Luft mithilfe der Macht seine Fesseln. Ihre Hände packten den Politiker an seinen Schultern und gemeinsam warfen sie sich zu Boden.

Sie lag auf ihm, als die Druckwelle der Explosion sie beide erfasste. Die Jedi konzentrierte sich und formte einen unsichtbaren Schild, der als Barriere diente. Um sie herum waren Rauch, Staub, Flammen und sengende Hitze. Und dann geschah es. Das Lagerhaus stürzte über ihren Köpfen wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen.

Depas Gesicht zeigte eine angespannte Miene der völligen Konzentration. Ihr Geist war nur noch darauf gerichtet, die geschaffene Machtbarriere aufrechtzuerhalten. Ein lautes Donnern und Krachen war zu hören als Geröll und Metallstücke auf sie herniederprasselten.

Palpatine war vollkommen überrascht. Er hatte es nicht kommen sehen, daß der Kopfgeldjäger einen Thermaldetonator zünden würde.  
Jetzt lag er hier auf dem Boden. Die Jedi war über ihm. Ihr Körper presste sich an seinen. Er spürte ihren pochenden Herzschlag an seiner Brust. Fühlte ihre Körperwärme und ihren Atem auf seiner Haut. Seit langer Zeit schon war ihm kein Mensch mehr so nahe gewesen, wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Er wußte nicht, wie ihm geschah. Ihre Gedanken waren so klar und deutlich, er konnte sie beinahe in ihrem Gesicht ablesen:

Sie hatte Angst. Aber diese Angst galt nicht ihr selbst, sondern ihm.  
Es war die Angst um sein Wohlbefinden. Angst, daß er verletzt oder gar getötet werden könnte.  
Ihre Gefühle drangen bis in das Innerste seiner schwarzen Seele. Erfüllten ihn mit Schwindel und Verwirrung.

Und Palpatine nahm seine eigenen Gefühle wahr. Gefühle, die er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Doch konnte er sie nicht richtig einordnen. War es Mitgefühl? Besorgnis? Vielleicht sogar Zuneigung? Er wußte es nicht. Und er wollte es auch nicht wissen.

_Bei allen Geistern der Sith! Was geschieht mit mir? _dachte er verzweifelt.

Sollte sein Herz nicht kalt wie Eis sein? Ohne jegliches Gefühl? Und dennoch fühlte er sich wohl. Diese körperliche Nähe empfand er als angenehm, ja beinahe anziehend. Ihr Mitgefühl für ihn vermischte sich mit seinen Empfindungen. Ihre Ängste wurden zu seiner Angst. Er selbst wollte nicht, daß ihr etwas zustieß. Sie sollte überleben. Bei ihm bleiben.

_Meister Plagueis, was habt ihr mit mir gemacht? Ich fühle Dinge, die ich nicht fühlen sollte,  
die ich nicht fühlen darf. Und es ist EURE Schuld! Ihr habt mich schwach gemacht! _

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit. Eine längst vergessene Erinnerung formte sich vor seinen Augen zu einem Bild:

Naboo. Sie saßen auf einer Wiese. Sein Meister und er, ein kleiner Junge. Darth Plagueis erzählte ihm die Geschichte der Sith. Ihre Regeln. "Für uns Sith gilt die Zweier-Regel. Es darf nur einen Meister und einen Schüler geben. Doch irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem der Schüler selbst zum Meister wird. Er tötet seinen Mentor und nimmt seinen Platz ein."

Der kleine Junge sah ihn verwundert an, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen "Aber Meister, ich könnte euch niemals töten. Niemals."

Doch der Mann legte ihm liebevoll eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte traurig "Ich liebe dich, wie ein Vater seinen einzigen Sohn lieben würde. Bis zu meinem Tod. Doch du, Darth Sidious wirst mich irgendwann nicht mehr lieben. Du wirst mich töten. Es ist der Weg der Sith."

_Dein Mitgefühl hat dich schwach gemacht, Meister. Deshalb mußte ich euch töten. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Doch nun fühle ich mich wie ihr. Ich empfinde Mitgefühl.  
Bin ich jetzt auch derselben Schwäche erlegen, wie ihr?_

Der Ort, an dem das Lagerhaus einst stand, war nun umgeben von einem Teppich aus Rauch und Staub. Das Lagerhaus selbst war zu einem zerstörten Trümmerfeld geworden.

Depa lag noch immer auf Palpatine und hustete. Die Luft war voller Staub und Asche. Langsam rollte sie sich benommen von ihm herunter und versuchte vergeblich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Der Senator beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang und beschloß dann, ihr zu helfen.

"Warten sie, Jedi Billaba. Ich helfe ihnen." rief er und eilte an ihre Seite. Er nahm ihren Arm und legte ihn um seine Schulter, so daß sie sich auf ihn abstützen konnte.

Er sah sie besorgt an "Jedi Billaba, ihr seid verwundet."

Doch Depa schien ihm nicht zuzuhören. Ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet.

Er versuchte es erneut "Jedi Billaba? Depa?"

Jetzt sah sie auf. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen blickten ihn müde und erschöpft an "Ja, Senator?"

"Ihr seid verletzt. Ist es sehr schlimm?" Sein Blick wanderte von ihrer verletzten Schulter zu ihrem Rücken, an dem sie leichte Verbrennungen erlitten hatte.

Sie lächelte schief "Nur ein paar Kratzer. Nach ein paar Stunden Heil-Trance und ein paar Bacta-Verbänden werd´ ich sicher wieder besser aussehen."

Er nickte ihr zu "Dort vorne ist ein Gleiter. Ich bringe euch am besten ersteinmal zur Med-Station, damit ihr behandelt werden könnt."

"Nein, Senator. Dafür ist keine Zeit. Wir müssen zuerst zurück zum Palast fliegen und dem Sicherheitspersonal Bescheid sagen, daß noch zwei Kopfgeldjäger hier sind. Ihr seid noch immer in Gefahr!" widersprach sie ihm.

Darth Sidious lächelte innerlich _ Ich bin in Gefahr? Diese Kopfgeldjäger dürften inzwischen schon längst tot sein. Dafür habe ich gesorgt._  
Der Plan des Sith-Lords hatte vorgesehen, daß die Jedi die angeheuerte Gruppe eliminieren sollte. Natürlich hatte er auch daran gedacht, daß sie möglicherweise fliehen würden. Deshalb wartete sein Schüler Darth Maul in seinem Schiff, der Sith-Infiltrator, im Orbit von Naboo. Er würde sich um die verbliebenen Kopfgeldjäger kümmern. Somit war dafür gesorgt, daß man die Spur zu ihnen nicht zurückverfolgen konnte.

"Unsinn. Diese Männer sind geflüchtet. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Eure Gesundheit hat jetzt Vorrang. Immerhin sind sie wegen mir nun in dieser schlechten Verfassung.  
Weil sie mich gerettet haben..." Er blickte sie traurig an.

Depa studierte sein Gesicht. Hatte er etwa Schuldgefühle? Fühlte er sich für sie verantwortlich?  
Sie versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen "Senator, es ist eine Ehre und ein Privileg, euch zu beschützen und euer Leibwächter sein zu dürfen. Bitte machen sie sich deswegen keine Vorwürfe."

Er nickte "Danke, Depa. Ich darf doch Depa sagen?"

Die Jedi lächelte "Ja, nachdem wir zusammen schon so viel erlebt haben..."

Sie hatten den Gleiter fast erreicht. Depa fühlte sich immer schwächer. Sie hatte noch nie eine Machtbarriere über so lange Zeit aufrechterhalten müssen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an. Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum noch offenhalten.

Palpatine bemerkte, wie sie plötzlich das Bewußtsein verlor. Er legte sie auf den Boden und kniete an ihrer Seite.

Mit seiner Hand streichelte er ihre Wange "Nun, was haben wir denn hier? Eine Jedi, die einen Sith beschützt? Amüsant, in der Tat."  
Sein Blick fiel auf ihre verletzte Schulter "Du hast dein Blut für mich vergossen, meine Jedi. Ich denke, du hast dir ein Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit verdient, nicht wahr?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, schmiegte sich an ihren Körper und strich mit seiner Fingerspitze zärtlich über ihre Lippen. Er lächelte und presste sanft, beinahe vorsichtig seine Lippen an die ihren, küsste sie. Als sich seine Lippen langsam von ihr lösten, legte er seine Handfläche auf ihre Stirn. Sein Geist drang in ihr ein, suchte ein Echo ihrer dunklen Macht.

Er spürte es, seine Lippen formten sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln der Befriedigung. Fast so, als er hätte er von einem guten Wein gekostet. Nur war dieses Echo in der Macht viel köstlicher und wertvoller als der beste Wein hätte je sein können. Darth Sidious freute sich schon auf den Tag, erneut von ihrer Macht kosten zu können, sich in ihren dunklen Strömungen zu verlieren und darin zu versinken.

**Yo, dieses Kapitel ist etwas lang und action-lastig geworden. Bei den nächsten Chappies  
wird´s wahrscheinlich wieder etwas ruhiger zugehen. Anyway, Read&Review, please;)  
Greetz, Sevo**


	5. Saat des Zweifels

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**  
Kapitel 5.: Die Saat des Zweifels**

Er öffnete alarmiert die Augen, als ihn Etwas aus seinem Schlaf riss. Es war eine Welle der Gefühle, die ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wachrüttelte. Es war nackte, kalte Angst gepaart mit einem Gefühl des Schmerzes. Palpatine atmete tief ein, als er in diesem Strom der Gefühle badete. Er wußte, von wem dieser plötzlicher Gefühlsausbruch ausging. Es war die Jedi, ihre Macht-Aura war ihm nun schon mehr als vertraut. Er seufzte und stieg aus dem Bett. Der Sith-Lord verfolgte den Ursprung ihrer Präsenz und betrat neugierig seinen Balkon. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und er entdeckte sie schließlich draußen am Sandstrand. Sie saß im Schneidersitz und war offenbar in tiefer Meditation versunken.  
Palpatine lächelte erwartungsvoll und flüsterte "Die Frucht ist reif und wartet nur noch darauf, gepflückt zu werden." Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu seinem Schrank, griff nach seiner dunkelvioletten Robe und verließ sein Zimmer.

Depa saß in Meditationshaltung am See. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Zum einen plagten sie ihre Schmerzen und zum anderen mußte sie immer daran denken, was in der Lagerhalle geschehen war. Ihr ist genau das widerfahren, was sie eigentlich unter allen Umständen verhindern wollte:  
Sie hatte die Kräfte der dunklen Seite angewendet. Und das Schlimmste war, sie hatte daran Gefallen gefunden.  
Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie vor Angst beinahe zittern. Gefühle der Schuld brachen über sie herein.  
Sollte sie diesen Vorfall dem Jedi-Rat berichten? Was würde der Rat tun? Sie aus dem Orden verbannen? Sie wußte es nicht.  
In ihren Gedanken hörte sie immer wieder Meister Yodas Stimme zu ihr sprechen

_Wenn erst gewählt du hast, zu beschreiten diesen dunklen Pfad, für immer er wird beherrschen dein Schicksal..._

Sie schloß die Augen und versuchte, an nichts zu denken. Vielleicht würde ihr die Meditation helfen, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihren Geist zu reinigen.

In Gedanken rezitierte sie bereits den Jedi-Kodex

_Es gibt keine Emotionen, es gibt nur Frieden.  
Es gibt kein Unwissen, es gibt nur Wissen.  
Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt nur Gelassenheit.  
Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht._

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte im Sand und das leise Rascheln von Kleidung. Sie wußte sofort, daß es der Senator war. Sie spürte ihn in der Macht. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Er stand direkt neben ihr und sah zu ihr hinunter "Es scheint, daß ihr ebenfalls nicht schlafen könnt. Habe ich Recht?"

Die junge Frau nickte "Ich fand in meinem Zimmer keine Ruhe. Mein Körper fühlt sich durch die Schmerzen heiß an, als stünde er unter Feuer. Doch hier draußen ist der Schmerz nicht so stark. Der Nachtwind ist angenehm kühl und frisch. Hier ist es leichter, Ruhe zu finden."

"Ich verstehe." erwiderte er mitfühlend und setzte sich neben ihr auf dem Sandboden.

Er betrachtete sie stumm einen Augenblick lang. Die Jedi trug ein ärmelloses weißes Stoffhemd und die üblichen Jedi-Hosen. Ihre schwarzen langen Haare glänzten im Mondlicht und wehten leise im Wind. Ihre Gesichtszüge verrieten ihm, daß sie sich anscheinend nicht wohl fühlte. Er wollte schon in ihren Gedanken lesen, um den Grund zu erfahren. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Depa würde es sicher bemerken.

So entschied er sich für die normale Methode und fragte "Depa, euch scheint etwas zu bedrücken. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie nickte und starrte auf den See hinaus "Dieser Vorfall heute, in der Lagerhalle... Ich hatte mich falsch verhalten."

Palpatine runzelte die Stirn "Falsch verhalten? Inwiefern?"

Depa wartete einen langen Moment, schluckte. Als müßte sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmen, um es auszusprechen."Ich habe im Zorn zwei Gamorreaner getötet. Und fast hätte ich auch diesen Mandalorianer kaltblütig umgebracht. Es war falsch. Für mein Handeln gibt es keine Entschuldigung."

Palpatine legte tröstend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter "Sie haben sich nur verteidigt. Es war Notwehr. Außerdem haben sie mir mein Leben gerettet. Ohne sie würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen. Sie haben alles richtig gemacht, Depa."

"Nein, das verstehen sie nicht. Sie sind kein Jedi. Es ist uns nicht erlaubt, im Zorn zu töten." widersprach sie ihm.

Doch Palpatine schüttelte den Kopf "Es ist nur natürlich, Zorn oder Wut zu empfinden. Es sind menschliche Gefühle. Wir sind doch keine willenlosen, gefühllosen Droiden. Wir leben und fühlen. Daran ist nichts falsch, Depa. Es verstößt möglicherweise gegen ihre Jedi-Regeln, aber fühlt es sich deshalb falsch an? Vielleicht sind die Regeln der Jedi das einzig Falsche. Sie müssen sich dies fragen: Kann es richtig sein, keine Gefühle wie Zorn oder auch Liebe zu empfinden? Und ist es überhaupt richtig, nichts zu fühlen und sich selbst zu verleugnen?"

Depa sah ihm unsicher in die Augen "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber man hat mich gelehrt, daß starke Emotionen wie Haß und Wut einen Jedi auf die dunkle Seite führen."

Er lächelte "Ah ja, die dunkle Seite. Habe ich ihnen schon erzählt, daß ich mich seit einiger Zeit für die Sith interessiere?"

"Die Sith? Warum?" wollte sie wissen.

"Nun, ich hatte einmal irgendwo gelesen, daß die Sith das Gegenstück zu den Jedi waren. Das interessierte mich. Also fing ich an, ihre Schriften zu studieren. Es ist wirklich eine sehr faszinierende Lektüre. Sie müssen wissen, die Sith unterschieden sich eigentlich kaum von den Jedi. Wie die Jedi kämpften sie für Gerechtigkeit und Frieden. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen ist, daß es einem Sith erlaubt war, zu fühlen. Ein Sith lebte nicht nach einem strengen Jedi-Kodex, der ihm oder ihr alles verboten hatte. Man könnte also sagen, daß die Sith eigentlich die weiterentwickelte Form der Jedi sind. Nur die Jedi leben weiter in der Vergangenheit und lehren ihre altmodischen Regeln. Ich denke, die Jedi haben letztendlich Angst vor Veränderung. Aber damit will ich keinesfalls die Jedi im Allgemeinen verurteilen oder kritisieren. Es ist nur eine Beobachtung, die ich gemacht habe."

Darauf erwiderte Depa nichts. Seine Worte klangen alle so richtig, so wahr. Hatte er möglicherweise Recht? Sind es tatsächlich die Jedi, die nach falschen Regeln leben?

Palpatine schien ihre Unsicherheit zu spüren. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
"Die dunkle Seite... Ihr habt sie gefühlt, nicht wahr? Die reine, rohe Macht..."

Depas Augen hatten nun in ihrer Farbe einen dunkleren Ton angenommen und reflektierten den mitternachtsblauen Nachthimmel. Sie antwortete leise "Ja." Langsam erinnerte sie sich wieder an dieses Gefühl. Es war berauschend gewesen, diese dunklen Energien zu spüren, sich von ihnen durchströmen zu lassen.

Der Senator lächelte und seine Stimme wurde tiefer, als er fragte "Es hat sich gut angefühlt, nicht wahr?"

Die hellblauen Augen des Senators schienen sie aufzusaugen, sie in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

Depa konnte nicht ihren Blick von ihm wenden. Sie nickte langsam, nahm wiederholte Male tief Luft, kostete das Gefühl aus ihrer Erinnerung der dunklen Machtsensation vollkommen aus. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wären ihre Sinne schärfer geworden. Alles schien ihr so klar und deutlich zu sein. Sie hauchte mit fast hypnotischer Stimme "Die Macht, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden..."

"Oh ja, so ist es. Grenzenlose Macht. Die Macht der dunklen Seite...Du hast sie gefühlt." bestätigte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. Darth Sidious spürte, wie die Jedi nach seinen ausgesprochenen Worten zusammenzuckte.

_Ja, so ist es recht, meine Jedi. Die dunkle Seite ist suchterzeugender als jede Droge.  
Ich habe dir erlaubt, von ihr zu kosten und nun wirst du nie mehr ihren Geschmack vermissen wollen.  
Jetzt, meine Jedi, gehörst du schon beinahe mir..._

Seine Stimme nahm nun einen dunklen, finsteren Unterton an, als er erklärte "Es wäre gefährlich, dem Rat von deinem Erlebnis in der Lagerhalle zu erzählen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Sie können es nicht verstehen. Ihre naive Ignoranz verbietet es ihnen, die Wahrheit zu erkennen."

"Ich werde dem Rat nicht davon berichten. Sie werden es niemals erfahren." antwortete sie mit ernster Miene.

"Hab´ keine Angst, sie werden es auch nie erfahren. Ich werde dein Geheimnis für mich behalten. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Vertraust du mir, Depa?" fragte er.

"Ja...ja, ich vertraue euch." antwortete sie, fast so, als wäre sie in einem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand.

Wieder sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und mit seiner Hand strich er liebevoll über ihre Wange  
"Gut, gut. Dies ist dein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Depa."

Darth Sidious war erstaunt, wie leicht es gewesen ist, die Jedi zu beeinflussen. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie vertraute ihm. Es war schon beinahe zu einfach. Er war selbst überrascht, daß sich eine Jedi wie Depa Billaba so leicht und ohne Schwierigkeiten manipulieren ließ. Auch brachte ihn dies auf eine neue Idee. Sein nächster Sith-Schüler nach Darth Maul würde ein Jedi sein. Die Vorteile lagen alle auf der Hand. Er müßte nicht wie bei Lord Maul ein Baby seinen Eltern entreißen und es alleine großziehen und über Jahre hinweg ausbilden. Nein, mit einem Jedi würde er einen Schüler haben, der bereits vollständig in der Macht ausgebildet war. Dann müßte er nur noch wie bei Depa dieses Verlangen nach dieser dunklen, unwiderstehlichen Macht wecken. Habgier, Aggression, Zorn, Wut, Begierde und Furcht. Jeder hatte diese Schwäche, diesen Gefühlen zu erliegen.  
Das wußte Darth Sidious nur allzu gut. Er hatte es immer gewußt.


	6. Vision

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 6.: Vision**

_Sie befand sich in einem dunklen, großen Saal. Die Wände waren aus schwarzem Metall, die von rot glühenden Linien durchzogen waren. Am Ende des Saals befand sich eine unbeleuchtete höhere Ebene, die durch ein riesiges Panoramafenster aus Transparistahl nur spärlich vom Licht der Außenwelt beleuchtet wurde. Auf dieser Ebene saß ein Mann in einer schwarz verhüllten Robe auf einem Thronsessel. Depa konnte diesen Mann nicht genau erkennen, er war zu weit von ihr entfernt. Doch eine weitere Person war in diesem Saal. Er stand ihr direkt gegenüber: Es war Mace Windu. Er hielt sein violettes Lichtschwert in Angriffstellung. In seiner Miene spiegelte sich Bedauern und Mitleid wider "Ich hatte immer gehofft, daß wir unsere Schwerter nie kreuzen müssten, Depa." Jetzt aktivierte sie ihre eigene Klinge. Sie leuchtete rot wie Blut. "Dasselbe hatte ich auch gehofft, Mace." Ihre Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos. Stumm starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Rot-violettes Licht warf einen unheimlichen Schatten auf ihre Gesichter. Das Einzige, was zu hören war, war ihr Atmen und das Summen ihrer Schwerter. Der Moment des Wartens wollte nicht vorübergehen. Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit. Die Stille wurde durchbrochen, als der schwarzgekleidete Mann sich von seinem Thronsitz erhob und sich langsam mit seinem klappernden Gehstock in ihre Richtung bewegte. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und zischte zornig "Dieser Jedi hat die Republik verraten und somit ist er unser Feind! Töte IHN!" _

Erschrocken wachte Depa aus ihrem Traum auf. Die Worte des fremden Mannes hallten noch immer wie ein Echo unheilverkündend in ihren Gedanken. Ihre Handflächen schwitzten und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Verwirrt sah sie sichum. Sie saß auf einer hölzernen Bank im Schatten eines großen Baumes. Vor ihr war ein Teich, in dem sich plätschernd ein Wasserfall ergoß. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder. Sie befand sich im Jedi-Tempel, in der Grotte der Tausend Brunnen. Hier wollte sie sich mit ihrem ehemaligen Meister Mace Windu treffen. Anscheinend war sie hier eingeschlafen und hatte wieder diesen Traum. _Nein, kein Traum, wohl eher ein Alptraum _dachte sie bitter und erhob sich von der Bank.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, daß Mace genau neben ihr stand. In seinem Blick lag Besorgnis  
"Hattest du wieder diesen Traum, Depa?"

Sie seufzte "Ja, wieder einmal."

"Seit wann haben diese Träume eigentlich angefangen? Es muß doch eine Bedeutung haben.  
Vielleicht sind es ja Visionen der Zukunft..." Er sah sie prüfend an.

"Seit ein paar Monaten. Ich hoffe, daß es keine Visionen sind. Ich möchte nicht einmal daran denken, daß so etwas in Zukunft passieren könnte. Was soll das für eine Zukunft sein, wo ich gegen dich kämpfe? Das ist doch verrückt! Vollkommen verrückt!" erwiderte sie mit verzweifelter Stimme. Sie wollte Mace nicht erzählen, daß sie diese Träume eigentlich schon seit sechs Jahren heimsuchten. Seit ihrer ersten Mission auf Naboo. Aber sie wollte ihren Meister nicht damit beunruhigen und versuchte nun, das Thema zu wechseln

"Hat der Rat schon meinen letzten Missionsbericht gelesen? Was sagen sie?"

"Der Rat will wegen dir eine Sitzung einberufen. Sie soll morgen stattfinden. Ich habe deinen Bericht übrigens auch schon gelesen, Depa. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Wie konnte das nur passieren?" fragte der Korun-Meister mit trauriger Stimme.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Ich hab´ auf Kessel irgendwie die Kontrolle verloren. Es waren noch Kinder, Mace! Diese Sklavenhändler wollten die Kinder in die Minen schicken! Ich konnte das nicht zulassen! Und dann hatte ich die Beherrschung verloren. Und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja bereits schon..."

Ihr Meister senkte bedrückt den Kopf "Was du getan hast, war Selbstjustiz. Du hast diese Sklavenhändler getötet, obwohl es deine Aufgabe gewesen ist, sie gefangenzunehmen."

"Sie gefangenzunehmen? Mace, Kessel liegt außerhalb der Republik! Dort gelten andere Gesetze!  
Diese Verbrecher wären doch sicher ohne ein Verfahren einfach wieder freigelassen worden!  
Du weißt doch auch, was dort los ist! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"

"Wir sind Jedi, Depa. Es ist immer unsere Aufgabe, einen Konflikt auf friedliche Weise zu lösen.Wir sind keine Richter oder galaktische Polizisten. Wir sind Jedi! Und als Jedi müssen wir bestimmte Regeln einhalten. Auch dann, wenn du damit vielleicht nicht immer einverstanden sein solltest." erklärte er mit ernster Stimme.

"Ja, Mace. Das verstehe ich ja. Ich weiß auch, daß mein Verhalten nicht korrekt gewesen ist. Ich werde mich morgen meiner Verantwortung stellen und vor den Rat der Jedi treten." Sie blickte nun an ihm vorbei und betrachtete still den Wasserfall.

Mace trat an ihre Seite und machte ein aufmunterndes Gesicht "Ich bin nicht nur ein Mitglied des Rates, ich bin auch dein Freund, Depa. Deshalb werde ich morgen alles versuchen, um dir zu helfen. Du bist nicht allein."

Sie nickte "Ich weiß. Danke, Mace."

Depa verabschiedete sich von ihrem alten Meister und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Holocron-Raum. _Ich werd´ eh keinen Schlaf finden, wenn ich in mein Quartier zurückkehre. Also nutz´ ich die Zeit und studiere ein paar Holocrons als Vorbereitung für die Sitzung. Vielleicht komme ich so auf andere Gedanken... _dachte sie und betrat bereits den Holo-Raum.

Das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet und die Wände und Böden erstrahlten in reinstem Weiß wie in einer medizinischen Einrichtung. Es gab hier keine Fenster, doch Depa wußte, daß es inzwischen schon spät abends war. Sie war allein in diesem Raum und dies gefiel ihr. Sie könnte in aller Ruhe die alten Holocrons studieren. Mit nachdenklicher Miene durchstöberte sie die Holowürfel und griff sich schließlich das Holocron eines Jedi-Meisters namens Kieran Yusha.

Sie aktivierte den Würfel und vor ihren Augen entstand eine Holo-Projektion eines älteren Mannes.  
Sein Gesicht war von tiefen Denkfalten durchzogen und seine Augen starrten sie neugierig an.

"Ich bin Meister Kieran Yusha."

"Meister Yusha, ich bin Jedi-Ritterin Depa Billaba. Ihr habt viel erlebt und viele Gedanken aufgezeichnet. Ich ersuche euren Rat." bat sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Das Bild von Meister Yusha flackerte leicht, als er nickte "Mein Wissen steht zu eurer Verfügung, Jedi Billaba. Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

"Ich hatte in meiner letzten Mission die Regeln der Jedi mißachtet und mich falsch verhalten. Deshalb werde ich morgen vor den Jedi-Rat treten müssen. Ich möchte gerne wissen, welche Konsequenzen mich erwarten."

Der alte Jedi-Meister neigte nachdenklich den Kopf, als würde das Holocron seine Datenbanken nach einer passenden Antwort durchsuchen. Nach einer Weile blickte er zu ihr auf und erwiderte  
"Dies hängt davon ab, gegen welche Regeln du verstoßen hast. Bitte erzähle mir doch von deiner letzten Mission. Das bringt uns sicher weiter."

Depa begann, ihm alles von ihrer Mission auf Kessel zu erzählen. Es war ihre Aufgabe gewesen, eine bestimmte Gruppe Sklavenhändler dingfest zu machen. Sie hatten vermehrt Leute entführt und sie dann als Sklaven in die unterirdischen Gewürzminen von Kessel zur Zwangsarbeit geschickt. Als Depa diese Verbrecherbande entdeckte, mußte sie feststellen, daß auch Kinder zu ihren Opfern gehörten. Außer sich vor Wut stürmte sie in das Gefangenenlager, um die Sklaven zu befreien. Doch die Sklavenhändler wollten nicht mit ihr verhandeln und bedrohten stattdessen mit ihren Blastergewehren eine Gruppe von gefangenen Kindern. Depa konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und ließ sich von ihrem Zorn überwältigen. Sie stürmte auf die Sklavenhändler los und griff sie an. Keiner der Händler hatte ihren Angriff überlebt.

Die geisterhafte Projektion sah ihr mitfühlend in die Augen "Ihr habt unüberlegt gehandelt und euch auf einem dunklen Pfad begeben. Jeder Jedi trägt eine dunkle Seite in sich und so besteht für uns alle immer die Gefahr, vom rechten Weg abzukommen."

Depa ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen "Seit einigen Jahren habe ich Träume, Visionen, in denen ich gegen einen guten Freund kämpfe. Mit einer roten Lichtschwertklinge..."

Der alte Jedi-Meister runzelte die Stirn "Diese Visionen könnten eine Warnung sein. Eine Warnung, daß ihr vielleicht zu einem dunklen Jedi oder ...einem Sith werdet."

"Was kann ich tun, Meister Yusha? Wie kann ich verhindern, daß meine Vision Wirklichkeit wird?"

Die blauschimmernde Holo-Projektion schüttelte den Kopf "Ich weiß es nicht, mein Kind. Zu meiner Zeit..." er überlegte kurz und fuhr fort "das war nach jetziger Zeitrechnung vor mehr als 2000 Jahren, wurden Jedi, die sich der dunklen Seite zuwandten mit Verbannung bestraft. Oder sie wurden ins Exil geschickt."

"Ins Exil? Und wie genau ist das damals abgelaufen?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Der Jedi mußte dem Rat sein Lichtschwert übergeben. In manchen, härteren Fällen hat der Rat sogar das Gedächtnis des betroffenen Jedi gelöscht. Ein Jedi, der ins Exil mußte, hatte nun die Zeit, über seine Vergangenheit und seine Fehler nachzudenken. Es hatte vielen geholfen, mit ihren Problemen fertig zu werden und die meisten Jedi sind nach ihren Jahren des Exils auch wieder zum Orden zurückgekehrt."

Sie nickte und murmelte "Also ins Exil. Hört sich doch gar nicht mal so schlecht an..."

Das Bild des seit langem toten Jedi-Meisters betrachtete sie mit zweifelnder Miene "Du darfst nicht vergessen, daß die Wahl zum Exil zu meiner Zeit eine Bestrafung war. Für einen Jedi ist es nicht leicht, im Exil zu leben. Überlege es dir gut, bevor du eine solche Entscheidung triffst."

Depa lächelte traurig "Das werde ich, Meister Yusha. Habt vielen Dank für eure Hilfe." Sie schaltete den Holo-Würfel aus und blieb eine Weile stumm auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen und starrte in die Leere.

_Mace wird sicher nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn ich mich für´s Exil entscheide. Aber es geht  
nicht anders. Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und das geht am besten, wenn ich etwas Zeit  
außerhalb des Jedi-Tempels verbringe..._

Die Sitzung begann bereits früh am Morgen. Nervös ging Depa am Eingang zum Ratssaal auf und ab. Sie atmete tief durch, ordnete ihre Robe und betrat den Saal. Alle zwölf Mitglieder des Rates saßen im Halbkreis. Im Hintergrund konnte man das riesige Panorama-Fenster sehen. Die Sonne Coruscants warf ihre warmen Strahlen auf die anwesenden Personen.

Depa trat in die Mitte des Zirkels und blieb stumm stehen. Mace schenkte ihr ein freundschaftliche Lächeln "Hallo, Depa. Du weißt ja bereits, warum du heute hier bist?"

Sie nickte "Ja, es geht um meine Mission auf Kessel. Um mein falsches Handeln."

Meister Yoda machte mit seinem Gehstock eine Geste in ihre Richtung. "Erkannt deinen Fehler, du hast?" fragte er ernst.

Depa nickte "Ich war blind vor Wut und habe diese Sklavenhändler im Zorn getötet."

"Ein schlechtes Licht dies auf die Jedi geworfen hat." Yodas Finger richteten sich anklagend auf Depa.

"In den Holonetz-Nachrichten bezeichnet man euch als den Todesengel von Kessel." erklärte der  
Jedi-Meister Ki-Adi-Mundi mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Na, das klingt doch irgendwie richtig bezaubernd, oder?" bemerkte sie trocken.

Mace warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu "Depa..."

Sie winkte ab "Kommt schon, wir reden hier von den Holonetz-Nachrichten! Die stellen alles immer so dar, daß es auch schön dramatisch klingt. Für die zählen doch nur die Credits.  
Wurde eigentlich irgendwo erwähnt, was für miese Typen diese Sklavenhändler waren? Natürlich nicht! Hauptsache, es gibt ne saftige Schlagzeile über eine Jedi, die angeblich unbewaffnete Sklavenhändler mit ihrem Lichtschwert gnadenlos niedermetzelt! Über die gefangenen Kinder und die anderen Sklaven wurde gar nichts gesagt!"

Meister Yoda schüttelte den Kopf "Geschädigt unser Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit seit einiger Zeit ist. Problematischer nun alles werden wird..."

Die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti stimmte ihm zu "Meister Yoda hat Recht. Wir kennen nun die Gründe für dein Handeln und können es auch in gewissen Maße nachvollziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz wird uns die Öffentlichkeit jetzt noch mehr Mißtrauen entgegenbringen. Daran trägst du nicht alleine die Schuld. Vor dir gab es ja auch schon andere Jedi, die die gleichen Fehler begangen haben..."

Meister Yoda nickte und warf Depa einen prüfenden Blick zu "Eine schwierige Zeit für die Jedi dies ist. Unsere Sinne die dunkle Seite umwölkt. Von deinen Visionen dein alter Meister uns berichtet hat. Mit Sorge mein Herz dies erfüllt..."

Depa holte tief Luft und machte nun ein ernstes Gesicht "In letzter Zeit habe ich nun fast jede Nacht diese Visionen. Ich glaube, daß sie eine Warnung darstellen. Daß ich möglicherweise auf die dunkle Seite gerate. Deshalb möchte ich dem Rat einen Vorschlag unterbreiten." Sie warf Mace einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Meister Yoda "Ich bitte euch, mich ins Exil zu schicken."

Mace starrte sie überrascht an "Ins Exil? Das ist eine ziemlich harte Entscheidung, Depa."

Meister Yoda senkte traurig seine Ohren "Unerwartet dies ist. Sicher du dir bist?"

"Ja, Meister Yoda. Ich habe lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht. Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Auszeit. Vom Tempel und von den Jedi. Um diese Visionen zu verstehen." erwiderte sie.

"Und für wie lange gedenkst du, im Exil zu bleiben?" fragte Mace Windu.

"Monate, Jahre... Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde wohl solange fortbleiben, wie es nötig ist." erklärte sie.

"In den Zeiten der alten Republik, eine Bestrafung das Exil gewesen ist. Einhalten die alten Regeln wir werden. Abgeben dein Lichtschwert du mußt. Möglicherweise wir bestimmen, daß ein Jedi begleiten dich wird. Zu deinem Schutz dies ist." Yoda zeigte eine nachdenkliche Miene.

"Daß ich mein Lichtschwert abgeben muß, kann ich ja noch verstehen. Aber eine Begleitung?

Meister Yoda, ich bin keine Padawan mehr! Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser!" Ihre Stimme klang gereizt und verärgert.

"Vor fünf Jahren getötet worden auf Naboo Meister Jinn ist. Ein Sith sein Mörder war. Zurück die Sith sind. Schutz du brauchst." widersprach Meister Yoda.

"Meister Yoda, bei allem Respekt. Warum sollte ein Sith hinter einem einzelnen Jedi wie mir her sein? Das ist doch lächerlich..." sagte sie mit ungläubiger Miene.

Der kleine Jedi-Meister seufzte traurig "Jedi Billaba, lächerlich dies nicht ist. In Gefahr du bist.  
Meditieren darüber ich werde. Morgen eine zweite Sitzung wir einberufen werden."

Depa machte zum Abschied eine knappe Verbeugung und verließ mit Wut im Bauch den Saal des Jedi-Rates. Meister Windu lief ihr hinterher und hielt sie am Ärmel ihrer Robe fest  
"Depa, warte!"

"Was willst du denn noch, Mace?" fragte sie.

Er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen "Depa, der Rat will dir nur helfen. Ich kann gut verstehen, daß du deine Zeit lieber alleine im Exil verbringen willst. Aber du mußt auch den Rat verstehen. Jetzt, wo wir wissen, daß die Sith zurückgekehrt sind, müssen wir vorsichtiger sein."

"Ich weiß, Mace. Aber ich habe es schon Meister Yoda gesagt. Dort draußen gibt es Tausende von Jedi-Rittern. Warum sollte sich ein Sith denn überhaupt die Mühe machen, ausgerechnet mich zu jagen? Außerdem wird mich im Exil niemand als Jedi identifizieren können. Ich werde ja kein Lichtschwert mit mir herum tragen..."

Mace schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf "Nein, Depa. Die Gefahr bleibt bestehen. Hast du etwa schon deine Visionen vergessen?"

Depa winkte ab "Es sind nur Visionen, Mace. Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen gar nicht soviel Bedeutung beimessen. Und denk doch mal darüber nach. Ich, als eine Sith? Das ist doch Unsinn..."

"Das mag zwar jetzt für dich unmöglich erscheinen, aber woher willst du wissen, daß diese Zukunft nicht doch eintreten könnte?" fragte er leise.

"Hat Meister Yoda nicht selbst einmal gesagt, daß es unmöglich ist, die Zukunft vorauszusehen, weil sie immer in Bewegung ist? Du darfst auch nicht vergessen, daß dieser seltsame Mann in der Robe behauptet hat, du hättest die Republik verraten. Wie soll das denn gehen? Ich kenne keinen Jedi hier im Orden, der die Republik mehr liebt als du. Da siehst du es. Meine Vision ist nicht gerade sehr realistisch..." entgegnete sie.

"Ja, mag ja sein. Ich will doch nur verhindern, daß dir etwas zustößt, Depa. Es war schon schlimm gewesen, Qui-Gon vor fünf Jahren zu Grabe zu tragen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich auch noch verlieren würde. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Du bist mein Bruchpunkt, Depa. Ohne dich würde ich zerbrechen..." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein trauriges Flüstern.

Depa nahm ihn in die Arme. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und sie flüsterte ihm sanft ins Ohr "Mir wird nichts geschehen. Das verspreche ich dir, Mace."

Langsam lösten sie sich aus ihrer gemeinsamen Umarmung. Depa schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln "Ich muß jetzt leider gehen, Mace. Ich hab´ gleich ein Treffen mit dem Obersten Kanzler."

Die Züge des Korun-Meisters verhärteten sich "Du bist schon wieder beim Kanzler? Du weißt doch, daß er..."

Depa legte ihm sofort einen Finger auf seine Lippen und unterbrach ihn. Dann lächelte sie schief und imitierte seine Stimme "Du weißt doch, daß er ein Politiker ist und ihnen kann man nicht trauen, richtig?"

Er verdrehte die Augen und lächelte"Ja, das wollte ich eigentlich sagen..."

Die Jedi-Ritterin lachte leise "Schon gut, Mace. Kanzler Palpatine und ich sind gute Freunde. Willst du mir etwa jetzt schon verbieten, einen Freund zu besuchen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Du solltest einfach nur vorsichtig sein. Das ist alles."

Sie nickte und winkte ihm zu "Und du solltest wirklich versuchen, die Dinge ein wenig lockerer zu sehen, Mace. Du machst dir immer noch viel zu viele Sorgen. Wir sehen uns dann später beim Abendessen in der Cantina, OK?"

Ihr ehemaliger Meister nickte ihr stumm zu und dachte _Ich muß mir doch Sorgen um dich machen, Depa. Denn du machst dir ja keine..._


	7. Verbotene Gefühle

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 7.: Verbotene Gefühle**

Depa Billaba flog mit ihrem Speeder durch den dichtgedrängten Verkehr in Richtung des Senatsgebäudes. Sie freute sich schon darauf, den Kanzler wiederzusehen. Seit ihrer Mission auf Naboo ist ihre Freundschaft enger geworden und gewachsen. Als ihm vor fünf Jahren die Stellung als Oberster Kanzler der Republik übertragen wurde, hatte sie sich für ihn gefreut. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür, daß er seinen Traum wahr machen konnte. Doch war sie auch ein wenig betrübt, denn als Kanzler hatte Palpatine nun nicht mehr soviel Zeit wie als Senator. Sie trafen sich seitdem nicht mehr so häufig wie früher. Auch für Depa wurde es über die Jahre hinweg schwieriger, die Zeit für ein gemeinsames Treffen zu finden. Als Jedi-Ritterin wurde sie nun vermehrt auf Missionen geschickt und diese mußte sie meist außerhalb Coruscants, auf fremden Planeten erledigen.  
Doch heute war es anders. Sie hatte keine Mission. Er hatte keine Termine im Senat. Sie würden sich wiedersehen. Nach langer Zeit.

* * *

Die Jedi-Ritterin wurde von einem in Scharlachrot gekleideten Ehrengardisten durch den langen Korridor des Kanzlerbüros geführt. Als sie das Ende des Korridors erreichten, betraten sie einen großen Raum mit leicht gewölbten Wänden. In seiner Mitte befand sich ein langer Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Datendiscs und Papierblöcke stapelten. Hinter dem Schreibtisch stand der Kanzler neben seinem großen Kanzlersessel. Er betrachtete stumm die Stadtlandschaft, die sich vor seinen Augen erstreckte. Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gelegt.

Depa ging einige Schritte in seine Richtung und fragte "Eure Exzellenz?"

Als er ihre Stimme hörte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln

"Depa, ich freue mich sehr, daß sie kommen konnten. Sie sind wie ein willkommener Sonnenschein in meinem tristen Arbeitsalltag."

Depa betrachtete ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick. Er trug ein elegantes blauschimmerndes Gewand aus feinsten Veda-Stoffen. Seine Haare waren silbern und auf seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich erste tiefe Falten ab.

Sie verneigte sich höflich "Ich freue mich auch sehr, daß ich hier sein kann."

Palpatine wandte sich an seine Wache "Lassen sie uns allein."

Als die Wache ging, trat der Kanzler an Depa heran und umarmte sie herzlich. Seine hellblauen Augen sahen sie mitfühlend an

"Ich habe in den Holonetz-Nachrichten von ihrer Mission auf Kessel erfahren. Sie müssen eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht haben, Depa. Wenn sie darüber reden wollen..."

Sie lächelte schwach "Nun, Kanzler. Ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht schon wieder mit meinen Problemen belasten..."

Er winkte ab "Mich belasten? Aber nicht doch, Depa. Wenn sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen, bin ich immer gerne bereit, ihnen zuzuhören."

Sie nickte erleichtert "Ich danke euch, Kanzler. Vom ganzen Herzen."

* * *

Depa erzählte ihm von ihrer Mission und was sie erlebt hatte. Der Kanzler hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und drückte ihr immer wieder beruhigend und aufmunternd ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich besser, fast so, als hätte ihr jemand eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen.

Der Kanzler schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln "Ich kann den Rat der Jedi und Meister Windu nicht verstehen. Ihr habt auf Kessel viele Menschen vor einem Leben in Sklaverei bewahrt. Das ist eine große Leistung und ich kann wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, warum die Jedi dies nicht entsprechend zu würdigen wissen. Wenn ich euer Meister wäre, würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, euch als meine Schülerin zu haben. Und ich wäre stolz auf alles, was ihr bisher für die Republik vollbracht habt."

Sie nickte verlegen "Danke, Kanzler. Leider sieht der Jedi-Rat die Sache etwas anders. Und deshalb habe ich dem Rat den Vorschlag gemacht, mich ins Exil zu schicken."

Er wölbte überrascht eine Braue "Ins Exil? Ist das nicht eine etwas übertriebene Maßnahme?"

Depa senkte den Kopf "Ich glaube, daß es mir ganz gut tun wird, wenn ich etwas Abstand vom Tempel gewinne. Ich sehe es als eine Art Urlaub an. Na ja, in meinem Fall ist es wohl eher wie

eine Art Zwangsurlaub."

Darth Sidious war von ihrer Entscheidung vollkommen überrascht worden. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

_Soll das etwa dein törichter Versuch sein, dich meinem Einfluß zu entziehen?_

_Du gehörst mir, Jedi. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Niemals... _

Innerlich war er zutiefst verärgert. Doch äußerlich war von seinem Ärger nichts zu spüren.

Palpatine runzelte die Stirn "Hat denn der Rat eure Entscheidung bereits genehmigt?"

Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf "Offiziell eigentlich nicht. Es wird morgen noch einmal eine Sitzung geben. Ich denke aber schon, daß der Rat zustimmen wird. Unter bestimmten Bedingungen..."

"Bestimmte Bedingungen?" fragte er neugierig.

"Ja, der Rat will, daß ich nach den alten Regeln mein Lichtschwert abgebe. Und ein Jedi soll mich ins Exil begleiten. Angeblich zu meinem Schutz, was ich für ziemlich unnötig halte." brummte sie.

Palpatine erkannte sofort, daß Depa wohl nicht ganz mit den Bedingungen des Rates einverstanden war. In ihrem Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sich Enttäuschung und ein leichter Anflug von Verärgerung wider.

Eine von Palpatines Brauen wölbte sich nach oben "Ihr sollt euer Lichtschwert abgeben? Ich hatte immer gedacht, daß das Schwert für einen Jedi eine besondere symbolische Bedeutung hat. Und nun verlangt der Rat von euch, daß ihr eure Waffe einfach weggeben sollt?"

Depa nickte "Daß ich mein Schwert abgeben muß, kann ich ja noch verkraften. Das Schlimmere ist, daß der Rat mir nicht vertraut und mir aus diesem Grund einen Aufpasser hinterherschicken will."

Der Kanzler lächelte plötzlich "Ich glaube, daß ich euch in dieser Sache behilflich sein kann. Ich werde noch heute Meister Yoda kontaktieren und mit ihm darüber sprechen. Ich kenne ihn gut genug und weiß, daß er meine Ratschläge bisher immer berücksichtigt hat."

Depas Miene erhellte sich "Das würdet ihr tun? Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Danke, Kanzler.

Ich hoffe wirklich, daß Meister Yoda auf euch hört."

Darth Sidious wunderte sich. Warum hatte er der Jedi seine Hilfe angeboten? Wollte er nicht verhindern, daß sie Coruscant verläßt?

_Seltsam. Ich habe ihr tatsächlich geholfen... Ist mein Plan nun gefährdet? Nein. Nur der Weg zum Ziel hat sich geändert. Soll sie doch ins Exil gehen! Spätestens wenn die Klonkriege ausbrechen,_

_wird sie zu mir zurückkehren. Schließlich will sie doch sicher später nicht ihre dummen Jedi-Kameraden im Stich lassen. Und der Jedi-Rat... Diese Dummköpfe haben es gewagt, sich mit meiner Jedi anzulegen? Sie gehört mir und nicht ihnen! Sie haben kein Recht, über sie zu entscheiden! _Er war wütend. Aber seine Wut richtete sich nicht auf Depa, sondern auf den Jedi-Rat. _Daß ich wegen ihr so fühle... Darüber werde ich meditieren müssen. Und zwar bald..._

Er dachte noch eine Weile über den Rat der Jedi nach und fing plötzlich an, zu lachen.

Depa blickte ihn erstaunt an "Kanzler?"

Palpatine schüttelte lachend den Kopf "Oh, bitte verzeihen sie mir, Depa. Ich mußte gerade darüber

nachdenken, wie kindisch sich der Jedi-Rat in Bezug auf seine ganzen komischen Regeln anstellt. Es ist für einen Nicht-Jedi wie mich nicht so recht zu verstehen. Eigentlich kann man darüber wirklich nur noch lachen."

Depa lachte nun ebenfalls "Ja, es ist manchmal schon so seltsam, daß es einfach nur noch witzig ist, oder?"

* * *

Der Kanzler legte ihr freundschaftlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter "Kommt, laßt uns in das Gästezimmer hier drüben gehen und über etwas anderes als den Jedi-Rat reden."

Palpatine führte sie in ein komfortabel und gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, welches sich neben seinem Büro befand. Sie setzten sich beide auf eine bequeme Couch und der Kanzler schob einen schwebenden Repulsor-Tisch zu sich heran.

Er griff nach einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern "Ich habe erst vor kurzem diesen exzellenten corellianischen Wein erhalten. Man hat mir versichert, daß er mehr als 300 Jahre alt sein soll."

Er reichte ihr das Glas "Ich bewundere eure Entscheidung, ins Exil zu gehen, Depa.  
Das war sicher nicht leicht gewesen. Es gibt Tage, da wünschte ich mir, daß ich ebenfalls alles stehen und liegenlassen könnte."

Dann seufzte er "Einfach von hier verschwinden und eine Auszeit von diesem ganzen Trubel nehmen. Ach ja, das wäre schön."

Depa zwinkerte ihm zu "Vielleicht könnten sie sich doch Urlaub nehmen..."

"Oh nein, das ist momentan unmöglich. Die Arbeit wird nicht weniger und meine Assistenten meckern bereits, daß sie wegen ihren vielen Überstunden keine Freizeit mehr haben."

Sie lächelte und murmelte "Ein Leben für einen Traum..."

Er stimmte ihr zu "Ja, darauf sollten wir anstoßen. Auf unsere Träume..." und dann fügte er  
geheimnisvoll lächelnd hinzu "und daß sie in Erfüllung gehen mögen."

Er trank einen Schluck und musterte nun stumm die Frau, die neben ihm saß.  
Palpatine erkannte, wie sehr sich Depa seit ihrer allerersten Begegnung verändert hatte.

Ihre Robe und ihr Kapuzenumhang waren in einem dunkelbraunen Farbton gehalten, daß es fast schon schwarz wirkte. Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich ebenfalls verändert. Sie wirkte gelassener, ruhiger und erfahrener. _Wesenszüge, die sie wohl von Meister Windu übernommen hat. _dachte er mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Er fühlte sich sogar auf seltsame Weise zu ihr hingezogen. Sie gefiel ihm.  
Ihre langen schwarzen Haare, ihre klaren dunkelblauen Augen, ihre sonnengebräunte Haut und dieser vertraute angenehme Duft. Für ihn war sie zweifellos attraktiv, anziehend und exotisch. Die Tatsache, daß sie eine Jedi war und somit die Macht anwenden konnte wie er, ließ sie in seinen Augen in einem ganz besonderen Licht erscheinen. _Eine interessante und auch überaus gefährliche Kombination... _dachte er.

Plötzlich verspürte er den Drang, von ihren Lippen zu kosten. So wie er schon auf Naboo von ihnen gekostet hatte. Damals war sie bewußtlos gewesen und hatte nichts von dem Kuss mitbekommen.

Sollte er sie nicht hier und jetzt küssen? Sie all das spüren lassen, was er für sie empfand, als sie Brust an Brust in einer einstürzenden Lagerhalle aufeinander lagen?

_Es wäre nur ein einziger Kuss... Um meine Befriedigung zu stillen. Er würde keinerlei Bedeutung haben. Nur ein einziges Mal..._

Palpatine sah ihr tief in die Augen, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen "Depa, ich habe ihnen nie erzählt, wie dankbar ich eigentlich bin. Daß sie mir damals auf Naboo mein Leben gerettet haben.  
Über die Jahre hinweg habe ich immerzu daran gedacht. Ich konnte es nie vergessen.  
Die Macht hatte mir einen Schutzengel geschickt. So wunderschön wie ein Engel der Iego-Monde."

Depa lachte leise "Kanzler, sie übertreiben..."

Doch Palpatine nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie "Nein, ich meine es vollkommen ernst, Depa. Ich fühle mich zu ihnen hingezogen und jetzt in diesem Moment möchte ich nichts anderes, als sie in meine Arme zu schließen und zu küssen. Erlauben sie mir diesen einen Kuss, Depa?"

Er rückte näher zu ihr und Depa wußte nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie war völlig überrascht von diesem unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruch des Kanzlers.

Palpatine bemerkte, daß Depa nichts sagte. Sie schien auch keine Anstalten zu machen, sich von ihm zu entfernen. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor. Seine Hände streiften über ihre Schultern und ließen ihren dunklen Kapuzenumhang nach unten gleiten. Er schlang seine Arme um sie, seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Rücken hinauf zu ihrem Nacken. Seine Finger streichelten sie.

Depa wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihren Körper aus. Seine Berührungen elektrisierten sie. Sie fühlte, wie die Hitze in ihr wuchs, als er sie näher zu sich heranzog. Er begann, ihre Lippen zu küssen. Erst sacht und zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher und fordender. Depa ertappte sich dabei, wie sie seinen Kuß erwiderte. Mit dem gleichen Feuer und der gleichen Intensität.

Depa war verwirrt. _Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich darf das nicht tun... Ich bin eine Jedi und er...er ist der Kanzler der Republik... _

In ihrem Kopf wirbelten ihre Gedanken umher wie Blätter im Wind. Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust und versuchte, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Außer Atem löste sich ihr Mund von seinen Lippen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Wir dürfen dies nicht tun, Kanzler. Bitte verzeiht mir. Ich... ich wußte nicht, wie mir geschah..."

Er nickte entschuldigend "Nein, Depa. Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann bin ich es. Ich war zu aufdringlich und habe dabei vollkommen ihre Gefühle vergessen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen..."

Sie lächelte "Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, daß es ein Versehen war. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

Depa war die ganze Situation äußerst unangenehm. Sie hatte sich ebenso zum Kanzler hingezogen gefühlt, wie er zu ihr. Sie wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie wohl der Jedi-Rat reagieren würde, wenn sie es irgendwie erfahren würden. Sie hatte doch jetzt schon genug  
Probleme mit ihren Visionen und dem bevorstehenden Exil. _Am besten vergesse ich das alles so schnell wie möglich... _dachte sie.

Palpatine erwiderte ihr Lächeln und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter "Es war nur ein Kuss, Depa. Niemand wird je etwas davon erfahren. Das versichere ich ihnen. Außerdem möchte ich keinesfalls, daß sie wegen mir aus dem Orden ausgestoßen werden und ihre Zukunft aufs Spiel setzen. Und sie haben eine große Zukunft vor sich, Depa. Einige meiner Jedi-Freunde erzählten mir, daß sie die aussichtsreichsten Chancen haben, den nächsten Meister-Titel zu erhalten."

Depa starrte ihn verblüfft an "Ich, eine Jedi-Meisterin? Sind sie sich sicher?"

Er nickte "Aber ja doch. Ich versichere ihnen, meine Quellen im Jedi-Tempel sind immer mehr als zuverlässig."

Darth Sidious spürte, wie die Jedi sich wieder entspannte. _Sehr gut, ich wollte diesen Kuss und ich habe ihn bekommen. Ich bekomme immer, was ich will... _Bei dem Gedanken lächelte er innerlich.

Der Sith-Lord wußte, daß er sich mit Depa keine emotionale Bindung erlauben durfte. Sie war seine zukünftige Schülerin und deshalb mußte zwischen ihnen ein gewisser Abstand bestehen bleiben.

Es wäre fatal und gefährlich, Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln. Das durfte er nicht. Es war der gleiche schwierige Balance-Akt, den er mit seinen Sith-Schülern hatte und nun mit Graf Dooku hat. Er mochte und liebte seine Schüler. Auf seine eigene Art und ganz spezielle Weise. Doch er schreckte auch nicht davor zurück, sie zu bestrafen. Sie mit unvorstellbaren Schmerzen zu peinigen, wenn sie es nicht schafften, seine Befehle und Wünsche zu erfüllen. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie schwer die Ausbildung von Lord Tyranus gewesen ist. Der ehemalige Jedi war ein reicher Aristokrat. Stolz und widerspenstig. Hinterfragte immer die Befehle seines Meisters und bettelte geradezu danach, von Darth Sidious die nächste Bestrafung zu erhalten.

Er wußte, daß es bei Depa nicht anders sein würde. Für einen Augenblick empfand er tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid für die junge Frau. Er hielt ihre Zukunft in seinen Händen. Eine Zukunft, die ihr wohl nicht gerade gefallen würde. Aber dennoch, er würde seinen Plan nicht mehr ändern.

Die Räder des Schicksals hatten bereits begonnen, sich zu drehen. Und er würde sie nicht aufhalten...


	8. Abschied

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 8.: Abschied**

Depa saß zusammen mit ihrem ehemaligen Meister an einem Eßtisch in der Cantina des Jedi Tempels. Droiden huschten mit Essensschalen im gesamten Saal umher und bedienten die anwesenden Jedi-Ritter.

Depa und Mace verzogen beinahe zur gleichen Zeit das Gesicht, als ein Droide schließlich zwei Schalen mit seinen Zangenhänden auf ihren Tisch abstellte. Depa starrte in die Schüssel und roch an einer grünen bitter riechenden Brühe.

Der Droide erklärte "Unsere heutige Spezialität: Dru´un-Fleischbällchen mit Sauce. Guten Appetit!"

Mace murmelte "Wenn dieses Essen genauso schmeckt, wie es riecht, möchte ich dankend verzichten."

Depa grinste "Ich denke, wir sollten doch ersteinmal probieren, was unsere Droiden denn heute so Leckeres gezaubert haben, oder?"

Sie nickten sich ermutigend zu und nahmen schließlich gleichzeitig einen Löffel der Brühe zu sich.

Mace kaute und starrte prüfend auf seine Schüssel "Na ja, es schmeckt jedenfalls besser als das letzte Abendessen..."

"Ja, und es ist sogar besser als das Essen von Meister Yoda..." stimmte sie zu.

Beide mußten plötzlich munter lachen und andere Jedi, die in ihrer Nähe saßen, drehten sich um und warfen ihnen verwunderte Blicke zu.

Der Korun-Meister lächelte traurig "Ach, Depa. Ich werde dich wirklich vermissen, wenn du im Exil bist. Was soll ich denn hier ohne dich tun?"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu "Na ja, du könntest ja mehr Zeit mit Meister Yoda verbringen. Vielleicht bringt er dir ja irgendwann seine Kochkünste bei..."

Er lächelte schief "Oh, nein. Das muß wirklich nicht sein. Außerdem möchte ich auch gar nicht erst wissen, was für Zutaten Meister Yoda überhaupt für seine eigenartigen Gerichte verwendet..."

"Oder du könntest du mich ja begleiten, Mace..." schlug sie vor.

Er schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, das geht leider nicht. Als Mitglied des Rates muß ich auf Coruscant bleiben. Oder willst du dein Exil etwa hier auf Coruscant verbringen?"

"Ich hatte eigentlich eher an Dantooine gedacht. Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Bruder? Er besitzt dort ein kleines Haus..." erzählte sie.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sein Name ist Kuja, richtig?"

"Stimmt. Ich habe ihn schon über Holokom benachrichtigt. Du hättest mal sein Gesicht auf dem Holo-Schirm sehen sollen. Er strahlte richtig und hat fast vor Freude einen Luftsprung gemacht."

"Er ist ein wahrer Glückspilz, dein Bruder..." murmelte Mace.

"Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?" fragte Depa amüsiert.

"Na ja, ein wenig schon. Dein Bruder hat die Ehre, seine Zeit mit der bezauberndsten und humorvollsten Jedi-Ritterin zu verbringen, die ich kenne." erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie strahlte "Das gibt´s ja nicht... ein Kompliment vom großen Jedi-Meister Mace Windu höchstpersönlich. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt."

"Tja, meiner ehemaligen Schülerin mache ich doch immer wieder gerne Komplimente. Ach ja, du hast ja noch gar nicht erzählt, wie dein Treffen beim Kanzler gelaufen ist?" fragte er neugierig.

Depa sagte einige Augenblicke nichts. In ihren Gedanken hatte sie plötzlich wieder ihren Kuss vor Augen. Zwar hatte sie dem Kanzler gesagt, daß es ein Versehen war, aber innerlich war sie sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. _Ich sollte besser aufhören, darüber nachzudenken._ _Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten und ich sollte es wirklich einfach nur vergessen..._ dachte sie.  
Sie schaffte es, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und erwiderte im Plauderton "Nun, nichts Besonderes. Wir haben wie immer viel geredet."

Der Jedi-Meister lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schmunzelte "Eigentlich ist es ja nicht immer prickelnd, mit Politikern zu reden. Sie kennen ja nur ein Thema, und das ist Politik. Aber der Kanzler scheint in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig anders zu sein..."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten "Findest du?"

Er nickte "Ja, letztens hatte ich aus reiner Neugier seine Statuensammlung in seinem Büro bestaunt. Und er kam schließlich zu mir und hat sich die Zeit genommen, mir diese ganzen Kunstgegenstände und ihre Bedeutungen zu erklären. Das war schon ziemlich interessant."

"Kann es sein, daß du ihn bewunderst, Mace?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ihr ehemaliger Meister sah ihr nachdenklich in die Augen "Ich denke, daß Palpatine als Kanzler bisher einen guten Job gemacht hat. Wenn er die Fähigkeit besitzen würde, die Macht zu berühren, hätte er sicher auch einen guten Jedi abgegeben..."

Sie witzelte "Na ja, wenn Palpatine ein Jedi sein würde, müßten wir dann ganz dringend nach einem neuen Kanzler Ausschau halten, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, da hast du allerdings auch wieder Recht." stimmte er ihr lächelnd zu.

Sie unterhielten sich noch viele weitere Stunden über alles Mögliche. Depa wußte, daß dies wohl ihr letzter Abend zusammen mit Mace sein würde. Denn sie hatte sich vorgenommen, schon morgen nach der Sitzung Coruscant zu verlassen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag fand die zweite Sitzung im Ratsaal statt. Zu Depas Erstaunen war sie sogar recht kurz. Meister Yoda erklärte, daß er nach einem langen Gespräch mit Kanzler Palpatine die Entscheidung gefasst hatte, daß Depa nun doch alleine ins Exil gehen könnte. Der Jedi-Ritterin fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie davon erfuhr. Denn sie hatte eigentlich schon damit gerechnet, daß irgendein Jedi sie wohl oder übel begleiten würde. Doch alles kam anders als erwartet und sie war einfach nur noch glücklich. Sie würde endlich so etwas wie Urlaub haben können und nach langer Zeit wieder ihren Bruder sehen. Denn für sie war er die einzige Familie, die ihr nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern geblieben ist. Auch fand sie es nicht schlimm, ihr Lichtschwert abzugeben. Depa wußte, daß sie sich auch ohne Waffen bestens verteidigen könnte, falls es nötig sein würde. Sie hatte im Tempel alle möglichen waffenlosen Kampfsportarten studiert und gehörte selbst zu den wenigen Jedi, die die Kampfkunst Teräs-Käsi beherrschten.  
In ihrem Quartier packte sie schließlich ihre Sachen zusammen und erhielt kurz vor dem Verlassen ihres Zimmers eine Comlink-Nachricht. Der Kanzler hatte ihr von seinem Büro aus alles Gute für ihr Exil gewünscht und teilte ihr mit, daß er auf ihre baldige Rückkehr hoffe.

Es war bereits spät nachmittags, als Depa mit einer kleinen Reisetasche in der Hand zusammen mit Mace Windu den Hangar des Jedi-Tempels betrat. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Landeplattform, auf dem schon ein startbereiter Delta-Wing-Sternenjäger und ein aufgeregt piepsender Astromechdroide auf sie warteten.  
Der Jedi-Meister sah ihr mit einem traurigen Blick dabei zu, wie sie ihr Gepäck im Cockpit verstaute. Als sie die Cockpitleiter zu ihm hinunterstieg, schloß er sie in seine Arme.

Der hochgewachsene Jedi-Meister sah zu ihr hinunter. "Ich wäre froh, wenn du deine Meinung ändern und nicht fortfliegen würdest, Depa. Kannst du nicht einfach bleiben?" fragte er mit trauriger Stimme.

Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und sie sah ihn mitfühlend an "Ich brauche diese Auszeit, Mace.  
Diese schrecklichen Visionen verfolgen mich in meinen schlimmsten Träumen und lassen mich nicht mehr los. Das kann so nicht weitergehen. Das kannst du doch sicher verstehen, oder?"

Er drückte sie fester an sich "Ja, ich verstehe das ja. Aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen. In letzter Zeit habe ich sehr viel meditiert. Über die Jedi, über unsere Zukunft. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß seit Qui-Gons Tod die dunkle Seite stärker geworden ist. Sie umgibt uns wie ein dichter schwarzer Nebel, der uns blind und ohne Schutz durch die Dunkelheit wandern läßt. Ich selbst habe bereits Schwierigkeiten, durch die Macht in die Zukunft zu blicken. Wenn ich versuche, deine Zukunft vorauszusehen, sehe ich Nichts, nur Dunkelheit. Es fühlt sich an, als hättest du dich in Luft aufgelöst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn "Mace, ich werde mich nicht in Luft auflösen. Ich komme zurück. Das verspreche ich dir."

Mit einer Hand griff sie nach einer Kette, die sie um ihren Hals trug. Sie nahm sie ab und reichte sie ihrem Meister. Mace hielt die Kette fest in seiner Hand und betrachtete sie mit einem neugierigen Blick. Es war eine goldene Kette, an der ein Ring baumelte. Auf dem Ring selbst war ein fremdes Schriftzeichen eingraviert.

Depa lächelte und erklärte "Dieser Ring bedeutet mir sehr viel. Er wurde in meiner Familie von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Das Schriftzeichen dort steht für meinen Familiennamen. Ich vertraue dir diesen Ring an, Mace. Gib´ darauf Acht, denn ich werde zurückkommen und ihn zurückhaben wollen..."

Mace wußte, daß dieser Ring Depa viel bedeuten mußte. Es war ein wichtiges Erinnerungsstück an ihre Familie. _Depa vertraut mir diesen Ring an, um mir Mut zu machen. Das ist ihre Art, mir zu versprechen, aus dem Exil zurückzukehren... _dachte er.

Er nickte "Ich werde diese Kette in Ehren halten und sicherstellen, daß du sie zurückbekommst. Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, Depa."

"Und ich hoffe, daß du mir auch vertraust, Mace. Mach´ dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich habe schon so viele Missionen heil überstanden, da werde ich es doch wohl noch schaffen, ein Leben im Exil durchzustehen..." erklärte die Jedi-Ritterin entschlossen.

"Ich glaube, du wirst es schaffen, Depa. Schließlich warst du ja meine Schülerin. Und ich hoffe, daß dir diese Auszeit weiterhilft, eine Antwort auf deine Visionen zu finden." Mace klammerte sich zum Abschied fest an sie, als wäre es das letzte Mal, daß sie einander sahen.

Sie zog sich lächelnd von ihm zurück und stieg in ihr Cockpit.

Mace winkte ihr zu "Pass gut auf dich auf. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Depa."

Depa nickte zustimmend, als sich das Cockpitfenster langsam schloss "Danke, Mace. Das wird sie."

Der Sternenjäger stieg hinauf in den Himmel. Depa gab bereits die Koordinaten für ihre Reise nach Dantooine in den Bordcomputer ein und drückte den Knopf für interne Kommunikation "R5, mach´ dich bereit, wir erreichen gleich den Hyperraumring." Der kleine Droide zwitscherte eine Bestätigung und Depas Schiff verschwand nach dem Andocken des Ringes in den Hyperraum Richtung Dantooine.


	9. Exil

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 9.: Exil**

Dantooine war ein Planet, der äußerlich Naboo sehr ähnelte. Als Depa mit ihrem Sternenjäger über die grüne Wiesenlandschaft flog, hatte sie fast das Gefühl, als wäre sie wieder auf Naboo.

Ihre Augen blickten mehrere Male über die Schiffskontrollen und überprüften den Kurs. Ihr Droide machte bereits fragende Geräusche.

Depa schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, R5. Es liegt außerhalb der Stadt. Nach den Koordinaten müßte es dort in der Nähe der Berge liegen..."

Der kleine Sternenjäger landete schließlich in einer abgelegenen Gegend, die weit entfernt von der nächstgelegenen Stadt lag. Depa schob die Cockpitkuppel zurück und sprang elegant zu Boden.

Ihr Bruder Kuja Billaba hatte ihre Ankunft bereits erwartet und schloß sie in seine Arme  
"Willkommen auf Dantooine, Schwesterherz."

Sie lächelte "Hallo, Brüderchen. Lange nicht gesehen..."

"Ja, das kannst du laut sagen. Da muß ein Jedi also schon ins Exil gehen, um seine Familie besuchen zu können, was?" fragte er neugierig.

"Na ja, ich habe eigentlich das Exil gewählt, um Antworten zu finden. Ich denke, ich brauche deine Hilfe, Kuja."

Ihr Blick wirkte ernst und ihr Bruder nickte langsam  
"Hm, sieh an, du steckst also in der Klemme. Das hab´ ich schon irgendwie geahnt. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann, Depa."

* * *

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht. Depa und ihr Bruder saßen draußen vor seinem Haus auf einer Bank und starrten stumm in ein Lagerfeuer. Depa hatte ihm alles erzählt. Von ihren Visionen, ihrer Mission auf Kessel und ihrer Angst, der dunklen Seite der Macht zu verfallen. Kuja war nun schon seit einigen Minuten stumm geblieben und war tief in Gedanken versunken.

Ein objektiver Betrachter hätte erkennen können, daß Depa und Kuja Geschwister waren. Kuja hatte schwarze kurzgeschnittene Haare, dunkelbraune Augen und dieselbe dunkle Hautfarbe wie seine Schwester.  
Auch ihr Altersunterschied war nicht groß, Kuja war nur vier Jahre älter als sie. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, einem dunkelblauen Stoffhemd und er trug einen langen weißen Mantel, der leise im Wind flatterte.

Depa glaubte fest daran, daß ihr Bruder ihr helfen könnte. Auch wenn er kein Jedi war. So wie sie hatte auch er die Fähigkeit, die Macht zu gebrauchen. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen bestand darin, daß Depa im Tempel von den Jedi ausgebildet wurde. Ihr Bruder hatte sich sein Wissen um die Macht selbst angeeignet.  
Während Depa im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant aufgenommen wurde, wurde Kuja von einer alderaanischen Familie adoptiert. Später hatte er sich dann einen Job im Militär im corellianischen Sektor gesucht. Nun lebte er ein ruhiges Leben auf Dantooine. Er hatte genug vom Krieg und vom Kämpfen und wollte nur noch ein ruhiges Leben als Holofotograf führen.

Kuja strich sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger über sein Kinn "Bei dieser Mission auf Kessel hast du also die dunkle Seite angewendet und getötet. Ich habe dir doch immer wieder gesagt, daß das Lichtschwert eine tödliche Waffe ist. Die Schwertkunst ist die Kunst des Tötens. Allen beschönigenden Worten zum Trotz ist dies ihre wahre Bestimmung. So sieht die Wahrheit aus. Das sollten selbst die Jedi wissen..."

"Und was soll ich nun deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Du solltest versuchen, dich nicht mehr nur auf Vaapad zu verlassen. Ständig schwankst du dadurch zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Seite... Das kann auf Dauer nicht gut gehen..."

"Wenn ich im Kampf durch Vaapad die Kontrolle verliere, könnte ich jemanden töten. Doch wenn ich aus Furcht meine Stärke unterdrücke, versage ich..." Sie ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen.

"Vaapad ist ziemlich gefährlich. Ist dir überhaupt bewußt, was mit dir passiert, wenn du die dunkle Seite der Macht zu oft anwendest? Dein Aussehen wird sich vollkommen verändern. Dein Augenlicht wird seine Farbe verlieren, dein Körper verliert seine Wärme. Licht, Laute, Wärme. Dies alles wird aus deinem Körper schwinden.  
Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Laß´ uns gemeinsam trainieren. Ich bin mir sicher, daß dir meine Art zu kämpfen weiterhelfen wird. Schließlich hatte mir unser Vater ja alles beigebracht. Na, was sagst du dazu?"

Sie nickte ihm zustimmend zu "Ich denke, daß mir ein wenig Training wohl nicht schaden könnte.  
Vielleicht finde ich ja dadurch eine Alternative zu Vaapad..."

* * *

Es vergingen viele Monate. Depa und ihr Bruder trainierten jeden Tag unaufhörlich in der Nähe eines Flusses. Der Boden war steinig und in der Ferne hörte man das laute Rauschen eines riesigen Wasserfalls.

Sie tauschten immer wieder Schläge mit ihren Vibroschwertern aus. Kuja schien in seinen Bewegungen immer schneller als Depa zu sein. Sehr oft ging Depa während ihren vielen Trainingseinheiten vor Müdigkeit in die Knie.

Kuja warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu "Du siehst erschöpft aus, Schwesterherz. Sollen wir nicht eine Pause einlegen?"

Die Jedi-Ritterin sah zu ihm auf. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen leuchteten entschlossen "Nein, mir geht´s gut. Laß´ uns weitermachen."

_Depa ist vielleicht nicht mehr so gut wie früher, aber ihr Blick hat an Schärfe nichts eingebüsst.  
Sie ist eben eine echte Billaba... _dachte er stolz.

Depa startete einen neuen Angriff und führte einen Seitenhieb gegen Kujas Kopf aus. Ihr Bruder sprang elegant über den Hieb hinweg und vollführte im Landen einen schnellen Tritt gegen ihr Bein. Depa verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und stürzte erneut zu Boden.

Ihr Bruder sah sie streng an "Wenn ich mein Schwert ziehe, heißt das nicht, daß ich auch damit angreifen werde. Du darfst dich nicht so sehr auf deine Augen verlassen. Gebrauche deine Intuition..."

Depa stand wieder auf und ihr Bruder grinste sie an "Eigentlich ist das hier alles nur Spielerei. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir mit dem richtigen Training anfangen?"

Sie starrte ihn verwundert an "Das nennst du Spielerei?"

"Wir trainieren hier schon seit fast acht Monaten. Ich denke, jetzt können wir ernst machen.  
Bist du einverstanden?" fragte er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

Depa nickte entschlossen und ihr Bruder fuhr fort "Also gut. Bei Vaters Technik kommt es nicht auf die Kraft oder das Gewicht eines Schwertkämpfers an. Entscheidend ist die Geschwindigkeit.  
Der Angriff erfolgt so schnell und aggressiv nach vorne, daß deinem Gegner ein Ausweichen unmöglich gemacht wird. Du mußt den Angriff in rasender Geschwindigkeit ausführen und so die Verteidigung überwinden. Stelle dir diesen Angriff in deinem Kopf vor und dann weißt du, wie diese Technik aussehen muß..."

Sie dachte nach _Es muß ein einziger kraftvoller Angriff sein, bei dem man alles auf eine Karte setzt. Es ist wohl wie eine Art Verzweiflungsangriff, bei dem man Gefahr läuft, keine zweite Chance zu bekommen._  
Depa nahm ihr Schwert und hielt es in einer Angriffstellung, die darauf hindeutete, daß sie mit nur einem einzelnen Angriff auf volles Risiko gehen würde.

Kuja nickte "Ja, das ist es. Du machst im Bruchteil einer Sekunde nur einen Schritt nach vorne und setzt all deine Kraft in diesen Hieb. Aber dies ist ein schwieriger und gefährlicher Schritt. Du machst am Abgrund zwischen Leben und Tod einen letzten Schritt nach vorne und blickst dem Tod ins Auge. Wenn du nur einen Moment Zweifel im Herzen hast und zögerst, ist dieser Angriff wirkungslos. Dein Gegner würde eine Verteidigungslücke erkennen und dich sofort erledigen. Also, sollen wir beginnen? Eine Technik lernt man nicht durch Haltungsübungen. Man muß den Schlag spüren, dann lernt man erst etwas. Glaubst du, daß du es schaffen kannst?"

Seine Schwester ließ ihr Schwert demonstrativ sinken und schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, es ist zu riskant und zu gefährlich..."

Kuja nahm sein Schwert und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu "Dann sind das anscheinend deine Grenzen. Wenn du diese Technik nicht meistern kannst, wirst du die Dunkelheit in dir nie besiegen. Du könntest im schlimmsten Fall sogar zu einem Sith oder einem dunklen Jedi werden. Einsam, traurig und gequält wirst du in völliger Dunkelheit leben und töten."

Er hielt sein Schwert in Angriffstellung. Seine Miene war ernst und er kniff die Augen zusammen "Ich habe keine andere Wahl, Depa. Ich werde dich jetzt angreifen und du mußt reagieren. Auf eine andere Art kann ich es dich nicht lehren. Finde heraus, was dir noch fehlt. Ich weiß, du kannst es schaffen."

Ihr Herz raste, als ihr Bruder Schritt für Schritt näher kam. _Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt. Er meint es wirklich ernst. Meine rechte Hand, meine Schwerthand zittert. Habe ich etwa Angst vor ihm oder fürchte ich mich vor dem Tod, den ich nun so klar vor Augen habe? Nein, ich darf nicht sterben! Ich bin ein Jedi und ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen! Ich werde diese Technik meistern und wenn es mich mein Leben kostet... _dachte sie und machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne.

Der Hieb ihres Bruders verfehlte sie nur um Zentimeter. Doch ihr Angriff verlief erfolgreich. Ihre Vibroklinge schlug mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit zu, so daß ihr Bruder es nicht schaffte, ihr auszuweichen oder sich dagegen zu verteidigen. Das Schwert streifte seine Brust und er fiel mit dem Rücken zu Boden.

Depas Blick wanderte von ihrer Klinge zu ihrem Bruder, der benommen auf dem Boden lag.  
Sie eilte an seine Seite "Kuja, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du verletzt?"

"Es geht mir gut. Der Schnitt ist gar nicht so tief. Du hast mich mit deiner Klinge nur gestreift. Dieser Angriff hätte auch tödlich enden können, aber du hast die Kontrolle behalten. Ich glaube, jetzt hast du endlich das entdeckt, was dir gefehlt hatte. Im Angesicht des Todes ist nichts stärker als der Wille zu leben. Vergiss das nie. Gib´ niemals auf, Depa. Und dann wird die dunkle Seite dich auch niemals beherrschen können."

Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand "Danke, Kuja. Jetzt verstehe ich, wie ich mit ganzer Kraft kämpfen kann, ohne Vaapad einsetzen zu müssen."  
_Der Lebenswille ist stärker als alles andere. Sogar stärker als die dunkle Seite... _wiederholte sie in ihren Gedanken.

* * *

Sie saßen beide am Fluß. Ihre Beine baumelten im kalten Wasser. Depa hatte ein Medipack geholt und die Schnittwunde ihres Bruders mit einem Bacta-Verband behandelt. Jetzt tranken sie entspannt Rek-Tee und betrachteten die grüne Wiesenlandschaft, die sich vor ihren Augen erstreckte.

"Wenn du schon auf Dantooine bist, kannst du ja mal die Ruinen des alten Jedi-Tempels besichtigen. So viel ich weiß, wurde er während des großen Sith-Krieges zerstört. Aber einige Räume sind noch in einem gut erhaltenen Zustand." erzählte er.

"Ja, das hört sich interessant an. Ich werde mir den Tempel anschauen."

Ihr Bruder lächelte plötzlich "Weißt du, ich habe bemerkt, daß sich dein Blick in all den Jahren irgendwie verändert hat. Könnte es sein, daß du vielleicht...verliebt bist?"

Depa hob abwinkend die Hand "Ich, verliebt? Du machst wohl Witze..."

Aber Kuja lachte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter "Na ja, ich könnte mir schon denken, wer der Glückliche ist. Es ist Meister Windu, richtig? Hab´ ja immer gewußt, daß du mehr auf die großen athletischen Typen stehst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Mace und ich sind nur gute Freunde. Du siehst mal wieder Gespenster, Kuja..."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu "Na, dann muß es wohl ein geheimnisvoller Fremder sein, von dem ich nichts weiß..."

"Du hast wirklich eine blühende Fantasie, Bruderherz. Außerdem hast du wohl vergessen, daß ein Jedi sich nicht emotional binden darf. Denn die Emotionen könnten seine Urteilsfähigkeit beeinträchtigen und es ihm erschweren, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen." erklärte sie.

"Na ja, halten sich denn alle Jedi an eure Jedi-Regeln? Das kann ich mir nämlich nicht so ganz vorstellen." erwiderte er.

"Ich habe einen Freund im Jedi-Tempel, der sich nicht an diese Regel gehalten hat. Sein Name ist Nejaa Halcyon. Er ist verheiratet und hat einen Sohn."

"Und was sagt der Jedi-Rat dazu? Oder wissen sie nichts davon?" wollte er wissen.

"Nein, Nejaa hat es bisjetzt geheimgehalten. Würde er es dem Rat sagen, würden sie ihn sofort aus dem Orden werfen. Diese Belastung muß ziemlich hart für ihn sein. Der Arme steht jedesmal kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt, wenn er mal wieder zum Ratssaal gerufen wird." antwortete sie.

"Tja, schon allein aus diesem Grund wollte ich kein Jedi werden. Mit euren komischen Regeln würde ich nie zurechtkommen. Ich frage mich immer, wie du das nur schaffst."

"Als Jedi habe ich einen Eid geschworen, die Regeln der Jedi einzuhalten. Und an diesen Schwur werde ich mich halten."  
_Ich werde versuchen, mich an meinen Eid zu halten. Auch wenn es mir schwer fallen sollte. Und auch dann, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Er ist der Kanzler und ich bin eine Jedi. Es ist einfach unmöglich... _dachte sie, als sie ihr letztes Treffen mit Kanzler Palpatine wieder vor Augen hatte.

Ihr Bruder riß sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus und fragte "Willst du nicht später noch zu unsere Heimatplaneten fliegen? Nach Chalacta?"

"Ja, das hatte ich mir eigentlich vorgenommen." murmelte sie und wirkte fast ein wenig abwesend.

"Also ich hab´ das Gefühl, daß du in diesem Moment in deinen Gedanken ganz woanders bist. Wie wär´s mit einer kleinen Abkühlung?" Kuja grinste und schubste seine Schwester ins kühle Flußwasser.

Sie setzte ein breites Lächeln auf "Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!" Sie schnappte sich sein Bein und zog ihn nun ebenfalls mit einem Ruck ins Wasser.  
Ihr Bruder starrte auf seine nasse Kleidung und Depa grinste schadenfroh "Jetzt sind wir quitt, Brüderchen."

* * *

Die Zeit auf Dantooine war für Depa wie ein langer erholsamer Urlaub. Sie dachte nicht mehr an ihre vergangenen Jedi-Missionen oder ihre Visionen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich von ihrem ganzen Stress erholt und die Zeit genutzt, in den alten Ruinen des Jedi-Tempels zu meditieren.

Die weitere Zeit ihres Exils hatte sie auf Chalacta verbracht. Dort hatte sie die Ausbildung der philosopisch-mystischen Disziplinen der chalactanischen Adepten absolviert. Ihre Fähigkeiten in der Macht wurden durch ihre Ausbildung immer stärker. Sie hatte gelernt, ihre Widerstandskraft gegen jede Form der mentalen Manipulation zu verstärken. Nun war sie praktisch immun gegen Macht-Suggestion oder Gehirnwäsche. Man hatte ihr in einer feierlichen Zeremonie das große Mal der Illumination verliehen. Das Mal war eine kleine silberne Kugel, die an ihrer Stirn angebracht wurde. Es symbolisierte das konzentrierte Selbst, die die Suche nach Illumination im Sucher entstehen läßt.

Sie verbrachte viele weitere Jahre auf Chalacta. Doch sie wurde gezwungen, ihr Exil zu beenden, als sie völlig unerwartet eine Holokom-Nachricht mit der höchsten Dringlichkeitsstufe erhielt:  
Alle verfügbaren Jedi sollten sich unverzüglich nach Geonosis begeben. Die Galaxis stand kurz vor einem Bürgerkrieg...

* * *

Kyana-Morgaine&missyx: Thanx fürs Reviewen;) Und jupp, Palpy zählt neben Vader auch zu meinen Fav´s 


	10. Schatten des Verrats

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 10.: Schatten des Verrats**

Es war ein Alptraum. Sie standen alle in der riesigen Exekutions-Arena von Geonosis. Viele von ihnen waren bereits tot, nur wenige hatten überlebt. Depa gehörte zu den wenigen Jedi, die dieses schlimme Massaker überstanden hatten. Sie stand inmitten von Leichen ihrer Freunde und Kameraden. Ihre dunkle Jedi-Robe war schmutzig und blutverschmiert. In ihrer Miene spiegelte sich tiefe Trauer und blankes Entsetzen wider.

_Dies passiert, wenn Jedi zu Soldaten werden. Wir sind Hüter des Friedens. Doch wenn wir zu Soldaten werden, geben wir all das auf, was uns zu Jedi macht. Der Klonkrieg hat begonnen.  
Und es ist vollkommen egal, welche Seite gewinnt. Ob Republik oder Separatisten, die wahren  
Verlierer werden am Ende die Jedi sein... _dachte sie.

* * *

Die Jedi-Meisterin Depa Billaba und Mace Windu standen zusammen auf einem Balkon des Jedi-Tempels und betrachteten stumm den Sonnenaufgang auf Coruscant. Nach der Schlacht auf Geonosis hatte man Depa zu einer Jedi-Meisterin ernannt und sie als neues Mitglied in den Rat der Jedi berufen. Depa wußte, daß sie eigentlich nur ein Mitglied des Rates geworden ist, weil mehrere Ratsmitglieder auf Geonosis ihr Leben verloren hatten. Sie und Obi-Wan Kenobi gehörten zu den ersten Jedi, die trotz ihres jungen Alters Mitglieder geworden sind.  
Doch Depa fühlte sich schon lange nicht mehr jung, obwohl sie vor kurzem erst 30 Jahre alt geworden ist.

Seit Geonosis plagten sie neue Visionen und Alpträume. Sie sah ein grauenhaftes Szenario:  
Überall waren rote Rauchwolken und dunkle Flammen der Zerstörung. Der Jedi-Tempel, das Symbol des Jedi-Ordens, lag in Schutt und Asche. Dieses Bild war immer da, allgegenwärtig.

Ob sie wach war oder träumte, es spielte keine Rolle. Sie hatte immer diese Vision vor Augen und es ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte die Zukunft gesehen, den Untergang der Jedi.

Depa legte ihrem Meister eine Hand auf seine Schulter "Mace, was ist nur mit dir geschehen? Seit Geonosis hast du dein Lächeln verloren..."

Er senkte den Kopf "Ich bin an allem Schuld, Depa. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, diesen verdammten Krieg zu stoppen, bevor er überhaupt erst beginnen konnte. Hätte ich Dooku damals auf diesem Balkon getötet, hätte es diesen Krieg niemals gegeben. Es ist alles meine Schuld..."

Sie lächelte traurig "Er war dein bester Freund, Mace. Du hast ihn verehrt, ja sogar gemocht. Du konntest es nicht tun. Was muß dies für ein Gefühl sein, wenn man seinen besten Freund töten müßte? Ich wüßte nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich in dieser Situation gewesen wäre. Das kannst du mir glauben, Mace."

Er seufzte "Ich stand vor der Wahl, Dooku zu töten, oder Skywalker und Senatorin Amidala zu retten. Ich hatte die Wahl eines Jedi getroffen und Leben beschützt. Aber zu welchem Preis? Jetzt tobt dort draußen ein Krieg. Viele Unschuldige werden nun ihr Leben verlieren...wegen mir. Weil ich die Wahl eines Jedi getroffen hatte."

Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen "Hättest du nicht wie ein Jedi gehandelt, hätten wir diesen Krieg möglicherweise verhindert. Hätten wir eine Baradium-Bombe in die Arena von Geonosis geworfen, wäre die Republik gerettet worden. Aber dies können wir nicht tun, weil wir Jedi sind. Es verstößt gegen unsere Prinzipien. Als Jedi opfern wir alles für die Republik. Unsere Familien, unseren Wohlstand, ja sogar unser Leben. Und nun braucht die Republik unser Gewissen. Was sollen wir tun? Sollen wir als Jedi handeln und unsere Traditionen aufrecht erhalten? Oder sollen wir wie Soldaten denken und abwägen, was wichtiger ist: Tausende von Opfern in der geonosianischen Arena oder Milliarden von Leben in der gesamten Galaxis?"

"Ich habe die Wahl eines Jedi getroffen und Skywalker beschützt. Wenn die Prophezeiung wahr ist, dann ist er der Bruchpunkt dieses Krieges. Von ihm wird es abhängen, ob die Jedi am Ende gewinnen oder verlieren werden."erklärte er.

Depa schüttelte den Kopf "Und was ist, wenn diese Prophezeiung falsch ist? Dann wären all die Opfer umsonst gewesen."

"Ich weiß es nicht, Depa. Ich klammere mich an der Hoffnung fest, daß meine Entscheidung richtig gewesen ist. Doch in meinen schwachen Momenten glaube ich es nicht. Dann gewinnt die Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit in mir die Oberhand und ich habe das Gefühl, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können. Ich verliere mich in der Dunkelheit, die jetzt in diesem Krieg sogar noch stärker geworden ist, als sie es vorher schon war." Seine Stimme klang traurig und verzweifelt.

Depa schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln "Ein weiser Mann hat mir einmal gesagt: In der dunkelsten Nacht leuchtet das Licht, das wir verkörpern, am hellsten. Das waren deine Worte, Mace. Und ich glaube immer noch fest daran."

Mace blickte seine Freundin an und hätte beinahe gelächelt. Depas Worte hätten beinahe ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen gezaubert. Er nickte, seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos und versteinert wie immer "Danke, Depa."

Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln "Eigentlich ist unsere Lage doch gar nicht so schlimm. Wenn uns jemand durch diese dunkle Zeit führen kann, dann ist es Kanzler Palpatine..."

Seine Augen wurden schmal "Da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, Depa. Hast du schon vergessen, was uns Obi-Wan erzählt hat? Ein Sith ist irgendwo hier auf Coruscant und kontrolliert den Senat.  
Vielleicht wird der Kanzler auch schon bereits von diesem Sith kontrolliert..."

Sie blickte ihren ehemaligen Meister ungläubig an "Ich kann nicht glauben, was du hier für Vermutungen aufstellst. Obi-Wan hat doch diese fragliche Information von Dooku erhalten. Das Ganze ist bestimmt nur eine Lüge. Um uns alle in die Irre zu führen. Wie kannst du nur den Obersten Kanzler verdächtigen, von einem Sith gelenkt zu werden?"

Mace strich sich seufzend mit einer Hand über seinen Kopf "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Im Augenblick ist es schwer zu sagen, ob Dooku gelogen hatte oder nicht. Es ist sicherer, wenn du in dieser Zeit niemandem dein Vertrauen schenkst. Selbst nicht dem Obersten Kanzler. Versprich mir das, Depa."

Sie nickte widerstrebend "Ich kann zwar nicht glauben, daß du so denkst, aber ich werde es dir versprechen, Mace."

* * *

Ein teures und elegantes Segelschiff flog durch die unteren Gassen von Coruscant. Sein Ziel war ein scheinbar verlassenes Gebäude im Industrieviertel. Im Cockpit des Schiffes befanden sich zwei Personen.

Bei der ersten Person handelte es sich um den beliebten Anführer der Separatistenbewegung, Count Dooku. Der ehemalige Jedi war ein hochgewachsener Mann. Sein Haar war silbern und kurzgeschnitten und seine durchdringenden Augen starrten gelassen aus dem Cockpitfenster. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, ein schwarzes Hemd und eine dunkle Hose aus feinsten Stoffen.

Die zweite Person war Count Dookus Schülerin Asajj Ventress. Sie war in eine schwarze Robe gehüllt und hatte einen Glatzkopf, auf dem zwölf verschiedene Tätowierungen zu sehen waren. Jede einzelne Tätowierung war ein Zeichen dafür, daß sie Rache an den zwölf verschiedenen Warlords auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Rattatak genommen hatte. Einer dieser Warlords, Osika Kirske hatte Ventress´ Eltern getötet. Damals war Ventress die Padawan-Schülerin von Jedi-Ritter Ky Narec gewesen. Sie hatten gemeinsam versucht, Rattatak von der Herrschaft der Warlords zu befreien. Ihr Meister kam bei diesem Versuch ums Leben und Asajj Ventress hatte dann in ihrem Zorn im Alleingang alle Warlords getötet.

Nach dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege begegnete sie dem charismatischen Separatistenführer und hatte ihn gebeten, seine Schülerin zu werden. Der Sith-Lord hatte nach einem Duell mit Ventress ihr Potenzial in der Macht entdeckt und sie schließlich als seine Schülerin akzeptiert.

Die Frau lächelte grimmig "Wir sollten ihn töten. Das ist die Gelegenheit, ihn zu beseitigen."

Der Graf hob eine Braue "Ach, wirklich? Glaubst du im Ernst, daß es so einfach ist, Darth Sidious zu besiegen?"

Sie zuckte gelassen die Achseln "Wir sind zu zweit und euer Meister ist alleine. Er hat nicht die geringste Chance gegen uns, wenn wir ihn gemeinsam angreifen."

Ihr Meister starrte sie streng an "Du bist leichtsinnig, mein Kind. Darth Sidious ist mächtig. Sogar mächtiger als ich. Es wäre äußerst dumm und töricht, ihn zu attackieren. Außerdem besteht für mich kein Grund, weshalb ich mich gegen ihn wenden sollte. Er ist und bleibt mein Meister. Ich bin ihm treu ergeben."

Ventress kniff zornig die Augen zusammen "Ja, aber ist euer Meister euch gegenüber treu? Das will ich doch stark bezweifeln. Was wird wohl passieren, wenn dieser Klonkrieg vorbei ist? Wird Darth Sidious euch für eure Taten belohnen? Kann er es sich überhaupt leisten, den großen und mächtigen Anführer der Separatisten am Leben zu lassen? Ihr steht nur in seinem Schatten, Meister. Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, wird er einen Sündenbock brauchen. Und wer eignet sich da besser als sein eigener Schüler? So wird er euch auf elegante und bequeme Weise los und dann kann er sich in Ruhe einen neuen Schüler suchen. Einen jüngeren und stärkeren Schüler. Möglicherweise Kenobi oder vielleicht sogar diesen Skywalker. Jemanden, der leichter zu beeinflussen ist..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf "Mein Meister würde mich nie verraten. Er hat es mir versprochen. Er wird ein Imperium gründen, mit mir an seiner Seite."

Sie machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung "Das sind alles nur leere Versprechungen. Mehr nicht.  
Ihr werdet schon sehen. Er wird euch fallen lassen. Wenn ihr klug seid, solltet ihr auf mich hören.  
Nehmt mich als eure Sith-Schülerin und gemeinsam werden wir Sidious vernichten."

"Seit wann ist es dir gestattet, mich belehren zu wollen, meine Schülerin? Ich habe hier das Sagen und es ermüdet mich, deinen unsinnigen Vermutungen weiter zuzuhören." erwiderte er mit gereizter Stimme.

Seine Schülerin senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf "Verzeiht mir, mein Meister. Es war anmaßend von mir, die Loyalität eures Meisters in Frage zu stellen."

Der ältere Mann lachte leise "Ah ja, die Jugend. So erfrischend und so aufbrausend. Ich bin froh, daß ich jetzt in einem Alter bin, wo ich die Dinge doch ein wenig gelassener sehe als du, Asajj.  
Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an mir nehmen und versuchen, dein hitziges Temperament besser in den Griff zu bekommen."

Sie verneigte ihren Kopf "Ja, mein Meister. Ich werde es versuchen."

* * *

Das Segelschiff landete auf einer geheimen Landeplattform. Im Schatten des Schiffes stand ein Mann gekleidet in einer schwarzen Robe. Als der Graf von Serenno und seine Schülerin ihn erblickten, machten sie vor ihm eine tiefe Verbeugung.

Darth Sidious blickte ihn an "Willkommen, Lord Tyranus. Ich habe euch bereits erwartet."

"Meister Sidious, ich habe euch hier wie versprochen die gewünschten Informationen besorgt."

Er reichte seinem Meister ein Datapad "Hier sind alle notwendigen Informationen gespeichert.  
Die Karten der Sternensysteme, ihre Truppenstärken und die Waffentransport- und Versorgungswege."

"Gute Arbeit, mein Schüler. Ich bin sehr zufrieden." Er schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln.

Mit einer Hand wies Count Dooku auf seine Schülerin "Mein Meister, ich möchte euch gerne Asajj Ventress vorstellen. Ich habe sie erst vor kurzem zur neuen Kommandantin unserer Streitkräfte ernannt."

Er nickte "Ach ja, Ventress. Ich erinnere mich an euer Duell auf Rattatak. Es war ein höchst unterhaltsames Schauspiel."

Die Frau nickte nur knapp und erwiderte nichts.

Darth Sidious blickte sie an "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß ihr zu einer gefürchteten Jedi-Jägerin geworden seid, Ventress..."

Ihre dunklen Augen glühten wie heiße Kohlen und sie machte mit ihrer Hand eine Zählbewegung  
"Ich hab´ Fünf von ihnen erledigt. Von vier Jedi habe ich die Lichtschwerter behalten. Bei dem fünften..."  
Ihre Stimme sank nun zu einem enttäuschten Flüstern herab "Den fünften Jedi hab´ ich mit der Bordkanone meines Kampfjägers zu Staub pulverisiert. Leider hatte ich dann nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt, sein Lichtschwert zu bekommen. Und ich sammle doch so gerne diese schönen Trophäen..."

Darth Sidious wirkte keineswegs beeindruckt. Er sah wieder zu Count Dooku hinüber "Faszinierend. Ihr habt euch da ein reizendes Haustier angeschafft, Lord Tyranus."

Der Graf nickte stumm und sah alarmiert zu seiner Schülerin. Er hatte die Befürchtung, daß Ventress nach dieser Bemerkung voller Wut auf seinen Meister losgehen würde.

Die Augen seiner Schülerin funkelten zornig "Ich bin nicht sein Haustier, ich bin seine Schülerin. Und außerdem bin ich eine Sith."

Der dunkle Meister der Sith wölbte eine Braue "Ihr, eine Sith? Dummes Kind, es gibt nur zwei Sith-Lords und die stehen genau vor dir!"

"Ach ja? Aber nicht mehr lange!" gab sie wütend zurück und zündete bereits ihre beiden roten Lichtschwertklingen.

Count Dooku positionierte sich sofort schützend vor seiner Schülerin und hob abwehrend die Hände "Verzeiht ihr, Meister Sidious. Das ist ihr jugendlicher Leichtsinn. Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagt..."_Na wunderbar. Die Situation ist mehr als gespannt. Asajj steht kurz davor, auf Meister Sidious loszugehen. Wenn mein Meister jetzt auch noch sein Lichtschwert zückt, sehe ich schwarz..._dachte er und hielt bereits unbewußt seine Hand an seinem eigenem Lichtschwertgriff.

Unter seiner Kapuze starrten ihn die gelben Augen seines Meisters bedrohlich an "Ventress ist nicht mein Problem. Sie ist EUER Problem, Lord Tyranus."

"Wisst ihr, was ich mit Untergebenen mache, die sich so frech verhalten wie dieses Kind hier?" fragte er mit tiefer, unheimlicher Stimme.

Der Graf schluckte und wich verängstigt bereits einige Schritte zurück "Ja, Meister?"Er hatte seinen Meister schon oft zornig erlebt. Und es bereitete ihm Angst. Auf Vjun hatte er bereits auf seinem Schloss einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus installieren lassen.  
Immer wenn Count Dooku seinem Meister über Holokom von einer gescheiterten Mission berichten mußte, hing sein Finger zitternd über dem Zerstörungs-Knopf. Es gab Zeiten, da konnte er diese gelben leuchtenden Augen seines Meisters überhaupt nicht ertragen. Er wagte es nicht, ihn auch nur anzublicken. So groß war seine Furcht vor Darth Sidious. Heute wünschte er sich wieder, daß er auf Vjun geblieben wäre. Mit dem Knopf in der Reichweite seines Fingers.

Darth Sidious lächelte finster und fuhr fort "Ganz einfach. Ich vernichte sie! Bis auf den Letzten!"

Count Dooku ging erschrocken einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Er hielt es für sicherer, ein wenig Abstand zu ihm zu halten.  
Er nickte "Ich werde mich um Ventress kümmern, mein Meister. Sie wird ihre angemessene Bestrafung erhalten."

Lord Sidious schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln "Sie ist euch zweifellos treu ergeben, Lord Tyranus. Das muß man ihr hoch anrechnen."

Der Sith-Schüler nickte unsicher "Danke, Meister."

Sein Meister fuhr fort und seine Stimme hatte nun einen sanften Klang angenommen "Ein guter Schüler sollte immer seinen Meister lieben, nicht wahr?"

Count Dooku starrte ihn nervös an. Der unterschwellige drohende Unterton war ihm nicht entgangen.  
_Kann es sein, daß mein Meister eifersüchtig ist? Auf meine gute Beziehung zu Asajj Ventress? Weil sie meine Schülerin ist? Weil sie mich liebt? Ich kann nicht leugnen, daß Ventress sehr an mir zu hängen scheint. Sie würde alles für mich tun. Egal welchen Befehl ich ihr erteilen würde, sie würde ihn ausführen. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mich so verehrt. Wahrscheinlich hofft sie nur, daß ich sie zu meiner Sith-Schülerin mache. Es ist ihr größter Wunsch. Das ist mir immer bewußt gewesen. Doch was ist mit mir? Liebe ich meinen Meister? Nein, ich habe eher Angst vor ihm..._dachte er und ging beunruhigt einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Darth Sidious zischte "Ich glaube, daß ihr nun zurück nach Vjun fliegen solltet, Lord Tyranus.  
Schließlich brauchen die Separatisten doch ihren Anführer..."

Sein Schüler seufzte erleichtert. Er war froh, daß die Begegnung mit seinem Meister nun doch kürzer ausgefallen ist, als er erwartet hatte. Der Sith-Lord verbeugte sich höflich "Natürlich. Danke, Meister Sidious."

* * *

Der Sith-Meister befand sich bereits in einem Turbolift, der ihn nach unten zum Versorgungstunnel bringen würde. Äußerlich war er ruhig, doch in seinem Inneren kochte er vor Zorn.  
Er hatte es gefühlt. Sein Schüler und sein Haustier hätten sich fast gegen ihn gewendet.  
Darth Sidious hatte es auch deutlich in Ventress´ Gedanken gelesen. Sie plante Verrat. Sie würde Darth Tyranus immer wieder dazu anstiften, ihn zu töten. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, daß sich so eine Situation jemals ergeben würde. Doch jetzt war sie da. Sidious wußte, daß er nun einen Notfallplan benötigte. Falls es tatsächlich zu einem Verrat kommen sollte, brauchte er einen Ersatz für Dooku.

Er runzelte die Stirn _Der junge Skywalker wäre meine erste Wahl. Doch es ist noch zu früh für ihn.  
Er vertraut Kenobi immer noch mehr als mir. Bei ihm brauche ich mehr Zeit. Was wäre eine Alternative? _

Die Augen des dunklen Sith-Lords glitzerten plötzlich zufrieden. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln _Die Alternative wäre Meisterin Billaba. Ja, ich werde noch heute ein Treffen mit ihr arrangieren. Und dann, meine liebe Depa, spielen wir Pazaak. Ich werde einen Teil meiner Karten offenlegen und dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du darauf reagierst..._


	11. Verführung

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 11.: Verführung**

Es war bereits spät am Abend. Depa ging durch einen langen Korridor der Galaktischen Oper von Coruscant. Sie fühlte sich angespannt und leicht nervös. Der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine hatte sie erst vor ein paar Stunden im Jedi-Tempel kontaktiert und sie gebeten, sich unbedingt mit ihr treffen zu wollen. Er hatte betont, daß es um eine sehr wichtige und dringende Angelegenheit gehen würde.

Die Jedi-Meisterin wußte nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Wenn er mit ihr über den Klonkrieg sprechen wollte, hätte er genausogut Meister Yoda oder Meister Windu herbeirufen können. Aber er hatte sich für sie entschieden.

Und nun war sie hier, in der Oper. Ein Ort, den sie als Jedi noch nie besucht hatte. Sie bestaunte die vielen verschiedenartigen Wesen, die hier in den langen Gängen umher wanderten. Es war sehr laut. Sie hörte Getuschel und Gemurmel von allen Seiten. Im Hintergrund war deutlich Musik wahrnehmbar. Das Stück hatte anscheinend bereits begonnen.

* * *

Depa erreichte schließlich die private Loge des Kanzlers. Die rotgekleideten Ehrengardisten ließen sie mit einem Wink passieren. Die kleine Loge enthielt nur drei Sitze. Depa erkannte den Kanzler, den Senatssprecher Mas Amedda und seine Adjutantin Sly Moore.

Sie atmete tief ein, versuchte ihre Nervösität zu verbergen und kniete an seiner Seite nieder.  
"Kanzler, entschuldigen sie bitte die Verspätung. Im Rat gab es noch eine Sitzung und ich konnte nicht eher kommen."

Der Oberste Kanzler drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln "Aber das macht doch nichts, Depa. Ich bin froh, daß sie noch so kurzfristig die Zeit gefunden haben, zu mir zu kommen. Kommt, setzt euch doch zu mir."

Palpatine gab seinen beiden Begleitern mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, daß sie gehen sollten. Die beiden Personen verbeugten sich und ließen sie allein. Depa nahm neben dem Sessel des Kanzlers Platz.

"Ich gratuliere euch zu eurem Meister-Titel, Depa. Ich hatte mich schon immer gewundert, warum man euch nicht schon viel früher zu einer Jedi-Meisterin ernannt hat. Dabei gehört ihr doch zu den begabtesten und fähigsten Jedi, die der Orden jemals hervorgebracht hat."

Depa nickte "Ich danke euch, Kanzler. Ich hoffe nur, daß ich mit der neuen Verantwortung, die dieser Titel mit sich bringt, zurechtkommen werde."

Er winkte ab "Sie werden es schaffen, Depa. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Der Jedi-Rat hat ebenfalls eine kluge und weise Entscheidung getroffen, als er euch einen Sitz in seinem Kreis gewährt hat."

"Jetzt ist endlich jemand im Rat, der mir ihre komischen Regeln nun vielleicht etwas besser  
näherbringen kann." sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

"Nun, ich werde euch helfen, so gut ich kann." erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Sie schwiegen und richteten ihre Blicke hinunter zur Bühne. Ein lauter tiefer Gesang erfüllte den Saal und ließ die Wände leicht vibrieren.

"Dies ist ithorianische Gesangeskunst. Die Ithorianer besingen die Kraft der Natur. Pflanzen und Geschöpfe bilden eine Gemeinschaft und so bleibt das Gleichgewicht erhalten. Es ist wahrlich ein schönes Stück. Viele Touristen reisen sogar nach Ithor, nur um sich diesen Gesang anhören zu können." erklärte er.

Depa lauschte aufmerksam den fremdartigen Gesängen. Sie hatte noch nie so etwas gehört und es gefiel ihr. Nach all ihren Kriegseinsätzen hatte sie seit langem wieder das Gefühl, sich entspannen zu können.

Sie seufzte "Es ist wirklich wunderschön, Kanzler."

Palpatine musterte sie einen kurzen Augenblick lang. Er konnte erkennen, daß die Jedi-Meisterin  
etwas blass im Gesicht war und ihre Augen wirkten müde, als hätte sie die letzten Nächte kaum oder gar nicht geschlafen.

"Depa, mir ist aufgefallen, daß sie sehr erschöpft und müde zu sein scheinen. Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er mit Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

"Es ist der Krieg, Kanzler. Seit dieser Krieg angefangen hat, kann ich kaum noch ruhig schlafen.  
Diese ganzen schrecklichen Erlebnisse verfolgen mich sogar in meinen Träumen. Ich weiß´ schon gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal gut geschlafen habe." antwortete sie traurig.

Der Kanzler drehte sich zu ihr um und legte mitfühlend seine Hand auf die ihre "Ja, ich kann sie gut verstehen, Depa. Sie müssen wirklich eine schlimme Zeit durchmachen. Als Oberster Kanzler findet der Krieg für mich im Senat statt und ich muß mich mit bürokratischem Kleinkram und arroganten Senatoren auseinandersetzen. Doch für die Jedi ist der wahre Krieg dort draußen.  
Als Politiker kann ich nicht einmal erahnen, was für fürchterliche Auswirkungen dieser Krieg auf die Jedi haben muß. Ich fühle mit ihnen, Depa."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf "Ich danke euch, Exzellenz. Vielleicht könnten sie mir ja nun erzählen, weshalb sie mich sprechen wollten?"

Der Kanzler zeigte eine ernste Miene "Es handelt sich um eine Angelegenheit, die ich gerne in Ruhe und in einem privaten Raum mit ihnen besprechen möchte. Deshalb frage ich sie: Würden sie mich bitte später zu meinem Apartment begleiten, Depa?"

Die Jedi-Meisterin war erst überrascht, doch dann nickte sie zustimmend "Natürlich, Kanzler. Wenn dies euer Wunsch ist. Ich hoffe nur, es handelt sich um nichts Schlimmes."

Der Kanzler sah sie an, seine Haare wirkten im Halbdunkel der Loge noch grauer als sonst und tiefe Falten überzogen sein Gesicht

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte schon hier und jetzt mit ihnen darüber sprechen. Bitte verzeihen sie mir, daß ich ihre Zeit in Anspruch nehmen muß, Depa. Ich weiß, daß sie in diesen Kriegszeiten wahrscheinlich lieber Erholung im Tempel suchen möchten, bevor wieder ein neuer Einsatz beginnt. Und nun stehle ich ihnen hier ihre kostbare Freizeit."

Depa machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung "Nein, Kanzler. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Bitte machen sie sich keine Gedanken."

"Gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt." entgegnete er lächelnd.

* * *

Nach dem Ende des Stückes verließen der Oberste Kanzler und die Jedi-Meisterin die Loge und begaben sich zu seinem privaten Transportshuttle. Sie wurden von seinen sechs Ehrengardisten begleitet.

Das Shuttle flog Richtung Westen nach Republica 500. Es war ein Wohnkomplex, in dem nur die Reichsten und Mächtigsten Coruscants wohnten.

Depa folgte dem Kanzler in sein Apartment. Sie war zum ersten Mal hier, denn normalerweise hatte sie den Kanzler bisjetzt immer in seinem Büro oder im Senat getroffen. Depa bemerkte, daß sein Apartment komfortabel, aber nicht verschwenderisch eingerichtet war. Es war seinen Büroräumen sehr ähnlich. Alles war in dunkelroter Farbe gehalten, von den Teppichen bis zu den Wänden.

_Rot muß wohl seine Lieblingsfarbe sein... _dachte Depa mit einem Lächeln.

Der Kanzler führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer. Er strahlte "Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, daß sie ja heute zum ersten Mal hier sind, Depa. Willkommen in meinem Heim."

Sie nickte "Danke, Kanzler. Es ist wirklich sehr schön hier. Auch wenn die rote Farbe hier wie in ihrem Büro zu dominieren scheint..."

Er sah sich um und lächelte dann "Fürwahr, ich muß zugeben, daß ich die Farbe Rot bisher immer bevorzugt habe. Sie müssen wissen, Rot ist die Farbe des Blutes und somit ist sie für mich auch die Farbe des Lebens."

Der Kanzler bat sie, auf einen der Sessel Platz zu nehmen und verschwand dann in der Küche.  
Kurze Zeit später kehrte er mit einem Servicedroiden, der neben ihm herrollte, zurück.

"Nun, Depa. Was kann ich ihnen anbieten?" fragte er.

"Ein Glas Wasser, bitte. Auf Alkohol muß ich leider verzichten, da ich nicht weiß´, wann der nächste Einsatz vor der Tür steht..." erklärte sie.

Er nickte und setzte sich auf einen Sessel, gegenüber von ihr "Dann werde ich mich ihnen anschließen und heute auch mal ein Glas Wasser wählen."

Seine hellblauen Augen sahen sie fragend an "Depa, ich kann spüren, daß es ihnen nicht gut geht. Sie haben mir zwar in der Oper erzählt, daß es wegen dem Krieg ist... aber gibt es vielleicht noch einen anderen Grund?"

Depa seufzte "Es ist wegen Mace, ich meine Meister Windu. Seit Geonosis geht es ihm sehr schlecht. Er ist mein bester Freund und ich würde alles tun, um ihm zu helfen und ihn aufzuheitern. Aber ich schaffe es nicht. Und dies bereitet mir Sorgen. Ich glaube, diese Schlacht in der Arena hat ihn sehr verändert..."

Palpatine hielt mitfühlend ihre Hand "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dies zu hören. Meister Windu ist auch ein guter Freund von mir. Es stimmt mich traurig, zu erfahren, daß es ihm anscheinend so schlecht geht."

_Windu... Ich kann diesen Namen nicht mehr hören. Ihre Macht-Verbindung ist seit Geonosis noch stärker geworden. Ich kann es fühlen. Jetzt dürfte es sogar noch schwieriger werden, diese Beiden zu trennen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn loswerden und eliminieren. Oder aber ich habe Glück und er wird in einem seiner nächsten Einsätze getötet. Das wäre doch viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. _Darth Sidious hätte am liebsten gelacht, doch er konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen. Seine Maske funktionierte eben perfekt.

Er fuhr fort "Auf Geonosis hatte dieser ganze Krieg seinen Anfang genommen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß jeder Jedi diesen furchtbaren Ort mit schlimmen Erinnerungen verbinden muß. Schließlich haben sehr viele Jedi dort ihr Leben verloren..."

"Vielleicht ist es das, was uns Jedi die größten Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Jeden Tag sterben in diesem Krieg mehr und mehr Jedi. Im Tempel gibt es schon mehr Padawan-Schüler als Jedi-Ritter. Unser Orden wird immer kleiner und wir haben nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, um die Gefallenen zu trauern. Ja, wir dürfen auch gar nicht um sie trauern..."Ihre Stimme klang kummervoll.

"Ist das wieder eine eurer Jedi-Regeln, Depa?" fragte er.

Sie nickte "Meister Yoda nannte es die Furcht vor Verlust. Aber es fällt mir schwer, nicht trauern zu dürfen und diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken."

Palpatine erhob sich von seinem Sessel. Er ging zu ihr, nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und hob es an "Unterdrückt euren Kummer nicht, Depa. Das ist falsch. Ihr müßt euren Emotionen freien Lauf lassen, euch von ihnen durchdringen lassen. Erst dann wird es euch besser gehen. Das versichere ich euch."

Depa starrte in seine hellblauen Augen, die sie tröstend anblickten. Sie ließ sich von ihm umarmen, wie ein Vater seine Tochter umarmen würde. Es war nur eine Umarmung, aber Depa fühlte sich besser. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen.

In ihren Gedanken hörte sie plötzlich wieder die Worte ihres Meisters _"Es ist sicherer, wenn du in dieser Zeit niemandem dein Vertrauen schenkst. Selbst nicht dem Obersten Kanzler." _

_Mace, wie kannst du diesen Mann nur verdächtigen? Der Kanzler ist ein guter Mensch. Wie kannst du nur von mir verlangen, ihm nicht vertrauen zu dürfen? Verzeih´ mir, Mace. Ich werde mein Versprechen nicht halten können. Denn ich vertraue ihm... _

Sie lösten sich langsam aus ihrer gemeinsamen Umarmung.

Er warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu "Geht es euch jetzt ein wenig besser, Depa?"

"Ja, es hat mir gut getan. Ich fühle mich wieder besser." bestätigte sie.

"Nun, damit wollte ich ihnen zeigen, daß die vorgeschriebenen Regeln der Jedi nicht immer als absolut richtig angesehen werden sollten. Deshalb wollte ich auch heute mit ihnen sprechen. Erinnern sie sich noch an unsere Unterhaltung auf Naboo? Über die Sith?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn "Ja, sie haben mir damals erzählt, daß sie ihre Schriften studiert hatten."

Er nickte. Sein Blick wirkte ernst "Ja, und nun möchte ich ihnen gerne etwas zeigen. Etwas Wichtiges. Bitte folgen sie mir, Depa."

* * *

Sie begleitete ihn zu einer verschlossenen Tür, die mit einem Sicherheitsschloss versehen war.  
Der Kanzler gab auf einer kleinen Konsole einen Zahlencode ein und die Tür öffnete sich vor ihren Augen mit einem lautem Zischen.

Sie betraten einen Raum, in dem es dunkel und kalt war. Die Wände waren obsidianschwarz und unverständliche Hieroglyphen aus glühend roter Farbe waren auf ihnen zu sehen. Ein paar einzelne Fackeln, die an den Wänden angebracht waren, spendeten ein wenig Licht und Wärme. Im Raum selbst befanden sich zu beiden Seiten verschiedene Statuen und an seinem Ende stand ein kleiner schwarzer Altar.

Depa fühlte die Macht der dunklen Seite. Dieser Raum schien von ihr erfüllt zu sein. Ihr wurde schwindelig, als ihre dunklen Wellen sie erfassten. Wie betäubt lehnte sie sich an eine Wand und suchte Halt. Ihr Körper fühlte sich seltsam an. Ihr war heiß und kalt zugleich.

Der Kanzler stand nur wenige Meter neben ihr, im dunklen Schatten einer Statue. Für einen kurzen Moment waren seine Augen leuchtend gelb geworden, als er spürte, wie Depa in der dunklen Seite badete.

Er schwelgte in ihren Gefühlen. Sein Herz raste und er spürte eine sonderbare, widersinnige Freude.  
_Wundervoll, seit Naboo habe ich etwas Derartiges nicht mehr gespürt. Ihre Macht, ihre dunkle Energie, ihre schwarze Flamme in ihrem Inneren. Depa kann fühlen, wie diese Macht sie durchströmt. Ah, es ist köstlich. Bald, schon sehr bald, wirst du mir gehören..._  
Der dunkle Lord der Sith gestattete sich ein düsteres Lächeln.

Er trat an ihre Seite. Seine hellblauen Augen hatten in dieser Dunkelheit einen dunkleren saphirblauen Farbton angenommen. Das flackernde, tanzende Licht der Fackeln umspielte sein Gesicht.

"Depa, ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung? Soll ich sie stützen?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf "Nein, es geht schon wieder. Mir wurde nur eben ein wenig schwindelig, das ist alles."

Die Jedi-Meisterin hatte sich von der plötzlichen dunklen Welle erholt. Neugierig betrachtete sie eine der Statuen. Die Statue war aus schwarzem Vulkanstein. Es war ein Mann mit langen, nach hinten fallenden Haaren und einer sonnenförmigen Tätowierung auf seiner Stirn.

"Dies ist der große Sith-Lord Exar Kun. Er ist schon seit mehr als 4000 Jahren tot. Aber er gehörte zweifellos zu den bedeutendsten Sith-Lords, die je existiert hatten." erklärte er mit einer tiefen Stimme.

Depa sah ihn erstaunt an "Kanzler, dies alles hier sind Sith-Artefakte, nicht wahr? Wenn der Rat davon erfährt, daß sie so etwas besitzen..."

Der Kanzler zuckte gelassen die Achseln "Aber meine liebe Depa. Der Rat weiß es doch schon längst. Habt ihr es denn schon vergessen? Ihr seid doch selbst ein Mitglied des Jedi-Rates..."

"Ja, aber... wenn der ganze Jedi-Rat davon weiß, könnten sie eine Untersuchung einleiten und euch unter Arrest stellen."entgegnete sie.

"Und wäre das gerecht? Den Obersten Kanzler der Republik zu verhaften, weil er ein paar alte Sith-Statuen in seiner Wohnung stehen hat? Ich bitte sie, Depa. Der Jedi-Rat benimmt sich kindisch und lächerlich. Dies haben wir beide schon zu oft festgestellt. Ich denke, es läuft darauf hinaus, wem sie letztendlich mehr vertrauen: Dem Rat der Jedi oder mir. Auf Naboo haben sie mir gesagt, daß sie mir vertrauen. Jetzt frage ich sie erneut: Vertrauen sie mir, Depa?"

Sie nickte unsicher "Sie sind mein Freund, Kanzler. Ich vertraue ihnen."

Palpatine lächelte und streichelte liebevoll ihre Wange "Ja, ich weiß, daß sie mir vertrauen, Depa. Und darum möchte ich ihnen helfen. Ich weiß´, daß sie nicht nur wegen ihrer Mission auf Kessel ins Exil gegangen sind. Der Hauptgrund für ihr Exil waren ihre schrecklichen Traumvisionen. Habe ich nicht Recht?"

_Woher weiß er von meinen Visionen? Das kann doch nicht möglich sein... _dachte sie verwirrt.

"Sie wissen von meinen Alpträumen?" fragte sie nach.

"Ja, aber natürlich. Ich weiß´ auch, daß sie jetzt immer noch diese Träume haben.  
Die Jedi konnten ihnen bei diesem Problem nicht helfen, aber ich kann es."

Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
"Die Macht ist stark in dir, Depa. Doch der dumme Jedi-Rat erkennt deine Stärke, dein wahres Potenzial nicht an. Du hast verborgene Pforten der Macht entdeckt, die keiner deiner ignoranten Jedi-Freunde zu durchschreiten wagt. Du mußt dich von ihren Lügengespinsten und falschen Regeln lösen.  
Folge deiner wahren Bestimmung. Nutze die dunkle Seite der Macht und du wirst mächtiger werden als alle anderen Jedi."

Depa erinnerte sich an diese Gefühle, die sie auf Naboo und Kessel wahrgenommen hatte. Ihr Blut war so heiß wie Feuer gewesen, als die dunkle Macht sie durchflutete. Wahre, grenzenlose Macht. Sie hatte diese Macht in den Händen gehalten, nach ihr gegriffen. Doch sie hatte auch nicht vergessen, daß sie die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte.

Sie senkte den Kopf "Ich dachte, ich hätte die Kontrolle. Aber dem war nicht so. Die dunkle Seite hatte mich kontrolliert. Ich konnte sie nicht beherrschen..."

Palpatines Stimme hatte nun einen sonderbaren, verführerischen Klang angenommen und sie hielt Depa in ihrem Bann.  
Du mußt die Macht der dunklen Seite durchdringen und ihre Geheimnisse erfahren. Wenn du sie studierst, wirst du nie wieder die Kontrolle verlieren. Du wirst mächtiger werden als je zuvor."

Sie widersprach leise "Ein Jedi darf nicht die dunkle Seite studieren. Es ist falsch..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf "Unsinn, daran ist nichts falsch, Depa. Es kommt doch nur darauf an, zu welchem Zweck sie ihre Macht verwenden. Auf Naboo haben sie mich gerettet und auf Kessel haben sie ebenfalls Leben beschützt. Sie haben alles richtig gemacht. Nur dieser dumme Jedi-Rat will es einfach nicht einsehen. Sie sind Ignoranten, allesamt. Sie fürchten sich davor, daß ihr mächtiger werden könntet als sie. Das ist der Grund, weshalb sie euch zurückhalten. Der Rat der Jedi vertraut euch nicht, aber ich vertraue euch, Depa."

Depa wich alarmiert einen Schritt zurück "Sie wissen soviel von der dunklen Seite der Macht, Kanzler. Sind sie etwa ein Sith-Lord?"

Er kam näher und zeigte ein unschuldiges Lächeln "Oh nein, ich bin doch kein Sith-Lord, Depa. Wie kommen sie denn auf diese verrückte Idee? Ich habe doch nur ihre Schriften und ihre Geschichte studiert. Mehr nicht. Und so hatte ich einige Dinge über die dunkle Seite der Macht erfahren. Aber dieses Wissen macht mich doch deshalb nicht gleich zu einem Sith, oder?"

Sie entspannte sich wieder "Ja, natürlich. Verzeiht mir, Kanzler, daß ich diese verrückte Idee hatte."

Palpatine streckte seine Hand aus, griff nach ihrem Haar und schob eine lange, schwarze Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

Er flüsterte sanft "Das Einzige, was ich will, ist mein Wissen mit dir zu teilen. Ich könnte dein Lehrer sein, Depa. Ich würde dir helfen und dich nicht zurückhalten, wie der Rat der Jedi es mit dir macht. Wagst du es, von mir zu lernen?"

Depa war wie erstarrt, sie wurde erneut von Schwindelgefühlen erfasst. Die Verlockung war groß, die dunkle Seite der Macht zu studieren. Aber sie hatte auch im Hinterkopf, daß sie es nicht durfte.

Ihre Stimme klang verwirrt und unsicher "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das darf..."

Der Kanzler schenkte ihr ein warmes, sanftes Lächeln "Vertraue deinen Gefühlen, Depa. Dann wirst du auch die richtige Entscheidung treffen können."

Plötzlich schmiegte er sich voller Leidenschaft an sie. Er küsste sie erst zärtlich, und dann wurde der Kuss immer nachdrücklicher. Depa genoß es, sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Er löste seinen Mund von ihrem und glitt mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals. Seine Hände schoben sich unter ihre Tunika und streichelten ihren Rücken.

Depa realisierte erst jetzt, daß sie nun auf dem kalten Marmorboden lag. Der Kanzler lag auf ihr, seine Brust presste sich gegen die ihre.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und hauchte zärtlich in ihr Ohr "Wenn Leidenschaft wie ein heißes Feuer ist, dann laßt euch davon verzehren. Laß´ dieses Gefühl jede Faser deines Körpers durchdringen. Dies ist meine erste Lektion für dich, meine Schülerin."

Sie murmelte "Keine Leidenschaft, Gelassenheit..."

Er küsste ihre Stirn "Ist dies wieder eine eurer Jedi-Regeln? Vergiß diese Regeln, Depa. Vertraue mir..."

Wieder beugte er sich zu ihr vor und küßte sie. Der Kuss war heftiger und leidenschaftlicher als alle anderen Küsse zuvor. Depa ließ ihn gewähren und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit dem gleichen Feuer.

Sie schloß ihre Augen, verlor sich. Darth Sidious hätte am liebsten triumphierend gelächelt. Sie hatte sich ihm ergeben. Voll und ganz. Er trank sie und fand es köstlich, ja beinahe überwältigend. Er spürte förmlich, wie seine Berührungen sie vor Wollust erschaudern ließen. Ihr Verlangen war deutlich in der Macht wahrnehmbar.  
_Jetzt, meine liebe Depa, gehörst du mir. Du bist Mein, für immer und ewig..._

Depa wurde ganz heiß und die Hitze in ihr wuchs immer weiter an. Sie fühlte sich gut, zu gut. Sie genoß seine Berührungen mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Es war fast so, ob er hätte er sie verzaubert und sie kam nicht mehr von ihm los. Sie wußte, daß sie in diesem Moment den Jedi-Kodex mißachtete. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, es zu beenden. Sie spürte, wie Palpatines Finger ihren Gürtel öffneten.

Plötzlich ertönte ein vertrautes Geräusch. Es war das Piepen ihres Comlinks, der an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war.

Der Kanzler hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn "Soll ich es ausschalten?"

"Nein, es ist bestimmt der Jedi-Tempel. Bitte wartet einen Augenblick."

Depa nahm das Kommunikationsgerät von ihrem Gürtel und befestigte es an ihrem Handgelenk. Sie ordnete schnell ihre Robe und aktivierte den kleinen Holo-Projektor. Ein geisterhaftes Abbild von Mace Windu entstand vor ihren Augen.

Er sah sie ernst an "Depa, du mußt sofort zum Jedi-Tempel zurückkehren. Der Rat hat dich für einen neuen Einsatz bestimmt."

Sie nickte "Ja, Mace. Ich bin gleich da."

Palpatine starrte verärgert auf die Holo-Projektion des Jedi-Meisters.  
_Könnte ich einen Blitz durch Raum und Zeit auf ihn abfeuern, würde ich es ohne zu zögern tun... _dachte er zornig.

* * *

Sie gingen beide bereits durch das Wohnzimmer seines Hauses. Er machte ein fragendes Gesicht "Wirst du dem Jedi-Rat von uns berichten? Oder von meiner Sith-Sammlung?"

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf "Nein, das werde ich nicht. Aber ich werde meine Zeit in diesem Kriegseinsatz dazu nutzen, über dies alles gründlich nachzudenken. Wenn ich zurückkomme, können wir ja dann das Ganze in Ruhe besprechen. Einverstanden?"

Der Kanzler erwiderte ihr Lächeln und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss "Einverstanden."

Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ihre Robe und Tunika ordnete, als sich plötzlich eine Vision vor seinen Augen formte.

_Depa war in einem dunklen Raum und schwebte in einem Bacta-Tank. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet und starrten in seine Richtung. Doch er erkannte, daß sie nicht bei Bewußtsein war. Sie lag in einer Art Koma und wachte nicht mehr auf. Um sie herum waren Jedi-Heiler, doch sie konnten ihr anscheinend nicht helfen. Dies konnte er von ihren ratlosen Gesichtern ablesen._  
Er blinzelte, die Vision war wieder verschwunden. Palpatine ahnte, daß diese Vision eine Warnung darstellen mußte. Depa würde in Zukunft etwas zustoßen und er könnte es nicht verhindern.

Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Miene der Besorgnis "Depa, kannst du diesen Einsatz nicht verschieben?  
Ich habe da so eine schlimme Vorahnung. Du solltest besser nicht gehen."

Die Jedi-Meisterin winkte ab "Ich habe jetzt schon so viele Missionen und Einsätze bestanden, da kann mich gar nichts mehr erschrecken. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sie drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen und legte sie an seine Lippen "Ich werde zurückkommen. Das verspreche ich."

Der Kanzler sah ihr hinterher, als sie sein Apartment verließ. Machte er sich tatsächlich Sorgen um sie? Nein, das sollte er eigentlich nicht. Er sollte gar nichts für sie empfinden, das wußte er. Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, daß ein kleiner Teil von ihm sie mochte. Und dieser Teil wollte nicht, daß ihr etwas zustieß.

_Da ist es wieder, dieses verdammte Mitgefühl. Ich hatte es das letzte Mal auf Naboo in dieser Lagerhalle gespürt und jetzt fühle ich es wieder. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Sie ist meine Schülerin. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und ich werde ihr Meister sein..._


	12. Blutfieber

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 12.: Blutfieber**

Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht, als Depa ihren ehemaligen Meister Mace Windu im Jedi-Archiv traf. Das Archiv war eine riesige Bibliothek, angehäuft mit alten Holocrons und elektronischen Tagebüchern von mehr als einer Milliarde Jedi-Rittern. Auch Sternenkarten konnte man hier als Holo-Projektionen in Ruhe betrachten. Fast alle Planeten der gesamten Galaxis waren in ihnen verzeichnet.  
Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten die Unbekannten Regionen. Dieser Teil der Galaxis blieb bis heute unerforscht.

Vor Depas Augen leuchtete das rotierende Hologramm des Planeten Haruun Kal im Al´har-System. Mace hatte ihr erklärt, daß es ihre Aufgabe sein würde, sich getarnt nach Haruun Kal zu begeben und dort eine Widerstandsgruppe zu unterstützen, die gegen die Separatisten kämpft.

"Mace, du bist doch auf Haruun Kal geboren worden. Es ist dein Heimatplanet und du stammst von den Korunnai ab. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, den Ort kennenzulernen, wo du als Kind aufgewachsen bist." Sie griff nach ihrem Datenblock und machte sich bereits verschiedene Notizen.

Ihr Meister runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn "Ich glaube nicht, daß es dir dort gefallen wird. Mein Heimatplanet ist ein einziger riesiger Dschungel. Und dieser Dschungel ist ganz schön gefährlich..."

Sie winkte ab "Ich denke, der Dschungel ist das kleinere Problem. Meine Aufgabe wird es doch sein, einen Korunnai-Bergstamm aufzusuchen und sie zu Partisanen auszubilden. Das wird sich sicher als viel schwieriger erweisen als das Leben im Dschungel. Immerhin können alle Korunnai die Macht berühren und ich werde dann das Vergnügen haben, ihnen ein paar Jedi-Tricks beizubringen."

Er machte ein strenges Gesicht "Sei auf jeden Fall vorsichtig, Depa. Auf Haruun Kal herrscht Krieg und du wirst dort auf Guerilla-Taktiken angewiesen sein müssen. Du darfst nicht vergessen, daß wir im Moment nicht genügend Klontruppen zur Verfügung haben, die dich unterstützen könnten. Du bist dort drüben ganz auf dich allein gestellt."

Depa schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln "Na ja, ich denke ein einzelner Jedi dürfte schon ausreichen, um die Seppys so richtig schön zu ärgern, oder? Du wirst schon sehen, ich werde die Party dort ganz schnell beenden und im Nu wieder auf Coruscant sein."

Mace faltete die Hände auf seinem Schoß und nickte "Dann möge die Macht mit dir sein, Depa."

* * *

Die Jedi-Meisterin Depa Billaba befand nun schon seit mehreren Monaten auf Haruun Kal im tiefsten Dschungel. Sie leitete die sogenannte HBF, die Hochland-Befreiungsfront. Die Hochländer, auch Korunnai genannt, kämpften gegen die dortigen Balawai-Milizeinheiten. Die Balawai-Regierung von Haruun Kal unterstützte die Separatisten, indem sie ihre Hauptstadt Pelek Baw als Stützpunkt für ihre Droiden-Sternenjägerflotte zur Verfügung stellte.

Depas HBF-Guerilla-Einheit bestand zum größten Teil aus machtsensitiven Menschen. Dies lag daran, daß die Korunnai-Bergstämme schon immer Benutzer in der Macht gewesen waren. Ihre Machtsensitivität war ihnen von Natur aus angeboren.

In ihrer Gruppe hatte Depa einen Korun kennengelernt, der ihr Partner geworden ist. Sein Name war Kar Vastor und er war ein  
"lor pelek", was in der Korun-Sprache eine Bezeichnung für einen Schamanen ist. Vastor war stark in der Macht und Depas Beziehung zu ihm beruhte auf gegenseitigen Respekt. Er war wie eine Art Leitwolf, der ihre Gruppe anführte und gleichzeitig wie ein brutales Raubtier,das gnadenlos und rücksichtslos auf alle seine Feinde niederstürzte.

Depa hatte erfahren, daß man Kar Vastor in seiner Jugend dem Gesetz des Dschungels ausgeliefert hatte. Er wurde damals ohne Ausrüstung oder Nahrung im Dschungel ausgesetzt und mußte einen Weg finden, alleine zu überleben. Diese Prüfung hatte er gemeistert, doch er hatte sich dadurch sehr verändert. Vastor war nun mehr Tier als Mensch. Er kommunizierte mithilfe der Macht, durch seine Gedanken. Die Fähigkeit zu sprechen hatte er längst verloren. Depa wußte, daß Vastor sie mochte. Er kümmerte sich um sie. Doch kontrollieren konnte sie ihn nicht. Es kam sehr oft vor, daß Vastor aus puren Haß auch harmlose unbewaffnete Zivilisten der Balawai angriff und tötete. Depa konnte seine ständigen Gewaltausbrüche nicht verhindern.

Ihr wurde auch schnell klar, daß sie Haruun Kal nie wieder verlassen könnte. Kar Vastor würde es niemals zulassen. Für die Korunnai-Stämme war Depa nicht nur eine Jedi, sondern auch eine Hoffnung, an die sie sich alle verzweifelt klammerten. Ob Kinder, Alte, Krieger, Kranke oder Verwundete. Sie wurde in ihrer Umgebung verehrt und angebetet wie eine Heilige. Ihre bloße Gegenwart schenkte ihnen Mut und Kraft. Deshalb wollte Kar Vastor sicherstellen, daß Depa blieb.

Und Depa selbst hatte auch nicht mehr die Absicht, Haruun Kal zu verlassen, obwohl sie ihre Mission, die Separatisten zu verjagen, bereits erfüllt hatte. Sie wollte diese Menschen nicht im Stich lassen. Sie wollte bleiben, helfen und weiterkämpfen.

* * *

Also saß sie nun hier auf diesen Planeten fest. Ihre Einheit hatte schon längst die Separatisten aus Haruun Kal vertrieben, doch nun kämpften sie weiter gegen die Balawai, der Regierung dieses Planeten.

Depa bemerkte, daß ihre Zeit mit Kar Vastor und diese Dschungelumgebung sie immer mehr veränderten. Durch den Krieg war die dunkle Seite der Macht sehr stark auf dieser Welt.

Und die Jedi-Meisterin geriet immer mehr unter ihren Einfluß. Beim Kämpfen gegen die Balawai-Milizen spürte sie das Fieber in ihrem Blut, Blutfieber. Es war wie eine Lust, eine Hoffnung, eine Vorfreude auf jeden bevorstehenden Kampf.

An diesem Tag fand wieder so ein Kampf statt. Die HBF-Einheit griff unter Depas Kommando ein Geschützschiff der Balawai an. Das Schiff wurde getroffen und mußte im Dschungel notlanden.

Doch dort wurden sie bereits erwartet. Von Depa, Kar Vastor und dem Rest ihrer Einheit. Depa griff ihre Gegner mit ihrem grünen Lichtschwert an, während Vastor und seine Männer Vibroschilde als Waffen benutzten. Die Kanten der Vibroschilde waren so scharf und gefährlich wie eine Vibroaxt. Durch die Macht erschuf Kar Vastor eine Machtverbindung zwischen allen Korunnai-Kriegern.

Es war ein dunkles Blutfiebergeheul, daß ihre Herzen mit Gewalt und Blutgier tränkte.

Sie schwang ihr Schwert, wehrte Blasterschüsse ab und lenkte sie zurück auf ihre Angreifer.

_Was mache ich eigentlich hier? An diesen furchtbaren Ort? Ich spüre den Dschungel, diese drückende Hitze, diese hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit, überall Insekten, gefährliche Giftpflanzen und wilde Raubtiere. _

_Und dann diese Dunkelheit... Der tiefe Haß der Korunnai auf die Balawai. _

_Ein endloser Krieg... _

_Ich habe große Sympathien für sie, für ihr Leid und für ihren verzweifelten Kampf. Es ist mir egal, wenn der Rat mir befehlen würde, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren. Ich kann und werde diesen Planeten nicht verlassen. Coruscant hat für mich jegliche Bedeutung verloren. Es ist wie eine entfernte Realität, die für mich keine Rolle mehr spielt. Der große Krieg der Republik gegen die Separatisten ist unwichtig. _

_Wichtig ist der Krieg hier auf Haruun Kal, der kleine Krieg._

_Auch der Jedi-Tempel, mein damaliges Zuhause hat keine Bedeutung mehr. Mein neues Zuhause ist hier bei den Korunnai. _

_Hier werde ich bleiben und kämpfen. Bis an mein Lebensende..._

Der Kampf war zu Ende. Depas HBF-Einheit hatte gesiegt. Die Jedi-Meisterin betrachtete stumm, wie Kar Vastor und seine Kameraden voller Stolz über ihren besiegten Feinden standen. Die dunkle Abendsonne Haruun Kals tauchte die Umgebung in ein rot glühendes, atemberaubendes Feuer.

_Widerliche Gerüche, überall der Gestank von Blut, ein Kribbeln in meinem Hinterkopf. Die rot getönte Abendsonne beleuchtet all das Blut in blutigstem Rot. Ein Anblick, der erschreckend und beängstigend sein müsste, und dennoch gleicht dies alles einem unvergleichlichen Schlachtengemälde..._ dachte sie.

Kar Vastor, der Avatar des Dschungels, kam nun auf sie zu. Der dunkelhäutige Korun war eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. In der Macht brannte er vor Kraft. Er war hochgewachsen, muskulös.

Auf seinem nackten Oberkörper glänzte Schweiß und das Blut seiner niedergestreckten Feinde. Seine Hose bestand aus dem braunen Pelz einer Dschungelkatze und an seinen beiden Unterarmen waren die Vibroschilde befestigt. Sie waren wie längliches poliertes Metall, das so hell glänzte und leuchtete wie ein Spiegel.

Er knurrte wortlos aus der Kehle und Depa hörte seine Stimme wie ein Flüstern in ihrem Kopf _"Pelekotan, der Geist des Dschungels ist mit uns. Ein weiterer glorreicher Sieg für uns Korunnai. Und dies haben wir dir zu verdanken, Depa."_

Sie blickte ihn an "Dieser Sieg war nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Wir sollten erst von einem Sieg sprechen, wenn dieser Krieg gewonnen ist."

Der dunkelhäutige Korun-Schamane runzelte die Stirn _"Du hast uns doch in letzter Zeit immer wieder von deinem Doshalo erzählt. Mace von den Windu, dein Doshalo, dein Gebieter. Er könnte uns in diesen Krieg hilfreich sein."_

Depa machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht "Du willst, daß ich Mace hierher hole? Ja, ich muß zugeben, daß ich schon oft darüber nachgedacht habe. Ich will ihm gerne Haruun Kal zeigen. Er ist ein Korun und er sollte diesen Krieg am eigenen Leib kennenlernen."

Vastor nickte _"Gut, ich freue mich schon, Mace von den Windu zu treffen. Er stammt wie ich vom Gosh Windu ab. Wir sind wie Brüder, er und ich."_

"Wir werden hier einen Datenwafer hinterlassen, mit einer Nachricht für Mace. Der Geheimdienst der Republik wird unsere Botschaft sicher finden und dafür sorgen, daß sie an Mace weitergeleitet wird. Und dann wird er kommen, das versichere ich dir, Kar." sagte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Mit einer Handbewegung griff sie nach einem altmodischen Kristall-Datenwafer an ihrem Gürtel, stellte ihn auf Aufnahme und begann, ihre Nachricht zu sprechen.

"Ich bin die Dunkelheit im Dschungel geworden. Ich weiß, du wirst kommen und nach mir suchen, Mace. Du hättest mich niemals herschicken sollen. Und ich hätte nie herkommen sollen. Aber was ich getan habe, kann man nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Jetzt wirst du sicherlich glauben, ich sei verrückt geworden. Bin ich jedoch nicht.  
Mir ist etwas viel Schlimmeres zugestoßen.Ich bin normal geworden.

Deshalb wirst du kommen, Mace. Deshalb mußt du kommen.

Weil nichts gefährlicher ist als ein Jedi, der am Ende normal wird."


	13. Depa & Mace

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 13.: Depa & Mace**

Der Oberste Kanzler der Republik saß in seinem privaten Büro in der Suite unterhalb der großen Rotunde des Senats. Seine Hände waren auf dem Tisch gefaltet und er starrte mit einem geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck auf eine holografische Übertragungseinheit, die den Planeten Haruun Kal vor seinen Augen projizierte.

Er hatte erst vor kurzem mit Meister Yoda, Meister Windu und einem Geheimdienstagenten der Republik gesprochen. Über die Jedi-Meisterin Depa Billaba. Man hatte eine Botschaft von ihr im Dschungel gefunden. Diese Botschaft war an einem Ort hinterlassen worden, wo ein Massaker stattgefunden hatte. Schnell wurde vom Agenten die Vermutung geäußert, daß dieses furchtbare Gemetzel das Werk der Jedi-Meisterin gewesen sein könnte.

Ihre dazugehörige Nachricht, die auf einem Datenwafer gespeichert war, schien diese Vermutung nur zu bestätigen. Depas ehemaliger Meister Mace Windu zweifelte jedoch an Depas Beteiligung an so einer grausamen Tat.

Darth Sidious hatte gespürt, wie der sonst so ruhige und gelassene Meister Windu kurz davor gewesen war, dem Agenten sämtliche Knochen zu brechen. Der dunkle Sith-Lord hatte Windus Wut gefühlt, die von seiner eisernen Jedi-Disziplin nur schwer unterdrückt wurde.

_Willkommen auf der dunklen Seite, Meister Windu. _hatte er das Geschehen mit einem inneren Lächeln in seinen Gedanken kommentiert.

Am Ende ihrer Besprechung hatte sich der hochgewachsene Jedi-Meister dazu bereiterklärt, alleine nach Haruun Kal zu reisen und Meisterin Billaba zurückzubringen. Darth Sidious hatte in seiner Rolle des besorgten Kanzlers Palpatine natürlich seine Bedenken geäußert, den Jedi-Meister alleine ohne Unterstützung gehen zu lassen.

Wie es sein Amt als Kanzler verlangte, hatte er Windu gefragt "Depa Billaba war eure Padawan. Und gleichzeitig ist sie vielleicht eure engste Freundin, nicht wahr? Wenn es erforderlich ist, sie zu töten, seid ihr sicher, es vollbringen zu können?"

Und Meister Windu hatte darüber nachgedacht und dann nur zögerlich geantwortet "Möge die Macht es gewähren, Sir, daß ich dies niemals herausfinden muß."

Darth Sidious mußte nicht die Macht einsetzen, um die Antwort des Jedi-Meisters richtig deuten zu können. Seine jahrelange Erfahrung als Politiker genügte, um Windus verborgene Gedankengänge

auch ohne die Macht lesen zu können. Seine Stimme hatte es deutlich verraten. Windu konnte Depa nicht töten und er würde es auch niemals tun. Er hatte ihm diese Antwort nur gegeben, um ihn, den Obersten Kanzler zu beruhigen.

Eigentlich war es dieselbe Situation wie bei Count Dooku. Damals auf Geonosis hatte es der Jedi-Meister auch nicht fertiggebracht, den abtrünnigen Jedi zu töten. Aus Freundschaft.

_Ja, Mitgefühl, eine besondere Schwäche der Jedi. Es ist schon immer ihre Schwäche gewesen. _dachte er sich.

Aber was war nun mit Depa? Hatte sie sich zu weit auf die dunkle Seite gewagt? Darth Sidious wußte darauf keine Antwort. Er wäre nur zu gern selbst nach Haruun Kal geflogen, um sich selbst ein Bild von der ganzen Sache zu machen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Er war der Oberste Kanzler und durfte Coruscant nicht verlassen. Er seufzte leise.

Sein Plan, Depa als Ersatz für Dooku einzusetzen war nun in weite Ferne gerückt. Doch andererseits gab es in letzter Zeit auch keine Anzeichen dafür, daß sein Schüler einen Verrat plante. Darth Tyranus war im Moment zu sehr mit dem Klonkrieg beschäftigt, um auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, sich gegen seinen eigenen Meister zu stellen.

Der Sith-Lord schaltete mit einer Handbewegung den Holo-Projektor ab. Sein Blick wanderte nachdenklich zu einer goldenen Statue, die an der Seite seines Büros aufgestellt war.

Auf dem Gesicht des Kanzlers zeigte sich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

_Ich brauche mir keine Sorgen zu machen. Meister Windu wird meine Schülerin zu mir zurückbringen. Lebendig und unversehrt. Er liebt sie viel zu sehr und wäre nie dazu imstande, seiner geliebten Depa auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Mein Plan ist nicht gescheitert, er hat sich zeitlich nur etwas verschoben. Ich habe schon lange gelernt, mich in Geduld zu üben. _

_Ich kann warten, meine Jedi..._

* * *

Mace Windu war nach Haruun Kal gekommen. So wie Kar Vastor und Depa es geplant hatten.

Es war Kar Vastors Idee gewesen, die Leichen so umzugestalten, daß alles wie ein fürchterliches Gemetzel im Dschungel aussehen würde. Der Geheimdienst der Republik hatte den Datenwafer gefunden und die Nachricht anscheinend auch ernst genommen.

Depa wußte, daß Mace kommen würde. Sie hatte eine Gruppe von vier jungen Korunnai nach Pelek Baw zum dortigen Raumhafen geschickt, um Mace abzuholen. Ein junger Korun namens Nick Rostu hatte das Kommando und Depa fragte sich manchmal, ob es nicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war, ausgerechnet Nick zu Mace zu schicken. Sie wußte, daß Nick einen schrägen Humor hatte und dazu neigte, jedem die Ohren voll zu quasseln.

Ihr ruhiger Meister Windu würde wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mit Nick zurechtkommen und an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben werden. Aber Depa hatte keine andere Wahl. Nick war ein Korun, der in der Stadt Pelek Baw aufgewachsen war und sich dort einigermaßen auskannte. Also mußte Mace wohl oder übel mit Nick klarkommen.

Nach einigen Tagen erhielt Depa erste Nachrichten von Korun-Spähern. Nicks Team hatte Mace gefunden und führte ihn bereits durch den Dschungel zu Depas Camp. Doch ihre Reise verlief nicht unproblematisch. Auf dem Weg zum Camp trafen sie auf eine Siedlung der Balawai. Wie der Zufall es wollte, wurde diese Siedlung gerade von Kar Vastor und seinen Kriegern angegriffen und Mace handelte wie ein Jedi. Er stellte sich Kar Vastor entgegen und wollte die feindlichen Balawai beschützen.

Der Jedi-Meister hatte dafür gesorgt, daß die meisten Balawai von den Korunnai gefangen und nicht getötet wurden. Depa hatte daraufhin später Kar Vastor vorgeschlagen, die Gefangenen nach altem Korun-Brauch dem Dschungel zu übergeben. Man nannte es Tan pel´trokal, Dschungeljustiz.

Und wieder widersetzte sich ihr ehemaliger Meister. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen Mace Windu und Kar Vastor. Depa hatte immer geahnt, daß diese Beiden sich nie vertragen könnten. Sie waren wie zwei Alpha-Tiere in einem Akks-Hunderudel. Kar Vastor kämpfte, um seine dominierende Position innerhalb der Gruppe zu festigen. Mace dagegen kämpfte, um die gefangenen Balawai zu retten. Durch seinen Kampf mit Kar Vastor konnte Nick Rostu unbemerkt die Gefangenen befreien.  
Mace´ Plan war aufgegangen.

Müde und erschöpft betrat er nun zusammen mit Nick Depas Zelt. Ihr Freund sah schlimm aus. Er war durch den Kampf mit Kar Vastor am ganzen Körper mit Wunden übersät.

Andererseits sah Depa auch nicht besser aus. Sie war von ihrer langen Zeit im Dschungel deutlich gezeichnet. Ihre Robe war mit Schlamm und Blättern beschmutzt. Über ihrer Robe trug sie ein schlichtes Korun-Gewand, welches nicht so dreckig war wie ihre restliche Jedi-Kleidung. Auch in Depas Gesicht waren Veränderungen zu erkennen. Sie wirkte dünner und dies lag vor allem daran, daß sie kaum etwas von dem Essen der Korunnai anrührte.

Und sie hatte sich mit Kar Vastors Hilfe das Mal der Illumination von ihrer Stirn entfernen lassen. Für sie ist ihr chalactanischer Glaube verlorengegangen. Jetzt trug sie ein Stirnband, welches die Wunde an ihrer Stirn verbarg.

* * *

Depa schüttelte den Kopf und grinste ironisch "Eines muß man dir lassen, Mace. Du steckst Prügel immer noch weg wie kein anderer Mann in der Galaxis."

Mace nickte nur stumm und Nick klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter "Hey, Windu! Ich hab´s doch gewußt! Du hast dich absichtlich von Vastor verprügeln lassen. Das war alles nur Show, richtig?"

Der Jedi-Meister starrte ihn streng an "Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen, Nick? Es heißt Meister Windu! Ich habe lange und hart geschuftet, um diesen Titel zu erhalten!"

Nick winkte lachend ab "Hey, ist ja schon gut, Windu. Du solltest nicht vergessen, daß ich dir in Pelek Baw deinen Lichtschwert-wedelnden Hintern gerettet habe. Aber wie gesagt, ihr Jedi seid echt ganz schön abgedreht und verrückt. Hab´ ja schon immer ein paar Geschichten über eure tollen Fähigkeiten gehört, aber Windu ist wirklich der Beste. Ihr hättet mal sehen sollen, wie er zwei Geschützschiffe mithilfe der Macht vom Himmel geholt hat. Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich würde träumen, als ich das Spektakel gesehen habe..."

Depa zwinkerte Mace zu "Mace, es sieht so aus, als hättest du einen neuen Bewunderer."

Der Jedi-Meister winkte kopfschüttelnd ab "Sieht ganz so aus. Aber Nick ist eigentlich mehr eine Nervensäge als ein Bewunderer..."

"Hey, was sagst du da, Windu? Ich bin doch keine Nervensäge! Ich bin hier dein bester Kumpel und ob du´s glaubst oder nicht: Ich hab´ wegen dir sogar Credits verloren. Ich hatte nämlich bei deinem Kampf gegen Vastor Geld auf dich gesetzt. Hättest du mir vorher gesagt, daß du nur eine Show abziehst und Vastor absichtlich gewinnen läßt, hätte ich jetzt keine Credits verloren..."

Depa grinste den jungen Korun an "Nick, du wirst lernen, daß wir Jedi dazu neigen, verrückte und seltsame Dinge anzustellen, die nicht immer einen vernünftigen Sinn ergeben. Du solltest dich langsam daran gewöhnen."

Nick schenkte den beiden Jedi ein breites Grinsen "Ja, ich weiß. Langsam glaube ich, daß ich Windu nun etwas besser kenne. Ich hab´ unseren Mister Emotionslos bis zur zwölften Stelle hinter dem Komma gescannt. Ja, das hab´ ich."

Mace sah ihn an "Es reicht jetzt, Nick. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du Depa und mich jetzt alleine lassen würdest."

Er stand auf und klopfte dem Jedi-Meister grinsend auf die Schulter "Ja, ja. Ist schon klar. Ihr zwei Turteltauben wollt´ alleine sein, richtig? Bin ja schon weg."

Mace seufzte "Jetzt haben wir endlich ein wenig Ruhe in diesem Zelt."

Depa machte ein fragendes Gesicht "Warum hast du dir diese ganze Mühe gemacht und bist nach Haruun Kal gekommen, Mace?"

Er zeigte eine selbstbewußte Miene "Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mich an diesem Krieg zu beteiligen, Depa. Ich bin hier, um dich zu retten. Und ich werde dich retten. Und möge die Macht Gnade walten lassen bei jedem, der mich aufzuhalten versucht, denn ich werde keine kennen."

Sie seufzte traurig "Immer mußt du den Holonetz-Helden spielen, Mace. Verstehst du nicht, ich kann nicht gehen. Mein Platz ist hier. Du mußt ohne mich gehen."

Er schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf "Ich gehe nicht ohne dich, Depa."

Depa ließ ihr Gesicht in die Hände sinken "Kar würde mich niemals gehen lassen. Und du bist nur noch am Leben, weil ich ihn gebeten, ja sogar angefleht habe, dir nichts anzutun. Und Kar hört auf mich, weil er...weil er mich mag."

Ihr ehemaliger Jedi-Meister winkte ab " Laß´ Vastor mein Problem sein. Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn."

Sie hob ablehnend die Hand "Bitte, Mace. Ich kann und werde diese Menschen nicht verlassen."

"Dieser Krieg ist nicht dein Krieg, Depa. Kämpfen, obwohl die Schlacht schon längst vorbei ist.  
Das ist nicht die Art der Jedi. Das ist die dunkle Seite." widersprach er.

"Ein Jedi kann doch nicht einfach fortgehen. Im Krieg geht es nicht um Licht und Dunkel. Es geht nur um Sieg oder Niederlage. Unsere Schlacht ist zwar gewonnen, aber ihre geht weiter. Diese Menschen brauchen mich, Mace. Ich bin ihre einzige Hoffnung."

Sie seufzte und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen "Ich habe hier Dinge getan und erlebt, die kannst du dir nicht einmal vorstellen, Mace. So schlimm dies alles auch ist, so schlimm ich bin... Erforsche die Macht und du kannst fühlen, wie schlimm alles noch werden wird. Deshalb werde ich bleiben, deshalb muß ich bleiben."

Mace holte tief Luft "Ich will es mal anders ausdrücken. Meister Depa Billaba: Kraft meiner Autorität als Hohes Mitglied des Jedi-Rates und General der Großen Armee der Republik entbinde ich euch hiermit vom Befehl über die Streitkräfte der Republik auf Haruun Kal. Ihr seid von allen Pflichten entbunden und tragt keine Verantwortung mehr für die Aktionen auf diesem Planeten. Ihr seid vorläufig vom Jedi-Rat suspendiert, da eine Untersuchung eurer Aktionen auf Haruun Kal durchgeführt wird, und ihr erhaltet Befehl, in gebotener Eile nach Coruscant zu reisen, wo vor dem Rat eine Verhandlung über euer Verhalten stattfinden wird, an der ihr teilzunehmen habt."

Depa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf "Das kannst du nicht machen, Mace. Du machst Witze."

Er sah ihr traurig in die Augen "Depa, du stehst unter Arrest."

"Das ist doch lächerlich..." murmelte sie.

"Ja, und ich meine es absolut ernst. Du kennst mich, Depa. Du weißt, ich liefere meine Gefangenen immer aus, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, daß es mich mein Leben kosten könnte."

In ihren Augen funkelten plötzlich Tränen "Du bist verrückt, Mace. Einfach nur verrückt."

Er nickte "Du kannst mitkommen, oder du kannst zuschauen, wie ich sterbe. Es ist deine Entscheidung, Depa."

Sie sah ihm traurig in die Augen "Warum machst du das alles, Mace? Hälst du mich nicht für einen furchtbaren Menschen? Ich habe hier so viele schreckliche Dinge angestellt... Hasst du mich denn gar nicht?"

Mace schüttelte den Kopf "Als Jedi und als dein Meister kann ich deine Taten nicht gutheißen. Als dein Freund sehe ich es aber anders. Depa, es wäre mir vollkommen egal, was du alles anstellen würdest. Ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Nie."

Sie umarmte ihn und schluchzte "Ich habe dich vermisst, Mace. Du kannst gar nicht glauben, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Du hast genau gewußt, wo mein Bruchpunkt liegt und wo mein Widerstand brechen würde."

Ihr trauriges Lächeln überstrahlte ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und sie murmelte "Du mit deinen Bruchpunkten, Mace."

"Ich habe dir doch immer gesagt, daß du mein Bruchpunkt bist, Depa. Ich werde diesen Dschungel nicht ohne dich verlassen. Nur wegen dir bin ich hierhergekommen. Soll dieser Kar Vastor ruhig kommen und versuchen, mich aufzuhalten."

Der Jedi-Meister sah durch die winzige Öffnung des Zeltes und entdeckte Kar Vastor sitzend an einem Lagerfeuer. Der Schamane warf ihnen einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

Depa zeigte in Kar Vastors Richtung "Du siehst ihn, nicht wahr, Mace? Das ist der Jedi der Zukunft. Kar Vastor nutzt die Dunkelheit des Dschungels, nicht die Dunkelheit der Sith. Er lebt nicht, um Macht zu besitzen, Schmerz zu bereiten und zu herrschen. Er lebt schlicht, wild und natürlich. Er besitzt eine wilde Reinheit. Er produziert die Dunkelheit nicht, er nutzt sie nur. Er hat diesen Krieg nicht angefangen, er versucht nur, ihn zu gewinnen. Er ist das beste Beispiel dafür, wie ein siegreicher Soldat auszusehen hat."

"Mag ja sein. Aber seine Methoden kann ich trotzdem nicht gutheißen. Wenn wir wieder zurück auf Coruscant sind, werde ich dafür sorgen, daß er wegen seiner Verbrechen vor Gericht gestellt wird." erklärte er mit ernster Miene.

* * *

Mace hatte Depa von seinem Plan erzählt. Sie würden zum Lorshan-Pass reisen, wo sich ein Komgerät befand. Von dort aus würde er die republikanische Landefähre Halleck kontaktieren, welches sie von Haruun Kal abholen würde.

Depa hatte sich entschlossen, doch auf Haruun Kal bleiben zu wollen. Sie gab ihr Lichtschwert an Kar Vastor und er sollte es an ihren ehemaligen Meister weitergeben.

Mace starrte verwirrt auf Depas Lichtschwert in seiner Hand. Er murmelte "Es ist die Waffe eines Jedi und sie hat keine Verwendung mehr dafür."

Er sah auf zu Kar Vastor "Es bringt sie um, hier zu sein. Diese Dinge zu tun. Wenn sie hier bleibt, wird sie sterben."

Vastor knurrte wie eine Dschungelkatze _"Jeder muß sterben, doshalo. Aber Haruun Kal ist ihr Ort. Sie weiß jetzt, daß sie hierher gehört. Der Dschungel tötet sie nicht. Sondern du. Sie hört nicht auf, an dich zu denken. Was sie umbringt, ist der Gedanke daran, was du von ihr halten mußt. Was du über ihre Taten denkst. Sie misst sich selbst an deiner Meßlatte. Du bist ihr Gebieter,  
Mace, Jedi der Windu. Verstehst du nicht, wie sehr sie dich liebt? Deshalb hat sie mich geschickt, um dir ihr Lichtschwert und dir ihren Abschiedsgruß zu überbringen. Sie kann dir nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen."_

Mace seufzte "Ich habe Depa gesagt, daß ich Haruun Kal nicht ohne sie verlassen werde. Und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Willst du mich jetzt aufhalten und gegen mich kämpfen, Vastor?"

Der Schamane knurrte erneut _"Es ist bitter, daß ausgerechnet wir zwei Letzten, die vom Gosh Windu abstammen, Feinde sein müssen. Ich wünschte, die Sache hätte einen anderen Ausgang genommen. Depa hatte mir gesagt, daß du ein schlechter Verlierer bist."_

"Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Verlieren, Vastor." murmelte er.

Mace wollte Vastor mit seinem Lichtschwert angreifen, doch er hielt inne. Sie wurden angegriffen. Von Geschützschiffen der Balawai. Schnell zogen sich Mace und die anderen Korunnai in den Außenposten vom Lorshan-Pass zurück. Dem Jedi-Meister wurde schnell klar, daß nicht nur die Menschen hier von dem Angriff der Balawai betroffen waren. Genauso bestand nun die Gefahr für die republikanische Fähre, von den Geschützschiffen abgeschossen zu werden.

_Haruun Kal ist ein Alptraum und nun schaffe ich es nicht einmal, Depa und mich hier rauszuholen.  
Aber es ist noch nicht zu Ende. Ich hatte es schon Kar Vastor gesagt:  
Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Verlieren. Das Wort Verlieren existiert nicht in meinem Wortschatz..._


	14. Tiefer Fall

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 14.: Tiefer Fall**

Der Korunnai-Außenposten am Lorshan-Pass war ein riesiges unterirdisches Höhlensystem.

Mace Windu hatte zusammen mit Nick Rostu und Kar Vastor alle Korun-Krieger versammelt, die noch fähig waren, eine Waffe zu tragen und zu kämpfen. Der Jedi-Meister sah in ihren vielen Gesichtern ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung und er wußte, daß es Depa wohl auch nicht anders erging wie ihnen.

Er atmete tief durch und betrat alleine den dunklen Höhlen-Raum, aus dem er deutlich das Echo ihres Schluchzens hören konnte.

Er fand sie auf dem Boden sitzend, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

Mace sah zu ihr hinunter "Depa?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Tränen waren in ihren Augen "Mace, bitte. Es tut mir alles so Leid. Es tut mir so Leid, daß die Dinge sind, wie sie sind. Es tut mir Leid, daß ich nicht besser bin. Du hast eine bessere Schülerin verdient als mich..."

Mace kniete neben ihr, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie an seine Wange "Sag´ so etwas nicht. Du kannst besser sein, Depa. Ich weiß, daß du es kannst. Du mußt es sogar."

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf "Nein, Mace. Ich bin am Ende. Es ist alles vorbei. Ich bin nur noch am Ende."

Er drückte ihre Schulter "Die Depa, die ich kenne, würde niemals so schnell aufgeben. Sie würde sich niemals geschlagen geben und bis zur letzten Minute weiterkämpfen."

Depa ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen "Diese Depa existiert nicht mehr. Die Dunkelheit des Dschungels hat sie verschlungen."

"Nein, Depa. Du bist noch da. Hast du es denn schon vergessen? In der dunkelsten Nacht brennt das Licht, daß wir verkörpern, am hellsten." widersprach er.

Sie blickte zu Boden "Ja, ich weiß. Das waren deine Worte. Aber wieviel weißt du überhaupt über die Dunkelheit? Wie bemerkt ein Blinder, daß die Sterne erloschen sind?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf "Die Sterne sind nicht erloschen. Sie leuchten heller als je zuvor. Diese Menschen brauchen uns, Depa. Sie brauchen die Jedi."

Mace sah ihr tief in die Augen "Und ich brauche dich, Depa."

"Ich bin doch keine Jedi mehr. Ich gebe auf. Ich ziehe mich zurück. Ich habe dir doch schon mein Lichtschwert gegeben. Hast du das nicht begriffen?" fragte sie.

"Begriffen ja, aber akzeptieren kann ich es nicht. Komm´ Depa. Steh´ auf." Er hielt sie bereits am Arm fest und versuchte, sie hochzuziehen.

Sie seufzte und lächelte "Mace, ich bin doch nicht mehr deine Padawan-Schülerin..."

Doch Mace hatte sie bereits hochgezogen und sah ihr ernst in die Augen "Bald wird hier ein republikanischer Kreuzer eintreffen. Und dort sind mehr als tausend Klonsoldaten an Bord. Wir müssen ihnen helfen und sie retten. Sie werden von den Geschützschiffen der Balawai und von Droiden-Sternenjägern unter Beschuss genommen. Möglicherweise ist der Kreuzer schon verloren. Aber sie haben immer noch ihre Landefähren. Dort draußen haben sie ganz auf sich allein gestellt keine Chance. Aber wir können ihnen eine Chance geben. Du kannst ihnen helfen, Depa."

Sie lachte bitter "Mace, was kann ich schon tun?"

Der Jedi-Meister griff nach Depas Lichtschwert und ließ es durch die Macht vor ihren Augen schweben "Du kannst eine Entscheidung treffen."

Depa betrachtete den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes. Tränen strömten aus ihren müden Augen und sie flüsterte "Wir können nicht gewinnen. Es ist unmöglich."

"Wir müssen nicht gewinnen. Wir müssen nur kämpfen. Nimm´ dein Schwert, Depa. Dort draußen werden dringend zwei Jedi benötigt."

Sie hob zitternd die Hand und ergriff ihr Lichtschwert. Neues aufkeimendes Licht funkelte in ihren dunkelblauen Augen.

* * *

Wieder hatte Jedi-Meister Mace Windu einen Plan entwickelt. Er wollte ein feindliches Geschützschiff kapern und damit den Landefähren der Republik Feuerschutz geben. Mace, Depa, Kar Vastor und Nick Rostu ritten auf dem Rücken eines großen Ankkox auf einer grasigen Ebene entlang.

Das Ankkox war ein riesiger Saurier, welches auf Haruun Kal zu den größten Landtieren zählte.

Nick hielt sich nur mit großer Mühe am Sattel fest und rief Mace laut zu "Hab´ ich schon erwähnt, daß ich diesen Plan hasse, Windu? Ich hasse alle eure Pläne! Ihr Jedi seid ja alle wahnsinnig!"

Doch Mace hörte dem jungen Korun schon gar nicht mehr zu und ließ sich mit dem gepanzerten Schwanz des Ankkox hinauf in den Himmel katapultieren. Wie ein Torpedo flog Mace in der Luft auf ein Geschützschiff zu. Mit seinem Lichtschwert schnitt er ein Loch in die vordere Windschutzscheibe und enterte das Schiff. Er fesselte die beiden Piloten und landete das Schiff direkt vor dem Ankkox am Boden.

Die Seitentür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen und Mace winkte sie herein "Worauf wartet ihr denn noch?"

Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos und er imitierte Nicks Stimme "Auf eine Einladung, Blumen und eine Schachtel Pralinen?"

* * *

Sie flogen in dem Geschützschiff und bekämpften die feindlichen Schiffe. Mace steuerte das Schiff und Nick bediente die Bordgeschütze. Der junge Korun stieß immer wieder laut Flüche aus und

kicherte halb hysterisch "Ein Schiff gegen 228 feindliche Schiffe! Windu, ich sag´s nochmal: Ihr seid total verrückt! Wir werden alle sterben! Ja, das werden wir!"

Mace verdrehte die Augen und Kar Vastor knurrte nur _"Du sollst nicht reden, sondern schießen!"_

Der Jedi-Meister schaltete die Kontrollen auf Autopilot und ging zu Depa, die sich im hinteren Teil des Schiffes befand.

Er reichte ihr sein Lichtschwert "Das wirst du brauchen. Bist du bereit?"

Depa griff nach seinem Schwert. Sie wirkte konzentriert und war bereits tief in Vaapad versunken.

Sie murmelte "Die Party kann losgehen."

Mace öffnete die Seitentür und Depa vollführte mithilfe der Macht einen riesigen Sprung. Noch in der Luft zündete sie ihre beiden Klingen und rammte sie bis zu den Griffen hinein in das Cockpitfenster des feindlichen Geschützschiffes.

Die beiden ahnungslosen Piloten des Schiffes wurden von Depas Klingen in ihren Sitzen förmlich durchbohrt. Depa riss die Klingen wieder heraus und schnitt eine bogenförmige Öffnung in das Fenster aus Transparistahl.

Sie sprang in das Schiff und fühlte in der Macht die Präsenz von weiteren Balawai-Soldaten im Truppenabteil.

Sie lächelte grimmig und war nun vollkommen in Vaapad versunken. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah, wie alle Soldaten überrascht und entgeistert ihre Blaster auf sie richteten. Depa erlaubte dem dunklen Strom des Vaapad, ihre Klingen zu führen. Mit eleganten Sprüngen und mit brutaler Effizienz kämpfte sie gegen ihre anstürmenden Gegner.

Der Raum war in grün-violettes Licht getaucht, als sie mühelos die Blasterstrahlen parierte und zurücklenkte. Alle anderen fielen den schnellen Schlägen und Hieben ihrer zwei Schwerter zum Opfer. Ihre Adern sangen im Blutfieber und sie fühlte die Dunkelheit des Dschungels.

Ihre Machtverbindung zu Kar Vastor ließ sie noch tiefer in Vaapad eintauchen. Sie spürte, wie die Dunkelheit durch die Poren ihres Körpers drang und sie pochte in ihrem Kopf wie eine schwarze Migräne. Sie wollte diese Balawai-Soldaten mehr Schmerzen spüren lassen, als diese schwarze Migräne ihr Schmerzen bereitete.

Es war vobei. Depa hatte in weniger als einer Minute das Truppenabteil des Geschützschiffs "gesäubert".

* * *

Sie ging zurück zu den Schiffskontrollen und übermittelte Mace Windu das Kom-Signal, daß sie nun das Schiff wechseln konnten. Mace ließ sein gekapertes Geschützschiff in eine feindliche Gruppe anderer Geschützschiffe hineinrasen. Noch vor der Detonation sprangen Mace, Kar Vastor und Nick Rostu mithilfe der Macht zu Depas Geschützschiff hinüber und schlüpften durch die Seiteneingänge.

Mace wagte einen Blick in das Truppenabteil und starrte entsetzt auf die vielen Leichen, die von den charakteristischen Schnitten eines Lichtschwertes gekennzeichnet waren.

Der ganze Raum roch nach Ozon und verbranntem Fleisch. Er hörte Kar Vastors Stimme in seinem Kopf _"Jetzt siehst du es, Mace von den Windu. Depa gehört zu uns."_

Mace gab dem Schamanen keine Antwort und ging stattdessen ins Cockpit zurück. Er setzte sich neben Depa in den zweiten Pilotsessel.

Die Jedi-Meisterin spürte sein Unbehagen in der Macht. Er wollte ihr etwas sagen, konnte es aber nicht.

"Mace, ich kann mir vorstellen, was du jetzt von mir denkst. Wirklich." sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme.

Die Miene ihres ehemaligen Meisters blieb ausdruckslos und versteinert wie immer und er erwiderte  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß du weißt, was ich gerade denke."

Sie lachte ein leises, verbittertes Lachen "Ich weiß, daß du mein Verhalten als falsch ansiehst. Aber es war der einzige Weg. Hier auf Haruun Kal leben die Korunnai nach dem Gesetz des Dschungels: Die Starken fressen die Schwachen. Die Starken überleben, die Schwachen sterben.  
Der Stärkste steht über allen. Um zu siegen, müssen wir überleben und der Feind muß ausgelöscht werden. Es ist der einzige Weg."

Er hob eine Braue "Der einzige Weg wohin?"

"Zum Sieg, Mace." antwortete sie gelassen.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf "Was du hier getan hast, nennst du siegen, Depa?"

Sie nickte "Wir müssen den Balawai Angst vor dem Dschungel einjagen. Denn die Angst ist unsere einzige Waffe gegen sie. Wir haben keine andere Wahl und müssen so rücksichtslos wie möglich vorgehen. Es ist der einzige Weg zum Sieg."

Mace studierte ruhig die Sensorbildschirme und warf ihr einen Blick zu "Ich glaube, daß du die ganze Zeit Recht hattest, Depa. Vor uns liegen Kämpfe und wir Jedi dürfen uns nicht einfach abwenden."

Hoffnung funkelte in ihren Augen "Du willst hier auf Haruun Kal bleiben und kämpfen? Wendest du dich jetzt auch vom Klonkrieg ab?"

Er wies mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Bildschirm, der die Hauptstadt Pelek Baw anzeigte.

Depa sah ihn ungläubig und atemlos an "Du willst Pelek Baw einnehmen?"

"Nein" gab er ruhig zurück "Wir holen uns das gesamte Al´har-System zurück. Wir beenden diesen verdammten Krieg jetzt auf der Stelle."

* * *

Ihr Geschützschiff landete ohne Probleme im Raumhafen von Pelek Baw. Im Raumhafen schien keiner der Techniker oder Arbeiter ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben. Alle widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Schlacht, die am Himmel stattfand.

Mace hatte vom Geschützschiff aus den überlebenden Klontruppen den Befehl gegeben, sich ebenfalls zum Raumhafen zu begeben, als ihre Unterstützung.

Am Raumhafen konnte man schließlich schnell und problemlos den Kommandobunker einnehmen. Mace wußte, daß die Droidenjäger und Geschützschiffe von dort aus gesteuert werden mußten. Um das Al´har-System unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, benötigten sie nur noch die Zugangskodes für die Schiffe der Balawai. Doch der Jedi-Meister mußte feststellen, daß alles doch nicht so einfach werden sollte, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte.

Der Kommandant der Balawai, Colonel Geptun meldete sich über Holo-Kom und verlangte ihre Kapitulation. Er drohte damit, die Korunnai, die sich noch in den Höhlen am Lorshan-Pass befanden, zu töten, sollte Mace nicht kooperieren. Mace hatte zwar die Korunnai angewiesen, sämtliche Höhleneingänge zu verschließen, aber er wußte, daß es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Balawai-Truppen zu ihnen durchbrechen würden.

Er bat den Colonel um etwas Bedenkzeit und wandte sich an Depa "In den Höhlen am Lorshan-Pass sind über zweitausend Zivilisten. Viele von ihnen sind Kinder und Frauen. Wir müssen uns schnell etwas einfallen lassen."

Depa saß auf einem Stuhl. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung schienen sie zu überwältigen. Sie sah zu ihm auf "Wir müssen einen Weg finden, an diese Zugangskodes zu ihren Schiffen ranzukommen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Mace nickte ihr zu "Ja, ich bin mir sicher, daß dieser Colonel Geptun die Kodes besitzt. Wir sollten ihn aufsuchen. Depa, es ist Zeit zum Kampf. Bist du noch kräftig genug?"

Sie versuchte, sich aus den Stuhl zu erheben. Mit einer Hand massierte sie sich ihre Schläfe

"Ich glaube, es geht noch, Mace."

Ihr ehemaliger Meister warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Er sah, wie Depa fast vor Erschöpfung zu Boden gestürzt wäre, doch Kar Vastor hatte sie im letzten Moment noch behutsam aufgefangen.

"Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Du wirst hierbleiben, Depa. Das ist ein Befehl."

"Nein Mace, ich kann noch kämpfen. Bitte." bat sie ihn.

Er sah sie traurig an "Es ist wirklich besser, wenn du hierbleibst und dich ausruhst. Nick und ich werden das schon schaffen."

"Was, ich? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, ich könnte auch hierbleiben. Ich verspüre nämlich im Moment keine große Lust, mich dort draußen herumzutreiben. Das könnt´ ihr mir glauben, Windu." erwiderte Nick.

Mace warf dem jungen Korun einen strengen, durchdringenden Blick zu "Du wirst mitkommen, Nick."

Nick hob abwehrend die Hände "Hey, schon gut, schon gut. Ich komme ja. Mann, Windu, du bist ja echt zum Fürchten."

Depa gab Mace sein Lichtschwert zurück und er warf ihr am Türausgang noch einmal einen letzten Blick zu. _Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Depa mit Vastor alleine zu lassen. Vielleicht sehe ich sie nie wieder..._

* * *

Im Kommandobunker war es inzwischen ruhig geworden. Die wenigen Klonkrieger standen am Eingang Wache und Kar Vastor ging vor Depas Augen auf und ab wie eine unruhige Dschungelkatze.

Einer der Klonsoldaten stand an den Kontrollen und bestätigte "Wir haben die Zugangskodes zu den Schiffen."

Kar Vastor gab Depa ein kurzes Nicken und begann seinen Angriff. Er machte wie ein Jedi einen gewaltigen Sprung vorwärts, seine zwei Vibroschilde knisterten wie zwei übersteuerte Kom-Lautsprecher.

Die Klonkrieger beantworteten diesen plötzlichen unerwarteten Angriff mit einem Sturm aus Blasterfeuer. Doch Vastors Schilde bewegten sich schneller, als die Augen ihren Bewegungen folgen konnten. Die scharfen Kanten schnitten sich mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm durch Blastergewehre und Brustpanzer.

Blutrote Rauchwolken erfüllten den Kommandoraum, als Vastor den letzten Klonsoldaten zu Boden streckte. Vastor bedachte die toten Klonkrieger mit einem verächtlichen Blick und zeigte dann ein zufriedenes Gesicht. Er sah aus wie ein Kraytdrachen, der gerade erfolgreich Jagd auf Banthas gemacht hatte.

Der dunkelhäutige Schamane richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Depa und erhob seine Schilde zum Gruß _"Endlich haben wir die Zugangskodes. Jetzt gehört Pelek Baw uns. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir diese Stadt ein wenig umgestalten, Depa?"_

Depa spürte Vastor in der Macht. Er brannte vor Kraft wie eine dunkle lodernde Fackel. Sie murmelte "Ich glaube nicht, daß Mace von dieser Idee begeistert sein wird..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern _"Dein Doshalo ist ein Feigling. Er glaubt immer noch an eine friedliche Lösung. Aber er irrt sich. Die Balawai haben uns Korunnai in diesem Krieg schon genug Leid zugefügt. Es ist nun endlich an der Zeit, daß wir es ihnen heimzahlen. Wir werden Pelek Baw komplett in Schutt und Asche legen. So werden wir endgültig diesen Krieg für uns entscheiden." _

Depa schien eine Weile über seine Worte nachzudenken und nickte schließlich zustimmend "Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen diesen Krieg gewinnen. Alles andere ist unwichtig."

Der lor pelek drückte verschiedene Eingabeknöpfe und gab allen Balawai-Sternenschiffen den Befehl, die Stadt Pelek Baw anzugreifen. Er aktivierte mit einem weiteren Knopfdruck ein Holobild, welches die Stadt von außen zeigte. Der dunkle Nachthimmel war voller Schiffe, die ihr Feuer auf die Stadt lenkten.

In der Macht konnte Depa die Gefühle der Einwohner deutlich wahrnehmen: Entsetzen, Panik, Zorn, Trauer und Verzweiflung.

_Es tut mir Leid, Mace. Ich habe eine Wahl getroffen. Ich will nichts anderes, als diesen Krieg zu gewinnen..._

Sie gab Kar Vastor ein Handzeichen "Mach´ dich bereit, Kar. Mace ist bereits auf dem Weg zu uns."

Kar Vastor knurrte leise und verschwand in den Schatten des Raums. Depa selbst legte sich auf den Boden. Sie wußte, daß Mace annehmen würde, daß sie gegen Vastor gekämpft und dann anscheinend von ihm besiegt wurde. Er würde nicht auf sie achten und sie würde diesen entscheidenden Unachtsamkeitsmoment für sich nutzen.

* * *

Mace Windu betrat zum zweiten Mal an diesen Abend den Kommandobunker am Raumhafen. Er hatte bereits seine violette Klinge gezündet, als er zusammen mit Nick Rostu die vielen am Boden liegenden Klonkrieger stumm betrachtete. Schließlich entdeckte er auch Depa. Schmerz und Trauer spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wider, als er sich ihr näherte.

In seinem Kopf hörte er das leise Flüstern von Kar Vastor _"Du hast sie verloren, Doshalo. Du hast sie an pelekotans Traum verloren: Eine Welt frei von Balawai."_

Mace antwortete nicht und starrte weiter auf Depas leblosen Körper hinab. Wieder hörte er Kar Vastors knurrende Stimme _"Du bist still geworden, Doshalo. Glaubst du, mit Schweigen kannst du dich retten? Doch du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der dich töten wird."_

"Ach ja? Wer dann?" fragte er und bemerkte erst zu spät, daß Depa plötzlich aufgestanden war und ihr grünes Lichtschwert mit voller Wucht gegen seine Klinge stieß. Wie zwei perfekte Spiegelbilder sprangen sie zur gleichen Zeit einen Salto rückwärts und griffen sich erneut an. Sie wirbelten ihre Schwerter durch die Luft. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend und wirkten wie ein eleganter, einstudierter Schwerttanz. Mace war ständig in der Defensive und Depas Angriffe wurden schneller und härter.

Dieser Kampf erinnerte Depa an ihre Vision, wo sie und Mace ebenfalls gegeneinander kämpften. Doch dieser Kampf war anders. Hier gab es keinen Mann in einer schwarzen Robe, der sie aufforderte, Mace zu töten. In diesem Kampf war sie es selbst, die Mace töten wollte. Depa überließ sich der tödlichen Energie des Vaapad, wie ihr ehemaliger Meister.

Ihre smaragdgrüne Klinge war überall und Mace wich immer weiter zurück. Ihre grüne Flamme durchbrach seine Deckung und hätte ihn fast am Kopf getroffen. Doch er riß seinen Kopf rasch zur Seite und entging so nur knapp dem tödlichen Treffer. Er hätte in diesem Moment zurückschlagen können, aber er tat es nicht.

Stattdessen erklärte er "Ich werde dich nicht töten. Tod ist nicht die Antwort auf deinen Schmerz."

Doch Depa schien ihm nicht mehr zuzuhören. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Macht-Verbindung zu Kar Vastor und fühlte, wie ihr Bund ihr neue Kraft gab. Der Kampf wurde noch schneller, noch intensiver. Depa schaffte es, Mace mit ihrem Schwert an der Brust zu streifen. Ihr ehemaliger Meister taumelte und ging immer weiter zurück. Depa spürte, daß sein Kampfgeist endgültig erloschen war. Sie holte zum tödlichen Stoß aus und sah zu, wie Mace seine eigene Klinge abschaltete. Sie schlug zu und Mace ließ sich fallen. Ihre grüne Klinge zertrümmerte die Konsole, die sich hinter ihm befand.

Es war die Konsole, die den Balawai-Schiffen den Angriffsbefehl erteilt hatte. Am Himmel über der Stadt beendeten die Schiffe ihren Angriff und zogen sich in den Weltraum zurück.

Depa starrte auf Mace hinab, ihre Klinge beleuchtete ihr Gesicht. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was sie fast getan hätte. Sie hätte fast ihren besten Freund kaltblütig ermordet.

"Oh, Mace. Was habe ich getan? Es tut mir Leid, so Leid." In ihrer Stimme war deutlich ihr Erstaunen, ihr Schock und ihr Schmerz zu hören.

Mace streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen "Depa..."

Sie hob ihr Schwert und hielt es nah an ihren Hals "Mace, es ist alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir so Leid. Du und ich, wir hätten nie hierherkommen sollen. Jetzt ist alles zu spät."

Er schrie "Depa, nein!"

Gerade als Depas grüne Klinge ihren Hals berühren konnte, wurde ihr Lichtschwertgriff von einem Blasterschuss getroffen und aus ihrer Hand geschleudert.

Depa blinzelte _Warum lebe ich noch? Ich habe es nicht verdient, weiter am Leben zu bleiben..._

Erschöpfung und Schmerz durchfluteten sie. Sie nahm nur noch Dunkelheit wahr.

_Alles ist dunkel. Zu dunkel. Dick, blendend und erstickend wie die Rauchwolke eines Vulkans. Hier gibt es kein Licht mehr. Nur noch die schwarze Flamme in meinem Herzen ist mir geblieben..._

Ihre Augen wurden dunkel. Sie ergab sich der Bewußtlosigkeit und brach vor Mace zusammen.

Der Korun-Meister verfolgte den Ursprung des Blasterschusses und entdeckte Nick am Boden liegend. "Na, Windu. Ich hab´s doch gesagt. Ich kann schießen." murmelte er und schloss müde die Augen.

Mace wußte, daß es noch nicht vorüber war. Er hörte Kar Vastors dröhnendes Fauchen, das an den Jagdruf eines Raubtieres erinnerte _"So, Doshalo. Hier stehen wir uns wieder gegenüber._

_Zum letzten Mal. Wir kämpfen nach den Regeln des Dschungels: Der Stärkere gewinnt, der Schwächere muß sterben..._

Ein kaltes Heulen ertönte, als Kar Vastor auf Mace zusprang. Seine Vibroschilde waren zum Angriff erhoben. Mace langte in der Macht nach dem Vibroschild an Vastors rechten Arm und drückte ihn gegen seine Brust. Blut tropfte aus seiner offenen Schnittwunde.

Vastor sank auf die Knie und sah Mace erstaunt an _"Du hast mich getötet."_

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich werde dich nach Coruscant bringen und vor Gericht stellen lassen. Kar Vastor, du stehst unter Arrest." erklärte er mit kühler Stimme.

Doch Kar Vastor konnte nicht mehr darauf antworten. Er schwankte und kippte vornüber. Mace fing ihn auf und legte den bewußtlosen Schamanen vorsichtig auf dem Boden.

Nach fast 30 Jahren hat der Krieg zwischen den Korunnai und den Balawai auf Haruun Kal endlich ein Ende gefunden.

* * *

Es ist fast eine Woche vergangen. Mace Windu und Meister Yoda empfingen Kanzler Palpatine am Eingang des Jedi-Tempels. Der Kanzler hatte den Wunsch geäußert, die Jedi-Meisterin Depa Billaba besuchen zu wollen.

Sie betraten einen abgedunkelten Beobachtungsraum und schauten durch einen Holo-Viewer. Der Oberste Kanzler beobachtete stumm, wie drei Jedi-Heiler eine bewußtlose Depa behandelten. Seit ihrem Zusammenbruch auf Haruun Kal war sie nicht mehr aus ihrem Koma aufgewacht. Der Bacta-Tank hatte zwar ihre aüßerlichen Verletzungen geheilt, aber gegen ihre seelischen Verletzungen fanden die Heiler keine Heilungsmöglichkeiten. Wenn die Jedi versuchten, Depa in der Macht zu berühren, fanden sie nur Dunkelheit vor. Sie war in unendlicher Nacht verloren.  
Palpatine seufzte und drückte seine Hand gegen den Holo-Viewer, als könnte er hindurchgreifen und über ihre schwarzen Haare streichen.

_Du bist zu weit in die Dunkelheit vorgedrungen, Depa. Jetzt bist du in ihr verloren. Und diese dummen Jedi und ihre Heilkünste werden dich nicht retten können. Nur ein Meister der Sith kann dich aus dieser Dunkelheit befreien. Hab´ Geduld, meine Jedi. Ich werde dich retten..._

**

* * *

**

** missyX: Thanx für´s Reviewen  
Ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht´s schon zu Ep.3 und es gibt ein Wiedersehen mit Darth Vader, dem Imperator und Depa;) **

**Greetings an alle Leser, Sevo **

_  
_


	15. Moment des Sieges

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 15.: Moment des Sieges**

Dunkelheit umgab den Jedi-Tempel. Auf Coruscant war die Order 66 bereits ausgeführt und vollstreckt worden.

In der gesamten Tempelanlage wimmelte es von unzähligen Klonsoldaten, die erfolgreich Jagd auf die Jedi gemacht hatten. Jetzt liefen vereinzelte Klon-Commander durch die vielen Gänge, Säle und Quartiere. In ihren Händen hatten sie Datenblöcke und es war ihre Aufgabe, alle toten Jedi im Tempel zu identifizieren.

Ein Klon-Commander hatte jedoch eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er wartete zusammen mit General Anakin Skywalker am Tempel-Eingang auf den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine.

Der Kanzler betrat zusammen mit seinen sechs rotgekleideten Leibgardisten den Korridor. Er trug eine dunkle Robe aus schwarzem Brokat und sein Gesicht war unter der Kapuze zur Hälfte verborgen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er seinen neuen Schüler Darth Vader erblickte.

Der ehemalige Jedi sank auf ein Knie, sein Kopf war ehrfurchtsvoll gesenkt "Ich habe mich um die verräterischen Jedi gekümmert, Lord Sidious. Sie werden euch keine Schwierigkeiten mehr bereiten."

Der dunkle Sith-Lord starrte auf seinen neuen Diener herab "Das habt ihr sehr gut gemacht, Lord Vader. Ich bin sehr zufrieden. Und nun hoffe ich, daß ihr auch wie besprochen meine spezielle Anweisung befolgt habt."

Darth Vader nickte "Natürlich, mein Meister. Der medizinische Saal, in dem sich die Jedi-Meisterin Depa Billaba befindet, wurde erfolgreich gesichert. Ich habe vier Soldaten angewiesen, diesen Saal zu bewachen."

"Sehr gut, mein junger Schüler. Ihr werdet euch jetzt nach Mustafar begeben und dem Rat der Separatisten einen Besuch abstatten. Die dunkle Seite hat euch mächtig werden lassen und es dürfte euch nun keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, diesen Klonkrieg jetzt zu beenden. Geh´ nun, mein Freund. Bringe der Galaxis Frieden, Ordnung und Gerechtigkeit."

Darth Vader stand bereits auf und machte eine kurze Verbeugung vor seinem neuen Meister "Ja, mein Meister."

* * *

Darth Sidious sah zu, wie sein neuer Schüler mit schnellen Schritten den Tempel verließ. Ein Klon-Commander gekleidet in einer weiß-roten Rüstung trat nun an seine Seite.

Er salutierte "Alle Bereiche innerhalb und außerhalb des Tempels sind erfolgreich gesichert worden. Ihr könnt jetzt den Tempel in Ruhe besichtigen, Mylord."

Der Sith-Lord nickte kurz und schritt bereits in Begleitung seiner Leibgarde durch die langen Korridore des Tempels. Dicht hinter ihnen folgte eine Gruppe bestehend aus drei Medikern. Sie waren Mitglieder der berühmten MedStar-Einheit. Diese Ärzte, die ihr Studium an der MedStar-Akademie auf Coruscant absolviert hatten, gehörten zu den besten Medikern, die die Galaxis zu bieten hatte. Darth Sidious wollte sicherstellen, daß Depa Billaba nur von den besten Medikern Coruscants behandelt und medizinisch versorgt werden würde.

In den vielen Korridoren des Tempels herrschte noch Unordnung und Chaos. Die Spuren der Kampfhandlungen, die erst kürzlich hier stattgefunden hatten, waren nicht zu übersehen.

Manchmal blieb der Kanzler stehen und betrachtete mit einem Lächeln die Leichen, die auf dem Boden zu finden waren. Sehr oft entdeckte er Jedi, die er noch von früher kannte und die nun endlich den Tod gefunden hatten.

Es waren Jedi wie der Jedi-Meister Cin Drallig oder auch die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, denen er seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Der alte Cin Drallig war den Gerüchten nach zu urteilen der zweitbeste Schwertkämpfer des Tempels gewesen. Doch auch er wurde besiegt. Die tödlichen Schnittwunden, die ihm durch ein Lichtschwert zugefügt wurden, verrieten Darth Sidious, daß Vader für seinen Tod verantwortlich gewesen sein muß.

_Ah, ich habe mich nicht in Skywalker getäuscht. Ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, ihn zu meinem neuen Schüler zu machen. Nur er allein war in der Lage gewesen, solche starken Jedi wie Drallig oder auch Shaak Ti zu eliminieren. Und dann war alles auch noch so einfach gewesen. _

_Ich habe Skywalker mit Alptraumvisionen gequält, die ihm immer wieder den Tod seiner geliebten Padme zeigten. Es war simpel und doch so effektiv. Seine Angst, sie zu verlieren, führte ihn direkt zu mir. Diese Furcht vor Verlust ließ ihn vor mir niederknien. _

_Der Auserwählte gehört nun endlich mir. Er war schon seit seiner Geburt immer Mein gewesen. _

_Er wurde geschaffen. Für die Sith. Für mich. _

_Ich hatte immer gefühlt, daß eine dunkle Seele in Skywalker schlummerte. Ich fühlte sie zum ersten Mal auf Tatooine, als er die Tusken-Räuber in ihren Camp vernichtet hatte. _

_Ah, es war so wundervoll. Die dunkle Seite sang ihr Lied der Zerstörung und ließ mich Skywalkers Hass und Zorn fühlen, obwohl ich Lichtjahre von ihm entfernt gewesen war. _

_Von diesen Moment an wußte ich, daß er sein Schicksal an meiner Seite erfüllen würde. Und so ist es auch bei Depa. Sie wird mir gehören. Es ist ihre Bestimmung, mir zu dienen. Wie Skywalker wird auch sie Mein sein... _

Der Meister der Sith gestattete sich ein finsteres Lächeln. Seine Pläne waren alle so verlaufen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag würde er im Senat eine außerordentliche Sitzung einberufen. Und dann würde er sich endgültig zum alleinigen Herrscher, zum Imperator aufschwingen. Die Galaxis würde ihm zu Füßen liegen und endlich würden die Sith wieder herrschen. 

Fast empfand Darth Sidious so etwas wie Trauer, daß der große Lord Darth Bane diesen glorreichen Tag nicht miterleben würde. Immerhin war es doch Darth Bane gewesen, der den neuen Orden der Sith gegründet hatte. Zu seinen Ehren trugen alle Lords der Sith Darth Banes Namen, den Namen "Darth" als Vorname ihres Sith-Namens. Es war Darth Banes Idee gewesen, daß sich die neuen Sith im Verborgenen hielten und nur zu Zweit agierten. Zu ihren Anfangszeiten gab es früher Hunderte von Sith-Lords, die sich in der Zeit der großen Sith-Kriege gegenseitig getötet hatten. Damals dachte jeder Sith nur an sich selbst und man hatte ihre Erz-Feinde, die Jedi völlig aus den Augen verloren. Doch Darth Bane hatte die Fehler der Sith erkannt und den Orden der Sith reformiert.

Heute war es endlich soweit. Die größten Feinde der Sith, die Jedi wurden fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Ein paar Jedi waren vielleicht der Order 66 entkommen und versteckten sich wohl jetzt vor den Klontruppen. Doch Darth Sidious wußte, daß auch sie bald gefunden und vernichtet werden würden. Von seinen Truppen, von Darth Vader oder auch der Hand des Imperators.

Wieder lächelte er zufrieden. Er hatte alles unter Kontrolle und diese angebliche "Jedi-Rebellion" war eigentlich nichts anderes als ein weiterer Schritt, der ihn hinauf zu seinem Thron führen würde. Alle Jedi würden als Feinde der Republik gebrandmarkt werden und so auf ewig in die Geschichte eingehen. Sie hatten keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn.

Es gab nur noch zwei Jedi, die ihn interessierten. Und das waren sein neuer Schüler Darth Vader und seine zukünftige Hand, Depa Billaba.

* * *

Der schwarzgekleidete Sith-Lord erreichte nun endlich den medizinischen Komplex des Jedi-Tempels. Der Klon-Commander führte ihn zum Eingang des Saals, in dem sich Depa Billaba befand. Darth Sidious wollte alleine den Saal betreten und wies seine Begleiter an, vor dem Saal auf ihn zu warten.

Wie ein dunkler Schatten näherte er sich der Jedi-Meisterin, die noch immer im Koma auf einem Krankenbett lag. Sie war an verschiedenen medizinischen Geräten angeschlossen. Man hörte ein leises Summen und Piepen, welches von den Geräten auszugehen schien.

Darth Sidious betrachtete sie stumm einen Augenblick lang und legte dann seine Handfläche auf ihre Stirn. Er streckte seine geistigen Fühler nach ihr aus und suchte sie in der Dunkelheit. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, als er schließlich ihren Geist fand.

"Seit Haruun Kal sind nun fast zwei Jahre vergangen. Doch jetzt rückt die Zeit für dich immer näher, aus deinem langen Winterschlaf zu erwachen. Leider mußt du noch etwas warten, meine Schülerin. Im Moment ist die Zeit für dein Erwachen noch etwas ungünstig. Doch sobald ich endlich Imperator geworden bin, werde ich dir meine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit widmen. Das verspreche ich dir, meine Jedi." Er streichelte ihre Wange und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er verließ den Saal und wandte sich draußen an die drei Mediker "Ich will, daß ihr die Patientin sofort zur Med-Station bringt. Dort soll sie weiter versorgt werden."

Die drei Mitglieder des Med-Star-Teams machten eine tiefe Verbeugung "Wie ihr wünscht, Exzellenz."

* * *

Der Oberste Kanzler der Republik war wieder auf dem Weg zum Ausgang des Tempels. Er hatte den Jedi-Tempel besichtigt und Darth Vaders erstes Werk mit Zufriedenheit begutachtet.

Die Jedi hatten ihr Ende gefunden und somit hatte auch ihr Tempel keinerlei Bedeutung mehr für ihn. Er würde in Zukunft dafür sorgen, daß dieses Symbol der Jedi endlich von der Bildfläche Coruscants verschwinden würde.

Seine neue Stadt, Imperial City, benötigte keinen Jedi-Tempel. Er würde diesen Tempel abreissen lassen und an seiner Stelle würde er seinen imperialen Palast errichten lassen. Darth Sidious hatte schon genaue Pläne für sein zukünftiges Zuhause entwickelt.

Sein neuer Palast würde die Form einer schwarzen Pyramide haben. Wie die uralten Sith könnte er durch dieses Bauwerk seine dunklen Energien kanalisieren und zentrieren. Seine Gemächer und sein Thronsaal würden sich genau unter der Spitze dieser Pyramide befinden. Dieser Palast würde zum perfekten Symbol seiner Herrschaft, der Herrschaft der Sith werden.

Ein dunkles, tiefes Lachen ertönte und ihr Echo hallte unheilverkündend durch die vielen Korridore.

_Sehr gut. Alles entwickelt sich genauso, wie ich es vorausgesehen habe..._

**

* * *

**

**missyX: Wieder ein dickes Thanx für´s Reviewen**

**Die Story wird jetzt ein wenig düsterer, da es nun in die Zeit zwischen Ep.3 und Ep.4 geht...**

**Greetings, Sevo**


	16. Dunkles Erwachen

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 16.: Dunkles Erwachen**

Der Lord der Sith mußte feststellen, daß doch nicht alles genau so verlaufen war, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte.

Darth Sidious befand sich im Imperialen Chirurgischen Rekonstruktionszentrum auf Coruscant.

Er beobachtete stumm, wie Operations- und Medodroiden seinen Schüler Darth Vader operierten.

Erst vor kurzem hatte Lord Sidious den verbrannten und gliederlosen Körper Vaders im heißen, schwarzen Sand von Mustafar vorgefunden.

Die Verletzungen waren sehr schwer und schlimm gewesen. Er hatte versucht, Vader durch die Macht zu heilen, aber es hatte nicht viel geholfen. Noch immer schwankte Darth Vader zwischen Leben und Tod.

Die Augen des Sith-Lords funkelten bösartig, als er daran dachte, wer für Vaders Verletzungen verantwortlich gewesen war. Es war Obi-Wan Kenobi gewesen. Er hatte Darth Vader so übel zugerichtet.

Es ärgerte Darth Sidious besonders, daß es ausgerechnet Kenobi gewesen war. Dieser Jedi hatte schon damals auf Naboo seinen Schüler Darth Maul getötet. Seit er davon erfahren hatte, war sein Hass auf diesen Jedi immer größer und größer geworden. Kenobi war später auch sein Gegenspieler im Kampf um Skywalkers Seele gewesen.

Und jetzt hatte es Kenobi tatsächlich geschafft, daß Darth Sidious´ Wut auf ihn noch weiter angestiegen war . Aber Wut war nicht das Einzige, was Darth Sidious im Augenblick fühlte.

Das andere war ein Gefühl der Besorgnis, das wie ein heißes Stechen durch seine Eingeweide fuhr. Es war die Sorge, seinen neuen Schüler zu verlieren.

So viele Jahre hatte er damit verbracht, den jungen Skywalker auf seine Seite zu ziehen. War all diese Arbeit nun umsonst gewesen? Was würde passieren, wenn Skywalker sterben würde? Wer könnte ihn ersetzen? Es gab keinen Jedi in der gesamten Galaxis, der auch nur annähernd so stark und mächtig war wie Skywalker.

Für den Sith-Lord war das Ganze eine ungewohnte und unangenehme Situation. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben die Furcht empfunden, etwas zu verlieren.

Er war mit leeren Händen geboren worden und stammte von bürgerlicher Herkunft ab. Alles, was er erreicht hatte und nun besaß, verdankte er sich selbst. Darth Sidious hatte nach seiner Ausbildung zum Sith immer gewußt, daß er zu etwas Höherem bestimmt war.

Eigentlich müßte er jetzt Freude empfinden. Die Jedi waren so gut wie vernichtet. Er hatte sein eigenes Galaktisches Imperium gegründet und sich selbst zum Imperator ausgerufen.

Und trotzdem wollte sie nicht weichen, diese Furcht, die sich in seinem Inneren breitgemacht hatte.

In dieser Galaxis gab es nichts, was er zu befürchten hatte, außer dem Chaos der Gedanken. Es gab Niemanden, der ihn töten konnte, außer der Zeit. Und nichts und niemand konnte ihm gefährlich werden, außer...

Außer diese Gefühle, die er jetzt empfand.

Es waren Mitleid, Sorge und Sympathie für diesen jungen Mann, der dort auf dem kalten Operationstisch lag.

Für einen Sith-Lord gab es keine Freunde oder Freundschaft. Doch in Skywalker hatte er in all den Jahren jemanden entdeckt und gefunden, den er fast als eine Art Freund bezeichnen konnte.

Natürlich sah der dunkle Lord der Sith das Gefühl der Freundschaft als eine Schwäche an.

Gefühle waren gefährlich. Sie trübten Verstand und Logik und genau darin lag die Gefahr.

Darth Sidious wußte zwar, daß sein geschaffenes Imperium auch ohne Vader existieren könnte.  
Doch er brauchte Vader. Sein Schüler sollte sein Imperium vor all ihren Feinden beschützen.  
Durch sein "Werkzeug" verfügte er über gewisse Vorteile, die er sonst nicht hatte.

Darth Sidious hatte Vader über die Jahre hinweg geformt. Er hatte ihn zum perfekten Sith werden lassen. In all den Jahren hatte er erlebt, wie Skywalker gegen seine innere Dunkelheit angekämpft hatte. Bis er endlich herausfand, daß es einfacher war, die Dunkelheit zu nutzen, anstatt sie zu bekämpfen.

Die Vernichtung der Jedi im Tempel stellte seine erste Opfergabe an die Dunkelheit dar. Darth Sidious hatte seinem neuen Schüler die Freiheit gegeben, zu hassen. Vader hatte sich erfolgreich von den unsichtbaren Fesseln befreit, die die Jedi um ihn gelegt hatten.

Darth Vader war seine eigene dunkle Kreation.

Er gehörte ihm. Lebendig oder ...tot.

* * *

Der Meister der Sith bemerkte, wie die Droiden ihre Arbeit am Patienten endlich beendet hatten. Der Operationstisch drehte sich, so daß der Patient nun aufrecht stehen konnte.

Durch die Schatten trat Darth Sidious näher an ihn heran. Still musterte er seinen Schüler, der nun eine schwarz-gepanzerte Rüstung trug. Außerdem trug er die typischen schwarzen Gewänder eines Sith-Lords.

Das Auffälligste war jedoch seine schwarze Maske, die mit einem Atemgitter versehen war. Man hörte ein unheimliches, fauchendes Atemgeräusch, welches von seinem Beatmungsgerät erzeugt wurde.

Darth Sidious lächelte unter seiner tiefen Kapuze. Sein Schüler hatte überlebt und würde ihm weiterhin dienen. Er war zwar etwas enttäuscht, daß Vader sehr viel von seiner früheren Stärke durch seine schweren Verletzungen eingebüßt hatte, doch er war trotzdem mehr als zufrieden.

Er würde Vader als seinen Schüler behalten. Vorerst. Doch sollte irgendwann einmal eine Person auftauchen, die mächtiger ist als Vader, würde er seinen Schüler fallenlassen und ersetzen.Verrat ist und bleibt immer noch der Weg der Sith. Aber bis dahin sollte Vader seinen Ansprüchen genügen.

_Darth Vader ist perfekt. So wie er ist. Eine bedrohliche, furchteinflößende Erscheinung, die all unseren Feinden das Fürchten lehren wird, falls sie es wagen sollten, sich gegen mich und mein Imperium zu stellen. Jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Sache, die ich tun muß..._

Darth Sidious hörte Vaders modulierte Stimme fragen "Padme? Bist du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er antwortete "Es tut mir sehr Leid, Lord Vader. Sie ist tot. Offenbar habt ihr sie im Zorn getötet."

Der Sith-Lord sah zu, wie Darth Vader sich von seinen Durastahl-Fesseln befreite. Er stieß einen lauten verzweifelten Schmerzensschrei aus und zerstörte in seinem Zorn den gesamten Operationssaal.

Hinter ihm stand Darth Sidious. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

_Es ist vollbracht. Von heute an wird Darth Vader sich nie mehr von der dunklen Seite abwenden._

_Ich habe seine letzte Verbindung zu Anakin Skywalker endgültig getrennt. Anakin Skywalker ist tot. Das Einzige, was von ihm übrig bleibt, ist Darth Vader... _

Darth Sidious ließ seinen Schüler allein. Er spürte, daß Vader seine Zeit brauchen würde, das Geschehene zu verkraften. Vader müßte nun erst einmal damit fertig werden, für den Tod seiner geliebten Frau verantwortlich zu sein. Es war jedenfalls das, was Vader glauben sollte. Wie die Wahrheit aussah, war für Darth Sidious irrelevant.

Es hatte ihm gereicht, zu erfahren, daß Padme tot war. Und mit ihr das ungeborene Kind. Das war das Wichtigste. Darth Sidious wußte, daß Skywalkers Kind eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr für ihn dargestellt hätte. Doch nun war die Gefahr gebannt. Das Kind war tot und es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Nein, jetzt gab es etwas Anderes, auf das er seine Aufmerksamkeit lenken wollte: Depa Billaba.

* * *

Das Zimmer in der Med-Station war in gedämpftes Licht getaucht. Die Wände und Böden waren in sterilen, kalten dunkelgrauen Farben gehalten. Die Jedi-Meisterin lag auf einem Operationstisch.  
Medo-Droiden hatten ihre Kleidung gewechselt. Sie trug nun die schwarze Robe einer dunklen Jedi.  
Diese Robe unterschied sich kaum von der Robe eines Sith. Der einzige Unterschied lag darin, daß die schwarze Robe mit feinen dunkelroten Linien und Mustern verziert war.

Darth Sidious trat an die Seite des Tisches und lächelte, als er Depa in ihrer Robe erblickte. Er wandte sich zu den lebenserhaltenden Geräten und schaltete sie ab. Wieder legte er seine Handfläche auf ihre Stirn. Der Zeitpunkt war nun gekommen, seine zukünftige Schülerin zu wecken.

_

* * *

_

_Dunkelheit. So rein und undurchdringlich, daß nicht ein einziger Lichtstrahl seinen Weg zu mir findet. _

_Wie lange schwebe ich schon in dieser Dunkelheit?_

_Tage? Monate? Jahre? Eine Ewigkeit? Zu manchen Zeiten fühlt es sich so an, als wäre es nur ein einziger Moment..._

_Ich fühle nichts. Als befände ich mich im Nichts und als würde ich darin treiben._

_Doch in dieser Dunkelheit gibt es eine Sache, die ich klar und deutlich sehen kann. Dies allein ist wie ein heller, greller Blitz, der diese Dunkelheit durchbricht und erleuchtet. _

_Immer und immer wieder erscheint er so klar vor meinen Augen wie eine immer wiederkehrende Welle des Meeres. _

_Hass, Freundschaft, Trauer, Schmerz, Frustration, Hilflosigkeit, Liebe. Diese Gefühle kommen alle zusammen und verbinden sich zu einem einzelnen großen Sturm, der über mich hinwegfegt und dafür sorgt, daß ich in dieser Dunkelheit nicht meinen Verstand verliere. _

_Es war Mace. Er hat mich in diese Dunkelheit verbannt. Doch ich gebe ihm nicht die Schuld daran. Es war meine eigene Schuld, die mich in diese Dunkelheit geworfen hat. _

_Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre Mace ganz nah bei mir. Ich fühle seinen Rücken an meinem. Diese starke, warme und lebendige Berührung, die ich schon so oft gespürt hatte. An so vielen Orten und auf so vielen Planeten. Wir treten einer Übermacht entgegen und haben doch keine Furcht. _

_Der Schmerz und die Dunkelheit lösen sich teilweise vor meinen Augen auf, wenn unsere Klingen dem gegnerischen Feuer in perfekter Einheit und Synchronisation entgegentreten und wir es erfolgreich zurückschlagen. Aber diese lebendigen Erinnerungen helfen mir nicht, mich aus eigener Kraft aus dieser Dunkelheit zu befreien._

_Doch nun höre ich etwas. Es ist eine vertraute Stimme, die nach mir ruft. Eine Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft. Ich kenne diese Stimme. Ist es... Palpatine? Ist nun der Mann, dem ich einst auf Naboo das Leben gerettet habe, mein Retter? _

_Ich sehe nun eine Hand, die in dieser Dunkelheit nach mir greift. Ich reiche ihm meine Hand und spüre, wie er mich festhält. Er zieht mich hoch. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er mich langsam aus der Tiefe eines schwarzen Meeres an die Oberfläche ziehen. _

_Ich sehe Licht. Es ist so warm und stark, daß es mich förmlich blendet. Und jetzt sehe ich ihn..._

* * *

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und blickte in ein Gesicht, das sie nicht kannte und welches sie zutiefst erschreckte. Es war ein Gesicht, eingehüllt von in einer dunklen Kapuze. Dieses Gesicht war bleich und faltig, als würde es zerfallen. Und dann waren da noch diese Augen. Es waren glühende, gelbe Reptilienaugen, die auf sie hinabstarrten.

Sie hörte eine Stimme. Es war die Stimme des Obersten Kanzlers. Sie hatte zwar einen tieferen Klang, doch es war immer noch seine Stimme "Willkommen in der Welt der Lebenden, Depa.  
Ich habe schon lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet."

Sie fragte "Kanzler Palpatine? Seid ihr es wirklich?"

Er nickte und streichelte ihre Wange "Oh, ich muß dich leider korrigieren. Nicht Kanzler, sondern Imperator Palpatine. Du scheinst jetzt verwirrt zu sein, nicht wahr? Das kann ich nur allzu gut verstehen."

Depa empfand seine Berührung als unangenehm. Dies war nicht der Kanzler, den sie kannte.

Dieser Mann war anders. Ganz anders. Eine dunkle Aura umgab ihn.

Plötzlich schossen ihr Fetzen aus ihren Erinnerungen durch den Kopf. Alles schien sich vor ihren Augen zu einem klaren Bild zu formen:

_Gelbe Augen, eine dunkle Robe. Und Sith-Statuen in seinem Apartment. Dann der Mann in meiner Vision. Er trug ebenfalls diese Robe. Kann es sein? Es besteht kein Zweifel mehr._

_Er ist der Sith!_

Depa rollte sich in einer reflexartigen Bewegung seitwärts vom Operationstisch und knallte mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Sie spürte die Schmerzen von ihrem Sturz, aber ignorierte sie. Sie kroch und humpelte auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Sie wollte in sicherer Entfernung sein, um endlich einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Darth Sidious stand noch immer am Tisch und sah zu ihr hinüber "Ah, anscheinend bist du doch klüger als ich dachte. Du weißt also jetzt, wer ich bin?"

Sie nickte "Ihr seid der Sith. Der Meister von Count Dooku. Ihr seid es gewesen, der diesen Klonkrieg angezettelt hat. Jetzt ergibt alles erst einen Sinn."

"Du hast Recht, meine Schülerin. Ich bin ein Lord der Sith. Vielleicht kennst du ja bereits meinen Namen. Ich bin Darth Sidious und du hast es richtig erkannt. Count Dooku war tatsächlich mein Schüler gewesen. Doch nun ist er tot. Ich habe ihn durch einen jüngeren und besseren Sith-Schüler ersetzt.  
Du dürftest ihn gut kennen. Es ist der sogenannte Auserwählte, Anakin Skywalker."

Depa blickte ihn ungläubig an. _Anakin? Das kann nicht sein! Unmöglich! Hatte Mace nicht gesagt, daß Anakin der Bruchpunkt der Jedi ist? Daß alles von ihm abhängen würde?  
Anscheinend hattest du Recht gehabt, Mace.  
Anakin ist tatsächlich unser Bruchpunkt geworden..._

Der Imperator sah, wie Depa ihn verwirrt anstarrte, aber nichts darauf erwiderte.

Er fuhr fort "Die Jedi waren dumm und glaubten wie besessen an ihre lächerliche Prophezeiung. Die Wahrheit sah natürlich ganz anders aus. Es war Skywalkers Schicksal, von mir auserwählt und zu einem Sith zu werden. Genauso war es Schicksal, daß alle Jedi nach ihrem Verrat an der Republik den Tod gefunden hatten."

"Den Tod? Die Jedi würden niemals die Republik verraten! Wir sind die Beschützer der Republik!

Ich glaube euch nicht!" schrie sie.

Er senkte in gespielter Trauer den Kopf "Oh, ich fürchte, die Jedi haben die Republik verraten. Es war dein geschätzter Meister Windu gewesen, der unaufgefordert in mein Büro stürmte und mich umbringen wollte. Die Spuren dieses Anschlagversuchs sind nun deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen. Er war es. Er hat mir das angetan."

Depa konnte Palpatine nicht glauben. Sie wußte jetzt, daß er der Sith-Lord war, der sich die ganze Zeit über auf Coruscant versteckt hatte. Count Dooku hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, als er behauptete, daß ein Sith den Senat kontrollieren würde. Alles war von ihm geplant gewesen. Das erkannte sie jetzt. Sie wollte nicht weiter auf seine Lügen hören und ihnen Glauben schenken.

Sie warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu "Ihr seid ein Lord der Sith und ihr habt mich seit unserer ersten Begegnung belogen. Mace hatte vollkommen richtig gehandelt. Es ist die Pflicht eines jeden Jedi, die Republik und die Galaxis vor den Sith zu schützen."

Der Imperator funkelte sie bedrohlich an. Seine Stimme hatte einen kalten Klang angenommen."Es ist die Pflicht der Jedi, die Galaxis zu beschützen? Nun, da haben deine dummen Jedi-Freunde auf ganzer Linie versagt, wie es scheint. Dein Freund Windu ist durch Skywalkers Hand in den Tod gestürzt und die restlichen Jedi wurden allesamt von meinen Klontruppen eliminiert. Ich habe der Galaxis eine neue Ordnung gebracht. Man sollte mir dankbar sein. Mein neues Imperium wird nicht so kläglich versagen und untergehen wie die Jedi und ihre schwächliche Republik. Die Zeit der Jedi ist endgültig vorbei. Ein neues Zeitalter wird anbrechen. Das Zeitalter der Sith."

Er starrte sie eindringlich an und flüsterte "Die Jedi sind so gut wie ausgerottet. Du, meine liebe Depa, bist die Letzte deiner aussterbenden Art."

Die Jedi-Meisterin schluckte und fröstelte. Eine Kälte machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit.  
"Worauf wartet ihr dann noch, Hoheit? Bringt es zu Ende und tötet mich..."

Der drohende Ton wich aus seiner Stimme und wurde plötzlich sanft "Nein, ich werde dich nicht töten."

Diese Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie ahnte nichts Gutes und fühlte, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte.  
"Warum wollt ihr mich nicht töten?" fragte sie ihn.

Er lächelte "Weil ich dich haben will, Depa. Auf Naboo habe ich dich getestet und ich habe deinen Kampf mit den Kopfgeldjägern verfolgt. Es war herrlich. Ich hatte die Dunkelheit gespürt, die in der Macht in dir pulsierte. Ich hatte die schwarzen Flammen in deinen Augen gesehen und hörte das Echo des Blutrausches in deinen Ohren. Dein Körper war von dem unbändigen Drang erfüllt, deine Feinde niederzustrecken. So eine reine, rohe Dunkelheit in der Macht gibt es nur selten. Du, meine liebe Depa, hast die natürliche Begabung, die Dunkelheit ohne große Anstrengung durch dich hindurch fließen zu lassen. Deine Art, zu kämpfen gefällt mir. Du bist interessant. Ich will dich haben, Depa."

"Und was ist, wenn ich ablehne?" fragte sie mit trockenem Mund.

Er hob eine Braue "Du willst nicht?"

Sie biß die Zähne zusammen "Ich habe kein Interesse daran, einem Sith wie euch zu dienen. Wir sind nämlich Feinde, sie und ich!"

"Es ist völlig sinnlos, sich dem Schicksal zu widersetzen. Dein Platz ist an meiner Seite, meine Jedi. Du wirst meine dunkle Jedi werden und ich werde als dein neuer Meister deine Ausbildung fortsetzen. Dir sollte langsam klar geworden sein, daß ich immer bekomme, was ich will..." Seine Stimme verriet ein Gefühl überlegener Macht und unerschütterlichen Selbstvertrauens.

_In meinem jetzigen Zustand kann ich unmöglich gegen ihn kämpfen. Ich kann ja nicht einmal auf meinen Beinen stehen oder laufen. Das sind wohl die Nachwirkungen des Komas. Aber vielleicht..._

Sie blickte kurz zum Ausgang des Raums. _Eine Flucht wäre wohl in dieser Lage die beste und einzig sinnvolle Lösung..._

Depa wollte versuchen, ihn irgendwie abzulenken. Sie konterte "Eure Überheblichkeit ist eure Schwäche!"

Er lächelte dünn "Dein Vertrauen in die Jedi ist die deine. Aber lassen wir doch diese Spielchen, Depa. Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Du willst durch diese Tür fliehen. Aber ich muß dir leider mitteilen, daß es für dich kein Entkommen gibt. Hinter dieser Tür steht ein ganzes Bataillon meiner besten Klon-Truppen bereit. Eine Flucht ist unmöglich, meine Jedi."

_Er muß meine Gedanken gelesen haben... _folgerte sie in ihren Gedanken.

Sie zischte "Schon mal etwas von Privatsphäre der Gedanken gehört?"

Doch er lächelte nur und hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger "Du bist doch meine Schülerin, Depa. Und als dein Meister darf ich jederzeit in deinen Gedanken lesen. Dein tiefstes Inneres bleibt mir nicht verborgen. Schließlich gehörst du nun allein mir."

Die Jedi-Meisterin spürte, wie der Hass in ihr aufstieg. Dieser Mann, der dort vor ihr stand, hatte alles vernichtet. Die Republik, den Jedi-Orden und ihr bester Freund Mace war nun auch tot.

Sie war hier in diesem Raum mit ihm gefangen. Der einzige Ausweg war nur noch die Offensive.

Es war ihr zwar unmöglich, sich fortzubewegen, aber sie hatte immer noch die Macht.

Sie konzentrierte sich und öffnete ihr Bewußtsein. Sie schöpfte ihre Kraft aus der Macht und ihre geschärften Sinne nahmen nun alles deutlich wahr. In der Macht berührte sie die vielen Gegenstände, die sich im Raum befanden. Deaktivierte Medo-Droiden, kleine Schränke und Operationsgegenstände.

Ihr Geist erfasste sie und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft auf die schwarze Silhouette, die immer noch reglos neben dem Operationstisch stand.

Noch bevor die Geschosse den Imperator erreichen konnten, streckte er seine Hände aus.

Ein blau-weißes Blitzgewitter wehrte Depas Angriff mühelos ab. Doch es war noch nicht vorbei.

Er feuerte weitere grelle Machtblitze auf Depa ab. Sie wurde von ihnen getroffen und quer durch den Raum geschleudert.

Depa lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden. Sie roch den beißenden Ozongeruch und spürte die leichten Verbrennungen auf ihrer Haut.

Sie hörte, wie der Imperator mit leisen Schritten in ihre Richtung ging. Er kniete an ihrer Seite und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als ihm der Rauch und der Qualm in die Nase stieg.

Mit seiner Hand berührte er vorsichtig ihre Schulter "Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl und mußte dich leider etwas disziplinieren. Warum machst du es dir nur so schwer, meine Schülerin? Du hättest dir all diese unerträglichen Schmerzen ersparen können, hättest du einfach angenommen.  
Du brauchst nur zwei Dinge tun: Knie vor mir nieder und erkenne mich als deinen Meister an..."

Depa fühlte sich zu schwach, um ihm zu antworten. Ihre Augen funkelten und blickten zornig in sein Gesicht.

Darth Sidious erwiderte ihren Blick und starrte stumm zu ihr hinunter.

_Da ist es wieder, dieses Feuer in ihren dunkelblauen Augen. Jedi-Feuer. _

_Ich habe schon damals geahnt, daß du dich genauso widerspenstig verhalten würdest wie Count Dooku_. _Und nun hat sich meine Vermutung bewahrheitet. _

_Jetzt läßt du mir keine andere Wahl mehr. Ich werde deinen Geist, deinen Willen brechen müssen. Und du wirst bald feststellen, daß dies eine Kunst ist, die ich auf wahrhaft meisterhafte Art und Weise beherrsche. Du wirst immer wieder versuchen, aufzustehen. Doch ich werde immer wieder da sein und dich zu Boden drücken._

_Ich werde deinen Willen brechen und deinen Geist unterwerfen. _

_Und am Ende wirst du mir gehören..._


	17. Konfrontation

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 17.: Konfrontation**

Sie befand sich in einer einsamen kleinen Zelle. Diese Zelle bestand aus glatten, weißen, gewölbten Metallwänden und über der Zellentür leuchteten die Ziffern ihrer Zellennummer.  
Depa war schon seit drei Tagen in diesem Raum eingesperrt. Regelmäßig brachte ihr ein Klonsoldat eine Essensration und eine Flasche Wasser.

Die Jedi-Meisterin nutzte die Zeit in ihrer Gefangenschaft zur Meditation und versetzte sich immer wieder in Heil-Trance. Ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich und ihr Geist konzentrierte sich darauf, die leichten Verbrennungen, die sie durch Palpatines Angriff erlitten hatte, zu heilen. Die weitere Zeit verbrachte sie mit Trainings- und Dehnübungen.  
Inzwischen waren die Nachwirkungen ihres langen Komas schon lange vergangen und ihr Körper war wieder vollkommen geheilt und bewegungsfähig.

Depa war froh, wenn sie einfach nur meditierte oder trainierte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als könnte sie wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment ihre Gedanken abschalten und alles vergessen. Doch sie wußte auch, daß es langsam an der Zeit war, damit anzufangen, sich Gedanken zu machen. Über die Zukunft. Ihre Zukunft.

Eine weitere Konfrontation mit dem Sith-Lord war unausweichlich und sie mußte darauf vorbereitet sein. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch besonders im Geist. Palpatine wollte sie zu seiner dunklen Jedi, seiner Dienerin machen. Doch Depa widersetzte sich ihm. Sie kannte jetzt die bittere Wahrheit und trauerte um ihre gefallenen Freunde.

Besonders der Verlust ihres ehemaligen Meisters hatte sie schwer getroffen. Für Depa war Mace immer ihr bester Freund gewesen. Sie sah in ihm sogar einen Seelenverwandten, mit dem sie sich blind verstanden hatte, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort wechseln zu müssen.Doch jetzt war Mace fort und sie fühlte sich verlassen, einsam und leer. Wenn sie in der Macht versuchte, eine Verbindung zu ihm aufzubauen, fand sie nichts vor. Er war verschwunden. Für immer.

Als sie noch im Koma in der Dunkelheit schwebte, hatte sie sich immer gewünscht, sich bei Mace entschuldigen zu können. Für all die fürchterlichen und grausamen Dinge, die sie auf Haruun Kal verbrochen hatte.

Sie wollte ihn um Verzeihung bitten, daß er wegen ihr durch diese Hölle gehen mußte.

Doch jetzt war alles zu spät. Er war tot und sie würde ihn nie wiedersehen.

_Mace, was soll ich nur tun? Wie kann ich weiterkämpfen? _

_Lohnt es sich überhaupt noch, zu kämpfen? _

_Es wäre so einfach, wenn ich einfach aufgeben würde. Hier und jetzt. _

_Soll Palpatine sich doch meine Seele holen. Ich bin müde von diesen ganzen Kämpfen._

_Ich gebe auf. Sith, nehmt meine Seele und macht damit, was ihr wollt..._

Sie saß auf einer unbequemen, harten Metallbank und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen.  
Ein trauriges Seufzen entglitt ihren Lippen. Doch dann vernahm sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme.

Es war die Stimme von Mace Windu _"Die Depa, die ich kenne, würde niemals so schnell aufgeben. Sie würde sich niemals geschlagen geben und bis zur letzten Minute weiterkämpfen.  
Wir müssen nicht gewinnen, wir müssen nur kämpfen, Depa."_

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem traurigen Gesicht. Sie flüsterte leise "Danke, Mace. Ich muß nicht gewinnen, aber ich werde kämpfen. Es ist das Letzte, was ich als Jedi tun kann."

In ihren Gedanken war sie bereits bei ihrer bevorstehenden Begegnung mit dem Sith-Lord.  
Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, daß Palpatine sie seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen belogen hatte.

Es war kaum in Worte zu fassen, wie sie sich in dem Augenblick seiner Enthüllung gefühlt hatte. Desorientiert, benommen, ungläubig, betrogen. All diese Gefühle fügten sich zusammen und schmerzten sie wie eine offene Wunde, die nicht verheilen wollte.  
Sie schützte diese Wunde, verbarg sie, schirmte sie ab.  
Denn diese Wunde erzeugte ein weiteres Gefühl : Zorn.  
Und Depa wußte, daß sie ihren Zorn verstecken, ihn tief in ihr begraben mußte.

Ihre dunkle Seite durfte nicht an die Oberfläche kommen. Sie hatte die böse Vorahnung, daß dieser Fehler ihr Schicksal endgültig besiegeln könnte.

Kanzler Palpatine und Darth Sidious wirkten auf Depa wie zwei unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten, die überhaupt nicht zueinander passten. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre vielen Treffen mit dem damaligen Senator und Kanzler zurück.

_Palpatine war immer so freundlich und zuvorkommend gewesen. Ich mochte und bewunderte ihn. Er war wie ein guter Freund, der immer für mich dagewesen ist und der immer ein offenes Ohr für meine Sorgen und Probleme hatte. Doch jetzt hat sich alles schlagartig geändert._

_Palpatine war nur eine Fassade. Sein wahres Gesicht ist das eines Sith-Lords. Ich erinnere mich wieder an diese dunkle Kraft, die er ausstrahlte. Darth Sidious war diese Kraft und sie umgab ihn, machte ihn stärker. Ist er vielleicht unbesiegbar? Hat nicht die Dunkle Seite über die Helle Seite triumphiert? Muß ich nun selbst zur Dunkelheit werden, um ihn besiegen zu können?_

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich bereits die Zellentür. Sie erblickte eine Abteilung von Klontruppen, die in ihre Zelle marschierte. Ein Soldat trug etwas in der Hand. Es war ein Gerüst aus Holz und auf diesem Gerüst kletterte ein kleines Wesen. Als der Soldat mit diesem Tier in ihre Nähe kam, bemerkte sie eine Veränderung. Die Macht war verschwunden. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand das Licht ausgeschaltet und sie machtblind zurückgelassen. Es war ein unbehagliches Gefühl und die Unsicherheit in ihr wuchs.

Einer der Soldaten machte mit seiner behandschuhten Hand eine winkende Geste "Der Imperator verlangt eure Anwesenheit. Bitte folgen Sie uns."

Depa schluckte und gab ihnen ein kurzes Nicken. Sie war umgeben von weißgepanzerten Klon-Soldaten und sie folgte ihnen durch einen langen und hell beleuchteten Korridor.  
Nervösität überkam sie. Es war soweit.  
Sie mußte sich Palpatine stellen. Kalter Angstschweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn.

Ihre Gedanken wirbelten umher und sie versuchte mit aller Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren und ruhig zu bleiben.  
_Jetzt ist es soweit. Mace, gib´ mir die Kraft, diesen schwierigen Test zu bestehen.  
Ich vertraue der Macht. Sie soll mich lenken und mir den rechten Weg weisen..._

* * *

Die kleine Gruppe ging durch ein unendliches Labyrinth von Gängen, bis sie schließlich eine große, schwarze Metalltür erreichten. Die Tür glitt vor ihren Augen zur Seite und ein Soldat gab ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, daß sie eintreten sollte.

Depa betrat mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten den Raum. Es war dunkel, aber trotzdem wirkte dieser Raum einladend und gemütlich. Die Jedi-Meisterin sah an der Wand einen großen Kamin. Sein Feuer spendete Licht und Wärme. Vor diesem Kamin standen zwei karmesinrote Sessel.

In einem dieser Sessel saß der Imperator. Er trug eine lange, schwarze Robe und sein Gesicht war unter der Kapuze nur schwer zu erkennen. Doch Depa sah im dunklen Schatten seiner Kapuze seine gelb leuchtenden Augen, die sich nun auf sie richteten.

Die Jedi-Meisterin neigte leicht den Kopf. "Imperator."

"Komm´ näher, Depa." sagte er und wies mit seiner Hand auf den leeren Sessel, der zwei Meter vor ihm stand.

Sie nickte kurz, trat näher und stand nun schweigend neben dem leeren Sessel.

"Setz´ dich, meine Jedi. Oder willst du, daß ich von dir verlange, vor mir zu knien?" fragte er freundlich, doch der drohende Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Die Jedi-Meisterin überlegte kurz und entschied dann, sich zu setzen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt schon mit dem Sith-Lord anzulegen.

"So ist es schon besser, meine Jedi." Seine Augen glitzerten, als hätte er bereits einen kleinen Sieg errungen.

Depa schwieg. Das Ganze glich einem Sabacc-Spiel. Sie spielten und Depa wartete darauf, auf welche Weise der Imperator seine Karten offenlegen würde. Und sie müßte dann reagieren. Es war ein riskantes und schwieriges Spiel. Der Einsatz war hoch. Sie spielten nicht um Credits, sondern um Depas Seele.

Seine dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln "Ich nehme an, daß du deine Zeit in der Zelle dazu genutzt hast, über alles nachzudenken. Über mein Angebot."

Sie nickte "Ja, das habe ich."

Seine tiefe Stimme klang neugierig "Und? Wie hast du dich entschieden?"

"Es bleibt, wie es ist. Ich lehne ab." antwortete sie scheinbar gelassen. Doch innerlich nahm sie bereits ihre eigene Angst wahr.

"Warum?" fragte er sie.

"Weil ich eine Jedi bin. Das ist der Grund." entgegnete sie.

Depa bemerkte, wie ihr Gegenüber kurz mißbilligend das Gesicht verzog. Doch dann lächelte er wieder und sein Blick wanderte zu den Klonsoldaten, die immer noch am Eingang standen.

"Laßt uns allein." befahl er und die Soldaten gehorchten.

Jetzt waren sie allein und Depa spürte etwas. Erst Momente zuvor war sie praktisch machtblind gewesen. Doch jetzt war es so, ob würde sie ein Licht durchfluten. Die Macht war wieder bei ihr. Depa fühlte nun die dunkle Präsenz des Imperators in diesem kleinen Raum. Sie war wie ein schwarzes Feuer, welches so stark leuchtete und brannte wie die schwarze Flamme in ihrem Inneren. Sein dunkles Feuer schien sie einzuhüllen wie ein schwarzer undurchdringlicher Nebel.

Es griff nach ihr und tastete sie ab. Kleine geistige Fühler berührten sie, suchten ihre Schwachstelle. Die Stelle, an der ihr Widerstand brechen würde.  
Dieses geistige Abtasten wollte nicht vorübergehen.

Scheinbar endlose Minuten blieb sie still sitzen und ließ zu, daß sein Geist den ihren durchforschte. Sie wußte, daß es sinnlos war, sich dagegen zu wehren. Es hätte nie ein ausreichend helles Licht gegeben, um die Dunkelheit des Imperators zu vertreiben und sie zu durchbrechen.  
Dann, plötzlich, war es vorbei. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen und lächelte nun zufrieden.

"Dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, daß einer der Soldaten ein kleines Tier trug."

"Ich erinnere mich, ja." bestätigte sie.

"Dieses Tier nennt man Ysalarimi. Dieses Wesen bewohnt den Planeten Myrkr. Es besitzt die einzigartige Fähigkeit, eine machtleere Blase zu erschaffen. Man könnte sagen, es verdrängt die Macht, wie eine Luftblase Wasser verdrängt. Es ist eine überaus nützliche Kreatur, wenn man sich dazu entschließt, eine Jedi wie dich in Gefangenschaft zu halten." erklärte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

_Soll das eine Drohung sein, mich wieder in eine Zelle zu sperren? So wird er meinen Widerstand jedenfalls nicht brechen... _dachte sie sich und erwiderte nichts.

Er schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben und lachte leise. "Oh, Depa, Depa. Denkst du, ich kenne dich nicht? Ich habe dir doch schon einmal erklärt, daß mir das tiefste Innerste deiner Seele nicht verschlossen bleibt. Ich versichere dir, ich kenne dich."

"Die Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu lesen, wird euch hier nicht viel weiterhelfen, Imperator." gab sie zurück.

Palpatine lehnte sich gelassen in seinem Sessel zurück "Das glaubst du. Wir werden ja sehen.  
Was ist, wenn ich dir sage, daß ich deine Schwachstelle bereits entdeckt habe?"

"Das ist unmöglich!" stieß sie ungläubig aus.

Er beugte sich vor "Deine Schwachstelle, meine liebe Depa, ist Jedi-Meister Mace Windu. Er ist schon immer deine Schwachstelle gewesen."

Depa starrte ihn nur an. Sie wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr fehlten die Worte.  
_Er hat Recht. Mace ist mein Bruchpunkt... _Ihre Gedanken hämmerten laut in ihrem Kopf und sie spürte, wie ihr Puls sich beschleunigte.

"Ah, ich sehe, daß ich eine Saite berührt habe, eine klingende noch dazu. Es ist also Meister Windu." stellte er mit einem wissenden Lächeln fest.

Sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie erklärte "Mace mag mein Schwachpunkt sein, doch er ist gleichzeitig auch meine Stärke."

Der Sith-Lord zischte durch die Zähne "Windu ist tot. Skywalker hat ihn getötet, ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich fürchte, daß dein ehemaliger Meister dir leider nicht mehr helfen kann..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Ich glaube erst an Mace´ Tod, wenn ich seine Leiche gesehen habe."

"Ah ja. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, daß du das sagen würdest. Deshalb habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht." Mit seiner weißen Hand griff er nach einer kleinen glänzenden Metallbox, die auf einem kleinen runden Abstelltisch neben seinem Sessel stand.  
Er reichte die Box an sie weiter "Komm´ meine Jedi, sieh´ es dir selbst an."

Nur zögernd nahm sie die Box in ihre Hände. _Ich sollte es nicht öffnen. _warnte eine innere Stimme, doch die Neugier war stärker. Sie drückte einen Knopf und die kleine Box öffnete sich.

Im Inneren dieser Box war eine abgetrennte Hand zu sehen. Depa erkannte sofort, daß es die Hand ihres Meisters war.

Die Hand war sauber abgetrennt worden und sie wußte sofort, daß der Schnitt durch ein Lichtschwert zugefügt worden war.  
Sie sah die charakteristische kauterisierte, schwarz verbrannte Schnittwunde.

Seine gelben Augen fixierten die Jedi-Meisterin. Seine dunkle Macht zerrte an Depas Willen.  
"Dein Meister ist tot, Depa. Diese Hand ist das Einzige, was von ihm übriggeblieben ist. Verstehst du es jetzt, meine Jedi? Du bist allein. Dein Jedi-Meister hat dich im Stich gelassen. Aber ich bin für dich da, Depa. Du weißt es, du fühlst es. Es ist dein Schicksal."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. "Nein. Niemals."

Der dunkle Sith-Lord kniff die Augen zusammen "Warum, Depa? Warum erkennst immer noch nicht die Wahrheit? Ich habe es bereits schon einmal gesagt. Es ist unausweichlich. Du wirst mir gehören."

"Nein, Hoheit. Ich bin eine Jedi. Ich werde euch niemals gehören." widersprach sie.

In seinen Augen flackerte ferner Zorn. Es war wie ein Blitzgewitter weit hinter dem Horizont."Der Weg der Jedi ist der falsche Weg. Erkennst du es nicht? Die Macht ist ein Werkzeug.  
Ihr einziger Nutzen besteht darin, von uns benutzt zu werden. Doch die Jedi haben dies nicht erkannt. Sie glaubten an den Willen der Macht und ließen sich von ihr steuern. Das war ihr Fehler und die Jedi haben für ihren Mangel an Verständnis ihren Preis bezahlt."

"Wollt´ ihr damit sagen, daß es das Schicksal der Jedi war, unterzugehen und ausgelöscht zu werden?" fragte sie.

Er nickte "So ist es, Depa. Die Jedi waren ignorant. Die Wahrheit war greifbar vor ihren Augen, aber sie konnten es nicht sehen. Dunkle Seite oder Helle Seite, beides ist Bestandteil der Macht.Es gehört zusammen. Die Macht ist wie das Feuer in diesen Kamin dort. Es kann dich wie die Helle Seite wärmen, doch gleichzeitig kann es dich auch wie die Dunkle Seite verbrennen. Es ist alles Eins.  
Es gibt keinen Unterschied."

"Die dunkle Seite ist gefährlich. Ich habe es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Auf Haruun Kal habe ich die Kontrolle verloren und die Dunkelheit hat Besitz von mir ergriffen. Sie hat mich verschlungen."

"Ja, das lag daran, daß dich keiner in der Macht der dunklen Seite unterwiesen hat. Hätte ich dich damals schon ausbilden können, wäre dir all das Unglück und all das Leid erspart geblieben. Und nun denke an deinen großen Meister Windu. Wo war er? Warum hat er dich in dieser Dunkelheit allein gelassen?"

Sie wußte nicht, wie sie auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Ein langes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum mit Stille.

Der Lord der Sith fühlte die Unsicherheit in der Jedi-Meisterin. Ihre Unsicherheit schien ihm zu gefallen und noch weiter zu stärken.

Er fuhr fort "Weil er dir nicht helfen konnte. Seine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Macht waren begrenzt. Es sind die Grenzen, die die Jedi sich selbst auferlegen. Ihre Lehren verbieten es, weiter zu gehen. Diese Jedi-Kontrolle limitiert ihre Macht. Um wahre Macht zu erlangen, muß man diese Kontrolle aufgeben. Man muß die Grenzen durchbrechen.  
Das ist der Grund, warum nur ich die Macht hatte, dich zu retten. Ich habe dich aus der Dunkelheit befreit, Depa."

Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging zu ihr hinüber. Seine Handfläche legte sich auf ihre Brust, genau an die Stelle ihres Herzens. Es fühlte sich an, als wollte er mit seiner Hand durch den schwarzen Stoff ihrer Robe und in das Innere ihres Körpers hineingreifen, um ihr Herz mit seiner Hand zu umschließen. Depa wußte, daß dies eine symbolische Geste darstellte. Palpatine wollte Besitz von ihr ergreifen, sie zu seinem Eigentum machen.

Er flüsterte "Du gehörst mir. Es ist dein Schicksal."

Ihre dunkelblauen Augen starrten zu ihm hinauf. In ihrem Blick und in ihrer Stimme spiegelten sich ihre Entschlossenheit wider "Ich will nicht wie all die anderen Jedi vor mir unter euren Traum begraben werden, Imperator."

Jetzt hatte sie es ausgesprochen. Es war sein Traum gewesen, der so viele Jedi in den Tod gerissen hat. _Der Traum von Rache und absoluter Herrschaft. Der Traum der Sith.  
Er sitzt alleine hoch oben auf seinem Thron. Er steht über allen anderen und kann niemand Schwächeres an seiner Seite dulden. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ständig zu ihm aufschauen zu müssen. Ich will nicht in einem fremden Traum leben und mein Leben davon bestimmen lassen.  
Nein, ich stelle mich seinem Traum mit ganzem Körper und ganzer Seele entgegen..._

Der Lord der Sith erwiderte ihren Blick. Er hob seine Hand, die nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. Depa hörte ein leises Knistern. Es klang wie eine elektrische Entladung, als plötzlich kleine weiß-blaue Blitze seine blasse Hand umspielten.

Die Jedi-Meisterin blieb still sitzen und bewegte sich nicht, als diese kleinen Blitze vor ihren Augen flackerten. Sein Zorn schlug ihr wie ein eisig kalter Wind in der Macht entgegen.  
_Das ist die Art der Sith. Er will, daß ich mich fürchte. Aber diesen Gefallen werde ich ihm nicht tun..._

"Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Depa? Du weißt, daß du mir gehören wirst. Es ist sinnlos, sich dem Schicksal zu widersetzen. Willst du es dir wirklich so schwer machen? Soll ich dich quälen? Ist es das, was du willst?"

Depa starrte in sein Gesicht. _Seine gelben Augen wirken so kalt und emotionslos, als würde er einen Feind anvisieren. Sein Zorn ist verständlich. Und dennoch, ich werde nicht aufgeben.  
Ich werde kämpfen, selbst wenn ich weiß, daß ich nicht gewinnen kann. Das habe ich Mace versprochen._

"Ich fordere euch zum Lichtschwert-Duell." kam es schließlich heraus.

Der Imperator hob überrascht eine Braue "Ein Duell?"

Sie nickte "Ja, und wenn ich gewinne, schenkt ihr mir die Freiheit."  
_Wenn ich mich aus seiner Hand befreien will, muß ich mit dem Lichtschwert darum kämpfen.  
Ja, ein Duell... Ein Kampf, der über mein Schicksal entscheiden wird. Es ist der einzige Weg.  
Seltsam, ich habe irgendwie geahnt, daß es zu einem Kampf zwischen uns kommen würde.  
Seit den Klonkriegen war mein Leben von Kämpfen bestimmt gewesen. Ich wanderte von einem Schlachtfeld zum nächsten. Siegen, um zu überleben. Etwas anderes als das kannte ich nicht mehr. Jetzt ist es nur noch passend, daß ein Duell über meine Zukunft entscheiden wird.  
Sieg oder Niederlage. Es hätte nicht anders sein können... _

Der Sith-Lord blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Seine Augen funkelten "Und wenn ich gewinne?"

Depa schluckte. Ihr Mund fühlte sich so trocken an wie der heiße Wüstensand von Tatooine.  
Es kam ihr der Gedanke, daß sie möglicherweise auch verlieren könnte, doch sie schob ihn beiseite. Sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und antwortete ruhig "Wenn ihr gewinnt, werde ich eure dunkle Jedi werden, wie ihr es verlangt habt."

Er schien sie einen Moment lang still zu beobachten. Palpatine spürte ihre Ruhe und merkte, daß sie es vollkommen ernst meinte. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen dünnen Lippen "Gut, also ein Duell. Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an, Depa."  
_Du wirst mir gehören, Jedi. Es ist deine Bestimmung, mir zu gehören. Wenn ein Duell die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dich zu bekommen, soll mir auch das Recht sein.  
Denn ich bekomme immer, was ich will!_

_

* * *

_

**MissyX:** Jupp, alles ist schön dark;) Ich glaub´, deshalb ist Empire Strikes Back für mich auch der beste StarWars-Film

Jaa, man mag´s kaum glauben, aber im nächsten Kapitel gibt´s schon den alles entscheidenden Kampf zwischen Depa und Palpy

Es wird richtig actionreich werden, also Stay Tuned!

Greetings to all, Sevo


	18. Das Duell zwischen den Säulen

missyX: Many Thanx für´s Reviewen und jepp, nu beginnt der Showdown;)

**

* * *

**

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 18.: Das Duell zwischen den Säulen**

Die riesigen Orbitalspiegel drehten sich und warfen das dunkelrote Licht der fernen Sonne auf den riesigen dunklen Stadtplaneten. Der Himmel Coruscants schimmerte in bernsteinfarbener Abendröte und die letzten Lichtstrahlen drangen durch die unzähligen Transparistahlfenster der vielen Gebäude und Wolkenkratzer.

Auch im Jedi-Tempel war die leuchtende Abendsonne durch das pyramidenförmige durchsichtige Dach zu erkennen. Die Sonne ließ den leeren, verlassenen Hauptsaal des Tempels in einem gespenstischen, gedämpften Licht erscheinen. Dieser Hauptsaal befand sich genau in der Mitte des großen Tempels. Er war von unzähligen Säulen aus weißem Marmorstein gesäumt, die bis an die über vierzig Meter hohe Decke des Saals hinaufragten.

Zwei Gestalten, eingehüllt in pechschwarzen Roben betraten diese große Halle. Ihre Schritte erzeugten ein lautes Echo, welches durch den gesamten Tempelsaal hallte.

Die Jedi-Meisterin Depa Billaba folgte dem Imperator durch einen langen Gang. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Haupthalle, in der sie sich nun befanden. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Räumlichkeiten des Tempels war dieser Abschnitt von den Jedi-Verfolgungen noch vollkommen intakt geblieben.

Es waren zwar noch Spuren von früheren Kampfhandlungen zu erkennen, aber anscheinend hatten Droiden und Klonsoldaten das Chaos bereits gründlich gesäubert. Man konnte nur noch an manchen Stellen des spiegelglatten, elfenbeinfarbenen Steinbodens vereinzelt Staub sehen und manche der vielen Säulen waren von typischen schwarzen Blasterschuss-Löchern eines Blastergewehrs gekennzeichnet.  
Nach einer Weile erreichten sie schließlich die Mitte des Saals.

Palpatine blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Mit seiner Hand griff er nach einer kleinen, ledernen Tasche im Inneren seiner Robe und reichte sie an Depa weiter "Ich hatte damals von deinem Jedi-Meister erfahren, daß dein Lichtschwert auf Haruun Kal beschädigt wurde. Deshalb habe ich mir erlaubt, dir ein neues, funktionsfähiges Lichtschwert mitzubringen. Ich glaube, daß dir dieses Lichtschwert bekannt vorkommen wird..."

Depa öffnete mit einem Anflug von Neugier die kleine Ledertasche und hielt nun das Lichtschwert ihres ehemaligen Meisters Mace Windu in den Händen. Sofort nahm sie ein vertrautes, bekanntes Echo in den Strömungen der Macht wahr. In der Macht fühlte sie Mace, als hätte sie nicht sein Lichtschwert, sondern seine Hand in ihre Hand genommen. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde ein Teil von Mace Windus Geist und Seele in seinem Schwert weiterleben.

_Mace, ich kann deine Macht-Signatur in diesem Schwert spüren. Ich erinnere mich wieder an diesen Tag zurück, wo ich als Padawan-Schülerin unter deiner Anleitung mein erstes Schwert konstruiert hatte. Du hast mir damals immer wieder eingebläut, daß ein Lichtschwert mehr ist als ein einfacher Gegenstand, der aus Metall und Edelstein, Teilchenstrahl und Energiezelle besteht._

_Ein Lichtschwert ist ein Symbol unseres Glaubens und unseres Wissens. Es spiegelt unser gesamtes Sein wider.  
Deshalb spüre ich deine Gegenwart in deinem Schwert, Mace. _

_Auch wenn du nun für immer fort bist, so bist du doch immer noch bei mir..._

Der Imperator zeigte ein spöttisches Lächeln unter seiner Kapuze "Ich hielt es für angemessen, daß du mit dem Schwert deines alten Lehrmeisters deinen letzten Kampf als Jedi bestreiten solltest. Mit deiner Niederlage werde ich endgültig beweisen, daß der Untergang der Jedi vorherbestimmt war."

Ein Gefühl des Zorns kratzte an der Oberfläche ihres Bewußtseins und wollte zum Vorschein kommen, doch sie unterdrückte ihn.

Stattdessen zeigte sie eine Miene grimmiger Entschlossenheit "Dieser Kampf hat noch gar nicht begonnen und ihr sprecht bereits von  
einem Sieg?"

Der dunkle Sith-Lord hob seinen Kopf, seine gelben Augen funkelten "Ich werde siegen, meine Jedi.  
Deine Niederlage ist unausweichlich. Selbst der große und weise Meister Yoda war in unserem Zweikampf unterlegen.  
Und was nun, meine zukünftige Schülerin? Was wirst du tun? Wie willst du einen Sieg erringen, wenn selbst der mächtige Jedi-Meister Yoda gegen mich versagt hat?"

Für einen Moment wurde Depa von einem leichten Schwindelgefühl erfasst. Meister Yoda hatte also gegen Palpatine gekämpft und... er hatte verloren. Diese Information traf sie wie ein unerwarteter Schlag in die Magengegend. Sie wußte, daß Meister Yoda der stärkste und erfahrenste aller Jedi gewesen ist.

_Wenn selbst Meister Yoda gescheitert ist, wie soll ich es dann schaffen? _fragte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie von einem Augenblick zum nächsten ihr ganzes Selbstvertrauen verloren.  
Am liebsten hätte sie geglaubt, daß Palpatine gelogen hatte. Aber sie wußte, daß er die Wahrheit sprach. Doch ihre Ausgangsposition blieb dieselbe und war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern.  
Sie hatte sich dieses Duell gewünscht und nun würde sie es auch zu Ende bringen.

_Sieg oder Niederlage? Das Dschungelgesetz von Haruun Kal hat mir gezeigt, daß nur der Stärkere gewinnen kann. Jetzt wird sich zeigen, was stärker ist: Helle Seite oder Dunkle Seite, Jedi oder Sith._

_Dieses Duell wird mir eine Antwort geben._

"Meister Yoda hat zwar versagt, aber ich werde garantiert nicht scheitern!" konterte sie und zündete die violette Klinge ihres Meisters.

Palpatine blieb gelassen. Er erwiderte mit kalter Stimme "Wir werden ja sehen, wer am Ende gewinnen wird."

Depa starrte ihn ruhig an. Ihr Gegenüber rührte sich nicht. Auch sein Lichtschwert hatte er noch nicht aktiviert.

_Was soll das? Will er ohne sein Lichtschwert gegen mich kämpfen? _Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war der Lord der Sith plötzlich verschwunden. Sie konnte nur noch verwundert auf die Stelle starren, an der er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte.

Die Jedi-Meisterin öffnete nun ihre Sinne und suchte ihren Gegner in der Macht. Vergeblich.  
Palpatine war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Depa ahnte, daß er sich wohl in der Macht unsichtbar gemacht haben muß. Es war eine Fähigkeit, die er in all den Jahren in seiner gewählten Maske des aufrichtigen Politikers zweifellos perfektioniert hatte.

_Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Jetzt wird dieses Duell noch schwieriger werden. Er kann mich aus jeder möglichen Richtung angreifen und für mich besteht nun die Gefahr, daß ich seinen Angriff zu spät bemerke und dann zu spät reagiere. Vielleicht sollte ich mich nicht mehr nur auf meine Machtsinne verlassen._

_Nur meine Augen und Ohren können mir jetzt noch weiterhelfen. So habe ich möglicherweise eine Chance, seine Bewegungen irgendwie vorauszuahnen..._

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Umgebung. Die einzigen Geräusche, die sie hörte, waren das laute Summen ihres Laserschwertes und ihre eigene, unruhige Atmung. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen konnten einen schnellen, schwarzen Schatten ausmachen. Diese schemenhafte Gestalt bewegte sich wie ein Geist zwischen den Säulen um sie herum. Er war vollkommen lautlos, als würde er förmlich über den polierten Marmorboden schweben.

Dann, plötzlich und unerwartet geschah der Angriff. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien vor ihren Augen eine scharlachrote Flamme und Depa riß gerade noch instinktiv ihre eigene Klinge hoch, um den Angriff zu parieren. Violettes Feuer prallte fauchend auf blutrotes Feuer. Ein lautes Knistern und Prasseln war zu hören, als sich ihre Klingen mit aller Kraft gegeneinander drückten.

Dann sprang der Schatten zurück, machte in der Luft eine schnelle Drehung und griff sie erneut an.

Depas Klinge schlug Funken, als sie den Gegenschlag auffing. Ihre Klingen lösten sich voneinander und Depa schlug einen schnellen Salto rückwärts, um aus seiner Schwertreichweite zu gelangen.

Sie spürte, wie sich erste glänzende Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn bildeten und sie wischte sie mit ihrem Ärmel fort. Ihr Blick war auf ihren Gegner fixiert, der nur wenige Meter vor ihr stand.

_Dieser Kampf ist noch völlig ausgeglichen. Ich kann immer noch gewinnen..._

Depas Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Palpatine sein Schwert erneut gegen ihres schmetterte. Sie parierte seine Attacke und griff nun ihrerseits an. Sie tauschten Hiebe aus, sprangen zurück und starteten immer wieder einen neuen Angriff. Dieser Kampf wurde mit einer unerbittlichen Härte geführt und Depa bemerkte, daß sie hier bis an ihre äußersten Grenzen getrieben wurde. Bei manchen riskanten Ausweichmanövern knallte sie mit voller Wucht gegen eine harte Steinsäule und sofort spürte sie, wie heftige Schmerzwellen durch ihren gesamten Körper fuhren. Doch Depa biß sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte ihre Schmerzen.

Sie nahm wahr, wie Palpatine das Tempo ihres Duells bestimmte und weiter steigerte.

Seine Schwertschläge wurden schneller, härter, präziser und er schien nun auch die Enge des Raumes zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Manchmal sah Depa verblüfft zu, wie dieser rasend schnelle Schemen mit einem riesigen Satz gegen eine Säule sprang, um sich mit den Beinen daran abzustoßen. Auf diese Weise erfolgten seine blitzschnellen Angriffe nun auch aus der Luft und Depa hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie langsam aber sicher immer weiter in Bedrängnis geraten.

Sie hielt es eigentlich für unmöglich, aber die Bewegungen des Sith-Lords wurden sogar noch schneller. Seine Bewegungen hatten eine Geschwindigkeit erreicht, die ihre Augen kaum noch erfassen konnten. Sie glaubte, einen Schatten zu erkennen, der innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in ihre Schwertreichweite eindringen konnte.

_Er ist schnell. Zu schnell. Aber möglicherweise habe ich eine Chance, wenn ich eine frontale Attacke starte. JETZT!_

Depa sprang einen gewaltigen Salto vorwärts und legte all ihre Kraft in einen alles entscheidenden Hieb.

Ihr Gegner tat es ihr gleich und ihre Schwerter krachten noch mitten in der Luft mit voller Wucht aufeinander. Als beide wieder auf dem Boden landeten, schlugen sie erneut mit ihren Lichtschwertern zu. Palpatine wehrte Depas Angriff ab, in dem er mit seiner freien Hand ihren Schwertarm festhielt und beiseite schob. Seine eigene rote Klinge hätte die Jedi-Meisterin um Haaresbreite an ihrer Schulter durchstoßen, doch Depa konnte noch im letzten Moment geistesgegenwärtig ausweichen. Die glühend rote Klinge brannte ein kleines schwarzes Loch durch den Ärmel ihrer schwarzen Robe und hatte nur ganz knapp ihre Schulter verfehlt.

Die zwei Duellanten standen jetzt ganz dicht zusammen. Jeder konnte den heißen Atem des anderen auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Das Ganze glich einer engen Umarmung, wo beide zur eigenen Verteidigung das Handgelenk ihres Kontrahenten im festen Griff umklammerten.

Palpatine näherte sich ihr, seine Brust presste sich gegen die ihre. Sie spürte seinen pochenden Herzschlag an ihrer Brust und er den ihren. Sein bleiches Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Er beugte sich vor, seine Lippen berührten sanft ihre Ohrmuschel.

Seine Stimme war wie ein zarter Lufthauch, ein leises Flüstern "Wenn du mich besiegen willst, mußt du die Grenzen der Jedi überwinden. Das ist dir doch bewußt. Nicht wahr, Depa?"

Der Sith-Lord drehte seinen Kopf, um ihr Gesicht studieren zu können. Er konnte deutlich ihren inneren Konflikt in ihren Gedanken wahrnehmen.

Sie wirkte nervös und unsicher. Die dunkle Macht umtoste sie wie ein aufkommender Sturm und wartete beharrlich darauf, von ihr freigelassen zu werden. Doch ihr starker Wille hielt diesen Sturm noch im Zaum und unter Kontrolle.

Darth Sidious wußte, daß er Depa jetzt nur noch auf den richtigen Weg lenken mußte. Auf den Weg der Dunkelheit.  
Er würde ihr erneut erlauben, von der dunklen Macht zu kosten, sich von ihr berauschen zu lassen. Doch dieses Mal würde sie ihren Verlockungen nicht mehr widerstehen können. Sie würde ihr endgültig verfallen und dann würde sie endlich ihm gehören. So wie es schon seit langer Zeit von ihm geplant und wie es vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt war. Und dem Schicksal konnte sich niemand widersetzen oder entziehen. Selbst eine Jedi-Meisterin wie Depa Billaba nicht.

Seine dünnen Lippen zeigten ein amüsiertes Lächeln "Ich muß zugeben, daß ich von deinem Können zutiefst beeindruckt bin. Dein Kampfstil hat sich verbessert und du bist eine wahrhaftig brilliante Schwertkämpferin geworden. Doch das allein wird nicht ausreichen. Du weißt, daß du die dunkle Seite der Macht gebrauchen mußt, um mich besiegen zu können. Ich kann in dich hineinsehen, Depa. In dein innerstes Selbst. Ich kann sehen, daß dein Verstand die Wahrheit begreift, aber dein Herz will es immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Diese törichte Jedi-Sturheit könnte dich am Ende dein Leben kosten."

Die Jedi-Meisterin löste sich mit einer schnellen, eleganten Seitwärtsdrehung ihres Körpers aus ihrer gemeinsamen Umarmung und ging einige Schritte rückwärts.  
Sie holte tief Luft und stieß sie wieder zischend aus. Ihr konzentrierter Blick haftete auf der schwarzen Schattengestalt.

_Er hat Recht. Mit Jedi-Zurückhaltung komme ich hier keinen Schritt weiter. _

_Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eine letzte Möglichkeit : Vaapad. _

_Ich habe diese tödliche Kampftechnik von Mace gelernt und sie gemeistert. _

_Wenn ich mich vollkommen in Vaapad versenke, mich seinen dunklen Energien und Strömungen überlasse, mich ganz darin aufgebe, werde ich in der Lage sein, seine Dunkelheit mit meiner Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen. _

_Dieses Duell wird mich an die Schattengrenzen der dunklen Seite führen. Die Grenze zum Abgrund ist schmal.  
Die Gefahr, in ein tiefes, bodenloses Loch zu stürzen ist groß._

_Aber dennoch, es ist der einzige Weg._

_Der einzige Weg zum Sieg._


	19. Die Hand des Imperators

missyX: Again Danke für´s Reviewen. Das ganze Duell is a bisserl lang geworden, deshalb hab ich´s hier nu in zwei Chaps aufgeteilt.

Die Story is net noch net zu Ende, es wird wohl noch fünf oder sechs Kapitel geben.

Gruß an alle Leser;) Und please Review!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 19.: Die Hand des Imperators**

Reine schwarze Dunkelheit erfüllte den großen Saal des Jedi-Tempels. Die untergehende Sonne Coruscants warf ihre letzten gold leuchtenden Lichtstrahlen durch das pyramidenförmige Dachfenster. Auf dem kalten Mamorboden bildeten sich zwischen den Säulen längliche Schatten, die das übriggebliebene Licht fast vollkommen verschluckten.

Nur das Feuer zweier Lichtschwerter durchbrach diese Schatten und erzeugte ein flackerndes rot-violettes Farbenspiel.

Depa selbst bemerkte nicht, wie sich nun langsam der Schleier der Nacht über die Stadt legte.  
Ihre Umgebung nahm sie kaum noch wahr. Sie hatte sich in einen Zustand der völligen Konzentration versetzt.  
Die dunkle Kraft umspülte sie wie eine schwarze tosende Welle und ihre Macht schien sie mitzureißen, sie zu überwältigen.

Die Jedi-Meisterin versank in Vaapad. Der dunkle Strom des Vaapad zerrte an ihr wie der starke unaufhaltsame Sog eines Schwarzen Lochs.

Dunkle Gefühle wurden freigesetzt. Depa erlaubte sich, den Kampf zu genießen.  
Sich darauf zu freuen und sich ganz dem Rausch des Kampfes zu überlassen.

Dies war der Grund, weshalb dieser Kampfstil für seinen Anwender eine so große Gefahr in sich barg. Der Kämpfer wandelte durch die Schatten der dunklen Seite der Macht und mußte darauf achten, sich nicht zu tief in diese Schatten hineinzuwagen.

Jedi-Meister Mace Windu hatte Vaapad entwickelt. Ein Vaapad war ein Raubtier des Planeten Sarapin, welches blitzschnell mit seinen vielen Tentakeln zuschlagen konnte. Diese Tentakel bewegten sich so rasch, daß man ihre Bewegungen mit dem bloßen Auge kaum verfolgen konnte.

Und dies galt nun auch für Depa. Ihre Schwertschläge erreichten eine übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit und ihre violette Klinge schien wie die Tentakel eines Vaapad überall gleichzeitig zuzustoßen.

Ihre Dunkelheit traf auf die Dunkelheit des Sith-Lords. Schläge wurden ausgetauscht. Lichtschwerter klirrten und blitzten in gleißendem Licht, wenn sie aufeinander trafen.

Depas Schwertstreiche wurden schneller und heftiger, doch sie war nicht in der Lage, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Darth Sidious war zu schnell. Immer wieder wich er geschickt ihrer Klinge aus, parierte sie und ging dann selbst zum Angriff über.

Die dunkle Seite der Macht brodelte wie ein wütender Vulkan. Destruktive Energien flossen zwischen den beiden Kämpfern hin und her wie in einer tödlichen, endlosen Spiralschleife.

Keiner wurde geschwächt oder verletzt und keiner fand einen Weg, das Duell für sich zu entscheiden.

Obwohl der Ausgang des Kampfes noch völlig offen war, war der dunkle Lord der Sith mehr als zufrieden. Er fühlte Depas Zorn.  
Ihr Zorn war wie eine kalte schwarze Flamme.  
Eine Flamme, die in den finstersten und abgründigsten Tiefen ihrer Seele wütete.

Darth Sidious nahm ihren Zorn gierig in sich auf, trank ihn wie einen kostbaren Wein und ließ sich von diesen dunklen Energien durchströmen und stärken.

Durch Depa gewann er an Kraft und die Jedi-Meisterin bemerkte nicht, wie ihr Gegner unter dem schwarzen Schatten seiner Kapuze genüsslich lächelte.

Alles verlief genauso, wie er es geplant hatte.

Jetzt würde er nur noch auf den richtigen Moment warten.

Den Moment, wo er sie endgültig in seiner Hand haben würde.

Der Schatten verspürte ein Gefühl der Vorfreude. Es war eine Vorfreude, die er erst kürzlich schon einmal verspürt hatte. Bei Anakin Skywalkers Unterwerfung. Jetzt war diese Vorfreude ein weiteres Mal deutlich spürbar. Darth Sidious würde einen weiteren Schüler bekommen.  
Ein weiterer Geist, den es zu unterwerfen galt. Und dann würde er diesen Geist nach seinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen formen.  
In seinen Augen würde dies eine äußerst interessante und delikate Aufgabe werden.  
Eine Aufgabe, die ihm großes Vergnügen bereiten würde. Denn nichts bereitete ihm mehr Freude und Befriedigung, als die totale, absolute Macht zu haben. Sei es die Macht über sein eigenes Imperium, die Macht der dunklen Seite oder die Macht, über Leben zu bestimmen.  
Leben zu kontrollieren und nach seinem Willen zu steuern.

_Jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange, meine Jedi. _

_Die letzte Phase unseres Duells hat begonnen._

_Kannst du es fühlen?_

_Der entscheidende Zeitpunkt rückt nun von Minute zu Minute näher. _

_Bald schon wirst du mich ´Meister´ nennen, Depa. _

_Und wenn das geschieht, wirst du endgültig ´Mein´ sein. _

Erneut prallten ihre Lichtklingen mit einem lauten Zischen aufeinander. Sie kreuzten sich und ihre funkenstiebende Hitze ließ die Luft um  
sie herum qualmen und knistern. Beide Duellanten starrten sich einen scheinbar endlosen Augenblick schweigend an, dann lösten sie sich voneinander, sprangen vorwärts und ließen eine weitere Serie von wilden Schlägen auf ihren Gegner niedergehen.

Depa wehrte seine herabsausende Klinge ab und vollzog einen Rückwärtssalto, um aus seiner Reichweite zu entkommen.  
Erste Erschöpfungserscheinungen machten sich bei ihr bemerkbar.

Der Kampf war in einer Art und Weise ausgetragen worden, die man nur noch als wild und hektisch bezeichnen konnte.  
Sie hatte gedacht, daß sie mit seinem Tempo mithalten konnte, aber dem war nicht so.  
Er war einfach zu schnell. Auch schien er überhaupt nicht müde oder langsamer zu werden.

Dagegen wurde Depa bewußt, daß sie bereits kräftemäßig an ihre Grenzen gestoßen war.  
Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und ihre Gelenke knirschten bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung.  
Sie spürte, wie es bei jedem weiteren Schlagabtausch in ihren Knochen krachte.

Lange würde sie jetzt nicht mehr durchhalten können. Aber sie wußte auch, daß sie jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen durfte.  
Denn wenn sie in die Defensive geraten würde, wäre das ihr Ende.

Schwer atmend entfernte sie sich einige Schritte von ihm, mit ihrer freien Hand stützte sie sich an einer Steinsäule ab.

Der Sith-Lord verzog seine Lippen zu einem boshaften Lächeln. "Was nun, meine Jedi? Bist du nun an deine Grenzen gestoßen? Von Meister Windus bester Schülerin hatte ich eigentlich mehr erwartet..."

Als Depa hörte, wie Palpatine den Namen ihres toten Meisters erwähnte, wuchs neuer, aufkeimender Zorn in ihr. Die Jedi-Meisterin sammelte erneut ihre dunklen Energien und ließ Vaapad ihre Klinge führen. Sie stürmte vorwärts, ihre violette Klinge bewegte sich von links nach rechts. Dann täuschte sie eine Finte vor, um im nächsten Augenblick zuzustechen.

Aber Palpatine hatte diese Stoßattacke vorausgeahnt. Er machte eine schnelle Seitwärtsdrehung und wich so dem Angriff geschickt aus.

Depa wagte einen weiteren Vorstoß und hatte vor, mit ihrer Klinge seinen Oberschenkel zu treffen. Doch der Lord der Sith sprang gerade noch im letzten Moment über sie hinweg und landete wenige Meter hinter ihr.

Depa sah sich nach ihm um. Ihr Gegner stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Es war eigentlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt, ihn anzugreifen.  
Aber Depa konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

Palpatine blieb regungslos stehen. Er hob herausfordernd seine Arme, als wollte er auf diese Weise gestikulieren, daß sie ihn angreifen sollte.

Seine tiefe Stimme schien sie weiter anzustacheln. "Was ist mit dir, Depa? Ich stehe mit dem Rücken zu dir. Warum zögerst du? Warum greifst du mich nicht an? Dies ist deine große Chance, mich zu besiegen..."

Die Jedi-Meisterin erwiderte nichts und senkte stattdessen ihren Blick.  
In ihr tobte ein innerer Konflikt.  
Licht gegen Dunkelheit. Helle Seite gegen Dunkle Seite.

Die dunkle Seite flüsterte ihr in einem verführerischen Ton zu, ihren Gegner zu vernichten.  
Ihre flüsternde Stimme lockte sie mit dem Versprechen von unendlicher, grenzenloser Macht.

Doch gleichzeitig hörte sie auch eine innere Stimme, die sie anflehte, nicht zu attackieren.  
Sich nicht ihren dunklen Emotionen hinzugeben.

Der Imperator fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge genießerisch über seine Lippen, als sich Depas Gefühlschaos deutlich in ihrer Miene widerspiegelte.

Er fuhr fort. "Kannst du mich nicht angreifen, Depa? Oder... willst du mich nicht angreifen?"

Die Dunkelheit wurde stärker und ihre Macht pulsierte in Depas Körper. Die Jedi-Meisterin ergab sich dieser Macht, dieser dunklen Rage. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen wechselten ihre Farbe.  
Sie leuchteten so gelb wie die Augen eines Sith.

Und da war es wieder.

Dieses Gefühl, welches sie schon so oft auf Haruun Kal gespürt hatte: Blutfieber.

Die Hitze in ihr wuchs. Das Blut in ihren Adern fühlte sich so kochend heiß an wie glühende Lava.

Sie hob ihre violett-leuchtende Laserklinge, machte einen weiten Ausfall und zielte auf den ungeschützten Rücken des Sith-Lords.  
Ein Funkenschauer regnete auf sie herab, als Darth Sidious sich plötzlich umdrehte und ihr Schwert mit seiner feuerroten Klinge abfing.

Noch im gleichen Moment streckte er seine freie Hand aus und stieß Depa durch die Macht gegen eine hinter ihr liegende Steinsäule.  
Ein dumpfer Knall war zu hören, als Depa gegen die harte Säule krachte.

Unerträgliche Wellen des Schmerzes durchfuhren ihren Rückenbereich, doch sie biß die Zähne aufeinander und ignorierte das hämmernde Pochen in ihrem Kopf. In der Macht überprüfte sie rasch ihre Verletzungen. Es waren leichte Prellungen und mithilfe einer Jedi-Heilungs-Technik gelang es ihr, die Schmerzen wenigstens vorübergehend zu unterdrücken.

Mit zitternden Beinen erhob sie sich vom glatten Marmorboden. Ihr Gesicht verriet einen Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit und unbeugsamer Willenskraft. Depa nahm ihre Kampfposition ein und ging erneut in die Offensive. Sie mußte all ihre Kraft aufwenden, um sich überhaupt auf den Beinen halten zu können und während des Laufens nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

_Dies ist mein letzter Angriff. Ich setzte alles auf eine Karte, all meine Kraft in diesen alles entscheidenden Schlag..._

Ihre purpurne Klinge schnellte vorwärts wie eine zuschnappende Viper. Depa setzte die Macht ein, um ihr Schwert noch schneller voranzutreiben, als sie erkannte, daß der Sith-Lord zur Antwort auf ihren Angriff eine Abwehrstellung einnahm. Er schien beinahe gelassen ihren Schwertschlag zu abzuwarten.

Depas Augen glimmten, als sie ihre vibrierende, fauchende Klinge mit ganzer Kraft nach vorne stieß.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hob Darth Sidious reflexartig sein flammenrotes Schwert und blockte ihren tödlichen Schlag ab.

Depas Klinge summte jammernd, als sich die beiden Schwerter überkreuzten und aneinander rieben. Plötzlich vollzog Palpatine eine unerwartete Drehung. Er war hinter Depa gelangt. Mit seiner freien Hand umklammerte er ihre Schwerthand und drückte sie zu Boden. Mit seiner anderen Hand hielt er sein eigenes Lichtschwert so dicht an Depas Hals, daß ihr bereits der unangenehm beißende Ozongeruch in die Nase stieg.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Seine Stimme war zu einem leisen, beinahe mitleidvollen Flüstern herabgesunken.

"Es ist vorbei, Depa. Du bist besiegt. Akzeptierst du deine Niederlage?"

Depa knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Gelbe Augen starrten nun bedrohlich zu ihr hinüber. Der Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde fester.  
Er glich einer durastahlharten Metallklaue, die kurz davor war, ihren Arm zu zerquetschen.  
Und dann war da noch dieses unheimliche Summen seiner blutroten Klinge.  
Es summte so laut in ihren Ohren, daß es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Auch seine Stimme hatte nun einen tieferen, furchteinflößenden Klang angenommen.

"Gib auf, Jedi! Oder willst du, daß ich..." Er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Hand "dir deinen Arm breche?"

Depa schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als die Schmerzen wie Blitze durch ihren Arm zuckten.

Der Lord der Sith verzog seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln. Ihre Angst war nun deutlich in der Macht wahrnehmbar. Er kostete ihre Angst und ließ sie wie einen edlen Tropfen Rotwein auf seiner Zunge zergehen.

_Ah, diese Angst. Eine kleine Kostprobe deiner dunklen Macht. _

_Köstlich. In der Tat._

_Ich freue mich schon auf den Tag, wo ich deine Macht vollends auskosten werde._

_Wo ich deine Macht mit meiner eigenen Dunkelheit verbinden und vereinigen werde. _

"Was nun, meine Jedi? Du weißt doch sicher, daß es deine Bestimmung ist, nicht wahr?  
Du weißt, daß du zu mir gehörst. Erkennst du endlich die Wahrheit? Gibst du jetzt auf?" fragte er und genoß bereits das Gefühl des nahenden Sieges.

Die Jedi-Meisterin senkte resignierend den Kopf. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr.  
Sie hatte verloren.

_Es tut mir Leid, Mace. Ich habe alles versucht und mein Bestes gegeben. _

_Doch trotzdem habe ich verloren und versagt._

_Vielleicht hat Palpatine Recht. _

_Vielleicht ist es von Anfang an schon immer mein Schicksal gewesen, eine dunkle Jedi zu werden._

_Seine dunkle Jedi._

Sie schluckte und antwortete dann mit leiser und erschöpfter Stimme."Ja, ich gebe auf."

Er nickte. "Sehr gut. Du hast eine weise Entscheidung getroffen, Depa."

Der Sith-Lord ließ sie los. Fast beiläufig schaltete er mit einer Handbewegung sein Lichtschwert ab.

Depas Hand fühlte sich taub an, als sie ihrerseits den Deaktivierungsknopf am Lichtschwert ihres ehemaligen Meisters betätigte. Sie beobachtete stumm, wie sich die violett leuchtende Klinge mit einem Zischen in Luft auflöste.

Gelbe Augen blickten die Jedi-Meisterin erwartungsvoll an.

"Knie vor mir nieder, Depa Billaba."

Depa kniete zu seinen Füßen nieder. Ihr Kopf war ehrfurchtsvoll gesenkt und sie zeigte ihrem neuen Meister, daß sie sich ihm ganz unterwarf.

"Ich lege mein Schicksal in eure Hände und vertraue mich eurer Obhut an. Von jetzt an möchte ich den Weg der dunklen Seite beschreiten und eine dunkle Jedi werden." erklärte sie.

Sie hörte ein leises Rascheln seiner Robe, als er an sie herantrat. Dann spürte sie seine warme, geschmeidige Handfläche auf ihrer Stirn.

Du unterwirfst dich also meinem Willen und willst dein Schicksal an meiner Seite erfüllen?"

"Ja."

"So sei es. Hiermit ernenne ich dich zu einer dunklen Jedi, einer Erweiterung meiner Macht und meines Willens. Dein neuer Titel lautet von nun an ´Hand des Imperators´."

Depa bemerkte, wie der Lord der Sith eine Verbindung in der Macht zu ihr aufbaute. Seine dunkle, kalte Macht durchflutete ihren Körper. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Sie konzentrierte ihren Willen. Fokussierte ihn. Und schließlich gab sie sich diesen dunklen Energien hin.  
Sie ließ sich von ihnen durchströmen und sich ganz und gar von ihnen erfüllen.

Die schwarze Flamme in ihrem Inneren schwoll an und gewann an neuer Stärke. Ihre dunkle Macht war durch Palpatines Hilfe größer geworden und gewachsen.

Ihre innere Dunkelheit schwang nun im vollkommenen Gleichklang mit der undurchdringlichen, glorreichen Dunkelheit des Imperators.

Palpatine gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Es war vollbracht. Sie war Sein. Endlich.

Mit seiner Hand fuhr er zärtlich durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare, die nun im hellen Mondlicht glänzten.

Seine Stimme klang nun so sanft, wie die eines Liebhabers "Ich habe dich mit der Macht der dunklen Seite ausgefüllt.  
Kannst du es fühlen, meine Schülerin?"

Depa hob ihren Kopf und blickte zu ihm auf. "Ja, Meister."

_Meister... _Das Wort hallte wie ein Echo in seinen Gedanken.

_Ja, ich bin dein Meister. _

_Und nun gehörst du mir. _

_Jetzt und für alle Zeit. _

_Mein._


	20. Ein neues Leben

missyX: Once again, Thanx für´s Reviewen;). Und nu geht´s schon in 20.Kapitel...**  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 20.: Ein neues Leben**

Depa Billaba trat aus einem Turbolift, der sie hinauf zu den oberen Etagen von Republica 500 gebracht hatte.  
Sie befand sich nun auf einer Gebäudeebene, die ausschließlich Senatorenapartments beherbergte. Ein Sturmtruppler führte sie durch den prunkvoll ausgestatteten Korridor. An den Seiten schmückten seltene Blumenarrangements und teure Holokunst-Bilder die Wände. Im Hintergrund hörte man leise Piano-Klänge, die sehr zum ruhigen und entspannten Ambiente beitrugen.

Sie wanderte durch den Korridor und blieb stehen, als der Sturmtruppen-Soldat mit seiner Hand auf eine Tür wies.

"Dies ist euer neues Apartment. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben sollten, können sie mich jederzeit über Comlink erreichen." erklärte der weißgepanzerte Soldat.

"Danke, Commander. Sie können gehen."

Depa sah zu, wie der Soldat vor ihr salutierte und dann aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Sie seufzte müde und öffnete die Tür ihrer neuen Wohnung.Als das Licht nach ihrem Eintreten automatisch aktiviert wurde, blickte sich Depa staunend im hell erleuchteten Eingangsbereich um.  
Die Wohnung war luxuriös und stilvoll eingerichtet. Die Wände und der weiche Bodenteppich erstrahlten in dunklen Blautönen und waren vereinzelt mit violetten Verzierungen und Mustern versehen. In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers befanden sich eine Sesselgruppe und eine große dick gepolsterte Couch. Prächtige Kristallglas-Skulpturen standen an den Ecken und Holobilder mit herrlichen Landschaftsaufnahmen ließen alles einladender und wärmer erscheinen.

Ihre Augen schweiften gedankenverloren über ihre neue Wohnung. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit im Jedi-Tempel und an ihr altes Wohnquartier zurück. Es war schlicht und spartanisch eingerichtet gewesen. Ein Bett, ein kleiner Schreibtisch, ein Schrank und eine Holokom-Konsole gehörten damals zu den wenigen Einrichtungsgegenständen ihres alten Quartiers.  
Diese neue Wohnung war hingegen völlig anders. Alles wirkte so ungewohnt und fremd auf sie.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr wieder deutlich bewußt, daß sie nun keine Jedi-Meisterin mehr war.  
Es galten keine Jedi-Regeln mehr, die von ihr verlangten, einfach zu leben.  
Nun war alles neu. Für sie begann ein neues Leben. Ein neuer Anfang als eine dunkle Jedi.

_Ich werde mich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen. _dachte sie.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihr neues Heim in Ruhe zu erkunden, aber die Müdigkeit war nun doch stärker. Nach dem Duell mit Palpatine hatte man sie wegen ihrer Verletzungen zur Medstation gebracht und später hatte man sie dann mit einem Transport-Shuttle nach Republica 500 geflogen.  
Depa fühlte sich so erschöpft, daß sie nur noch eines wollte: Sich in ein bequemes Bett fallenlassen, um endlich ein wenig Schlaf und Ruhe zu finden.

Sie gähnte müde und begutachtete mit schläfrigen Augen ihre Robe, die an manchen Stellen durchlöchert und angesengt war. Die Spuren vom letzten Lichtschwertkampf waren kaum zu übersehen.

Leise gähnend suchte sie die Erfrischungszelle auf. Ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf einen großen Wandspiegel. Das kleine Loch auf ihrer Stirn, wo sie früher ihr Mal der Illumination getragen hatte, war inzwischen vollkommen verheilt. Zurück blieb nur noch eine kleine Narbe.

_Ein letztes Überbleibsel aus meinem alten Leben. _dachte sie mit einem Seufzen.

Sie wollte gerade den Duschvorhang beiseite schieben und hielt plötzlich inne.

_Halt, da war doch etwas gewesen..._

Ihr Gesicht drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel und sie erschrak.  
Ihre Augen hatten sich verändert. Sie leuchteten so gelb, wie die Augen ihres neuen Meisters.  
Sie hob zitternd ihre Hand und ihre Finger betasteten ihre beiden Augen.

_Was ist mit meinen Augen geschehen? Wird es jetzt für immer so bleiben? _fragte sie sich verwirrt.  
_Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Wenn ich die Kraft der dunklen Seite anwende, verändert sich mein Aussehen. Mein Bruder hatte mich damals auf Dantooine davor gewarnt, daß dies passieren könnte. Aber jetzt ist alles zu spät. Ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden und nun muß ich mit den Konsequenzen leben... _

Depa wollte nicht mehr länger in den Spiegel starren und über ihre Augen nachdenken. Stattdessen schlüpfte sie unter die Dusche, um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Das Wasser versprühte eine wohltuende, erfrischende Wärme und es verdrängte die unbehagliche Kälte, die sich in ihrem Körper breitgemacht hatte.

Nach dem Duschen stellte sie sich unter einen Lufttrockner und kämmte ihr langes, schwarzes Haar. Im Bad entdeckte sie einen Kleiderschrank und sie entschied sich nach längerem Überlegen für ein dunkles Nachtgewand aus feinsten Seidenstoffen.

Depa verließ die Erfrischungszelle und suchte nun das Schlafzimmer. Durch einen kleinen Korridor gelang sie zurück in das große Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen bemerkte sie eine Bewegung und blieb verwundert stehen. Auf der dunkelblauen Couch saß ein Mann, eingehüllt in einer schwarzen Zeydtuch-Robe. Er hob seinen Kopf und die Zimmerbeleuchtung warf ihre hellen Lichtstrahlen auf sein Gesicht, das unter seiner dunklen Kapuze kaum zu erkennen war.

Als sich ihre Augen trafen, schenkte ihr der Sith-Lord ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

"Du scheinst überrascht zu sein, meine Schülerin."

"Nun, ich hatte nicht mit eurem Besuch gerechnet, Meister." antwortete sie mit irritierter Stimme.

Depa hatte seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht gespürt. Anscheinend hatte er ein weiteres Mal seine Präsenz in der Macht vor ihr verborgen und sie hatte ihn erneut nicht wahrnehmen können.

"Ich bin hier, weil ich mit dir sprechen will, Depa." erklärte er.

"Worüber wollt ihr mit mir sprechen?"

"Zunächst möchte ich über dich sprechen. Ich spüre eine innere Unruhe in dir, meine Schülerin. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Es gibt keine innere Unruhe in mir, mein Imperator." versicherte sie und versuchte, so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen.

Palpatine schüttelte den Kopf "Depa, Depa. Du solltest doch nun inzwischen wissen, daß mir nichts verborgen bleibt."

Der Imperator stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte freundlich und warm.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie sanft. "Laß mich dir helfen, Depa. Ich bin dein neuer Meister. Vertraue mir."

Als Depa seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, überkam sie ein Gefühl von wohliger Wärme. In ihrem Gedächtnis kehrten die Erinnerungen aus vergangenen Zeiten zurück. Erinnerungen, als der damalige Senator und Kanzler Palpatine ihr immer seine Hand freundschaftlich auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, um ihr Mut zuzusprechen. Es war eine einfache Geste, und doch war sie so vertraut.  
Depa hatte das Gefühl, als würde vor ihr wieder der Palpatine stehen, den sie von früher kannte.  
Und nicht Darth Sidious, mit dem sie erst kürzlich ein erbarmungsloses Duell auf Leben und Tod geführt hatte. Auch wurde ihr wieder bewußt, daß dieser Mann ihr neuer Meister war. Sollte sie ihm als seine neue Schülerin nicht ihr vollstes Vertrauen schenken?

"Es sind meine Augen. Sie haben sich verändert." kam es schließlich von ihr.

"Ah ja, ich verstehe. Deine Augenfarbe hat sich verändert, weil du dich im Zustand des Vaapad deinen dunklen Energien überlassen hast. Verspürst du nun eine Angst vor der dunklen Seite der Macht? Eine Angst, daß sich dein Aussehen oder dein innerstes Selbst wandeln könnte?" fragte er.

Sie nickte und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich ihre Besorgnis wider.

Er schien sie einen Augenblick lang stumm zu betrachten. Dann nahm er sie schließlich vorsichtig in seine Arme. Seine Hand streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken.  
Der Stoff ihres Gewands war so dünn, daß es sich für ihn so anfühlte, als würde er mit seiner Hand über ihre nackte Haut gleiten. Es war ein Moment der Stille. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Beide spürten in dieser Umarmung die angenehme Körperwärme des anderen. Depa selbst war zunächst überrascht gewesen, als er sie plötzlich in seine Arme geschlossen hatte. Doch nun empfand sie diese Umarmung als beruhigend und tröstend. Sie versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter.

Palpatine sog langsam die Luft ein und genoß diesen vertrauten Duft. Er nahm alles wahr.

Ihren süßen Duft, das Fühlen ihrer weichen Haut unter dem hauchdünnen Seidenstoff ihres Gewands und das Gefühl ihres schlanken Körpers in seinen Armen. Einmal mehr verlor er sich in ihrer Schönheit.

_Sie ist so schön. Unvergleichlich schön. Eine dunkle Schönheit._

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. _Meine dunkle Schönheit._

Sein Kopf lehnte sich nun an den ihren. Es gefiel ihm, sie nach all der Zeit wieder in seinen Armen zu halten und ihre Nähe spüren zu können. Es gefiel ihm sogar sehr. Für ihn war sie etwas Besonderes. Sie war seine erste Hand. Natürlich würde er in Zukunft noch weitere Hände haben, die ihm dienen würden. Doch Depa war und blieb immer noch die Erste. Sie war sein Werkzeug. Er hatte in einem Duell hart und mühsam darum gekämpft, sie endlich besitzen zu können. Zwar hatte er anfangs nicht damit gerechnet, daß er Depa auf diesem Wege gewinnen würde, aber das Duell war ganz nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Es hatte ihm erneut bewiesen, daß er sich nicht in ihr getäuscht hatte. Die Macht war stark in ihr und sie würde in Zukunft noch von großem Wert für ihn sein. Und er mußte zugeben, daß er seine neue Schülerin liebte, so wie er jeden seiner Schüler auf seine eigene Art und Weise liebte.  
Sein Verlangen nach ihr stieg.

Er überlegte. _Sollte ich...? Nein, alles zu seiner Zeit. Dies ist weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch der richtige Ort._

Palpatine löste sich von ihr, seine Augen blickten tief in die ihren.

"Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu fürchten, meine Schülerin. Die dunkle Seite ist dein Verbündeter.  
Du darfst diesen Jedi-Schauermärchen über die dunkle Seite keinen Glauben schenken.  
Ich versichere dir, daß du mit genügend Konzentration deine frühere Augenfarbe zurückerlangen kannst."

Er schloss seine Augen und als er sie im nächsten Moment wieder öffnete, erstrahlten sie in einem hellen leuchtenden Blau. Seine gelben Augen waren verschwunden und Depa sah in diese eisblauen Augen, die ihr nun schon seit so vielen Jahren mehr als vertraut waren.

"Du kannst es auch, Depa. Konzentriere dich." forderte er sie auf.

Depa holte tief Luft und atmete sie langsam wieder aus. Sie versetzte sich in einen Zustand der Ruhe und Konzentration und Palpatine beobachtete, wie ihre Augenfarbe von gelb zu dunkelblau wechselte.

Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu "Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, meine Schülerin."

Sie machte eine kurze respektvolle Verbeugung "Ich danke Euch, Meister."

Palpatine legte ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus auf einen Balkon. Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und richteten ihre Blicke auf den endlosen Luftverkehr Coruscants. Es war Nacht. Aber Coruscant war eine Stadt, die niemals schlief. Sie pulsierte voller Leben. Shuttles, Raumschiffe und Speeder wirkten wie winzige unzählige Lichtpunkte, die hoch über ihnen umherflogen.  
Ihr Licht reflektierte sich in den Glasfenstern der riesigen Hochhäuser, die wie schwarze Türme zum Himmel emporragten.

Depa bemerkte erneut, daß Erinnerungen wie Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge abliefen. Hier mit ihm auf einem Balkon zu stehen war ein schönes Gefühl. Alles wirkte so vertraut. Wie oft hatten sie schon so zusammen einfach dagestanden und den Himmel betrachtet? Sie wußte es nicht. Aber sie hatte es immer gemocht. Damals wie auch heute.

Seine Stimme durchbrach die Stille. "Gefällt dir deine neue Wohnung, meine Schülerin?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, mein Meister. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön. Gehörte dieses Apartment einem Senator?"

"Ja, einst wohnte hier Senator Fang Zar."

"Was ist mit ihm geschehen?" wollte sie wissen.

"Er hatte sich gegen mich gestellt und die Petition der Zweitausend unterschrieben. Aber man hat sich um ihn und seine anderen verräterischen Senatorenkollegen _gekümmert_."

Depa schluckte, als sie hörte, wie ihr Meister das letzte Wort betonte.

_Ja, es gibt keine Republik mehr.  
Nun herrschen die Sith und es wird nach anderen Regeln gespielt.  
Nach den Regeln des Imperators_.

Darth Sidious griff nach einem Gegenstand, der sich in einer inneren Tasche seiner Robe befand.

Er reichte diesen Gegenstand, der in ein dunkelrotes Samttuch gewickelt war, an sie weiter.

"Dies ist für dich, Depa. Es ist ein Geschenk."

Sie löste das Samttuch und hielt nun eine Brosche in ihren Händen. Sie war schwarz und mit goldenen Sith-Schriftzeichen versehen. Drei kleine Juwelen glänzten wie Sterne in der Mitte der Brosche.

Er fuhr fort. "Es ist eine alte Tradition der Sith, daß der Meister für seinen neuen Schüler eine Brosche anfertigt und sie ihm oder ihr schenkt. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, waren es zwei weibliche Sith-Lords gewesen, die diese Tradition entwickelt hatten. Seitdem ist sie ein fester Bestandteil der Sith-Bräuche."

"Aber Meister. Ich bin doch keine Sith." wandte sie ein.

"Nein, aber du bist und bleibst meine Schülerin. Und vielleicht kommt irgendwann einmal der Tag, an dem du selbst eine Sith werden wirst. Falls Lord Vader etwas zustoßen sollte oder wenn er die Absicht haben sollte, mich zu verraten. Dann würdest du seinen Platz einnehmen." erklärte er.

"Ich verstehe, Meister. Ist das der Grund, warum ihr mich sprechen wolltet?"

"Nicht ganz, meine Schülerin. Wir beide werden einen Planeten besuchen. Dieser Planet dürfte dir vielleicht ein Begriff sein. Es handelt sich um Korriban."

Depa merkte, wie ihr plötzlich eisig kalt wurde und der Atem stockte.

_Korriban, der Planet der Sith. Jeder Jedi kennt diesen Planeten. Niemand durfte je einen Fuß auf Korribans Erde setzen. Es war allen Jedi strengstens verboten. Denn auf Korriban herrscht die dunkle Seite. Dort leben die Geister der alten Sith-Lords._

Palpatine erkannte, daß Depas Gesicht bleich geworden war.

"Du weißt also von Korriban. Und du scheinst auch zu wissen, daß das Tal der Sith ein gefährlicher Ort ist."

Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu "Warum Korriban?"

"Du wirst bald feststellen, daß es in der gesamten Galaxis keinen Planeten gibt, wo die dunkle Seite der Macht stärker ist. Unser Aufenthalt auf Korriban ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil deiner Ausbildung, Depa."

"Wann werden wir aufbrechen?"

"Noch heute Nacht. Meine Transportfähre befindet sich auf der Landeplattform und wartet bereits auf uns."

Depa nickte. "Dann werde ich mich reisefertig machen und mich dann zur Landeplattform begeben, Meister."

* * *

Darth Sidious schritt in Begleitung seiner Leibgarde durch einen langen breiten Gang, der nach draußen zu seiner privaten Landeplattform führte. Er war sehr erfreut. Bald würde er zusammen mit Depa die Welt der Sith, Korriban, besuchen. Seine letzte Reise zum Tal der dunklen Sith-Lords lag bereits viele Jahre zurück. Damals war er dort mit seinem Schüler Darth Maul gewesen.

Es war immer ein besonderes und überwältigendes Erlebnis, auf Korriban zu weilen. Die gewaltigen Kräfte der dunklen Seite wurden dort konzentriert, zentriert und verstärkt. Wie der Jedi-Tempel war die Totenstadt der Sith ein Ort der Ruhe und Meditation. Hier würde er die Ausbildung seiner neuen Schülerin beenden.

Er lächelte zufrieden. _Schon bald, meine Schülerin, wirst du die wahre Macht der Dunkelheit kennenlernen. Die wahre Macht der uralten Sith..._


	21. Korriban

missyX: Ja, das ist die große Frage. Ist da bei Depa noch ein Licht in der Dunkelheit? Das wird in den nächsten Chaps auf jeden Fall  
noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen...

Also denn, here goes Chapter.21;)

**

* * *

**

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 21.: Korriban**

Riesige Staubwolken wirbelten auf, als eine imperiale Fähre auf Korribans steinigen Untergrund aufsetzte. Die Antriebswerke wurden heruntergefahren und stießen laute, fauchende Zischgeräusche aus. Die Ausstiegsluke klaffte auf und eine Metallrampe senkte sich zu Boden. Schritte ertönten und schließlich traten zwei Personen aus der Dunkelheit der Raumfähre ins Freie. Sie erreichten das Ende der Rampe und blieben stehen. Ihre Augen sondierten ihre neue Umgebung.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine weite, trostlose Steinwüste. In der Ferne waren vulkanische Gebirgsketten zu erkennen. Schwarzer Rauch hing in der Luft, er überzog den Himmel und verlieh ihm einen nebligen, düsteren Grauton.

In ihrer Nähe standen verfallene Tempel, alte Grabmäler und zerfallene Ruinen. Sie befanden sich im Tal der dunklen Sith-Lords. Riesige ehrfurchtgebietende Steinstatuen starrten wie stille Wächter auf sie hinab. Ihre strengen Gesichtszüge schienen ungebetene Besucher davor zu warnen, die geheimen Sith-Stätten zu betreten. Der heulende, stürmische Wind fegte peitschend über die kahle Ebene. Sein Heulen wurde immer lauter und lauter. Es waren die vielen Stimmen der toten Sith, die aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu sprechen schienen. Sie bedrängten all jene, die es wagten, einen Fuß auf Korribans Erde zu setzen. Fragten nach ihrer Befugnis und prüften, ob sie würdig waren, auf Korriban zu verweilen.

Gemeinsam standen sie einfach dort, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Eine kalte Windböe zerrte an ihren Roben. Ihre Kälte bahnte sich einen Weg durch ihre Kleidung und drang tief bis in die dunkelsten Winkel ihrer Seelen hinein. Es war die kühle, frostige Kälte der dunklen Schattenmacht, die schon seit Ewigkeiten auf Korriban herrschte.

Depa war anfangs wie paralysiert gewesen und konnte sich gar nicht mehr bewegen. Sie fühlte sich wie festgefroren. Schon oft hatte sie die Macht der dunklen Seite gespürt, aber noch nie in so einem gewaltigen Ausmaße wie hier. Im großen Jedi-Archiv hatte sie viele alte Texte über Korriban gelesen und seine Geschichte studiert. Doch ihr ganzes Wissen hatte sie nicht auf das vorbereiten können, was sie hier erwartete. Ein Gefühl überkam sie. Es überwältigte sie, erregte sie und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Es war ein Gefühl der Macht. Dunkle, kalte, rohe Macht. Ihre Energien durchfluteten sie und pulsierten in ihren Venen. Depas Pulsschlag erhöhte sich und sie wurde von einem merkwürdigen Schwindelgefühl erfasst. Sie ließ all diese Empfindungen auf sich einwirken, lauschte den dunklen Echos der Macht. Und plötzlich verspürte sie den sonderbaren Drang, hierbleiben zu wollen. Es war fast so, als hätte eine fremde Stimme sie in ihren Bann gezogen, sie hypnotisiert.

_Habe ich überhaupt noch die Kontrolle? Oder habe ich sie bereits verloren? Was geschieht mit mir? Werde ich von der Dunkelheit dieses Ortes kontrolliert? _fragte sie sich.

Der Imperator zog seine obsidianschwarze Robe fester um seinen Körper und atmete tief ein.

"Ah, diese Konzentration der dunklen Macht... Es ist wundervoll, nicht wahr, Depa?"

Depa sah auf. Es fühlte sich so an, ob hätte gerade jemand mit seinen Fingern geschnippt und sie aus einem Traum zurück in die Realität geholt. Sie blinzelte und mußte sich zurück ins Gedächtnis rufen, wo sie sich befand und was sie hier eigentlich machte.

"Was... Was war das?" fragte sie benommen.

Darth Sidious lächelte unter seiner Kapuze. Er hatte geahnt, welchen Effekt Korriban auf seine neue Schülerin haben könnte. Ihre Reaktion bestätigte nur seine Vermutungen.

_Ja, jetzt fühlst du es auch, meine Schülerin. Aber dies war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack._

_Korriban hat noch viel mehr zu bieten. Noch viel mehr..._

Seine gelben Augen funkelten "Es ist die Macht der dunklen Seite. Hier auf Korriban ist sie besonders stark."

Er machte mit seinen Händen eine alles umfassende Geste.

"Dies ist das Tal der Sith. Viele große Sith-Lords ruhen in diesen alten Grabkammern.  
Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Ludo Kreesh, Ajunta Pall, Tulak Hord oder Freedon Nadd. Sie gehörten alle zu den größten Lords, die unser Orden je hervorgebracht hatte. Ihre mumifizierten Körper blieben mittels alter Alchemie-Verfahren und geheimer Rituale vollkommen erhalten. Und hier, auf Korriban, leben ihre toten Seelen in diesen alten Ruinen weiter. Manche dieser Geister wollen ins Leben zurückkehren und suchen nach einem neuen Körper, um Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Deshalb solltest du unseren Aufenthalt an dieser Stätte mit äußerster Vorsicht genießen, meine Schülerin."

Sie nickte "Ja, Meister. Das werde ich."

Der Meister der Sith winkte Depa zu sich heran. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Ruinen eines alten Sith-Tempels. Sie stiegen Treppenstufen hinab und drangen immer tiefer in die finsteren Gewölbe und Korridore ein. Fackeln waren an den Wänden angebracht und beleuchteten ihren Weg.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie schließlich die untere Ebene des Tempels. Der Sith-Lord führte sie in einen kleinen Raum. Depa sah sich dort um und schätzte, daß dies wohl einmal vor langer Zeit ein Trainingsraum gewesen war.

Darth Sidious gab ihr eine kleine Metallbox. Depa glaubte, unter seiner tiefen Kapuze ein Lächeln erkannt zu haben.Sie warf einen Blick in die Metallbox und überprüfte ihren Inhalt. In ihr befanden sich zwei dunkelrote Kristalle. Es handelte sich um die Art von Kristallen,  
die man als Komponenten zum Bau von Lichtschwertern verwendete. Aber es gab einen Unterschied zwischen diesen Kristallen und den Kristallen, die die Jedi auf Illum, Dantooine oder Adega fanden und als Materialien verwendeten. Diese zwei Kristalle waren viel zu groß für das kleine Gehäuse eines Lichtschwertgriffs. Depa fragte sich bereits, wie sie mit solchen Kristallen ein Lichtschwert zusammenbauen sollte.

Er erklärte "Diese zwei Kristalle stammen vom Planeten Quixoni. Sie sind äußerst rar und selten, denn Quixoni war vor Millionen von Standardjahren dem Untergang geweiht gewesen, als sich ein Stern in eine Supernova verwandelt hatte. Nur wenige wohlhabende Sammler besitzen diese wertvollen und unbezahlbaren Kristalle. Doch sie wissen nichts von dem wahren Wert der Quixoni-Kristalle. Die Sith haben schon vor Tausenden von Jahren entdeckt, daß diese Art von Kristallen die Klinge eines Lichtschwertes deutlich verstärken. Ich will, daß du diese Kristalle zum Bau deines neuen Lichtschwertes verwendest."

"Meister, diese zwei Kristalle... Sie sind viel zu groß. Es ist unmöglich, sie in ein Gehäuse einzubauen..." wandte sie kopfschüttelnd ein.

Der Sith-Lord warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. Seine Stimme wirkte kühl "Du bist eine dunkle Jedi. Und sowohl für eine dunkle Jedi, als auch für einen Sith ist nichts unmöglich. Dort drüben befindet sich ein Brennofen. Du wirst die Macht dazu benutzen, diese Kristalle nach deinem Willen zu formen. Ich weiß, daß die Jedi immer nach Kristallen suchten, die schon von Natur aus die richtige Form und Größe hatten. Aber wir sind die wahren Meister der Macht, Depa. Alles muß sich unserem Willen beugen. Das Erschaffen und Formen deiner eigenen Kristalle erfordert Konzentration, Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung. Diese Aufgabe mag dir jetzt unmöglich erscheinen, aber es ist genau das Unmögliche, was ich von dir verlange."

Depa neigte ihren Kopf. "Ich werde diese Aufgabe meistern und werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Meister Sidious."

Er beugte sich vor, seine blasse Hand streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange "Ich weiß, daß du mich nicht enttäuschen wirst, meine Schülerin."

Seine Stimme sank zu einem kalten, bedrohlichen Flüstern herab. "Denn ein Versagen, meine liebe Depa, kann und werde ich nicht dulden."

Bei diesen Worten fühlte sie einen kühlen Windhauch, der wie ein kalter Finger über ihr Gesicht strich.

_Ich hatte immer gedacht, daß ich mit Mace schon einen strengen Meister hatte. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt... _murmelte sie in Gedanken.

Sie schluckte "Ja, Meister."

* * *

Drei Tage lang saß sie nun bereits im Schneidersitz vor dem kochend heißen Schmelzofen.

Sie hatte nichts gegessen, getrunken oder gar geschlafen. Stattdessen hatte sie eine tiefe Machtverbindung aufgebaut und ihre Konzentration galt nur noch den zwei Kristallen, die in der glühenden Hitze des Ofens ihre Form veränderten. Die Macht half ihr dabei, die Molekularstrukturen der Kristalle zu manipulieren, sie Schicht für Schicht anzupassen, so daß sie später perfekt in das Gehäuse ihres Lichtschwertes passen würden. Dann, nach unendlichen Stunden der Konzentration und des Wartens, nahm sie endlich die Vollendung ihrer Schöpfung wahr. Sie deaktivierte den Ofen, griff mit der Macht nach den roten Kristallen und ließ sie vor ihren Augen schweben.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entglitt ihren Lippen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich vollbracht und das Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Jetzt mußte sie nur noch zum Werktisch gehen, um die restlichen Komponenten und Bestandteile zu einer funktionierenden Einheit zusammenzufügen.

Aus Energiezellen, Emitter, Feldstabilisatoren, Fluxöffnungen, Mikroschaltkreisen, einer Energielinse, einem Metallgehäuse, einer Projektionsplatte und den zwei Quixoni-Kristallen erschuf sie ihr neues Lichtschwert. Sie betätigte den Aktivator-Schalter und eine feuerrote Laserklinge schoss fauchend aus der Projektionsplatte. Stolz hielt sie ihr neues Schwert hoch in die Luft.

Depa lächelte zufrieden. _Ich habe es geschafft. Endlich. _

* * *

Sie wußte, daß nun die Zeit gekommen war, ihren Meister aufzusuchen. Ihr Geist griff nach draußen, suchte nach einem Echo, einer Strömung in der Macht. Sie hielt den Atem an. Vollkommene Stille. Es war ein Zustand der erhöhten Konzentration und Wahrnehmung. Einige Augenblicke fühlte sie nichts, nur Leere. Doch dann spürte sie etwas. Eine vertraute Schwingung in der Macht. Es war die kalte, dominante Präsenz des Imperators. Die Schwingung war so stark, daß Depa einen Moment lang inne hielt, um nicht die Konzentration zu verlieren.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme in ihren Gedanken. Seine Stimme.

_Komm zu mir, meine Schülerin. Ich erwarte dich bereits._

Depa verließ den Raum und folgte der Richtung, aus der sie seine Aura wahrnahm.

Schließlich erreichte sie einen großen Saal. Schwarze Statuen aus Stein standen auf erhöhten Podesten und waren auf beiden Seiten in einer Reihe aufgestellt worden. Weiter vorne befand sich eine kurze Treppe, die zu einer erhöhten Plattform führte. Auf dieser Plattform saß der Imperator auf einem schwarzen Thronsitz. Seine gelben Augen starrten zu ihr hinunter.

Er winkte sie zu sich "Komm Depa. Trete näher."

Sie ging wenige Meter nach vorne und fiel schließlich vor der Treppe, die zum Thron führte, auf ein Knie. Ihr Kopf war gesenkt. "Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt, Lord Sidious. Das Lichtschwert ist fertiggestellt."

Der Sith-Lord stand auf und nahm ihr neu konstruiertes Lichtschwert an sich.

Er begutachtete ihre Arbeit und schenkte ihr ein anerkennendes Lächeln "Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Depa. Ich bin sehr zufrieden."

Depa nickte "Ich danke euch, Meister."

Er schritt zu ihr hinunter und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, daß sie aufstehen und ihm folgen sollte. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Reihen der Statuen entlang, bis er auf einmal vor einer Statue stehenblieb. Darth Sidious blickte zum Gesicht der Statue hinauf.

Er lächelte dünn. "Dies ist die Statue von Darth Plagueis, dem Weisen. Er war einst mein Meister gewesen."

Depa folgte seinem Blick und sah in das stolze Gesicht eines Sith-Lords. Darth Plagueis war hochgewachsen und hatte langes Haar, das zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden war. Auf seiner Stirn war eine Narbe erkennbar. Depa vermutete, daß es sich dabei wahrscheinlich um eine Lichtschwertnarbe handelte.

"Liegt Darth Plagueis ebenfalls hier auf Korriban begraben?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Ja, es ist die Pflicht eines jeden Sith, seinen Meister oder seinen Schüler nach ihrem Tod auf Korriban zu begraben." bestätigte er und dachte dabei an Darth Maul und Darth Tyranus zurück. Lord Mauls Überreste waren auf Naboo eingeäschert worden und Lord Tyranus starb an Bord der Invisible Hand. Er verspürte nur so etwas wie ein vages Bedauern, daß er ihre Körper nicht nach altem Sith-Brauch nach Korriban bringen konnte.

"Meister, darf ich erfahren, welche Aufgabe ich als nächstes erfüllen muß?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. "Natürlich, meine Schülerin. Ich will, daß du mich angreifst."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Ich soll euch angreifen? Hier und jetzt?"

"Nimm dein Lichtschwert und greife mich an! Jetzt sofort!" forderte er sie auf.

Depa wußte nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte und was er damit er bezwecken wollte. Aber er hatte ihr gerade eben den Befehl erteilt, ihn anzugreifen. Und sie mußte ihm Folge leisten.

Sie aktivierte ihre rote Lichtschwertklinge und sprang auf ihn zu. Ihr Schwert war hoch über ihren Kopf zum Angriff erhoben. Noch während sie sich in der Luft befand, feuerte er plötzlich blau-weiße Blitzladungen auf sie ab. Der Angriff traf sie völlig unerwartet.  
Es gab keine Abwehrmöglichkeiten. Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Hand taub wurde. Das Lichtschwert in ihrer Hand fiel klappernd zu Boden. Ihre Sicht war verschleiert, als sie ihm einen zornigen Blick zuwarf.

Der Imperator lächelte. "Was fühlst du jetzt, Depa?"

"Wut!" zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Ihre Antwort schien ihm zu gefallen. "Ja, das ist gut. Sehr gut. Und jetzt greife mich ein weiteres Mal an!"

Ihre Augen suchten am Boden nach ihrem Lichtschwert.

"Nein, kein Schwert. Das Lichtschwert ist nicht deine einzige Waffe. Nutze die Macht! Die Macht ist überall. Selbst zwischen uns beiden. Fühle die Macht, die zwischen uns ist. Fühlst du sie?"

Sie sammelte ihre Kräfte, konzentrierte sich. "Ja, Meister."

"Ja, fühle, wie die Macht jede einzelne Zelle deines Körpers durchdringt. Jetzt lange nach der Macht und laß diese Wut durch dich hindurchfließen, die du eben erst gespürt hast."

Depa ließ ihrer Wut freien Lauf, ließ sich von ihr durchströmen.

"Gut, sehr gut! Und jetzt strecke deine Hände aus, versuche den Raum zwischen uns mit deiner Wut auszufüllen. Laß deinen Zorn wie eine Flut aus deinen Fingerspitzen hervorströmen! Verbinde die Macht mit deinem Zorn und deinem Haß!"

Ein kreischendes Blitzgewitter strömte aus Depas Händen. Depa biß die Zähne zusammen, als sie die unkontrollierte, rohe Kraft in ihren Händen hielt. Sie schwelgte in Gefühlen dunkler Erregung, als sie den entfachten schwarzen Sturm wie eine tosende Flutwelle auf Darth Sidious niederstürzen ließ.

Er hob gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Hand. Depas Blitze prallten von seiner Hand ab und wurden auf sie zurückgeschleudert.

Ihre eigenen Blitzschläge schlugen mit voller Wucht auf sie ein. Sie wurde förmlich von ihnen zu Boden gestreckt. Schwer atmend fand sie sich auf dem kalten Steinboden wieder und starrte müde an die Decke des Saals.

Palpatine kam näher und beugte sich lächelnd über sie. "Exzellent, das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Depa. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Depa konnte nichts darauf erwidern. Sie war zu schwach. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sie kurz davor war, ihr Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Heftige, unerträgliche Schmerzen durchfuhren ihren Körper.

Mit seinen Fingern strich er liebevoll über Depas warme Wange. Durch seine Fingerspitzen fühlte er ihre Schmerzen. Es war wie ein Kräuseln in der Macht. Er sog diese Schmerzen in sich auf, ließ sich davon berauschen. Seine Zunge fuhr genießerisch über seine Lippen, als er ein weiteres Mal von ihrer dunklen Macht kostete. Für ihn war dieser Geschmack auf seiner Zunge so süß und so kostbar wie ein guter ausgereifter Wein. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem vergnügten Lächeln.

_So viel Macht. So großes Potenzial... _

Er spürte, wie ihre Schmerzen nachließen und legte seine Handfläche auf ihre Stirn, um noch von den letzten Echos ihrer Macht zu kosten.

Seine Stimme sank zu einem leisen Wispern herab "Depa, die Kraft kennt keinen Schmerz.  
Du mußt lernen, den Schmerz zu umarmen. Ihn auszukosten. Verdränge ihn nicht. Werde eins mit ihm."

Sie nahm seine Worte kaum noch wahr. Über ihre Augen zog sich ein finsterer Schleier. Sie verlor das Bewußtsein.

Palpatine starrte einige Augenblicke auf sie herab. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Stirn.  
Durch die Macht überprüfte er ihre Verletzungen und stellte fest, daß Depa keine ernsthaften Schäden davongetragen hatte.  
Langsam schob er seine Arme unter ihren Rücken und hob sie vorsichtig vom Boden auf.

Er trug sie in seinen Armen und war auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern.  
Sie in seinen Armen zu tragen, so nah an seiner Brust, fühlte sich gut an. Zu gut.  
Empfand er Zuneigung? Er konnte es nicht genau deuten.  
Doch er wußte, daß er dies nicht empfinden durfte. Es war eine Schwäche, eine menschliche Schwäche. Körperliche Nähe und Wärme ließ er nur selten zu.  
Das Verlieren in Lust, Leidenschaft und sexueller Begierde war angenehm und befriedigend.  
Nur das Auskosten dunkler Macht verschaffte ihm die höchste Befriedigung und war für ihn schon immer reizvoller und verlockender gewesen.

Heute abend war es endlich soweit. Er würde sich beides gönnen.

Mit Depa würde er beides zur gleichen Zeit genießen können, fleischliche Lust und dunkle Ekstase.  
Ihr Midichlorianer-Wert und ihre Machtsensitivität waren ungewöhnlich hoch. Darth Sidious wußte nicht, wie sich eine Vereinigung von so starken, dunklen Energien anfühlen würde.  
Doch er freute sich schon darauf, es in Kürze selbst herauszufinden. Und es ganz und gar mit allen Sinnen auszukosten.

* * *

Der Sith-Lord erreichte seine Gemächer. Vor Tausenden von Jahren, als noch viele Sith über Korriban regierten, wohnten nur die stärksten und einflußreichsten Sith-Lords in diesen Gemächern.  
Heute war von dem alten Glanz, der damaligen Glorie und Pracht nichts mehr zu sehen.Aber das kümmerte Darth Sidious wenig. Diese Räumlichkeiten gehörten im Tempel zu den wenigen Orten, die noch einigermaßen bewohnbar waren.

Er legte seine Schülerin behutsam auf sein Bett, zog ihre Stiefel aus und entfernte ihren schwarzen Kapuzenumhang. Dann setzte er sich nah zu ihr auf die Bettkante und drückte mit seiner Hand ihre Schulter.

"Depa, kannst du mich hören?" fragte er in leisem Flüsterton.

Seine Schülerin öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn blinzelnd an. "Wo... Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?"

"Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und ich habe dich hierher gebracht. Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Sie nickte. "Ich denke schon."

"Du hast gelernt, Machtblitze in deinen Händen entstehen zu lassen. Sage mir, Depa, wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, dachte nach. "Ich gab meinem Zorn nach und dann spürte ich diese entfesselte, unbändige Energie.  
Es war ...überwältigend."

Darth Sidious schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln. "War es so überwältigend wie die dunkle Macht, die du damals auf Naboo gespürt hattest?"

Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube, hier war diese Kraft stärker."

"Das liegt daran, daß wir uns auf Korriban befinden. Die Dunkelheit hat hier ihr Zentrum. Hier ist sie allgegenwärtig." erklärte er.

Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen, seine gelben durchdringenden Augen bohrten sich in die ihren.

"Bisjetzt hast du nur in kleinen Mengen von der dunklen Seite der Macht gekostet. Wagst du es, nun von der wahren Macht zu kosten?"

"Die wahre Macht?" fragte sie flüsternd.

"Ja, Depa. Ich werde deine Dunkelheit mit meiner Macht vereinen. Wie zwei starke Magneten werden wir gemeinsam die dunklen Energien anziehen und sie an uns reißen."

Er beugte sich vor. "Bist du bereit? Willst du die wahre Macht spüren, Depa?"

_Wahre Macht... _wiederholte sie in ihren Gedanken.

Depa fühlte noch immer das Echo ihrer eigenen Macht. Es war berauschend. Wie würde sich ihre Macht erst anfühlen, wenn sie sie mit seiner dunklen, majestätischen Macht verbinden würde? Allein schon der Gedanke daran, ließ sie voll freudiger Erwartung erschauern. Es hinterließ ein Gefühl von Schwindel und Erregung zugleich. Sie hatte von der Dunkelheit gekostet. Ihr unstillbarer Durst, ihr Verlangen nach größerer Macht wurde stärker und stärker.

_Soll ich auf das Gefühl von wahrer Macht verzichten? _

_Nein, ich will es fühlen, es spüren... _

Ihre dunkelblauen Augen blickten zu ihm auf, sie leuchteten. "Die wahre Macht... ich will sie spüren, Meister."

Darth Sidious lächelte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen langen, innigen Kuss.Depa bemerkte, wie er nun mit seinem ganzen Körper über ihr lag. Ihr Herzschlag und ihre Atmung beschleunigten sich. Die Luft knisterte wie Elektronen, die sich elektrisch entluden.  
Um sie herum brannten ihre dunklen Energien wie heiße, verschlingende Flammen.  
Sie konnte nicht einmal annähernd beschreiben, was sie im Augenblick fühlte.  
Es war wie ein Gefühl der Erfüllung, der grenzenlosen Macht gepaart mit einem Gefühl von wilder, ungezügelter Leidenschaft. Dunkle Kräfte griffen nach ihr. Ein schwarzer Schatten schlang seine Arme um sie und nahm sie in eine enge Umarmung. Depa zog ihn noch näher zu sich, gab sich ihm hin. Sie vereinigten sich, ihre dunkle Macht wurde Eins. Es war wie eine starke, mitreißende Explosion der Macht. Noch nie hatte sie etwas Vergleichbares gespürt.

Für sie war es überwältigend. Vollkommen überwältigend. Sie verspürte den Wunsch, daß dieser Moment ihres Beisammenseins ewig währen würde. Daß sie diesen Moment festhalten könnte.

Doch dann war es vorbei. Depa ließ dieses Gefühl von ihm in ihr auf sich einwirken. Sie vernahm die letzten im Einklang schwingenden Wellen ihrer vereinigten Macht. Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit überkamen sie. Das Letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war die Berührung seiner Lippen mit den ihren. Zu einem letzten sanften, zärtlichen Kuss.


	22. Eine Schwäche

Author´s Note: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Bei mir hat wieder die Uni angefangen und da bleibt nun nicht mehr soviel Zeit zumSchreiben. Aber nu geht´s wieder weiter, versprochen. Gruß an alle Leser und wie immer Please Review;)

_missyX: Ja, ich würde sagen ,die Jedi lernen das Lichtschwertbauen schon in ihrer Padawan-Zeit. Also hatte Depa da  
wahrscheinlich keine Probleme;) _

_Kyana-Morgaine: Verbotenes Terrain lol Und ob Palpatine Depa liebt? Hm, abwarten... :)_

_

* * *

_

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 22.: Eine Schwäche**

Der neblige Nachthimmel Korribans wirkte so schwarz wie die unendlichen Tiefen des Weltalls.

Nur schwer bahnte sich das Licht des Vollmondes seinen Weg durch die dunkle Wolkendecke. Dieser silbern leuchtende Mondschein drang durch das Glas des großen dreieckigen Panoramafensters und ließ Depas dunkle Hautfarbe wie Bronze erscheinen.  
Ihre nackte Haut war von einem Netz aus glänzenden Schweißperlen bedeckt, die im finsteren Dunkel der Gemächer so hell funkelten wie Tausende von winzigen Edelsteinen. Darth Sidious lag ganz nah an ihrem schlafenden Körper und beobachtete leise, wie sich ihre Brust durch ihr ruhiges Ein- und Ausatmen regelmäßig hob und wieder senkte.

Seine Hand streichelte liebevoll ihre Wange und mit seinem Zeigefinger schob er vorsichtig eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Er genoß es, so nah bei ihr zu sein und ihre schlafende Gestalt zu betrachten. Der Sith-Lord mußte zugeben, daß er Gefallen an dieser für ihn ungewohnten körperlichen Nähe gefunden hatte. Diese Nähe wirkte auf einzigartige Weise vertraut.

_Liegt es möglicherweise daran, daß ich sie schon seit so langer Zeit kenne?_

_Daß mir ihre Aura in der Macht nun schon mehr als vertraut ist?_

_Oder ist es vielleicht unsere Machtverbindung, die nun noch stärker geworden ist? _

Fragen wie diese beschäftigten ihn und ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Seine Verwirrung wurde noch größer, als plötzlich schemenhafte Umrisse wie aus dem Nichts vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten. Vor ihm schälte sich die hochgewachsene Figur seines ehemaligen Schülers Lord Tyranus aus den Nebelwolken seiner Vergangenheit. An seine Seite trat seine in schwarz gekleidete Schülerin Asajj Ventress.  
Beim Anblick dieses Paares verzog er voller Abscheu das Gesicht.

Damals hatte Darth Sidious jedes Mal einen Stich in seinen Eingeweiden verspürt, wenn er diese Beiden zusammen gesehen hatte.  
Er konnte nicht abstreiten, daß er tatsächlich Gefühle wie Eifersucht und auch Neid empfunden hatte.  
Count Dooku hatte mit Ventress eine Meister-Schüler-Beziehung, von der er wußte, daß er sie selbst niemals haben oder gar erreichen könnte.  
Es war eine Beziehung, die nicht nur auf gegenseitigem Respekt beruht hatte. Er hatte deutlich gespürt, daß da mehr zwischen ihnen war. Ventress hatte Dooku verehrt, ja sogar geliebt.  
Und auch sein Schüler schien sie geliebt zu haben, auch wenn er dies nie offen zugegeben oder gezeigt hatte.

Der Meister der Sith sah in der Entwicklung einer solch starken emotionalen Bindung eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefährlichkeit. In seinen Augen war eine derartige Beziehung schlicht und einfach inakzeptabel.

Auch wenn er manchmal in seinen schwächeren Momenten den beinahe sehnsüchtigen Wunsch verspürte, selbst einmal in den Genuß eines ähnlichen Meister-Schüler-Verhältnisses zu kommen. Einen Schüler zu lieben und von ihm selbst auf die gleiche Art und Weise geliebt zu werden.  
Doch er wußte, daß dies nichts anderes war als reines Wunschdenken. Eine derartige Beziehung konnte und würde er niemals zulassen.

Nein, seine Schüler sollten ihn nicht lieben. Sie sollten ihn fürchten. Furcht hatte schon immer das effektivste und wirkungsvollste Mittel dargestellt, seinen Schülern zu verdeutlichen, wo ihr Platz lag. Denn es war ihre Furcht, die sie bändigte. Sie hielt sie davon ab, gegen ihren Meister vorgehen zu wollen.

Dementsprechend war auch sein Vertrauen ihnen gegenüber äußerst gering. Vertrauen war seiner Ansicht nach ein Luxus, den er sich nicht leisten konnte. Er vertraute nur sich selbst und das Vertrauen zu seinen Schülern reichte nur soweit wie ein einzelner ausgestreckter Arm.

Und so war es für ihn umso erstaunlicher, daß er die Nacht mit seiner Schülerin verbracht hatte.  
Sie hätte ihn in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit töten können, wenn sie es nur gewollt hätte.  
So wie er vor vielen Jahren seinen Meister Darth Plagueis mit einem zeremoniellen Sith-Dolch erstochen hatte, als dieser völlig arg- und wehrlos in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte.

Doch Depa war keine Sith und sie hatte bisher auch kein einziges Mal die Möglichkeit eines Verrats in Betracht gezogen. Darth Sidious konnte deutlich in ihren Gedanken lesen, daß sie ihm treu ergeben war. Ihre Loyalität rechnete er ihr hoch an. Wie sein neuer Schüler Darth Vader, zählte auch sie zu den wenigen auserwählten Wesen, die zum engen Kreis seiner Vertrauten gehörten.

Wieder streifte sein Blick über ihr Gesicht und erneut spürte er dieses sonderbare Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Es war das gleiche Kribbeln, daß er bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vernommen hatte. Dieser Moment, als sich ihre Hände zum Gruß berührten und er dabei beinahe überrascht zusammengezuckt wäre. Er hatte diesen Moment schon oft in seinem Gedächtnis Revue passieren lassen, aber dieses Kribbeln blieb für ihn unerklärlich.

Während Depas Mission auf Naboo machte er die Entdeckung, daß er langsam anfing, etwas für sie zu empfinden. Es waren Gefühle, die seine schwarze Seele für längst ausgestorben gehalten hatten. Er begann, sich auf merkwürdige Weise zu ihr hingezogen zu fühlen.

Damals hatte er nicht gelogen, als er ihr erzählte, daß er seitdem immer wieder an sie gedacht hatte. In seinen Augen war es nicht nur ihre Schönheit, die ihn auf fast magische Weise anzog.  
Denn auch seine vielen Tänzerinnen und Konkubinen waren von nicht minderer Schönheit.  
Nein, zwischen Depa und diesen Frauen gab es einen Unterschied.  
Depa besaß etwas, das ihm diese anderen Frauen niemals bieten konnten:

Es war ihre Dunkelheit.

Eine innere Dunkelheit, die nur er allein in ihr wahrnehmen konnte. Diese Dunkelheit flüsterte ihm zu und lockte ihn an.

Nach all den Jahren war dieser Drang, dieses Verlangen nach ihr immer größer und größer geworden. In dieser Nacht hatte er diesem starken Drang nachgegeben und es hatte ihm eine Befriedigung verschafft, die er schon seit langem nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Für ihn war die dunkle Seite der Macht eisig kalt. Sie war so kühl wie die endlosen Schneewüsten von Hoth. Aber heute hatte er erstmalig etwas anderes wahrgenommen als Kälte. Es war Hitze. Feurige Hitze, die das kalte Blut in seinen Adern zum Kochen gebracht hatte. Ein Schauder der Erregung durchlief seinen ganzen Körper, als er an dieses Erlebnis zurückdachte.  
Nun gehörte sie endlich ihm. Er hatte in dem Moment Besitz von ihr ergriffen, als er sich mit ihr vereinigt hatte. Eine Eruption dunkler Macht hatte jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers durchflutet. Für ihn waren es wie gleißende Blitze, die seinen gesamten Körper durchzuckt hatten.  
Durch die Macht war es ihm sogar möglich gewesen, diese fließenden Machtströme nach seinem Willen zu lenken. Sie wurden Eins und ihre Machtströme verbanden sich zu einer allgewaltigen Flut. Die Luft um sie herum hatte vor Anspannung geknistert, als sich ihre Energien auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt konzentriert hatten.

Gierig hatte er diese brennenden schwarzen Energien an sich gerissen und sie förmlich in sich aufgesogen. Erst als er spürte, wie sich ihr Machtfluss in Luft auflöste, hatte er sich langsam aus ihr zurückgezogen. Befriedigt hatte er sich im Bett zurücksinken lassen.  
Er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, seinen Machtdurst auf diese ungewöhnliche Art und Weise zu stillen.

Auch konnte er nicht leugnen, daß er diese menschliche Wärme und körperliche Nähe als äußerst angenehm und stimulierend empfand. Es waren Empfindungen, an die er sich gewöhnen konnte. Doch hörte er auch eine innere Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn warnte, sich nicht dieser menschlichen Schwäche zu ergeben.

Denn Gefühle wie Zuneigung und Wärme waren wie ein schleichendes, lähmendes Gift. Sie würden ihn langsam aber sicher ablenken, ihn schwächer machen. Und Ablenkung war in dieser Zeit etwas, daß er überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Nicht jetzt, wo Gerüchte über eine aufkommende Rebellion immer lauter und lauter wurden. Es waren zwar nur Gerüchte, doch Darth Sidious wußte, daß auch in jedem Gerücht ein Funken Wahrheit steckte.  
Daher war es umso wichtiger, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Auch wenn es sich bei seiner Schülerin um eine Ablenkung der angenehmen Art handelte.

_Ich beginne etwas für diese Frau zu fühlen, was ich nicht fühlen darf. Ich muß wieder Abstand gewinnen. Distanz... ja, ich brauche Distanz. Ich muß meditieren..._

Ein leises Murmeln ließ ihn von seinen Gedanken aufhorchen. Depas dunkelblaue Augen blinzelten ihn müde an.

"Meister, ich..." fing sie an, doch Palpatine legte ihr eine Fingerspitze auf die Lippen und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können.

"Sssh, meine Schülerin." Er legte seine Handfläche auf ihre Stirn und fühlte ihre Körpertemperatur. Seine Miene wirkte nachdenklich, als er spürte, daß ihre Stirn kalt war.

In seiner Stimme klang ein Hauch von Besorgnis "Sag mir, wie fühlst du dich?"

"Es ist kalt. Fast so, ob wäre mein Körper in einen Eissee getaucht worden." antwortete sie und in ihrer Erinnerung fühlte sie wieder diese lebhafte Umklammerung. Es war wie ein kalter Sog, der sie förmlich mit sich gerissen hatte.

Darth Sidious bemerkte, wie sie leicht zitterte. Er griff nach der dunkelroten Bettdecke. Behutsam zog er sie hoch, bis der weiche Stoff ihre Schultern umhüllte.

"Diese Kälte wird bald verschwinden. In Kürze wirst du wieder Wärme spüren, das versichere ich dir."

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich erneut zu ihr hinunter. Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich durch ihr langes, feuchtes Haar und schob sich dann unter ihren Rücken. Er zog sie näher zu sich heran, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Gesichter voneinander trennten. Stille. Schweigen. Seine gelblich leuchtenden Sith-Augen erfassten Depas Augen, die in der Nacht den Mondschein in winzig kleinen Lichtpunkten reflektierten.

"Schlafe jetzt, meine Schülerin." flüsterte er ihr liebevoll zu und gab ihr zum Abschied einen langen, innigen Kuss.

Nur langsam lösten sich seine Lippen von den ihren. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie jetzt zu verlassen. Schwerer als er gedacht hatte.  
Aber er wußte, daß er dies tun mußte.

Er langte nach seiner Robe und verließ seine Gemächer. Sein Weg führte ihn eine Treppe hinauf, die ihn zu den höheren Etagen bringen würde. Dort, so wußte er, befanden sich die uralten Meditationskammern der Sith. Hier würde er meditieren. Über sich. Über Depa. Und er hoffte, daß ihm das Versinken in eine tiefe Meditationsphase endlich dabei helfen würde, diese lästigen Gefühle loszuwerden.

_Ich bin nicht so schwach wie ihr, Meister Plagueis. Ich werde mich nicht von meinen Emotionen beherrschen lassen, wie es bei euch der Fall gewesen ist. Eure väterlichen Gefühle mir gegenüber haben euch blind und leichtfertig werden lassen. Und ich hatte nur diesen Moment eurer Schwäche ausgenutzt, was unweigerlich zu eurem Untergang geführt hatte._

_Doch ich werde niemals auf diese Art und Weise in das offene Messer laufen._

_Nein, ich bin anders als ihr, Meister. Ihr habt es mir selbst gesagt. Ich kann hervorragend Gefühle vortäuschen. Ich kann sie wie ein Schauspieler perfekt vorspielen, wenn es meinen Zwecken dient._

_Aber diese Gefühle selbst empfinden... Das kann ich nicht und das unterscheidet uns, mein Meister. _

_Ihr hattet einen Schwäche, ich habe keine. _


	23. Die letzte Prüfung

_Author´s Note: OK, hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber dafür ist es auch ein längeres Kapitel geworden zwinker_

_missyX: joa, zeitlich befinden wir uns momentan zwischen Episode 3 und Episode 4 und dieses Kapitel spielt wenige Wochen nach den_ _Ereignissen von Ep.3;)_

_Kyana-Morgaine: jepp, dieses Kapitel wird einige Fragen beantworten und es zeigt auch mehr Depas Sichtweise._

_Nochmal ein dickes Danke für´s Reviewen und Gruß an alle Leser, Sevotharte:)_

* * *

**  
The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 23.: Die letzte Prüfung**

Langsam öffnete Depa ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte verschlafen, als das Tageslicht sie für wenige Augenblicke blendete. Nachdem sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, schwenkte ihr Blick durch den gesamten Raum. Das Schlafgemach war überall mit langen, weinroten Vorhängen geschmückt. Riesige Wandgemälde ließen beim Betrachter die großen Sith-Kriege lebendig werden. Eindrucksvolle Schlachtszenen von Armeen kämpfender Sith-Lords waren genauso zu sehen wie einzelne Porträts verschiedener Sith-Herrscher.  
Depa konnte nicht umhin, diese vielen Bilder neugierig zu betrachten. Schließlich wandte sie sich ab und entdeckte eine Tür, die zu einer alten Erfrischungszelle führte. Im Vorbeigehen nahm sie ihre Tunika und Robe, die über einem Sessel gelegt worden waren und betrat die Duscheinheit.

Warmes Wasser umspülte ihren Körper und ließ sie die Kälte vergessen, die in der Macht durch ihren Körper gekrochen war. Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Es waren Erinnerungen an die gestrige Nacht. Eine Nacht, die sie mit ihm, ihrem neuen Meister verbracht hatte.  
Was hatte sie dazu veranlasst, sich ihm hinzugeben?  
War es der Drang gewesen, unbedingt von der dunklen Macht kosten zu wollen?  
Oder war es ihr Meister, der eine fast hypnotische Wirkung auf sie hatte?

Sie wußte, daß Palpatine eine Aura besaß, der sie sich nur schwer entziehen konnte.  
Es war eine Aura, die sie förmlich in ihren Bann zog.  
Eine Aura des Dunklen, des Mysteriösen, des Geheimnisvollen.  
Was wußte sie schon über die Sith?

In ihrer Zeit als Jedi-Ritterin hatte sie viele alte Schriften und Holocrone über diese alte Sekte studiert, doch im Grunde wußte sie eigentlich nichts. Erst durch Darth Sidious schien sie mehr und mehr über sie zu erfahren.

Ihr neuer Meister hatte ihr die Wege der dunklen Macht offenbart und sie war außerstande gewesen, den Versuchungen und Verlockungen länger widerstehen zu können. Und so war es auch in der gestrigen Nacht gewesen. Als sie auf dem Bett gelegen hatte und er nah bei ihr auf der Bettkante saß, war die Vergangenheit wie vergessen.

Allein seine unmittelbare Nähe hatte dafür gesorgt, daß ihr Herz wie wild in ihrem Brustkorb gehämmert hatte. Seine gelben Augen hatten in der Dunkelheit geleuchtet, als er zu ihr hinabgesehen hatte. Dieser durchdringende Blick hatte genügt, ihr einen leisen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Sie hatte gefühlt, wie er seine Konzentration auf sie gerichtet hatte. Seine Energien hatten sie umhüllt und vollkommen umfasst. Wie ein schwarzer Schleier, der sich langsam über ihr Bewußtsein und ihren Körper gelegt hatte. Diese Anziehungskraft war so stark gewesen, daß sie nicht anders konnte, als sich einfach fallenzulassen. Ihre dunklen Energien hatten sich vereinigt. Dieses Gefühl von Macht hatte sie schier überwältigt. Am Ende hatte sie sich ganz ihrer Erschöpfung ergeben. Sie hatte seinen Kuss auf ihren Lippen gespürt, bis alles um sie herum in einem Wirbel der Nebel verblasste.

Depa konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war, das sie zu ihm hinzog. Schon damals, als sie ihn als Padawan kennengelernt hatte, war sie von ihm fasziniert gewesen. Es war nicht nur sein unverwechselbarer Charme gewesen, der sie beeindruckt hatte. Sie hatte besonders seinen Ehrgeiz und seine Zielgerichtetheit bewundert. Als er ihr von seinem Traum erzählt hatte, der nächste Kanzler werden zu wollen, hatte ihr ein inneres, intuitives Gefühl gesagt, daß er dieses Ziel erreichen würde. Etwas an ihm hatte sie glauben lassen, daß er all das bekommen würde, nach dem er strebte.

Jetzt, viele Jahre später, übte er noch immer diese einzigartige Faszination auf sie aus. Der Meister der Sith war ein Mysterium, ein Mann voller Geheimnisse. Ein Mensch, der das Wissen der dunklen Seite in sich vereinte und sie auf wahrhaft meisterliche Art und Weise beherrschte. Nur Darth Sidious hatte die dunkle Seite in ihr wahrgenommen. Und im Gegensatz zu Mace Windu hatte er ihre Dunkelheit nicht abgelehnt oder verurteilt. Nein, er hatte sie begrüßt. Er war es, der tief in ihre Seele hineinblicken konnte. Er verstand es, in ihr zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Selbst ihr Band in der Macht schien nun stärker zu sein, als es ihre damalige Machtverbindung zu Mace Windu jemals gewesen ist.

Doch neben der Bewunderung und dem Respekt verspürte sie gleichzeitig auch etwas anderes.  
Es war ein tiefsitzender, verborgener Hass auf den Mann, der für die Vernichtung des gesamten Jedi-Ordens und für den Tod so vieler Jedi verantwortlich gewesen war.  
So sehr sie es auch versuchte, dieser Hass ließ sich nicht verdrängen und wollte nicht weichen. War es die Trauer um ihre toten Freunde oder vor allem die Trauer um Mace, die dieses Hassgefühl erzeugte? Es in ihr nährte?

War es die dunkle Seite in ihr, die sich nach Rache sehnte?

Und wie würde sie diesen Rachedurst zurückhalten können? Konnte sie ihn überhaupt zurückhalten?

Bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, vernahm sie plötzlich einen mentalen Ruf.

_Depa... _

Sie schauderte, als seine tiefe Stimme ihren Namen rief.

Rasch schlüpfte sie aus der kleinen Duschzelle und streifte sich ihre Kleidung über. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie die Gemächer und folgte dem Ursprung seines Machtrufes.

* * *

Sie wanderte durch verschiedene Korridore, bis sie schließlich den Treppengang erreichte. Die Treppenstufen waren alt und zerfallen und Depa hatte große Mühe, auf dieser schmalen Treppe das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, daß diese alten Treppenstufen unter ihrem Gewicht zusammenbrechen könnten und so beschleunigte sie ihren Gang. Behende erklomm sie die Stufen, bis sie endlich im höchsten Stockwerk angelangt war. Wenige Meter vor ihr war eine verzierte Holztür zu sehen.

Als sie die Tür langsam öffnete, fand sie sich in einem schmucklosen Raum wieder. Überall massive Steinwände. Wohin sie auch sah,  
alles war dunkelrot. Es glich dem Raum, den Depa in Palpatines Apartment betreten hatte. Nur war dieser Raum leer, ohne jegliche Dekoration. Keine Statuen, kein Altar. Nur in seiner Mitte befand sich ein schlichter, drehbarer Sessel. In ihm saß der Lord der Sith. Ein paar wenige Kerzen boten das einzige Licht in dieser Finsternis. Sie ließen die schwarzen Roben der beiden Anwesenden in einem düsteren Rot erscheinen..

Depa spürte, wie seine gelben Augen über die Entfernung hinweg die ihren trafen. Sie trat näher und sank vor ihrem Meister auf die Knie. Ihr Haupt war gesenkt und sie wartete auf seine Erlaubnis, sich wieder erheben zu dürfen.

Minutenlanges Schweigen. Palpatine ließ sie warten und in Depa wuchs ein Gefühl der Unruhe.Stimmte etwas nicht? Oder ließ ihr Meister sie bewußt warten, um ihr erneut seine Machtposition vor Augen zu führen?

* * *

Als Depa den Meditationsraum betreten hatte, konnte Darth Sidious nicht anders, als sie still zu betrachten. In ihrer Gegenwart spürte er, wie ihn wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl überkam. Er stellte sich vor, sie in seinen Armen zu halten und sie zu küssen. Dieses eigenartige Verlangen überwältigte und quälte ihn zugleich. Es war ihm unerklärlich, warum er erneut so empfand. Zumal er selbst nicht genau deuten konnte, was er wirklich fühlte. War es einfaches Begehren oder war es doch etwas anderes? Was auch immer es war, er würde diese Empfindungen tief in seinem Inneren vergraben und versiegeln. Seine letzte Meditation hatte ebenfalls nur das bestätigt, was er bereits wußte: Er benötigte Distanz.

* * *

Der Sith-Lord lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ergriff das Wort. "Wie ich sehe, hast du es geschafft, deinen Weg hierher zu finden. Sehr gut, meine Schülerin."

Er stand auf und ging nah an ihr vorbei. Depa fühlte, wie der Saum seiner obsidianschwarzen Robe ihre Schulter streifte. Nun stand er hinter ihr und sie nahm deutlich seinen Blick hinter ihrem Rücken wahr.

Depa schluckte. Seine Präsenz machte sie nervös. Sie wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, aber stattdessen blieb ihr Blick weiterhin nach vorne gerichtet.

"Meister?" fragte sie nach und achtete darauf, ihre innere Unruhe vor ihm zu verbergen.

Sie vernahm ein leises Rascheln, als er sich auf sie zubewegte. "Gestern abend habe ich das Geschenk der Dunkelheit mit dir geteilt. Unsere Energien verschmolzen miteinander. Es war eine machtvolle Verbindung von Körper und Geist. Meister und Schülerin wurden Eins, eine Einheit."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe es gefühlt." bestätigte sie.

"Ich habe es gewußt, meine Schülerin. Die Macht ist stark in dir. Die dunkle Seite ist schon immer sehr stark in dir gewesen. Nur die Jedi haben es nie bemerkt. Nicht einmal dein Meister Windu hatte die Wahrheit erkannt."

Beim Erwähnen seines Namens spürte Depa, wie ihr alter Zorn in ihr aufflammte. Sie hielt die Luft an und zwang sich, zu Boden zu starren, um nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Der Sith-Lord verzog seine schmalen Lippen zu einem boshaften Lächeln. "Wie dumm und ignorant er doch gewesen ist! So wie alle Jedi."

Der Zorn in ihr wuchs weiter an. Ihr Meister bohrte in einer Wunde, die noch lange nicht verheilt war.  
Mace´ Verlust schmerzte sie noch immer und war für sie kaum zu ertragen. Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

_Mach´ jetzt bloß nichts Unüberlegtes! _warnte sie sich selbst und versuchte krampfhaft, ihre Gefühle wie eine Mauer vor ihm abzuschirmen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß sich seine Schülerin seltsam verhielt. Sie bebte leicht und ihre Haltung verriet Unruhe und Anspannung.

"Depa? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Er trat näher, schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, so daß sie gezwungen war, ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

Darth Sidious studierte ihre Gesichtszüge, suchte in der Macht nach Anhaltspunkten. Er sah etwas. War es etwa Trauer? Vielleicht sogar eine Spur von Zorn? Unterdrückter Zorn, der gegen ihn gerichtet war? Ihren eigenen Meister?

Er fuhr fort. "Windu ist schon lange tot. Er hat für seinen Mangel an Verständnis mit seinem Leben bezahlt. So wie all die anderen Jedi vor ihm."

"Mace... Er war mein Freund." flüsterte sie mit heiser klingender Stimme.

Da war es wieder, dieses starke Band zwischen Depa und Mace. Schon damals hatte Palpatine diesen verfluchten Jedi-Meister Windu gehasst. War er vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig auf diesen Mann? Dieser Mann, der längst tot war und ihm trotzdem noch im Wege stand?

Seine Abscheu und Verachtung waren nun deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er erklärte "Auf der dunklen Seite gibt es keine Freundschaft, Depa. Vergiß deinen Freund. Windu hat dir nur Kummer und Schmerz bereitet, als er dich in der Dunkelheit zurückließ. Ist es nicht so? Du brauchst ihn nicht."

Depa bemerkte eine Veränderung in seinem Gesicht. Er wirkte gereizt. Seine gelblichen Augen funkelten zornig und plötzlich kam ihr die Erkenntnis. Seine Wut galt nicht ihr, sondern Mace. Mit einem Schlag erkannte sie die bittere Wahrheit.

_Es war nicht Skywalker, der Mace in den Tod stürzen ließ. Nein, er war es! Er hat mich belogen! _

"Ihr wart es! Ihr habt Mace getötet!" schrie sie wütend und ihre Hand legte sich bereits unbewußt um ihren Lichtschwertgriff.

Der Sith-Lord nahm nun deutlich ihren Zorn wahr. In der Macht war dieser Zorn wie ein kalter Windstoß, der ihm wie ein Sturmwind entgegen fegte.  
Aber dieser Wutausbruch schien ihn nicht zu kümmern.  
Stattdessen erwiderte er kühl "Ja, ich war es. Dein Freund war uneinsichtig und wollte mich vernichten. Deshalb blieb mir keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu eliminieren."

Ihr neuer Meister sprach mit einer solchen Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit, daß es ihren Zorn noch weiter entfachte.  
In einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung sprang Depa vom Boden auf und zündete ihre rote Laserklinge. Bedrohlich summend zeigte ihre Schwertspitze auf seine Brust.

Darth Sidious blieb gelassen stehen. Bei ihm waren keine Anzeichen von Überraschung oder Furcht zu erkennen. Die robenverhüllte Gestalt schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln. "Du kannst es nicht, Depa. Du kannst mich nicht töten."

"Ach ja? Kann ich _nicht_? Seid ihr euch dessen _so_ sicher?" fragte sie mit trotziger Stimme, doch sie bemerkte, wie ihre Klinge bereits in ihrer Hand zitterte.

"Dir dürfte klar sein, daß ich dich inzwischen sehr gut kenne. Und ich sage dir, du bist nicht in der Lage, mich zu töten." erwiderte er in einem sachlichem Tonfall.

Die dunkle Jedi wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie fühlte ihre eigene Schwäche.  
Er war nur einen Schritt von ihr entfernt. Es genügte nur ein einziger Schritt zu ihrer Rache.  
Ein einziger Schritt, um ihre Klinge in seine Brust zu stoßen.

Aber sie konnte es nicht. Ihr wurde klar, daß Palpatine Recht hatte. In ihr kochte der Zorn, aber sie brachte es trotzdem nicht fertig, ihn zu töten. Etwas in ihr hielt sie zurück. Es war wie eine Grenze, von der sie wußte, daß sie sie nicht überschreiten konnte, nicht überschreiten durfte. Eine Grenze, die ihr die Jedi auferlegt hatten.

Resignierend deaktivierte sie ihr Lichtschwert und ließ es demonstrativ vor ihren Füßen zu Boden fallen. Sie sah zu ihm auf und wußte, daß er ihr eben gezeigtes Verhalten nicht tolerieren würde.

_Du läßt mir keine andere Wahl, meine Schülerin. _dachte er und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Seine Schülerin wurde von einer heftigen Windböe erfasst und quer durch die Luft geschleudert.  
Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen war in der Kammer zu hören, als Depa von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.  
Sie war völlig bewegungsunfähig. Als würde ein Magnet ihren Körper an sich ziehen, um sie daran zu hindern, sich zu befreien.

Er kam näher und seine glühend gelben Augen suchten ihren Blick. "Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, daß ich zu dieser Maßnahme greifen mußte. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, wir hätten diese kleinen Spielchen schon lange hinter uns."

Darth Sidious hielt kurz inne und lächelte ihr dann scheinbar amüsiert zu. "Anscheinend habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt. Du hast es wirklich geschafft, mich zu überraschen. Es ist gut, sich seinen aggressiven Emotionen hinzugeben und sich von ihnen tragen zu lassen. Aber leider hast du deine Wut gegen die falsche Person gerichtet. Du hast noch viel zu lernen, meine Schülerin."

Mit einem prüfenden Blick musterte er ihre Miene und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Depa versuchte, sich mit aller Kraft loszureißen. Doch es fiel ihr schwer, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Ihr Körper war noch immer an die Steinmauer gepresst.

"Kämpfe nicht dagegen an. Es ist zwecklos, Widerstand zu leisten." mahnte er und sah zu, wie sie ihre Befreiungsversuche aufgab.

Der Sith-Lord lockerte seinen Machtgriff. Diese unsichtbare Hand hielt sie weiterhin fest umklammert, aber der Griff war nicht mehr so stark wie vorher.

"Die Jedi sind Vergangenheit, so wie auch Meister Windu Vergangenheit ist. Das Einzigste, was für dich nur noch von Bedeutung ist, ist das Hier und Jetzt. Klammere dich nicht an deiner Vergangenheit fest. Du gehörst keinem Jedi-Orden mehr an. Du gehörst einzig und allein _mir_, Depa. Du bist meine Hand, meine Dienerin. Dir dürfte sicherlich bewußt sein, daß ich ein weiteres Fehlverhalten nicht dulden werde."

Ein Moment der Stille. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen blickten nachdenklich zur Seite. Er hatte Recht. Warum wehrte sie sich noch?  
Rache würde ihre toten Freunde auch nicht wieder lebendig machen.  
Und Rache war auch nie der Weg der Jedi gewesen.

Sie neigte den Kopf. "Ich hatte meine Selbstbeherrschung verloren und unüberlegt gehandelt. Ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung, Mylord."

Er nickte scheinbar zufrieden und entließ sie aus seinem Griff. "Gut, so ist es schon viel besser. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was dich in Zukunft erwartet, solltest du ein weiteres Mal die Kontrolle _verlieren_."

Er betonte das letzte Wort mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Ein Gefühl von Furcht schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. "Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Meister."

Der Imperator wandte sich von ihr ab und forderte sie mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihm zu folgen. Sie nahm ihr Lichtschwert an sich und trat an seine Seite. Gemeinsam verließen sie die oberen Etagen. Ihr Weg führte sie zurück zum Ausgang des Tempels.  
Niemand sprach ein Wort und Depa hatte das mulmige Gefühl, daß ihr Meister nun möglicherweise enttäuscht über ihr Verhalten war.

Als sie die unterste Ebene betraten, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte "Ich bin schwach. Nicht wahr, Meister?"

Palpatine drehte sich zu ihr um und stand nun genau vor ihr. Sein halb unter der Kapuze verdecktes Gesicht war für sie nur schwer zu erkennen. Er beugte sich vor, seine Lippen berührten ihr Ohr, als er ihr leise zuflüsterte. "Schwach? Ja, du bist schwach, Depa. Du konntest mich nicht töten, weil es dir dein Jedi-Kodex verbietet, eine unbewaffnete Person niederzustrecken. Tief in dir existiert noch immer eine Jedi. Ist es nicht so?"

Sie wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wieder wußte er genau, was in ihr vorging. Er hatte Zugang zu ihren innersten Gefühlen. Nichts blieb vor ihm verborgen.

Der Sith-Lord blickte nun in ihr Gesicht. Seine blasse Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange.  
Depa konnte es im dunklen Schatten nicht genau erkennen, aber er schien zu lächeln.

"Es ist gerade deine Schwäche, die mir so gefällt. Ich finde deinen inneren Zwiespalt äußerst interessant, ja sogar recht unterhaltsam. Doch ich fürchte, daß ich die Jedi in dir leider bald austreiben muß. Geteilte Loyalitäten sind beim Imperium fehl am Platze. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Erneut fixierten seine Augen die ihren. Er erwartete ihre Antwort. Aber wie sollte sie ihm ihre Loyalität beweisen?

Sie sah zu ihm auf und nahm seine altersfleckige Hand in die ihren. Darth Sidious verfolgte erstaunt, wie sie sich tief vor ihm verbeugte und sanft seinen Handrücken küsste.

"Ein Beweis meiner Treue und Loyalität, Mylord." erklärte sie in zart gehauchten Worten.

Es war eine einfache Geste, aber der Imperator wußte, daß in dieser Geste viel mehr steckte, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Es war ein Zeichen, daß sie sich ihm unterwarf. Ein ehrlicher Beweis von Treue und Respekt. Unter seiner Kapuze verzogen sich seine dünnen Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Er spürte aufkeimende Befriedigung und auch einen Anflug von Stolz.

Darth Sidious legte seine Hand auf die Stirn seiner Schülerin. "Sage, daß du mir gehörst."

Ein kurzes Zögern, dann entgegnete sie. "Ich gehöre Euch, mein Meister."

"Ja, so ist es. Du bist _Mein_." zischte er.

Sie hatte es endlich eingesehen. In Zukunft würde es keine weiteren Spielchen mehr geben.  
Kein Auflehnen, kein Widersetzen, kein Kampf. Jetzt hatte sie sich ihm endgültig untergeordnet.

Er sah zu ihr herab. "Ich nehme deinen Treuebeweis an, Depa. Und nun erhebe dich und folge mir."

* * *

Die dunkle Jedi richtete sich auf und folgte ihm hinaus ins Freie. Doch sie kehrten nicht zu ihrer Raumfähre zurück. Der Lord der Sith brachte sie zum Eingang einer dunklen Sith-Stätte.  
Es handelte sich um ein Gebäude aus schwarzem geschliffenen Stein. Die Außenwände waren bedeckt mit goldenen und roten Sith-Hieroglyphen.

"Die Akademie der Sith. Eine Stätte, die einst von den beiden Sith-Lords Revan und Malak gegründet worden war. Damals war es ein Ort der Lehre, heute ist es ein Ort der Prüfung. Du wirst diese Stätte betreten und mir etwas bringen. Bei dem Gegenstand handelt es sich um ein Sith-Holocron. Suche es, finde es und bringe es zu mir zurück."

"Das ist alles? Ich soll ein Sith-Holocron finden? Das ist die Prüfung?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"So ist es. Dies ist deine letzte Prüfung und ich versichere dir, es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst." sprach er mit warnender Stimme.

Sie nickte. "Ich verstehe, Meister."

* * *

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen schritt sie durch das große Eingangstor und gelangte in eine riesige Halle. Im Inneren war ebenfalls alles aus schwarzem Stein. Der dunkle Marmorboden war von einer grauen Staubdecke bedeckt. Als Depa sich weiter umschaute, entdeckte sie sogar Überreste von Skeletten und Kleidungsfetzen. Dies waren offenbar Grabräuber und Schatzsucher, die auf Korribans Erde ihren Tod gefunden hatten.

_Hier ist etwas. Etwas Gefährliches. Ich sollte besser vorsichtig sein... _dachte sie und löste bereits ihr Lichtschwert von ihrem Gürtel.

Sie ging langsam einige Schritte vorwärts und vernahm ein komisches Geräusch. Es klang wie ein Klicken, fast so, ob wäre gerade ein geheimer Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt worden.  
Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, öffneten sich in der gesamten Halle eine Reihe von Falltüren.

Depa rutschte aus, als sich unter ihren Füßen der Boden auftat. Geistesgegenwärtig schaffte sie es gerade noch, sich mit ihren Händen am Rand festzuhalten. Aufgeregt atmend riskierte sie einen Blick nach unten. Das Loch war übersät mit grauen Metallspeeren, die mit ihren scharfen Spitzen nach oben ragten.

"Das war knapp." murmelte sie keuchend und kletterte schnell aus der Fallgrube hinaus.

Mit erhöhter Wachsamkeit machte sie einen großen Bogen um alle Gruben und achtete darauf, nicht schon wieder eine Falle auszulösen. Sie schaffte es unbeschadet in die zweite Halle.

Dieser Saal war dem Ersten zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, daß hier große Sith-Statuen an den Seitenwänden aufgestellt worden waren.

_Was kommt wohl als Nächstes? _fragte sie sich schon in Gedanken, als sie an den Statuen vorbeiging. Wieder vernahm sie ein Klickgeräusch und dieses Mal schossen kleine Pfeile aus den Sockeln der Statuen. Depa nutzte instinktiv die Macht, um die Pfeile in eine andere Richtung umzulenken. Als der Beschuss nach langen Minuten endlich aufhörte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Sie ging weiter und befand sich nun in der dritten und letzten Halle. Überall standen kleine Truhen und Kisten. Depa vermutete, daß dies wohl eine Art Schatzkammer der Sith darstellte. Und ein inneres Gefühl sagte ihr, daß sie hier sicher auch das Sith-Holocron finden würde. Sie nahm eine Truhe an sich und betätigte einen kleinen daumengroßen Schalter. Der Deckel sprang auf und im Inneren der Truhe entdeckte sie einen kleinen, pyramidenförmigen Gegenstand. Es war eindeutig ein Sith-Holocron. Sie las die Inschrift, die in Basic geschrieben worden war. "Dies ist das Holocron von Lord Darth Nihilus, 3951 Standardjahre, prä-republikanische Zeit."

Kaum hatte sie die Worte vorgelesen, hörte sie ein kaltes, unheimliches Knurren. In den Schatten des Saals bewegte sich etwas und es schien immer näher zu kommen. Im schummrigen Halbdunkel tauchten schemenhafte Umrisse auf. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu erkennen, was es war. Dann sah sie es.

Sie war umzingelt von monströsen, vierbeinigen Wesen. Das Knurren und Fauchen wurde lauter und lauter. Diese dunkelhäutigen Kreaturen waren geradezu unheimlich. Sie waren größer als zwei Meter, hatten messerscharfe Fangzähne und klauenartige Hände. Ihre stechenden rot-gelben Raubtieraugen strahlten eine solche Bedrohlichkeit aus, daß sie jeden vernünftig denkenden Menschen dazu veranlasst hätten, möglichst schnell das Weite zu suchen. Depa spürte, wie ihre Blicke sie abtasteten, wie ein Jäger, der seine Beute ins Visier nahm. Sie aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert. Kalte Schweißperlen tropften von ihrer Stirn auf den staubigen Boden. Sie bewegte sich in die Mitte der Halle, um einen besseren Überblick zu behalten. Diese Kreaturen konnten sich jederzeit aus jeder erdenklichen Richtung auf sie stürzen. Vor lauter Anspannung hielt sie den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes so fest in ihrer Hand, daß bereits ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll war zu hören, als sich schlagartig zwei Ungeheuer von ihrer Gruppe lösten und auf die dunkle Jedi zustürmten. Depa starrte für einen Augenblick wie gebannt auf diese Wesen, doch sie faßte sich wieder und stieß mit ihrer Klinge zu. Zu ihrer Verwunderung blieb ihre Attacke völlig wirkungslos. Ihre rote Lichtschwertklinge prallte an ihrer Haut ab und fügte ihnen nicht einen einzigen Kratzer zu. Lähmende Panik erfüllte sie, als stahlharte Pranken sie erfassten und brutal zu Boden warfen. Depa rang nach Luft. Sie bemerkte, daß eines der Monster mit seiner Klaue ihren Arm gestreift hatte. Der rechte Ärmel war zerissen und sie spürte, wie ihr eigenes Blut im schwarzen Stoff ihrer Robe versickerte. Wieder ertönte ein gellender Schrei und die Bestien unternahmen wutschnaubend einen weiteren Angriff.

Depa unterdrückte den Schmerz in ihrem Arm und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, sich gegen diese Kreaturen zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Eine Erinnerung blitzte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Sie hörte die Stimme ihres Meisters.

_Das Lichtschwert ist nicht deine einzige Waffe. Nutze die Macht! _

Depa konzentrierte ihre dunklen Energien. Ihre Kräfte sammelten sich. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und ein Regen von grellen Blitzstößen senkte sich über die Bestien herab. Die Wesen stießen entsetzliche Schreie aus, als Depas Blitzbeschuss sie mit voller Wucht traf.

Verwundert sah sie zu, wie sich die schwarzen Bestien in Luft auflösten. Sie waren verschwunden. Die Halle war wieder vollkommen still und leer. Hastig griff Depa mit ihrer unverletzten Hand nach dem Holocron. Sie wollte keine Minute länger in dieser unheimlichen Stätte verbringen. Außerdem fürchtete sie, daß diese grausamen Monster zurückkehren könnten und sie wollte unter keinen Umständen das Risiko eingehen, ihnen ein weiteres Mal zu begegnen.

* * *

Der Lord der Sith wartete am Eingang der alten Sith-Akademie. Der bewölkte Himmel wurde bereits dunkel und seine Schülerin war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Nachdenklich furchte sich seine Stirn. In der Macht hatte er wahrgenommen, daß sie sich in Gefahr befunden hatte. Er ahnte auch, um was für eine Gefahr es sich dabei handelte. Es waren die uralten Grabwächter der Sith, die Korribans Stätten und ihre jahrtausendalten Artefakte und Reichtümer bewachten. Und Depa war ihnen mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit begegnet. So wie es von ihm auch geplant gewesen war. Sie sollte auf die Sith-Wächter treffen und gegen sie bestehen. Das war ihre Prüfung. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er, wie die Präsenz seiner Schülerin flackerte.  
Die Macht summte ihm eine Warnung zu und eine nagende Ungewißheit machte sich in seinen Gedanken breit. Da waren wieder diese Gefühle. Besorgnis und dann... Angst. Angst, daß er sie verlieren könnte.

Darth Sidious atmete tief durch, entspannte sich und verwendete seine übliche Meditationstechnik.  
Er richtete seinen Geist nach innen. Er suchte und forschte nach der Quelle seiner Gefühle.  
Er drang immer tiefer und tiefer. Er drang sogar in Bereiche vor, vor denen er normalerweise zurückschreckte. Doch dieses Mal nicht.  
Er wollte den Störfaktor finden, ihn beseitigen. Aber er hatte keinen Erfolg. Nur Leere und Schwärze. Er fand nichts. Rein gar nichts. Frustriert und verärgert brach er seine Suche ab und zog sich aus seinem eigenen Geist zurück.  
Wenigstens hatte die Meditation ihm dabei geholfen, seine ruhige und emotionale Kälte zurückzugewinnen.

Schritte waren zu hören. Ein Klacken von Stiefeln. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zum Eingang und dort stand sie. Sie stützte sich an der Mauer ab und in ihrer linken Hand hielt sie das Holocron. Ein müdes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, als ihr Meister an ihre Seite eilte.

Er erkannte sofort, daß sie am Oberarm verwundet war. Ein Schatten der Besorgnis ging über sein Gesicht. "Was ist passiert, Depa?" fragte er nach und tastete ihren Arm ab.

Sie hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn und erwiderte erschöpft. "Da waren diese Wesen. Sie haben mich angegriffen und eines von ihnen hat mich am Arm erwischt."

"Das waren die Tu´kata, Sith-Grabwächter. Sie wurden von den Sith erschaffen, um Korribans Stätten zu bewachen." erklärte er ihr.

Sie furchte ihre Stirn. "Diese Wesen hätten mich töten können."

"In der Tat. Die Tu´kata sind äußerst gefährlich." bestätigte er.

"Ihr hättet mich vor ihnen warnen können, Meister!" gab sie in einem verärgerten Ton zurück.

"Dies war deine Prüfung und du hast sie gemeistert. Wenn ich dich gewarnt hätte, hätte es doch den ganzen Spaß verdorben, nicht wahr?"

"Spaß? Das nennt ihr Spaß? Ich..." Sie wollte weiter protestieren, doch er machte mit seiner Hand eine beschwichtigende Geste.

"Du hast die Prüfung bestanden und nur das zählt. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Depa."

Sie neigte leicht den Kopf. "Danke, Meister."

"Und nun laß mich einen Blick auf deine Verletzung werfen." sprach er und entfernte bereits den zerrissenen Ärmel ihrer Robe.

"Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Nur ein paar Kratzspuren." versicherte sie ihm, doch er machte ein grüblerisches Gesicht.

"Die Klauen der Tu´kata sind giftig. Wenn das Gift in deine Blutbahnen gelangt, könntest du ernsthafte Schäden davontragen. Ich werde die Verletzung behandeln." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre blutige Wunde und konzentrierte sich.

"Die Sith besitzen Heilfähigkeiten?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Er lächelte. "Es gibt vieles, was du nicht über die Sith weißt, meine Schülerin. Ein Lord der Sith studiert alle Aspekte der Macht, sowohl die dunkle als auch die helle Seite. Wie ich dir bereits schon einmal erzählt hatte, ist die Macht Eins. Es gibt keine Unterschiede. Nur die Jedi haben diese lächerliche dualistische Denkweise von Hell und Dunkel eingeführt."

Eine angenehme, wohltuende Wärme durchzog ihren verletzten Arm. Die Schmerzen ließen nach, waren kaum noch vorhanden.  
Sie suchte nach Worten. "Meister, die Tu´kata... Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt. Noch nie sah ich den Tod so klar vor Augen  
wie dort."

"Doch du hast überlebt, Depa."

"Aber... Meister, eines muß ich wissen. Habt ihr auch die Möglichkeit meines Todes in Betracht gezogen, als ihr mich dorthin geschickt habt?"

"Natürlich. Ich ziehe immer alle Möglichkeiten und Eventualitäten in Betracht. Und dein Ableben lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Es wäre ein bedauerlicher Verlust gewesen."

"Ein _bedauerlicher Verlust_?" wiederholte sie. Depa fehlten die Worte. Ihr Meister hätte ihren Tod in Kauf genommen. Sie war anscheinend von geringer Bedeutung für ihn. Sie war ersetzbar, so wie alle seine Schüler ersetzbar waren. Aber wenigstens wußte sie jetzt, wie Palpatine über sie dachte. Und das war gut so. Klare Verhältnisse waren ihr immer noch am liebsten.

"Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich nicht falsch, Depa. Diese Prüfung sollte dir nicht schaden, sondern helfen. Sie sollte dich stärker machen."

"Stärker machen?"

"Sage mir, meine Schülerin, warum nehme ich all diese Mühen auf mich, dich auszubilden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Meister."

Seine Hand drückte ihre Schulter. Sein Gesicht wirkte liebevoll und sanft, als er weitersprach.  
"Es liegt nah an der Wahrheit, wenn ich dir verrate, daß mir etwas an dir liegt. Auch wenn du meine Schülerin bist, so bist du mir doch wichtig. Und dein Verlust hätte mich wirklich geschmerzt, Depa."

Palpatine beugte sich noch näher vor und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Tag auf Naboo? Der Tag, als ich zum ersten Mal deine dunkle Kraft gespürt hatte.  
Ah, diese Dunkelheit... es war wundervoll."

Depa beobachtete, wie seine gelben Augen ins Leere zu gleiten schienen. Doch trotz seines in die Ferne gerichteten Blickes, strahlten seine Augen noch immer Klarheit und Schärfe aus. Ihr Meister schien etwas zu sehen, was sie selbst nur erahnen konnte.

"Meister?" flüsterte sie.

Er blinzelte kurz, fast so, als wäre er wieder von einem Traum in die Realität zurückgekehrt. Nun ergriff er sanft ihre Schultern und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Depa konnte ihn nur wortlos anstarren. Durch seine Berührungen fühlte sie die vertrauten, dunklen Energien, die eine Schockwelle durch ihren ganzen Körper jagten.  
Er verstärkte seinen Griff und seine Finger bohrten sich besitzergreifend in ihre Schultern, bis sie den heißen Schmerz wie Flammen auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie blieb vollkommen bewegungslos und war wie gelähmt. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich.

Seine warmen Lippen küssten ihre Stirn. "Wir sind verbunden, du und ich. Und diese Verbindung wird niemals schwinden. Niemals."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und verstand. Es war seine Art, ihr zu zeigen, was er für sie empfand.  
Sie war nur seine Schülerin, seine Untergebene. Eine Hand unter vielen. Aber ihre gemeinsame Verbindung würde einzigartig und etwas Besonderes bleiben. Eine Verbindung, die nur er mit ihr teilte.


	24. Attentat

_Author´s Note: Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber der berühmt berüchtigte Writer´s Block hatte mich heimgesucht und ich  
hatte daher ne längere Schreibpause eingelegt. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel.24 und Happy New Year an alle Leser;)_

_Sevotharte_

_**missyX : **psst, ein Charakter aus KotoR 2 hat hier einen kleinen Gastauftritt _

* * *

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 24.: Attentat**

Fünf Jahre sind nach Depas Prüfungen auf Korriban vergangen. In dieser dunklen Zeit war das Imperium gewachsen und hatte seine Machtposition innerhalb der Galaxis noch weiter festigen und stärken können. Furcht regierte die Herzen der Bevölkerung. Niemand wollte sich dem neuen System entgegenstellen und sich zur Wehr setzen. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem Imperator und seinen Legionen von Sturmtruppen. Doch obwohl die Lage so gut wie aussichtslos erschien, gab es dennoch Hoffnung. Gerüchte von einer geheimen Rebellenbewegung unter der Führung der ehemaligen Senatorin von Chandrila, Mon Mothma, verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Selbst dem Imperator entgingen diese neuen Nachrichten nicht.

Die sogenannte Allianz arbeitete im Verborgenen. Kleine Sabotageakte und ein paar unbedeutende Scharmützel mit imperialen Bodentruppen auf entfernten Planeten standen an der Tagesordnung. Dies fiel zunächst nicht stark ins Gewicht und die Imperialen schenkten der kleinen Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern nur wenig Beachtung. Doch dies sollte sich bald ändern. Die Anzahl der Systeme, die sich offen zu Gegnern der neuen Ordnung erklärten, wuchs stetig an.

Man munkelte, daß es bald zu einem großen Krieg zwischen der Allianz und dem galaktischen Imperium kommen könnte. Beide Seiten belauerten sich wie zwei Raubtiere, nur noch auf den passenden Augenblick wartend, den Krieg losbrechen zu lassen.

Doch viele zweifelten an einem möglichen Sieg der Allianz und verglichen ihren kleinen Aufstand mit einer winzigen Womp-Ratte, die sich gegen einen mächtigen Rancor behaupten wollte. Es war kaum zu übersehen, daß das Galaktische Imperium einen klaren Vorteil besaß: Ihre Ressourcen und Kriegsmaschinerie schienen schier unerschöpflich zu sein.

Eine ihrer wichtigsten Quellen waren die Raumwerften von Sluis Van. Dort wurden die neuesten Sternenjägertypen und Sternenzerstörer der Sienar Fleet Systems entwickelt und fertiggestellt. Der Imperator wußte nur allzu gut, daß letztendlich das Material den bevorstehenden Krieg entscheiden würde.

* * *

Innerhalb der riesigen Stationen Sluis Vans herrschte normalerweise ein reger Betrieb. Doch inzwischen war dort Ruhe eingekehrt.  
Die Nachtzeit war angebrochen.

Arbeiter, Techniker, Mechaniker, Testpiloten und Aufseher machten sich auf dem Weg zu ihren Gruppenquartieren.  
Eine einzelne, scheinbar weibliche Person kehrte hingegen nicht zu ihrem Quartier zurück.

Einsam wanderte sie fast unbemerkt durch menschenleere, hellbeleuchtete Flure und wurde nur hin und wieder von einem der Wachmänner begrüßt.

Nach Minuten des Laufens erreichte sie den Wohnkomplex der ranghöheren Offiziere und blieb vor der Wachstation stehen. Durch die Fenster konnte sie erkennen, daß das dortige Wachpersonal gerade eine Pause einlegte und sich Tee einschenkte.

Rasch warf sie einen Blick auf ihr Chrono am Handgelenk und zählte in Gedanken einen Countdown.

_Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier, drei, zwei und eins._

Als sie wieder aufsah, waren die zwei wachhabenden Männer bewußtlos über ihren Tischen zusammengesunken. Die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels war auf die Standardsekunde genau eingetreten.

"Ich wünsche angenehme Träume." flüsterte sie lächelnd und langte nach einem Datapad in der Innentasche ihrer dunkelgrauen Jacke.

Leise vor sich hin murmelnd blätterte sie durch die Seiten. "Mal sehen. Das Quartier von Offizier Devan Belias ist in... Aha, hier ist es: Block 6 D-39."

Mit einer gefälschten ID-Karte in ihrer Hand stand sie nun vor einer verschlossenen Tür. Vorsichtig schob sie die Karte in den Kartenschlitz und bemerkte nach einigen Sekunden die veränderte Farbe des kleinen Alarmlichtes. Sie war von rot zu grün gewechselt.  
Die Tür glitt zischend offen.

Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Lichtschwert und trat ein. Ein Schnarchen war zu hören, als sie sich leise voran schleichend dem Schlafzimmer näherte. Es genügte ein kurzer Blick, um festzustellen, daß ihre Zielperson tatsächlich ahnungslos schlief und ihr Eintreten anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Der fremde Eindringling runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als sie wahrnahm, daß sie noch immer den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes fest umklammert hielt.

_Das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Kein Lichtschwert. _korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken.

Etwas zögerlich nahm sie nun ihren Blaster aus dem Holster. Sie wußte, daß sie sich wohl nie an diese primitiven Feuerwaffen gewöhnen würde. Denn ihre bevorzugte Waffe war und blieb immer noch ihr Lichtschwert. Doch leider herrschte nun eine andere Zeit.

Das Imperium hatte Gesetze in Kraft treten lassen, die das Tragen und Benutzen von Laserschwertern ausdrücklich untersagten. Diese Waffe war schließlich ein Symbol der verräterischen Jedi, den Feinden des Imperiums. Von diesem Orden der Alten Republik war inzwischen nicht mehr viel übriggeblieben.

Nur Wenige hatten die Order 66 und die darauffolgenden Jedi-Säuberungen überlebt, doch sie stellten für das Imperium nur noch eine geringe Gefahr dar. Viele Jedi versteckten sich auf den abgelegensten Planeten des Outer Rim-Territoriums und warteten nur noch ängstlich auf den Tag, an dem Palpatines Häscher und Vollstrecker sie finden und auslöschen würden.

Aber das Imperium sorgte nicht nur für die Ausrottung des Ordens. Nein, sie löschten auch alle relevanten Daten und Materialien aus jeglichen Archiven. Man wollte auf diese Art und Weise sicherstellen, daß die Jedi-Ritter vollkommen aus dem Bewußtsein der Bevölkerung verschwinden würden. Jetzt war es beinahe so, als hätte es diesen Orden niemals gegeben. Denn es gab keine Beweise mehr, daß sie jemals existiert hätten.

Depa Billaba vermisste die vergangenen Zeiten. Diese alten Zeiten, wo es im Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert noch um die Ehre ging.  
Ein Duell von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Aber jetzt?  
Jetzt war ihr Schwert nichts anderes als ein altes Dekorationsstück, welches sie ständig bei sich trug. Ihre neue Waffe war nur ein einfacher Blaster und was gab es Ehrloseres, als eine schlafende Person einfach so zu erschießen? Ihre Zielperson würde nicht einmal ihren Attentäter zu Gesicht bekommen, geschweige denn sich überhaupt dagegen wehren können.

Aber dies war die Art der Sith und vor allem die übliche Vorgehensweise des Imperators. Hatte Palpatine nicht selbst seinen eigenen Meister im Schlaf getötet? Und was war mit ihr? Würde sie nun in seine Fußstapfen treten, indem sie diesen Offizier ebenfalls umbrachte?

Doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie war die Hand des Imperators und ihr Missionsziel war es, diesen Mann zu töten. Denn Belias war nicht der, der er vorgab zu sein. Er arbeitete nicht für die Imperialen, sondern für die Rebellenallianz. Erst kürzlich hatte der imperiale Geheimdienst herausgefunden, daß Belias in Wirklichkeit ein Spion war. Doch leider kam diese Information viel zu spät, denn es war ihm bereits gelungen, Top Secret-Unterlagen über den Prototyp eines neuen Tie-Jägers an einen Kontaktmann der Rebellen weiterzuleiten. Der Schaden war also bereits eingetreten und dieses Attentat würde somit nichts anderes als eine Warnung an die Adresse der Allianz darstellen.

_"Diese Rebellen sollen wissen, wie wir hier mit ihren kleinen Spionen verfahren. Das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein." _hatte ihr Palpatine bei der Missionsbesprechung gesagt.

_"Wäre es aber nicht angemessener, ihn vor ein imperiales Gericht zu stellen? Durch diese übliche Standardprozedur wäre ebenfalls gewährleistet, daß ein großer Teil der Öffentlichkeit von Belias´ Fall erfahren würde. Hätte das nicht einen besseren Effekt als ein heimliches Attentat?" _hatte sie ihn damals gefragt.

_"Haben wir wieder moralische Bedenken, Depa? Ein imperiales Gerichtsverfahren wäre für diesen kriminellen Rebellen wie ein Akt der Gnade. Daher genügt es, uns diese unnötige Prozedur zu ersparen und gleich zum Urteil zu kommen: Auf die Tat folgt die Strafe. So einfach ist das. Und was den Effekt angeht..."_, seine gelben Reptilienaugen glühten diabolisch, _"Belias´ unerwarteter Tod wird eine bleibende Impression bei seinen Vorgesetzten hinterlassen. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."_

Die dunkle Jedi stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. _Es wird Zeit, diese Sache schnell zu beenden._

Sie trat mehrere Schritte nach vorne und stand genau vor dem Bett ihres Opfers. Mit ihrem Blaster zielte sie direkt auf Belias´ Stirn. Der Finger lag am Abzug, bereit jederzeit abzudrücken. In ihrem Inneren machte sich ein Gefühl von Unsicherheit breit. Sie wollte schießen, konnte es aber nicht. Irgendetwas in ihr sträubte sich, hielt sie zurück.

War es ihre eigene Nervösität, die sie so unruhig machte? Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und ließ ihren Blick unbewußt durch den Raum wandern. Neben dem Bett entdeckte sie einen kleinen Nachttisch. Ein kleines, leuchtendes Holo-Display war dort angebracht und stach ihr sofort ins Auge. Ein Bild von Belias´ Familie. Lachende, unbeschwerte Gesichter. Kleine Kinder, die sie freudestrahlend anblickten.

Doch dann geschah mit dem Bild etwas Unheimliches. Die Gesichter fingen an, sich zu verformen. Sie wurden zu leichenblassen, entstellten Fratzen. Tote Augen schienen sie aus allen Richtungen anzustarren. Vereinzelte unheimliche Geisterstimmen vereinigten sich zu einem düsteren Chor. Anklagend und von Rache singend. Belias´ Zimmer verschwamm vor ihren Augen und verwandelte sich in eine verzerrte, albtraumhafte Version des dunklen Dschungels von Haruun Kal.

Die Vision war so erschreckend realistisch, so echt. Auf ihrer Haut spürte sie plötzlich diese warme, drückende Feuchtigkeit. In der Luft hing der unangenehme Gestank von verwesenden Leichen und vergossenen Blut. Aus der Dunkelheit schälte sich die Gestalt Kar Vastors. Sein Schatten bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den schwarzen Wald und wurde mit jeden weiteren Schritt schneller und schneller. _"Du hast uns auf Haruun Kal im Stich gelassen! Dies ist unsere Rache! Stirb´, Verräterin!" _fauchte ihr die Erscheinung wutentbrannt entgegen.

Wie ein aufgeschreckter Protokolldroide stolperte Depa rückwärts, strauchelte und verlor dabei fast ihr Gleichgewicht. Die Frau bemerkte, wie sie ein unruhiges Zittern überkam. Der Blaster in ihrer Hand wackelte, was ihr einen präzisen Schuss auf die Zielperson nicht nur erschwerte, sondern geradezu unmöglich machte. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Alles in dem Raum schien sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen.

_Ich... ich muß hier raus. Sofort! _war ihr einziger Gedanke und sie verließ fast fluchtartig das Quartier. Benommen lehnte sie sich an die graue Wand des Korridors. Mehrmals wagte sie, kurz zu Belias´ geöffneter Tür hinüberzuschauen, nur um dann schnell wieder den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Fieberhaft versuchte sie, eine Lösung zu finden. Die Mission mußte erfüllt werden. Das war ihr klar. Aber sollte sie wirklich einen zweiten Versuch starten? Die Angst, ein weiteres Mal diesen Albtraum durchleben zu müssen war im Moment sogar stärker als die Furcht, Lord Sidious von einem möglichen Versagen berichten zu müssen.

_Ruhe, Depa! _ermahnte sie sich. _Denk´ nach! _Sie atmete tief durch und stieß die Luft langsam wieder aus. Ein Blick auf ihre rechte Hand genügte, um festzustellen, daß sie immer noch unkontrolliert zitterte. In dieser Verfassung konnte sie einen gezielten Blasterschuss vergessen. Vielleicht könnte ihr die Eliminierung Belias´ mit wilden Drauflos-Schießen gelingen, aber das würde nicht nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen, dies war auch nicht ihr Stil. Immerhin war sie keine einfache Kopfgeldjägerin, sondern eine dunkle Jedi. Ansonsten konnte sie als weitere Option höchstens abwarten, bis das Zittern endlich vergehen würde. Doch auch diese Möglichkeit schob sie rasch beiseite. Die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels hielt in der Regel nur wenige Minuten an. Die Wachen konnten also nun jederzeit aufwachen und etwas bemerken.

_Dann bleibt mir nur noch das hier. _Sie streckte die Hand aus. In der Macht tastete sie nach Belias´ schlafenden Körper. Als sie ihn fand, griff sie nach seinem Hals und drückte sofort zu. Ihr Opfer drehte sich unruhig in seinem Bett. Seine Halsmuskeln spannten sich, als sich ihr Griff verstärkte. Ihre Hand sah aus wie eine Kralle, die kurz davor war, zuzugreifen. Devan Belias spuckte und hustete, seine Hände schlugen verzweifelt um sich, als wollten sie den unsichtbaren Angreifer von sich stossen.

_Jetzt! _Ihr Machtgriff wurde noch fester. In der Entfernung nahm sie jetzt ein lautes Poltern wahr. Das Geräusch von Gegenständen, die zu Boden fielen.

_Die Kom-Einheit! Er will die Wachen rufen! _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

_Verdammt! _Verärgert ballte sie ihre Faust. Der Hals des Opfers wurde förmlich zusammengepresst, seine Knochen knackten und brachen durch den enormen Druck endgültig entzwei.

Als die Frau nur noch seinen erschlafften, toten Körper spürte, ließ sie ihn los.

Mit Hilfe der Macht schloss sie die Tür des Quartiers und hörte das leise Klicken, als sich der Sicherheitsmechanismus automatisch wieder einstellte. In ihrem Gedächtnis ging sie noch einmal schnell den Stationsplan durch und entschied sich dann für den kürzesten Weg, zurück zu den Hangars.

* * *

Depa ließ sich erschöpft in den Pilotsitz ihres Z-95 Headhunters fallen. Sie war gezwungen gewesen, zum Hangar zu sprinten, als der ohrenbetäubende Lärm einer Alarmsirene durch den gesamten Komplex hallte und das aufgescheuchte Wachpersonal daraufhin begann, die einzelnen Stationen systematisch durchzukämmen. Doch hier, in ihrem Raumjäger, war sie vorerst in Sicherheit. Niemand würde sie entdecken. Zumindest jetzt nicht.

Grübelnd rieb sie sich ihr Kinn. Diese Mission war eigentlich recht simpel gewesen.  
Für eine Hand des Imperators sogar nur einfache Routine, mehr nicht.  
Nicht so bei Depa. Dies war bereits die dritte Mission, die ihr unerwartet Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte.

Wieder waren es die Geister von Haruun Kal. Diese düsteren Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit verfolgten sie manchmal in ihren Träumen. Doch die Träume wurden bald zu Visionen. Visionen, die sie heimsuchten.  
Aber warum nur? War es ein Hinweis der Macht? Würde Kar Vastor tatsächlich vor ihr auftauchen und sie töten? Sie wußte, daß dies mehr als unwahrscheinlich war. Immerhin war Vastor schon lange tot. So lautete jedenfalls der offizielle Bericht eines Gefängniswärters der Inhaftierungsebene Coruscants, welches Depa durch eine lange Suche im imperialen Informationsnetzwerk gefunden hatte.  
Im Moment war Vastor auch nur ihre geringste Sorge.

Viel schlimmer war es, daß sie Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Wieder einmal. Für eine dunkle Jedi und Hand des Imperators wie sie war es sogar ein unverzeihlicher Fehler.  
Wie würde sie nun dastehen? Im Vergleich zu den anderen Agenten?

Die Rivalität unter den Händen war groß. Jeder wartete nur auf einen Fehler des anderen, um den Konkurrenten diskreditieren und in der Gunst des Imperators weiter aufsteigen zu können. Und was war mit Palpatine? Nun, der Imperator würde keineswegs erfreut sein.  
Ganz und gar nicht. Das wußte sie.

Plötzlich durchdrang ein Summen die Stille und sie beobachtete, wie ein pyramidenförmiges Sith-Holocron kurz schimmerte, bevor es die imposante Gestalt des Sith-Lords Darth Nihilus in ihrem kleinen Cockpit zum Vorschein brachte.

"Deine Gedanken verraten dich, Jedi. Du hast erneut Schwäche gezeigt. Schon bald wird sie zu deinem Verhängnis werden!" verkündete der Geist in einer fremden, eigenartig klingenden Aliensprache. Durch die Macht war es der dunklen Jedi möglich, den Sinn seiner Worte verstehen. Sie fungierte wie ein stiller Übersetzer in ihrem Unterbewußtsein.

"Es gab ein paar... kleinere Probleme, das gebe ich zu. Aber sie haben nicht den Ausgang der Mission beeinträchtigt, Lord Nihilus." konterte Depa.

"Aber dir dürfte wohl bewußt sein, daß diese _kleinen Probleme_ fast zu einem Scheitern geführt hätten. Für eine Geheimagentin eines Sith-Lords, die sogar unnötigerweise die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen auf sich gezogen hat, war es eine sehr erbärmliche Vorstellung. Darth Sidious wird sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn er davon erfährt." stichelte Nihilus und senkte seinen Blick, so daß sein Gegenüber gezwungen war, in die finsteren Augenhöhlen seiner weißen Sith-Maske zu starren.

Die dunkle Jedi rollte scheinbar unbeeindruckt mit den Augen. "Er ist ein Sith und die Sith sind ja bekanntermaßen niemals zufriedenzustellen. Bei einem reibungslosen Ablauf wäre das sicher nicht anders gewesen."

"Möglich, ja. Aber ich rede vielmehr von den Erwartungen, die er in dir hat. Warum hat Lord Sidious wohl einer dunklen Jedi ein Sith-Holocron anvertraut?" wollte die bläuliche Hologramm-Erscheinung wissen.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht um mein Wissen über die dunkle Seite der Macht zu erweitern?"

"Nur ein Sith ist befugt, sein Wissen aus einem Sith-Holocron zu schöpfen und dieses wertvolle Wissen an seinen Schüler weiterzugeben. Wenn aber ein Sith-Lord einem Nicht-Sith wissentlich das Holocron übergibt, verstößt er gegen diese Regel und mißachtet damit nicht nur die Lehren unserer Bruderschaft. Nein, viel schlimmer noch. Diese unwürdige Person wird bis an ihr Lebensende in Schande leben müssen und das Recht verlieren, den Titel ´Lord der Sith´ tragen zu dürfen."

"Heißt das etwa, daß ich... eine Sith?" fragte sie vollkommen verblüfft.

Darth Nihilus nickte. "Das Machtpotenzial ist da. Lord Sidious muß dies erkannt haben und scheint nun in Erwägung zu ziehen, sich einen neuen Sith-Schüler zu suchen."

"Unmöglich! Er hat doch Vader! Das kann nicht sein!" wandte sie kopfschüttelnd ein.

"Ein wahrer Meister der Sith ist niemals leicht zu durchschauen. Er ist abwartend, stets kalkulierend und plant all seine Schritte im Verborgenen. Aber wie es scheint, ist sein Plan fehlgeschlagen. Die Wahl seines nächsten Schülers war... _schlecht_."  
Dem Hologramm-Abbild des dunklen Lords war es deutlich anzusehen, daß er es sichtlich genoß, das letzte Wort besonders hervorzuheben.

_Natürlich. Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. Diese vielen Trainingseinheiten und Missionen, die ich in letzter Zeit hatte. Das Sith-Holocron, welches er mir auf Korriban anvertraut hatte. Es diente alles nur einem Zweck... mich zu einer Sith auszubilden. Aber jetzt?_

"Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Dein Meister ruft nach dir, Jedi." rief ihr Nihilus ins Bewußtsein, bevor sich sein Holocron wie von Geisterhand selbst deaktivierte.

Die Frau mußte blinzeln, als das rote Signallicht einer eingehenden Kom-Verbindung auf ihrer Cockpittastatur blinkte.

"Oh ja, _perfektes Timing_!" brummte sie halblaut und aktivierte den Bordkommunikations-Schalter.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich Darth Vader in einer abgeschirmten Privatkammer des Imperators, tief im Kern des imperialen Palastes. Der Raum war nur spärlich beleuchtet, so daß die Photorezeptoren von Vaders Maske einige Sekunden benötigten, sich der Dunkelheit anzupassen.

Die Luft flimmerte, als der Imperator das Holocam-Feld im Zentrum des Zimmers betrat und sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine Hololeitung zu Sluis Van aufbaute. Vader sah es als ein Zeichen des Vertrauens an, daß sein Meister ihn das Gespräch mit seiner Agentin Depa Billaba mithören ließ. Und Vader wußte auch, daß es nur eine Handvoll Personen gab, denen der Imperator den Zugang zu seinen Privat-Gemächern erlaubte.

Bei diesen wenigen ´Auserwählten´ handelte es sich unter anderem um so bedeutende, hochrangige Persönlichkeiten wie Großmufti Wilhuff Tarkin, Großwesir Sate Pestage oder Mas Amedda, dem imperialen Senatssprecher. Vader selbst war es gleichgültig, wer zum kleinen Kreis der Erlauchten zählte und wer nicht. Schließlich war er Darth Vader, Lord der Sith und rechte Hand des Imperators. Ränkespiele und Hierarchien kümmerten ihn nur wenig, er stand in der Rangordnung weit oben.

Deshalb war sein Interesse an einer Geheimagentin des Imperators auch recht gering. Natürlich kannte er Depa Billaba. Aus seiner Vergangenheit als Jedi-Ritter. Eine Vergangenheit, an die er kaum bis gar nicht mehr dachte und die er selbst nur noch als unbedeutend erachtete. Damals hatten sich ihre Wege einige Male gekreuzt. Doch es waren nur flüchtige Begegnungen. Mehr nicht. Für Vader war es ausreichend, zu wissen, wer Billabas Lehrmeister gewesen ist: Mace Windu.

Im Gegensatz zu Billaba hatte er diesen Jedi besonders gut gekannt. Schon seit seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Windu hatte er sein Mißtrauen und seine Zweifel gespürt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Anakin gewußt, daß der Korun-Meister und er niemals Freunde werden würden. Und so hatte er seinerseits damit begonnen, eine tiefe Abneigung gegenüber dem dunkelhäutigen Jedi-Meister zu hegen. Nicht nur gegenüber ihm, auch seinen Freunden und erst recht seiner ehemaligen Schülerin. Doch Windu wurde getötet. Vor langer Zeit. Verraten vom Auserwählten und vernichtet vom mächtigsten Meister der Sith. Und Windus einstige Schülerin hatte dem Jedi-Orden entsagt und gehörte nun zu den vielen Händen des Imperators.

_Kein Grund, ihr große Beachtung zu schenken. Oder doch?_

Der Imperator tat nichts ohne Hintergedanken. Also diente dieses Gespräch wohl einem bestimmten Zweck. Aber welchen? Nun, das würde er schon sehr bald herausfinden, denn im Zimmer baute sich ein lebensgroßes Hologramm-Abbild Billabas auf. Sie trug eine graue Uniform, die normale Standardkleidung eines imperialen Technikers. Die perfekte Tarnung eines Agenten.

_Eine Geheimmission, also. Interessant. _dachte er.

"Berichte, meine Schülerin. Wie ist die Mission verlaufen?" fragte der Imperator.

Vader mußte sich stark zusammenreißen, als sein Meister diese Frau als Schülerin bezeichnet hatte. _Er _war doch sein Schüler!  
Was ging hier vor?

"Belias ist... ", eine kaum merkliche Pause, "Er ist tot, mein Imperator."

Der Lord der Sith war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte, etwas in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben. War es Furcht? Oder Selbstzweifel? Er konnte es zwar nicht genau einordnen, doch es war kaum zu übersehen, daß sie unruhig wirkte.

Auch der Imperator hatte es anscheinend bemerkt.  
Er fragte nach "Was ist vorgefallen, Depa? Waren es erneut _diese_ Visionen?"

"Ja, Meister."

"Wurde der Erfolg der Mission gefährdet?" wollte er wissen.

Sie schluckte. "Ich war gezwungen gewesen, zu... _improvisieren_. Deshalb ist es der Zielperson kurz vor seinem Tod noch gelungen, ein Alarmsignal via Kom zu senden. Der ausgelöste Alarm hatte später für einige Unruhe bei den Wachen gesorgt. Zur Zeit findet eine Inspektion der gesamten Raumstation statt."

Darth Vader mußte nicht die Macht gebrauchen, um die Unzufriedenheit seines Meisters spüren zu können. Allein sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

_Kein Wunder. _dachte sich Vader. Männer wie der Imperator setzten hauptsächlich auf ihre Agenten und Spione, um potenzielle Feinde loszuwerden. Es war ein System, das perfekt funktionierte. Rebellen und politische Gegner verschwanden einfach so von der Bildfläche. Von heute auf morgen.

Oder sie wurden tot aufgefunden. Bei den Tätern handelte es sich in den meisten Fällen um Unschuldige, die zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort waren und als Sündenbock herhalten mußten. Niemand ahnte, daß es im Hintergrund eine Person gab, die heimlich alle Fäden zog: der Imperator selbst.

Darth Sidious schwieg. Seine gelben Augen hafteten auf der flackernden Hologrammgestalt.

Die lange Stille war beunruhigend und Vader war froh, daß er in diesem Moment nicht in Billabas Haut steckte. Er kannte die Launen des Imperators selbst nur allzu gut.  
_Sie kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, Lichtjahre von hier entfernt zu sein. _

"Ich will, daß du unverzüglich nach Imperial City zurückkehrst. Wir haben einiges zu _besprechen_." kam es schließlich von ihm.

Die Agentin Depa Billaba verbeugte sich. "Ja, Meister. Billaba Ende."

Die schwarze Robengestalt stieg von der Holoplattform hinunter und drehte sich zu Vader um.

"Nun, mein Freund. Was haltet Ihr von meiner dunklen Jedi?" fragte er ihn.

_Mein Freund... Es gab mal eine Zeit, wo er mich als seinen Sohn bezeichnet hatte. _dachte er bitter.

"Ich glaube, daß sie ein Unsicherheitsfaktor ist, mein Imperator. Man kann ihr nicht trauen. Wir sollten sie beseitigen." verlangte er.

Gelbe Augen blickten ihn prüfend an. "Lord Vader, glaubt Ihr nicht, daß euer Urteilsvermögen in diesem speziellen Fall vielleicht von eurer persönlichen Abneigung gegenüber Windus ehemaliger Padawan-Schülerin getrübt ist?"

Eine lange Pause. Dann erwiderte der dunkle Lord gelassen. "Nein, das denke ich nicht, mein Meister. Ich wollte euch nur darauf hinweisen, daß es gefährlich sein könnte, sie am Leben zu lassen. Sie ist und bleibt eine Jedi."

Der Meister der Sith schenkte ihm ein finsteres Lächeln. "Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gab es einen Ex-Jedi-Ritter namens Anakin Skywalker, der ebenfalls eine gewisse Unsicherheit ausstrahlte. Nach dem Tod seiner Geliebten zerfloss er in Selbstmitleid und Selbstzweifel, suchte die Schuld stets bei den anderen, aber nicht bei sich selbst. Aus einem mächtigen und starken Sith-Lord wurde eine bedauernswerte, armselige Erscheinung. Erinnert ihr euch daran, Lord Vader?"

In Vader kochte der Zorn hoch. Er hasste es, wenn Palpatine von seiner Vergangenheit sprach. Eine Vergangenheit, die er einfach nur noch vergessen wollte. Und es ärgerte ihn zutiefst, daß der Imperator ihn als Beispiel heranzog, um es als Argument gegen ihn verwenden zu können.

"Natürlich, _das_ habe ich nicht vergessen, Meister." gab er zähneknirschend zurück.

"Gut, daß ihr Euch so einsichtig zeigt." zischte er, scheinbar zufrieden, seinen Schüler erneut in seine Schranken gewiesen zu haben.

"Was wird nun mit Billaba geschehen?" wollte er wissen.

"Laßt´ Billaba meine Sorge sein, Lord Vader. Ich werde sie von nun an im Auge behalten. _Ganz genau_ im Auge behalten."

Und damit war alles geklärt. Der Imperator hatte seinen Standpunkt wie immer deutlich klargemacht. Von jetzt an würde er sich um seine Agentin kümmern. Doch Vader schwor sich, daß er ebenfalls ein Auge auf die dunkle Jedi haben würde. Der Imperator führte irgendetwas im Schilde. Aber was? Nun, das würde sich schon bald zu gegebener Zeit herausstellen. Und Vader würde bereit sein. Egal, was da auf ihn zukommen würde.


	25. Die Jagd nach einem Jedi

**The Emperor´s First Hand**

**Kapitel 25.: Die Jagd nach einem Jedi**

Es war Mitternacht auf Coruscant. Eine schwarze Schattengestalt stand einsam auf dem kleinen Aussichtsdach an der Spitze des pyramidenförmigen Imperialen Palastes. Mit den Händen hielt sie sich an der brusthohen Brüstung fest, während die kühle Nachtbrise ihre lange schwarze Robe leise im Wind wehen ließ.

Von dieser Stelle aus hatte man den besten Ausblick auf die gigantische Stadtlandschaft von Imperial City. Milliarden von winzig kleinen Lichtpunkten erhellten den Planeten. Lichter der vorbeihuschenden Gleiter und Raumfahrzeuge. Reflektierende Lichtstrahlen, die sich in der glänzenden Oberfläche des Planeten widerspiegelten. Und riesige Scheinwerfer, die ihr Licht auf die endlosen Verkehrsströme lenkten und sich mit den anderen Lichtern am Himmel zu einem eindrucksvollen, flackernden Farbenspiel vermischten.

Die dunkle Jedi genoß die Aussicht. Schweigend blickte sie auf das unendliche Lichtermeer hinaus und war so tief in Gedanken versunken, daß sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie eine zweite Person hinter ihr durch den Eingang trat.

Erst als sie ein leises Rascheln vernahm, wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie nicht mehr alleine war.

Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, umarmten sie. In der Macht nahm sie augenblicklich eine vertraute Präsenz wahr. Eine dunkle, dominierende und alles erfüllende Aura.

Es war seine Aura. Die Machtaura des Imperators.

Sie spürte, wie er sie näher zu sich heranzog. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter und an ihrem Ohr erklang seine zärtlich flüsternde Stimme. "Du bist zurück, meine Schülerin."

Die dunkle Jedi hob ihre Arme und legte sie um die seinen. "Ja, Meister." bestätigte sie,

"Mein Schiff ist vor einer halben Stunde auf Coruscant gelandet."

"Ich weiß." kam es von ihm.

Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, stirnrunzelnd. _Woher kann er das wissen? Ich hatte doch eine geheime Andockbucht angesteuert... _

Doch sie entschied sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wozu auch? Der Imperator konnte nicht nur aus seinen unzähligen Informationsquellen schöpfen, er bezog sein Wissen ebenfalls aus der Macht. Und die Macht beherrschte er auf wahrhaft meisterhafte Weise. Das hatte er ihr wieder deutlich vor Augen geführt.

"Über Kom hattet ihr mir mitgeteilt, mich hier treffen zu wollen.", sagte sie schließlich.

"Ja, es gibt einige Dinge, die wir zu besprechen haben. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht." erklärte er ihr.

"Und mit _Einiges_ meint ihr sicher nicht nur meine Mission auf Sluis Van, nehme ich an?" fragte sie mit einem bereits flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es waren vor allem Darth Nihilus' Worte, die noch immer in ihrem Kopf herumspukten._  
Er scheint in Erwägung zu ziehen, sich einen neuen Sith-Schüler zu suchen... _

Er nickte. "So ist es, ja. Ich möchte mit dir über meinen derzeitigen Schüler, Lord Vader sprechen."

Depa lächelte dünn und versuchte vorsichtig, ihr Gegenüber mit ihren Machtsinnen zu ertasten. "Über _ihn_? Oder geht es möglicherweise über die Person, die seine _Nachfolge_ antreten soll?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

Ob ihr Meister überrascht über ihre Frage war, konnte Depa nicht sagen. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und stimmte mit ruhiger Stimme zu. "Du scheinst sehr gut informiert zu sein."

"Nun, Lord Nihilus hatte ein paar Andeutungen gemacht." entgegnete sie.

"Ich verstehe."

"Meister, ist es wirklich notwendig, nach einem Ersatz für Lord Vader zu suchen? Er _war_ der Auserwählte.  
Die Macht ist noch immer sehr stark in ihm." gab sie zu Bedenken und hatte dabei selbst im Hinterkopf, daß sie unter keinen Umständen in einen unnötigen Konkurrenzkampf mit Vader hineingezogen werden wollte. Sie kannte den Imperator. Sie ahnte bereits, daß dies wohl seine Intention war. _Laß' zwei Akks-Hunde gegeneinander kämpfen und warte in Ruhe ab, wer wohl am Ende überlebt..._

Darth Sidious entließ sie aus seinen Armen und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Erst jetzt trafen sich zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht ihre Augen. Für einen langen Moment begegneten ihre kobaltblauen Augen seinen gelben Sith-Augen. Dann wandte er seinen Blick langsam von ihr ab und sah mit nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck zum schwarzen Himmel hinauf.

"Lord Vader _war _einmal sehr stark. Doch nun ist er nicht mehr das, was ich mir anfangs erhofft hatte. Es werden Maschinen und vor allem die Energien der dunklen Seite benötigt, um ihn überhaupt am Leben zu erhalten. Wenn sein Überlebenswille nicht so ausgeprägt wäre, wäre er schon längst tot." sagte er ohne einen Hauch von Emotion. Ob er Gefühle wie Bedauern oder Mitleid verspürte, war nicht aus seinen Gesichtszügen abzulesen.

Im Gegenteil, der Imperator schien so kühl und distanziert zu wirken, als würde ihn Vaders Schicksal kaum oder gar nicht berühren.

Depa trat nun an die Seite des Imperators und folgte seinem Blick gen Himmel. "Seine Schwäche ist gleichzeitig seine Stärke, Mylord. Lord Vader hat es verstanden, sein Handicap mit seiner dominierenden, angsteinflößenden Präsenz wieder auszugleichen. Und mehr ist in diesen Zeiten auch nicht nötig, nicht wahr? Es bedarf nur einer starken und strengen Hand, um sich den Gehorsam und den nötigen Respekt seiner militärischen Untergebenen zu sichern. Mehr nicht."

"Wenn ich _das_ gewollt hätte, meine Schülerin, dann hätte ich schon längst auf Vader verzichtet und stattdessen die Konstruktion eines zweiten General Grievous in Auftrag gegeben." zischte er kalt zurück und Depa biß sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange, als sie ein unbehagliches, kurzes Aufflackern in der Macht bemerkte.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte ein langes Schweigen. Beide standen einfach da, ihre Augenpaare unverwandt auf den Nachthimmel Coruscants gerichtet.

Schließlich wanderte Palpatines Blick zu Depa, "Nein...", der Lord der Sith ergriff mit seiner weißen Hand die ihre und hielt sie fest umschlossen, "ich will einen Sith aus Fleisch und Blut. Einen Sith stark in der Macht und ohne Schwachstellen."

Er blickte sie durchdringend an. "Ich will eine Sith wie _dich_, Depa Billaba."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, Lord Sidious. Aber..."

Seine gelben Augen starrten sie fragend an. "Aber?"

Schon auf ihrer Reise im Hyperraum hatte sie lange Zeit darauf verwendet, um über Nihilus' Andeutungen gründlich nachzudenken. Ihr war klar, daß Palpatine bei diesen geplanten Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Vader und ihr nur auf seine eigenen Vorteile bedacht war. Hier ging es nicht darum, wen der Imperator als seinen Schüler bevorzugte oder wen er sich als Nachfolger wünschte. Es ging nur um die Frage, wer für diese wichtige Position an seiner Seite am besten geeignet war. Und wie bei ihrer letzten Prüfung auf Korriban war er auch hier bereit, Depas Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Nicht, daß es sie großartig kümmerte. Als Hand des Imperators war sie es gewohnt, Tag für Tag ihr Leben zu riskieren. Es gehörte einfach dazu. Nein, das Entscheidende war, daß es hier um niemand Geringeren als Palpatines Schüler ging. Depa hatte damit begonnen, ihre eigenen Chancen zu berechnen. In einem möglichen Kampf gegen Darth Vader.

Für sie standen ihre Erfolgschancen bei fünfzig zu fünfzig.

Sie atmete tief durch und fragte, "Aber warum habe ich das Gefühl, daß ich in dieser Angelegenheit nichts weiter als eine Spielfigur bin, um euren Schüler auf die Probe zu stellen?"

"Es wird eine Prüfung sein, ja. Eine Prüfung für Lord Vader und eine Prüfung für dich. Wenn du verlierst, wird es für Lord Vader eine überaus lehrreiche Erfahrung sein. Aber falls dies nicht der Fall sein sollte und du es schaffst, als Sieger hervorzugehen, werde ich eine neue Sith-Schülerin haben. Eine starke, eine mächtige Schülerin. Es ist vollkommen belanglos, wie euer Kampf ausgeht. So oder so werde _ich_ derjenige sein, der am Ende von eurem Zweikampf profitieren wird."

Depa spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog. "Und wann soll dieser Kampf stattfinden?"

"Die Wahl des Zeitpunktes überlasse ich dir, Depa. Aber sei dir bewußt, daß dein Gegner nicht schläft. Ich glaube, mein derzeitiger Schüler ahnt, was ich vorhabe. Wenn du also zu lange wartest, könnte er derjenige sein, der diesen Kampf beginnen wird." warnte er sie.

"Lord Vader ist Euer Schüler. Ihr habt ihn unterwiesen. Es dürfte schwer werden, ihn zu töten. Vielleicht ist es sogar unmöglich."

Sie machte eine kurze, bedeutungsvolle Pause und fuhr fort, "Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit. Es gibt da einen Kampf, den ich mit mir selbst auszutragen habe. Ich muß erst diesen Kampf bestreiten, bevor ich mir absolut sicher sein kann, mich auf ein Duell mit Vader einzulassen."

Ihr Meister sah knapp an ihr vorbei, nachdenklich, vertieft in Erinnerungen. "Ich habe schon viele Jedi ausgebildet. Jedi wie Dooku. Jedi wie Skywalker, und Jedi wie dich. Niemand kennt die Jedi so gut wie ich sie kenne. Ich kenne die Jedi besser, als sie sich selbst zu kennen glauben. Und ich weiß, daß die Jedi dazu neigen, der Vergangenheit zuviel Bedeutung beizumessen. Dies ist einer der Gründe, warum sie so oft von Visionen heimgesucht werden. Aber nichtsdestotrotz gehe ich davon aus, daß du auch dieses Hindernis _bald_ überwinden wirst."

_Hat er etwa in die Zukunft gesehen? Meine Zukunft? Weiß er etwas, das ich nicht weiß?_

"Wie meint Ihr das, Meister?" fragte sie nach, leicht irritiert.

Doch er lächelte nur unter seiner dunklen Kapuze. "Hab' Geduld. Alles wird sich von ganz allein ergeben. Ich habe es vorausgesehen."

Einmal mehr mußte sich die dunkle Jedi eingestehen, daß ihr Meister die dunkle Seite wie kein anderer beherrschte. Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, daß er immer über alles und jeden bestens Bescheid zu wissen schien.

"Komm', Depa. Folge mir. Du wirst die Dinge viel klarer sehen, wenn ich dir deine nächste Mission erkläre." Er machte mit seiner Hand eine Geste, bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Aussichtsplattform und gingen nun durch einen langen Korridor, der hinunter zu den Turboliftkabinen des Palasts führte.

"Um was für eine neue Mission handelt es sich?" fragte sie ihn, während sie ihm langsam den Gang entlang folgte.

Der Imperator lächelte unter seiner tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze. "Es wird eine simple Überwachungsmission sein. Ich will, daß du den Senat für mich im Auge behälst. Und gleichzeitig...", er winkte sie näher zu sich heran und seine gelben Augen musterten sie abschätzend, "werde ich auch dich im Auge behalten."

Sie schluckte. "Ich verstehe, Meister."

_Es ist nichts anderes als ein weiterer Test. Aber warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, das sich mehr dahinter verbirgt, als es den Anschein hat?_

* * *

Der Senat von Coruscant hatte sich nach dem Ende der Klonkriege kaum verändert.

Das Hauptgebäude war noch immer ein niedrig gebauter Kuppelbau im Herzen des Stadtplaneten, umgeben von einem Kreis aus mehreren Türmen. In den vielen Gängen, Korridoren und Büros herrschte das übliche, geschäftige Treiben.

Die wahren Veränderungen machten sich erst bemerkbar, wenn man einen Blick in das Innere des imperialen Senats erhaschte.

In der Senatshalle waren unzählige Reihen von schwebenden Plattformen zu sehen.

Damals waren die meisten Plattformen stets belegt gewesen. Mit Senatoren aus den unterschiedlichsten Teilen der Galaxis. Doch in den Zeiten des Imperiums war die Zahl der Senatoren immer weiter gesunken, so daß der Rundbau von nun an nur noch knapp zur Hälfte gefüllt war.

Innerhalb des riesigen Senatssaals herrschte eine spürbar angespannte Atmosphäre.

Der Senator von Alderaan, Bail Organa, lieferte sich eine hitzige Diskussion mit dem imperialen Senatssprecher, Mas Amedda.

Depa Billaba saß etwas weiter oben, in einer der verlassenen Senatorenpods und verfolgte neugierig das Geschehen. Vor einigen Tagen hatte ihr der Imperator den Auftrag erteilt, den imperialen Senat und vor allem seine Senatoren unter besondere Beobachtung zu stellen.

Die Gerüchteküche über die Rebellen-Allianz und ihre möglichen Befürworter brodelte und viele Senatoren standen unter Verdacht, mit den Agenten der Allianz zu kooperieren.

Es wurde unter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt. Viele Senatoren beäugten mißtrauisch ihre Kollegen und spionierten ihnen heimlich hinterher. Streitereien und Beschuldigungen standen in diesen Zeiten an der Tagesordnung.

"Die Bürger von Alderaan sind aufgrund dieser ungewohnten Situation sehr besorgt. Und das sind sie, wie ich finde, _zurecht_.Wie kann man denn Vertrauen in einen regionalen Gouverneur haben, der es erst gar nicht für notwendig hält, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen? Wie kann man erwarten, daß dieser Großmufti etwas von den Bedürfnissen des Volkes versteht, wenn er seine Regierungsgeschäfte zunehmend anderen überläßt?" sprach Bail Organa laut in das Mikrofon, während seine Senatsloge genau vor dem Podium des Imperators flog.

Palpatine saß gelassen in seinem Sessel. Er hielt es nicht mehr für notwendig, sich auf irgendwelche Diskussionen mit diesen lästigen Senatoren einzulassen. Früher, als Senator, und auch später als Kanzler, mußte er andauernd reden und ständig Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Doch das war einmal. Der Imperator überließ das Reden nur noch dem blauhäutigen Chagrianer, Mas Amedda.

"Senator Organa, die Einführung der imperialen Gouverneure war und ist eine notwendige, und vor allem essentielle Neuerung.",

Mas Amedda machte mit seinen Händen eine weit ausholende Geste, "Alle Planeten benötigen eine führende, eine unterstützende Hand. Imperator Palpatine ist dieser Führer. Er hat uns Stabilität, Sicherheit und vor allen Dingen das Ende der Korruption versprochen. Die Gouverneure waren nur ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Es müssen noch viel mehr Veränderungen vollzogen werden, um die gesetzten Ziele zu erreichen."

"Aber..." wollte Organa einwenden und wurde sofort vom Senatssprecher unterbrochen.

"Dieses System ist neu. Geben Sie den Großmuftis ihre nötige Zeit, um sich zurechtzufinden.  
Haben Sie Vertrauen in unsere Gouverneure! Sie machen nur ihre Arbeit, so wie jeder von uns die seine erledigt!"

Der alderaanische Senator schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, "Wir haben diesen Gouverneuren schon mehr als genug Zeit eingeräumt. So kann und darf es einfach nicht weitergehen! Und diese Meinung habe nicht nur ich, nein, viele meiner geschätzten Mitsenatoren teilen meine Ansicht. Wir sollten damit beginnen, die Möglichkeit einer Abschaffung der Großmuftis in Betracht zu ziehen. Je früher wir eine Besserung erzielen können, desto besser."

Ein lautes Gemurmel war zu hören. Der Chagrianer blickte leicht verärgert durch die Reihen und stieß dann seinen Stab mehrere Male demonstrativ zu Boden, um das aufkeimende Stimmengewirr schnell wieder verstummen zu lassen.

Als es wieder ruhiger wurde, wollte er fortfahren, aber bemerkte dann, daß der Imperator aufgestanden und an das Rednerpult herangetreten war. Mas Amedda nickte ihm still zu und zog sich elegant in die hintere Ecke des Podiums zurück.

Palpatine schenkte dem Senator ein zahnloses Lächeln. "Woher kommt eigentlich dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel, Senator? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatten Sie, und auch viele andere Senatoren dieser Neuerung zugestimmt. Gibt es vielleicht etwas, das Sie mir verheimlichen wollen?"

Bail Organa spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte . Denn er hatte nicht erwartet, daß sich Palpatine an dieser Senatssitzung beteiligen würde. Er schwieg, bereits ahnend, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

Palpatines gelbe Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und bohrten sich in die dunkelbraunen Augen des alderaanischen Senators. "Hat dieses ablehnende Verhalten etwa mit der sogenannten Rebellen-Allianz zu tun? Gibt es möglicherweise sogar eine Verbindung zwischen _ihnen_ und den Rebellen?"

Der Senator schluckte. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht, mein Imperator. Wie kommt Ihr nur darauf, daß sich Alderaan mit diesen Rebellen abgeben würde?"

"Darf ich Sie an die Petition der Zweitausend erinnern, Senator? War nicht eine gewisse Senatorin namens Mon Mothma an dieser Petition beteiligt? Genauso wie Sie? Und ist diese Senatorin nicht Gerüchten zufolge der Kopf der Allianz?" fragte er ihn mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Von oben konnte Depa beobachten, wie sich Organa für einen kurzen Moment umschaute. Sie folgte seinem Blick. Er sah zu einem Besucherbalkon hinüber, der sich etwas weiter hinter ihm befand.

"Banthamist! Nie hat man ein Makrofernglas zur Hand, wenn man mal eins benötigt!" fluchte sie halblaut, den Blick weiterhin auf den Balkon gerichtet.

_Es ist die Besucherloge für alderaanische Gäste. Da ist jemand. _Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte vergeblich, die fremde Person zu identifizieren, die wenige Sekunden später näher an die Balkonseitenwand trat und sich leicht nach vorne beugte.

_Wer ist das? Ein Freund von Organa? Oder etwa... _Sie griff bereits automatisch nach ihrem Lichtschwert ..._ein Attentäter?_

Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich vor und analysierte jede einzelne Bewegung des Fremden.

_Hat er eine Waffe? Ja oder nein? _Als sie aus der großen Entfernung nur leere Hände ausmachen konnte, entschied sie sich für Letzteres. Denoch blieb sie in Alarmbereitschaft, öffnete ihre Machtsinne und wartete auf eine Warnung.

Der Senator zögerte. Ob er nachdachte oder auf ein Zeichen dieses Fremden wartete, wußte Depa nicht. Aber sie war sich sicher, daß hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Organa zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ja, ich habe auch nie mein Mitwirken an dieser Petition bestritten, Imperator. Ich war immer ehrlich gewesen und ich versichere..."

Der Senator brach plötzlich ab und Depa erstarrte. Die Macht klingelte in ihren Ohren wie eine laute Alarmglocke. Ein schneller Adrenalinstoß vertrieb ihre Taubheit und sie richtete all ihre Konzentration auf das Geschehen unter ihr.

Es war beinahe so, als würde sie alles aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachten. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm sie Bewegungen und Geräusche wahr.

Ein lautes, bekanntes Zischen. Ein Lichtschwert wurde aktiviert.

_Ein Jedi!_

Die Klinge pulsierte in weiß-violettem Licht.

_Eine violette Klinge? Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein? _dachte sie finster.

_Es gibt nur einen Jedi, der ein violettes Lichtschwert tragen darf und das war Mace._

_Was denkt dieser Jedi eigentlich, wer er ist? Will er etwa Mace' Ehre und sein Andenken beschmutzen?_

Dann eine lässige Wurfbewegung des Fremden. Gleich einem Boomerang-Geschoß flog das Laserschwert in einer tödlichen Spirale auf den Imperator zu.

_Nein! Das werde ich verhindern! _dachte sie nur noch, hob ihrerseits ihren Arm, um den gefährlichen Angriff mithilfe der Macht abzuwehren.

Das Lichtschwert blieb in der Luft hängen. Bewegungslos. Der Fremde streckte seine Hand danach aus, wollte sein Schwert zu sich zurückholen.

Mit aller Macht stemmte sich Depa gegen seinen Machtgriff. Vergeblich. Der Fremde war stärker. Überrascht mußte sie zusehen, wie der Laserschwertgriff in der Hand des Jedi landete.

Wieder ein lautes Zischen. Rotes Feuer entstand vor ihren Augen.

Sie hatte ihre eigene Klinge aktiviert.

Ihr Blick war noch immer auf die Besuchsloge fixiert. Der Fremde sah kurz zu ihr hinauf, zog sich zurück und verschwand im Korridorlabyrinth des Senats.

In ihrem Bewußtsein hörte sie die Stimme des Imperators. _Töte den Jedi!_

_Ja, mein Meister! _gab sie telepathisch zurück und überließ sich ganz den Strömen der Macht. Sie ließ sich von der Macht leiten. Ihr den Weg zeigen. Den Weg zum fliehenden Jedi.

* * *

Ohne sich selbst eine Pause zu gönnen, rannte sie durch die Gänge und Flure. Dabei versuchte sie hier und da ein Ausweichmanöver, aber beschränkte sich weitesgehend darauf, die vielen Politiker, Adligen und Droiden einfach beiseite zu schubsen oder unsanft zu Boden zu stoßen. Für Vorsicht und Rücksichtnahme hatte sie keine Zeit. Die Verfolgung des Fremden hatte die erste und oberste Priorität.

Sie suchte und wählte Abkürzungen. In der Hoffnung, dem Eindringling irgendwie den Weg abschneiden zu können.

_Gleich habe ich dich! _Sie war auf seiner Fährte. Kam ihm näher und näher.

Das wurde ihr klar, als sie seine Spuren der Verwüstung entdeckte. Anstatt von hier so schnell wie möglich fortzulaufen, machte er sich die umständliche Mühe, die Prowler 1000-Sucherdroiden, sowie jede einzelne Überwachungs-Holocam auf seinem Fluchtweg zu zerstören.

_Da will wohl jemand um jeden Preis das Geheimnis seiner Identität bewahren. Äußerst interessant. Was für ein Jedi mag das sein? Jemand, den ich vielleicht kenne?_

Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr nicht mehr. Sie merkte, daß er nicht mehr weit von ihr entfernt war. Er war ganz in der Nähe.

Kletternd und springend bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch ein Trümmerfeld aus Droidenteilen. Menschen und andere Wesen waren inzwischen gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte sich rasch herumgesprochen, daß ein Jedi in das Senatsgebäude eingedrungen war.

_Die Sturmtruppen sind auch schon hier. Sie helfen bei der Evakuierung. _wurde ihr bewußt, als sie ihre typischen, einheitlichen Klonbewußtseine in der Macht registrierte.

_Sie haben begonnen, die Ausgänge zu versperren. _

Die dunkle Jedi startete nun einen Kommunikationsversuch. In der Macht baute sie eine telepathische Verbindung zu ihm auf.

_Das Netz wird immer enger für dich, Jedi! _rief sie ihm ins Bewußtsein.

_Eine Flucht ist unmöglich und das weißt du!_

Keine Antwort. Hatte er ihren Machtruf gehört? Würde er aus seinem Versteck hervorkommen und ihr gegenübertreten?

Es war schwer, diesen Jedi einzuschätzen. Erst recht, wenn er sich in der Macht in Schweigen hüllte und seine Machtsignatur vollständig vor ihr verbarg. Depa wußte nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Nur das Können des Jedi machte ihr klar, daß es sich hier nicht um einen einfachen Padawan handeln konnte.

Nein, dieser Jedi war äußerst geschickt und begabt.

_Wahrscheinlich ein Jedi-Meister... _vermutete sie selbst.

Die Sturmtruppen hatten den Senat inzwischen in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Rotes Licht durchflutete die Korridore und noch immer war nichts von ihm zu sehen.

Sie war bereits bis zum Ende des nächsten Korridors geeilt und wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte.

Klack.

Klack.

Klack.

Das klackende Geräusch von Stiefeln. Sie kamen immer näher.

_Er kommt hierher. _dachte sie aufgeregt, senkte ihr Lichtschwert und hielt den Atem an.

Innerlich wappnete sie sich bereits. Ihr Körper spannte sich und mit ihren Ohren lauschte sie still den näher kommenden Stiefelschritten.

_Fast da._

_Jetzt! _Kurz bevor der Fremde in ihr Blickfeld treten konnte, sprang sie ihm in einem Satz entgegen. Die rote Lichtklinge zum Angriff erhoben.

Was sie aber sah, ließ sie ihren Angriffsversuch vollkommen vergessen.

Wie hypnotisiert blieb sie regungslos stehen, die Spitze ihrer leuchtenden Klinge zeigte zu Boden.

"Wie ist das möglich?" murmelte sie ungläubig und am eigenen Verstand zweifelnd.

"Bist du das wirklich?" , ein Hoffnungsschimmer erhellte ihre Miene und sie sprach den Namen eines Mannes aus, den sie seit vielen Jahren für Tod gehalten hatte, "... Mace?"

Der fremde Jedi zog seine sandfarbene Kapuze vom Kopf und enthüllte ein von Brandnarben gekennzeichnetes Gesicht.

Der glatzköpfige Jedi-Meister sah blinzelnd auf seine ehemalige Padawan hinab.

Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich all seine Gefühle wider. Zuerst waren es Überraschung und Erstaunen. Doch diese Gefühle wurden schnell von einer Gefühlswelle der Erleichterung, Depa lebendig wiederzusehen, abgelöst.

"Depa..." flüsterte er leise, überwältigt und nach Worten suchend, "Du lebst."


End file.
